


While We All Wait For April...

by nanjcsy



Series: All Bolton Beasts [10]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Master/Pet, Multi, Thramsay - Freeform, pairs added as i think of them or requested, some based on my stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 74
Words: 104,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While we are counting down the months and bemoaning deaths I figure a group of little stories to go all the way to april. a mix of modern and book or tv verse. pairings and non pairing stories of several different characters. a few are characters i put together in other stories that i would love to revisit for a bit. and many new strange ideas that have whacked into my head, like this first one...blame this one on my earache.  i will add to the tags as the strange ideas pop into my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Here There Be Monsters characters because I can't let this idea go.  
> Satin meets the Bolton family and Loras. He must navigate his way through this terrifying group and learn to obey his new master.

Satin was terrified. This was worse than getting kicked out of school and having to tell his parents kind of fear. When he was grabbed on the street, that is what he was about to do. The fear of how that would go down made him not aware of his surroundings. His stick in the ass father has no small amount of disdain for his gay teenage son. Mom was better, at least she just gave no notice to anything his father did to him. She never joined in his dad's hate fest nor did she beat on him. If Satin angered his father and the man slammed his face into the soup, she walked into the kitchen to check on cupcakes in the oven. When his father would beat him with a flexible rod as he knelt until he fainted, mom would go elsewhere. One time she did gardening at three in the morning. His father caught him sneaking back in hours after curfew and beat him so badly he needed a hospital. Both parents backed up his story about how he was out late past curfew and was gay bashed. What would his father do for getting expelled for having drugs? It was just something to take the edge off the world that made him so nervous. Not even a street drug, just some Xanax but it was drugs according to the school. He had walked out while the principal was still smugly lecturing him.

Thrown into a dark moving space, then a sting in his arms and he was gone. When he woke up, he had his hands cuffed behind his back and a gag in his mouth. The worst part was he must be blinded because he cannot see anything, this thought freaks him out. Screaming into the gag, he thrashed about for a minute until it occurred to him he had a bag on his head. Also it would hurt if he had no eyeballs, he was losing his mind. Trying to calm himself, Satin took deep breaths. The moving stopped and he heard the door thrown open. Rough hands grabbed him, dragging him out of the vehicle. He tried to yell through the gag and was whacked in the head. "Shut up. If you want to stay alive where you are going, then you'd best learn to keep your mouth shut." Just hearing the voice, in spite of the ominous words, made Satin limp with relief. He needed human contact, needed to know what was happening and why. Heeding the warning, hopeful that the man said he would live, Satin stayed silent. Hearing the men talk helped calm him somehow, so he just listened. Taking small steps, Satin walked with a man on each arm, talking over him. "We are taking him straight to the Boltons. Looks like fancy Loras is getting a pet. The twins asked for this one, they think he'll like him. If he doesn't, Damon and Kitty will take him." Laughing, the other voice said, "Hope he pleases Loras, he has no idea how bad it would be with the other two."

Satin wants to ask who Loras is, but he knows the other names. The Boltons rule the North, most of Pyke and a good amount of the South as well. Ramsay and Damon are terrifying legends to kids and Satin has heard every tale told by a round eyed child or teen. He also knows who Kitty is. Not a child of this generation hasn't sat in the dark whispering of the feral cannibal pet that Damon controls. That she has sharp teeth and claws, that she loves to hunt and kill humans. The more recent tales include her half running operations, deadly ones but those tales don't include her hunting as much. Those ones are of a female that loves to torture and extract obedience which brings forth teen thoughts. Thoughts that made most of his friends masturbate over.  If he was interested in girls, he imagines that would be quite hot. At least in theory. Satin never wanted to find out and he hoped this Loras was kind. He knows now what has happened. He knew what type of business his father was in and that he has pissed off his employers. That he had stolen too much money and was finally caught. Dad was too valuable to kill so as always, a child was taken hostage for good behavior. That was funny, because Satin knew his father didn't give two shits about him. They have kidnapped him for nothing. It won't work and soon they will kill Satin when they figure that out.

He was shoved into the backseat of a car and put into a seat-belt. The men got in the front seats, still talking and began to drive. This wasn't as long as Satin would have liked and then he was yanked elsewhere. "Steps. Five of them, be careful. They don't like damaged property." Came the now familiar voice and Satin nodded. He carefully counted the steps and then was enveloped in the warmth of a house. A door slammed shut and he winced. A high pitched girl's voice squealed, "Oh, is that him? Is he pretty like his picture? You didn't mark him did you?" The high trilling voice got lower on the last question. Something about that voice just about made him bolt in terror. It sounded like fake sugar that was on artificial honey that sat upon something poisonous. "No Cat, nothing wrong with him and he is pretty as ever. I swear it, darling."Came the other voice, which had a thread of nervousness to it. "Gods, if you keep just squawking, we'll never get our present ready in time." This was a voice that belonged to a boy. A deeper voice but the same feeling of dread was there at his cold, impersonal attitude. The bag was ripped off of his head and he shut his eyes from the sudden light. "Take a minute to let your eyes adjust. If you promise to not scream, I will take the gag out." With a whimper, he nodded as tears poured from his closed eyes, the light pierced him still. When the gag was removed, Satin whispered his thanks. Slowly, his eyes opened blurry from tears of sensitivity. He saw a handsome set of twins in their preteens staring at him as if he were indeed a dog or cat to buy. Or maybe a new vase, nothing with human feelings or rights. A thrill of terror went through him at the absurdity of all this and he let out a small wild laugh that ended in a sob.  The two men beside him grabbed his arms as if he were about to run. This made Satin gasp out, "Don't hurt me! I wasn't running, I wasn't!"

What Satin did not expect was kindness from his captors. "Aww, look at him, he is all upset, we can't even see how pretty he is. We need to fix this, Tywin." "Yes, you can't look like that when Loras meets you." The girl and boy walked in perfect step towards him and Satin thought of the many evil twin movies he has seen. As they got closer, he got more hysterical. By the time they were nearly standing on him, he was cringing as far back as he can get. Panting in near terror, eyes shifting between the two of them. "P..please?" Satin was not sure what he was asking for but he was sure it was for them not to kill him. Not to eviscerate him just to see what was on the inside. The girl smiled sweetly and her pale hand reached towards his face. Whimpering a bit, Satin tried to pull his head as far back as it would go. She touched him anyway, gently and rubbed his cheek. Then her hand went to his hair and began to stroke it, a firm stroke from scalp to shoulder. Like soothing a skittish animal, oh Gods. "Hush, relax. I don't want to hurt you, my brother doesn't want to hurt you. We want you to calm down and be a good boy for us. You can do that, can't you?" The girl's voice was soft and warm, almost hypnotic, the touch was nice. 

"Listen, you know why you are here, don't you?" That was the boy she called Tywin and the voice was smooth but it still jarred him. "Y..yes." Satin admitted, hanging his head low. "Hostages here are made into pets, usually given as gifts to faithful employees. Today is my nanny's birthday. He is lonely and we don't care for his dates that he picks. You are his type, the kind of boy he likes. You will be his birthday gift tonight and he can do anything he would like with you and to you. Cat, don't pull at my arm, it is best that he understand all this now. You don't want him to try and fight or argue his fate in front of Loras. Better we get this part done now." Satin stared at the boy and suddenly hated him with a passion. "See? He is angry now, to hear it all laid out for him." Tywin stepped closer, nudging Cat out of the way. Even though this was a much younger boy, Satin was at his eye level. Swallowing hard, Satin looked away from the challenging yet empty eyes. "I..I understand. I am a hostage and you are giving me as a pet to someone. I get it, okay? Please, back off me." With a sudden and surprising strength, the girl flung her brother out of the way and was in front of Satin again. "Good. It is easier if you understand from the start. If we release your hands, do you promise not to run or fight?" Satin nodded and sighed with relief when his cuffs were removed.

To his shock, the girl had sat him down on a soft couch with a blanket. He was given some water and the girl had him lay down with a soft wet cloth on his eyes to reduce the redness. More footsteps and new terrifying voices came. A deep voice that hurt his bones sneered from nearby. "You are giving the new pet a spa treatment?" A softer, somehow growling female responded. "Well, it is for Loras. There probably will be spa time every day." A thin, submissive voice came next. "He is pretty and just perfect for Loras. You really picked well, kids." The voice that he heard now was directly above him and Satin held his breath. The damp cloth was taken away and he blinked up into icy eyes. "Yes, you are very pretty and fragile. I hope you won't be trouble, little boy. I don't show any mercy to troublesome pets. You will belong to Loras, but he is mine and I don't like anyone upsetting what is mine. So if you are troublesome, you will be having training sessions with me. You won't like those, trust me." Satin trembled and had no idea what to say. Just then the girl emerged and tugged at the fearsome man's arm. "Sir, don't scare him like that. Please! Just look at him. He is already submissive, he won't be any trouble. Will you, pet?" Satin shook his head to agree but didn't dare take his eyes off of this man. This was Ramsay, it was like looking at the devil. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Sugar Soul by HappyDagger.   
>  For HappyDagger, TrueorFalse, Tommyginger and Duschapendragon.


	2. Loras Finally Gets What He Really Deserves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us revisit a few characters from Here There Be Monsters. A quick look back at Loras and his times with Gregor, Rickon, Petyr and the twins. And what happens to him afterwards.

Loras tried so very hard not to lose his cool, he really did. It was a terrible day since the start. He woke up to discover the bathroom he shared with Rickon a disaster. The toilet was clogged and overflowing. At least two rolls of toilet paper, a dead bird and three dead mice were pulled out before he could flush. Which was fortunate because Loras threw up after dislodging the animals. Loras barely got into the shower when Rickon crashed into the bathroom and ripped the curtain open. "Hurry up, Dad says you are wasting water, wasting hot water. He says five minutes is all you should need. He says not to spend all morning doing your hair and getting all fancy. He says you need to get me downstairs on time or he is going to blister your ass. I had Dad put money in the swear jar for him and me because I had to repeat his swear." "Fine! Let me finish without you yapping at me!" Loras snapped thinking many curses himself, he wasn't about to utter them aloud however. He has no money of his own and Gregor would make him pay dearly for using his cash in the damned jar.

When he went to dry himself off, he didn't see the mud on the towel until it was too late. The hair dryer he borrowed from Jaime was dead. Loras was running out of time now and with frizzy hair, damp body in hurried clothing, he ran out his bedroom door. Rickon was still in his pajamas jumping up and down on the bed. "You couldn't bother to put some clothing on? Come on, hurry up!" Loras grabbed the hyper boy and tried to stuff him into a shirt and sweatpants. It was like putting a wedding dress on a kangaroo. With seconds to spare, Loras threw the light boy over his shoulder and ran down the stairs, nearly killing them both when he tripped. Rickon catapulted through the air laughing while Loras shrieked and was flying behind him. "If that boy dies, let my neck break on the stairs before Gregor can break it." He thought as he saw Gregor charging up the stairs towards them. With a talent that defies logic, the large giant caught his son by an ankle letting him dangle giggling and caught Loras his his other arm. Once the man was sure both were uninjured, he tossed them both the rest of the way over the bannister. With a crash, the two landed on the large couch a few feet below.

Jaime yelled at them while Gregor came over, unbuckling his belt. Loras and Rickon shared the scathing lecture from Jaime but only Loras got the strap across his ass ten times. During the spanking, Loras swore four times. He knows because Rickon had brought the swear jar in and was counting the swears gleefully. Rickon had no idea what his dad made Loras do to pay him back, but he always finds Loras's upset over it quite humorous. Loras spent the day keeping his charge from killing, maiming or driving insane his teachers and therapists. He forced the boy to eat lunch and gritted his teeth when Rickon spilled his fourth glass of milk. The boy was going to keep spilling everything that wasn't juice or soda and Loras wasn't giving in. The fifth and last glass of milk was poured into Loras's lunch. He ordered the boy to his room and Rickon bolted outside. It took Loras a half hour to chase him down and by then he no longer had the energy to force discipline. Loras simply sat on a log and watched numbly while Rickon gave himself a mud bath in a large puddle. He dully answered his cell that Gregor had given him and winced at the roar. "Where the fuck are you? Jaime is giving me a migraine over some stupid ass picture he expects Rickon ready for! You have ten minutes to get your asses back here!" Loras had forgotten that Jaime had decided the twins and Rickon should have professional pictures done today. The man has them done once a month as if they can grow that much in one month.

"Uh, can you just tell Jaime to take the twins alone this time, Master? Rickon won't be ready in ten minutes. It will take us that long just to get back. And he has been playing in mud, bathing in it." The dead silence on the other end was enough to make Loras begin to sweat. "We will head back now. I...I can hose him off fast and have him dressed." Loras said, as he leaped off the log and began to drag a protesting Rickon towards home. A click was the only response and Loras broke into a run, trying to pant out words to Rickon. "Hurry, picture day! We are late!" Rickon flew past him and made it to the garden hose first. Luckily, he loves getting the pictures done and hanging out with his uncle. Loras presented a soaked but nicely dressed boy to an impatient Jaime. Sneering in disgust, Jaime stared at Loras, who was sweaty, disheveled, hair tangled and clothes muddy. "You can't go with us like that and you have already delayed us enough. The babies and Rickon should not have to suffer for your laziness, Loras. I will take them myself." He said haughtily while the babies gurgled and Rickon giggled. Shoulders slumped in a mix of defeat and relief, the tired young man headed up the stairs. A hot shower and a change of clothing helped. Taking advantage of this break, Loras collapsed on his bed for a well deserved and needed nap. His cell phone rang just as he began to drift off to sleep. With a groan, he looked at the phone and saw it was Jaime. "Loras, Tywin is fussing. You had me so flustered that I forgot his pacifier. You need to get it from the counter and meet me at the picture studio with it."

Loras walked up to Gregor's study with leaden feet. He knocked on the door and entered with he heard a gruff voice.. Gregor looked up from his computer and stared at Loras. "I thought you were gone by now. Were you so late that Jaime left without you and Rickon?" Shaking his head fast, Loras said, "I got Rickon ready in time, but Jaime told me to stay behind. I was dirty because Rickon dragged me through the woods. But Jaime just called and said that he needs me to bring Tywin his pacifier. Can I please borrow one of the cars, Master?" "No." Loras stared at the large man who could squish him with one hand. "You'll have to call a cab and pay me back later for it." Gregor said, with a malicious smirk. By the time the cab got Loras there, he found out Jaime had left in a huff. Loras had to wait another half hour for another cab, which Gregor assured him was added to what Loras would owe him. When Loras got back to the house he had to suffer another scathing lecture from Jaime. The pictures had to be rescheduled. Tywin without his pacifier had gone ballistic. He bit through the photographer's finger and a new studio had to be found. Jaime blamed all of this on Loras who snapped back. "Bad pet! Do not bark at my uncle!" Rickon yelled and Loras had to apologize. His eyes told the truth and Jaime stormed off. During supper Rickon put his unwanted mashed potatoes in Loras's wine. He was allowed only one glass of wine a day and it was only during supper. Gregor allowed Rickon to have half a bottle of Mountain Dew with the meal. This made the boy energetic enough to take on the night. Rickon made Loras play several games of tag, Frisbee and kickball until they could no longer see without yard lights.

When Loras finally got the boy inside, he was subjected to five episodes of Spongebob Squarepants before he got the boy to bed. Staggering out the boy's room, Loras headed for his room. Gregor was already there, standing in front of the door, arms crossed. "You weren't forgetting that you owe me, were you?" "No Master." He mumbled, putting his head down. Dizzy with fatigue and tense with stress, Loras followed Gregor to the man's room. Gregor not only humiliated Loras with pony gear complete with anal tail plug, a riding crop and calling him his "little princess", but worse was afterwards. When the large man kept forcing Loras to the very edge of orgasm over and over until Loras cried and begged for release. When Loras finally came, screaming "Master", he wept in shame. This only brought derision from Gregor who slapped his ass and told him to go to bed. As Loras took his third shower, scrubbing come and blood off his body he wished for anything else but this life. What could be worse than playing pet to a sociopath little boy and this cruel killer gorilla?

 

Loras wore about three thousand dollars on his body. A designer suit tailored perfectly, a diamond pin winking in the lights of a five star restaurant. His hair was done by the hottest hair stylist in town and the waiter was nearly drooling over him while taking their order. Petyr spoke with his rich clients during the meal. Loras was silent and only spoke to the waiter to give a polite dinner order. He has learned to be silent even when the isolation of it brought him to tears at night. Loras looked perfect whether day or night, in the morning he flew to instantly begin his grooming. Petyr dictated his clothing, his hair and his every move. Every single word that was spoken was scripted by his new Master. Loras was under a constant terror of being castrated which was worse than any beating given by Gregor. When Petyr did punish him, it was never like Gregor did. Petyr never left bruises on his new lovely little pet, he liked him pretty. He would give Loras Viagra and then toss him off to his vicious girls. Loras was always left cold by females and it was only under the power of the Viagra he could fuck them if they wished it. Though they mainly enjoyed forcing him to lick them and they dearly loved inserting things into Loras until he begged for mercy. He never came for them, though they would try until it hurt him. Afterwards, Petyr would tell Loras how much he stunk of whores and force the pet to sleep in the pantry naked, still covered in the females stickiness and stench. Loras had learned how to become a living breathing doll in order to survive. Even the return to elegant society standards was not enough to make up for living in the gilded cage forced upon him by Petyr.

 

"Well, happy birthday to me." Loras muttered as he finished his hair. For a man who just turned thirty, who has had his life, Loras thinks he doesn't look too bad. Smirking at his reflection, he puts the keys to his newly purchased Lexus in his pocket. It took years salary from Ramsay and Damon but he has finally got the material things he has desired. A new car, new watch, new killer wardrobe and the status to go anywhere he wishes in society. Cat and Tywin were terrors, no doubt about that and dangerous but they have been taught to respect Loras. They never saw him as a pet, he was never a pet to them or the Boltons. To them, he was a nanny, an employee. He was respectful to Ramsay and Damon but never had to grovel or beg. Never had to please anyone sexually and was always paid handsomely for his time. Of course, Loras had trackers on his phone and car that they followed. He had to tell them where he was going and get permission to leave on a vacation. The location had to be approved but they have never denied him. Loras knew deep down it was still a form of ownership, they kept him on a very long invisible leash but it was tolerable. He has even hooked up a few times, though dating was always an issue. How could Loras ever explain his employers or his charges? The few times Loras tried dating he discovered just how possessive the children were of him. Every time Loras dated someone for more than a month, the children would demand to meet the person taking Loras's attention. He would delay it as long as possible but eventually Ramsay would demand it, sick of hearing the kids complain. The first person Loras brought home ended up dead by the children before dinner ended. Ramsay punished them harshly for it and made them apologize to Loras and swear it wouldn't happen again. The next few were simply injured and terrorized so much they never spoke to Loras again. He gave up on any notion of a real relationship and started to just find one night stands.

A knock at his door and then Cat burst in. "Hurry up, Loras! Please, come on! You swore to take me shopping! I need a necklace to match!" Cat spun around his room, showing off her new dress. Arya and Damon have come for a visit. They had bought Cat a dress since this was her very first school dance in two days. Damon was just as scary and imposing in the wheel chair as he was out of it. On very good days, he can walk with the use of a cane. It was the old cane that Ramsay used to use. And just like Ramsay, Damon loved whacking it across his pet when she displeased him. Arya was never without her wolf teeth collar but had more freedom than any other owned person besides Loras. In fact, she ran the business as much as Damon did. Perhaps even more since he was crippled though Arya never attempted to free herself from her Master. Loras couldn't understand it anymore than he understood Reek's love for Ramsay. Loras never felt loyalty, devotion or love for Petyr or Gregor. He is fond and grateful that Ramsay and Damon give him the kind life they do and he is truly affectionate to the twins. They might be tiny killers, but they are smart and know when to behave for the most part. He gives as good as he gets from them and both have become fond of their nanny. Loras sighed then gave in with a smile. "You do look lovely in that dress. We should get a strand of pearls to compliment it." He said, giving Cat a little hug. He let her drag her downstairs by his hand, listening as she sang a lovely song.

He expected to hear the usual commotion of a reunion and was confused at the silence. It was not often that Ramsay, Reek, Damon and Arya were in the same space all at once with the twins. Loras jumped when he heard the roar of "Surprise!" It was Tywin who flicked on the lights and Loras saw everyone gathered around a large cake and presents. "For me? Really?" He gasped, not expecting anyone to even acknowledge his birthday. Usually they were casual about such things except for the children's birthdays. "Cat made the cake and I got everyone together!" Exclaimed the excited preteen boy, who shoved Loras forward to blow out his candles. Truly touched, Loras thanked them all warmly and hugged both twins. "We have presents for you." Cat said, shoving a brightly colored box at him. Loras sat in a chair and opened his presents. Damon and Arya had given him three pairs of his favorite type of cashmere sweaters. All in his favorite colors. Ramsay and Reek had given him a new set of cufflinks to match the designer suit they also gave him. Then the twins grinned wickedly and said they had a special present for him as well. Loras stared in shock as they came in with a squirming bag. A human sized bag. When Loras tentatively pulled the silk bag away from the squirming person, he gasped. A very graceful and fragile looking young man peeked up at him. The fear in those emerald eyes and the tears that rolled down the delicate face entranced him. "We know your type, I hope we got it right. He is a pet for you, Loras!" Cat squealed, delighted with their surprise.

Loras turned to stare at the adults who all looked back, amused. Ramsay spoke first. "His relatives weren't being very cooperative. We are holding him to ensure their behavior. But we were hoping you could look after his care and safety for us. Since you are no pet, there is no reason you cannot have your own. The children don't want you to be lonely."  Loras took the gag out of the young man's mouth gently. "What is your name?" In a terrified whisper, after staring at the cold eyes of the others, the captive looked up at the kinder eyes of Loras. "I..Satin..my name is Satin. Please don't hurt me." Leaning down to begin untying him, Loras answered. "My name is Loras, but you can call me Master. And I won't hurt you, as long as you can be good for me."


	3. Wait, What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satin is terrified of the Bolton clan, but most of all those creepy twins. And who the hell is this Loras?

Tywin dragged his father's attention away with a question and Cat slipped between them to Satin's relief. She leaned close and he smelled peppermints and lemon. "Don't worry about my father. As long as you are good, he won't hurt you. He is very big on discipline and is very strict with Reek. He even punishes Kitty sometimes when she is bad and escapes Uncle Damon. He is in a wheelchair or using a cane and Aunt Kitty is very fast and stubborn. She is not a good example for you as a pet, but don't think she is your equal. Auntie is somewhere between a pet and not. Oh, look at you staring at me! I am just confusing you with all my babble aren't I? Sorry, I am just excited for Loras, he will be so happy, I know it! Now, we need to get you bathed and dressed, your hair done too. Can you walk nicely with me, or do you need some help? It is alright if you need some help. It is your first day and I know you are scared. You want to run or hide, don't you? Its natural, it is a good instinct for prey like you. But this is a house of predators, so if you run, it would be really unsafe for you." Satin sat up very slowly, looking at how every eye in the room tracked him. Even the timid sounding man had a look of hunter in his eyes as he watched his every movement. "I..I won't run or fight. I won't, I promise." A bath and clothing sounds good actually and hopefully it will get him away from all these predators. Cat gave him a sunny smile and praised him. "Good boy! See how well he acts already? He is perfect!"

Satin stared up at this young girl who spoke to him like he was a puppy. She should be drooling over Twilight or trying to sneak Fifty Shades of Grey, not standing here. Not standing before him having no problem seeing him as less than human. Speaking to him this way, holding out her hand to offer her protection. A preteen cannot protect a sixteen year old, that is absurd. Another half laugh, half sob erupted out of him as he took her hand. "Easy, stay calm, you are doing so well. We are going to get you a nice hot shower and some new clothes. Stand up and walk with me, my brother is going to stay right behind you. No one will hurt you, just follow me and you will be safe." To his shame, Satin followed her soothing voice all the way up the stairs, needing the warm sound. He wrapped her simple chatter and encouragements up like drops of water. Once they made it into the large shower room Satin became nervous again. Tywin told him to remove his clothes and Satin was scared to in front of these creepy kids. "Can..can I shower alone please? I won't try anything, I promise you." Before Cat could reply Tywin had Satin pressed against the cold tiles. "I told you to take your clothes off. That was an order to be obeyed, not questioned. This is your only warning about obeying orders without question. The next time I will hurt you, do you understand me?" Satin nodded and muttered, "I am sorry. I didn't know I couldn't ask questions. I don't know the rules yet!"

Tywin flew again this time landing painfully judging by the sound of the cursing. Cat filled Satin's vision again, a dangerous little angel. She has not hurt or threatened him once, yet somehow he was more afraid of her than the boy. He just knew that if he made her angry it would be the worst thing he has ever done in his life. He wants to hear her fake sweetness and never know what is underneath. How pathetic to be frightened of children and if his father only knew! Thoughts left as the cooing voice wrapped around Satin's trembling frame. "You are right, pet. You did not know the rules yet. It is not your fault, I forgive you. Now you know and won't be bad like that again. What did you just learn, Satin?" In a stammering voice, he repeated his new rule. "N..never question an order?" Cat gave him a look that told him he just won the lottery or that he was the greatest man on earth. Her words were condescending as hell yet so nice at the same time. Satin wanted badly to be in a situation elsewhere, he would quip with this little bitch then. He was starting to get mad, it wouldn't help at all, but there it was. "Oh, such a clever boy, Satin! Good boy, you are learning so fast! Now, you will shower where we can see you do it. I am being nice and sparing you the usual cavity search. Because you are behaving so nicely. So take off your clothes and get into the shower for me." As Cat spoke her voice started to lower like earlier and it terrified him out of his anger.

In panic, he nearly ripped his clothing off and leaped into the shower. "You may shut the curtain while you wash yourself. Good boy." Cat said as if giving a great present. Satin took it as one and thanked her while shutting the curtain. Not that it would have helped, but Satin saw no razors, nothing but soap and shampoo. He cleaned himself fast, grateful to at least have this small privacy. When he turned to rinse his hair, he shrieked in surprise. Tywin was right there watching him wash and Satin covered himself quickly. "Please, I wasn't doing anything but washing. Just like you told me to." "I know that, but I want to see what Loras is getting. I want to make sure you have no marks on you, nothing he wouldn't like. Also, you need to get used to no privacy, no rights. Those are things earned." Another person entered the cubical, staying out of the spray. "I leave for two seconds to fix his clothes and you are bullying him. Leave him alone,would you? If you make him too skittish, Loras might not like it. Rinse your hair and come on out, pet. Tywin, let's go, leave him be." Satin waited until the girl dragged the boy away before finishing up. He listened to the two of them bicker like a couple of regular siblings would. Except they were debating how to introduce someone to slavery. Another laugh sob burst forth as he swept the curtain aside, covering himself.

Cat turned red and threw a towel at him. "That I am sorry for, Satin. I didn't mean for you to have to parade naked like that. It was unkind and very badly done of me. I didn't mean to look either." Blushing, Cat gave a darting look at Tywin who now had a goofy malevolent grin on his face. "Ms. Innocent, huh? What is it Cat? Never looked at their cocks before when we-" A crack on his cheek from the girl shut Tywin up for a moment. He glared at her in rage as Satin cringed in his towel afraid to move to dry himself. The girl went between speaking like some evil proper villain and regular thirteen year old. The boy acted like some evil dictator then became a regular bratty brother. It made his head spin and he hoped Loras would be better than this hell. "I will get you for that later on, you know." Tywin said calmly, but his eyes were full of fury and promise. Nodding, Cat said, "I know. And you'll hurt me until I beg you to stop. Then sometime I will slap you again because you need it." Recalling Satin, the girl turned and smiled at him. "You can dry off and put on that robe. We shall go get you dressed afterwards." Nodding Satin quickly dried himself, turned away from them then dove into the robe. He felt a little better once he was fully covered. He followed Cat into another room, a bedroom. On the bed was the promised clothing.

He waited once Cat stopped until she gave him the order to get dressed. "I am very pleased that you waited nice and still until I told you what to do. Loras is really going to be thrilled with you." Satin began to put on the clothing but gave Cat a pleading look. She tilted her head and then smiled. "You want to ask a question?" Satin nodded and Cat gave him another one of those looks he despises. "Good way of begging permission to speak for your first time. Yes, you can ask a question." "What..what is Loras like?" Satin flinched back when Tywin moved, but the boy was just coming forward to join the discussion. "You are very lucky to get him as a Master. He is a very gentle man, nothing like the rest of us really. Well, that isn't true, he has killed before, he is also pretty witty and cunning. After all, he has managed to survive us." Cat smiled as she came over to help him with some buttons. "Loras is also model gorgeous, very fancy and loves luxuries. He is very kind but can be snooty and cutting when he wants to be. As long as you are obedient and very submissive, you have nothing to worry about. There you are all dressed and don't you look nice." Cat spun Satin to look in the mirror after she finished his hair. He looked better than he ever has before. The clothing was casual yet expensive, a perfect compliment to his eyes and hair. Satin's hair was thick and wavy in a way he has tried but never achieved. "Thank you." He said softly admiring how he looked for a second.

Then incredibly they had a body bag and told him to step into it. Shaking his head wildly, Satin backed slowly away. "No. No I can't get into a body bag, please!" With a little smile Cat lifted the material and showed it to him. "It is not a body bag, it is the only way for us to wrap you silly pet! Look, mesh on both sides so you can breath and its made of silk, a pretty violet color too. You won't be in it very long, Loras will unwrap you himself! If you can't behave, I am going to let Tywin gag and tie you up in there. It will be very uncomfortable, Satin." Another laugh sob and he nodded while holding himself. "I can behave." he said softly and stayed still while Cat and Tywin approached him with the bag. "You are doing really well, I am very proud of you." Cooed Sansa as they directed the frozen boy into the bag. "Now remember, stay very quiet and still if you can. If you cannot, we will tie and gag you, understand pretty pet?" From inside his cloth hell, he nodded and softly said, "Yes, I understand." He really can't comprehend how this is all happening, how he is allowing two small kids to do this to him? They are barely old enough for acne, so why is he not trying to hurt or escape them? Yet deep down his bones knew they were not regular children and this was no regular house. He stayed still even when he was gently carried by larger men to another room. He listened to the murmur of voices and nearly fell asleep. Then came the shout of surprise and he heard them talking to this Loras person.

He clearly heard Cat mention her lovely present and cringed, swallowing. Hearing Loras respond gave Satin his first hint of what his Master would be like. Oh gods, did he really just say Master? Will he really have to call someone that? No...calm, be calm and think. Breathe. The voice was a bit high, it was cultured and firm. It was a high society voice and it was obvious in his voice, that he was not into girls. Oh, he will rape me, they have wrapped me like butchers meat for a man to rape me on his thirtieth birthday. I want to puke, I can't puke in here, this is unreal. It is a nightmare and if I pinch myself I can wake up. Satin was struggling against panic and tried to pinch himself over and over. It changed nothing and it can't be real, this doesn't happen, it can't. He heard them getting closer and he stopped trying to move. Oh gods he was squirming when they told him to stay still! A laugh sob was half smothered but Satin was sure they heard it and are coming to hurt him. When the bag was opened and fell around him, Satin was frozen in terror. The man was handsome, older but actor on the screen good looking. If this were any other circumstance, Satin would have flirted with him. Now he just stares, waiting for pain from this stranger who suddenly owns him.

 


	4. This Doesn't Happen..Does It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satin meets Loras. He also gets a look at the two other pets and does not react well to it.

"What is your name?"

With a very dry throat, still waiting for the attack, he replied. "Satin. Please don't hurt me." Instantly he filled with shame for begging like that. Loras smiled so kindly and then gave a sweetly threatening response. "I won't hurt you, as long as you behave." The man did really seem to like him, his eyes roaming freely and that lust in his eyes made Satin cringe. He has never done much with boys, too scared of his father finding out. Twice Satin has made out with another random school boy that wanted to experiment. It never went further than jerking each other off. This guy might be amazingly gorgeous but Satin doesn't want to have sex with him. It will be rape and Satin was starting to panic again. Breathing hard, trying to make himself not bolt and the twins suddenly were there. "No..you are doing so well. You are not going to try and run. You are going to keep being good and meet Loras. He is your Master now, remember?" Cat's voice and her challenging eyes caught Satin tightly. Nodding, he tried to calm his breathing. Tywin slowly came over and held out his hand to Satin. "Take my hand. Come here and sit with Loras. Let him see his present." With another burst of half laugh half sob, Satin took the boy's hand and walked with him, head down.

All the predators were in the room and they looked at him, talked about him like he was livestock! Trying to ignore them, he meekly followed Tywin over to Loras. The man was sitting now and giving him a very possessive look that scared Satin half to death. "I am so pleased with him, Tywin. I can't thank you two enough for this! All of it! I am grateful to have you guys in my life." Satin stood there and just watched, not understanding anymore. Loras was grateful for these killer children, grateful for a human pet and he just didn't understand this. He wanted to go home and let his father beat him half to death. He wanted to walk through the park and be mocked, possibly gay-bashed. Anything but this strange family that seem to control him now. Tears began to fall and he made another laugh sob, unable to control it. He began to shake and breathe hard again. This cannot be really happening, how can they do this to a person? Loras looked at him then and those pretty eyes were not dangerous. They were sharp but not scary.

"Oh dear, poor thing, its an awful lot in one day, isn't it? Here, sit down next to me. I know you are simply scared out of your mind, its okay. No, try not to hyperventilate." Satin inched his way over to the sofa to sit next to Loras. Tywin gave a sigh and muttered, "Faster." Loras shook his head and said, "No. He is my pet and I will give his orders. Satin, you can take your time, sweetling. You sit here when you do and I won't be upset." Giving a tiny nod, Satin continued his small yet far journey to the man. He sat down, arms tightly wrapped around himself. Keeping as much distance as he felt he could get away with, Satin went very still. "Good boy." The man ran a slender hand around his face, then tilted his head up. "You are very pretty. I like how submissive and scared you are. I must confess it. I am also terribly amused by that tiny spark of defiance I see in there. Don't panic, a small bit of attitude is needed around here every now and again."

Suddenly a roar filled the room and sent Satin leaping in fear. "We have a pet with attitude already! Don't encourage him, last thing we need is Kitty to have a damned accomplice!" Everyone laughed and the scar-word lady with the sharp teeth snapped back. "Accomplice? I think you are getting paranoid in your old age, Master." More laughter happened when Damon smacked her ass hard and Kitty yelped. Loras got Satin's attention again by turning his head with one long finger. "Don't worry about them. They won't hurt you unless you try and run away or grab a weapon to fight. You won't do that, will you?" Satin shook his head and hugged himself harder. "Good. Then don't worry about them. I am your Master and I am the only one you should be worried about." Without thinking, Satin blurted out, "I am worried about you. I am worried about what you might do to me. I am worried about breaking a rule and getting hurt! I am worried about being tortured and raped and buried in your yard somewhere! So I am worried, okay?" Panting, Satin saw that everyone was silent, that he had all the attention again.

Staring back at Loras, trying to avoid the gaze of the creepy twins, he stammered, "I..please..I am sorry." Satin flinched when Loras moved his hand but there was no punch or slap. Just a gentle hand in his hair and an amused voice. "See? There is that little spark I was talking about. Once you are trained and you have accepted this, that spark will be fun to spar with. Just like Kitty and Reek can do with their Masters. Don't worry about anything right now except me. Because I want to be nice to you, make this easier for you. But if I have to punish or hurt you, I will. Are you going to stay a good boy or will I have to hurt you, pet?" Satin cringed and muttered, "A good boy." Loras tousled his hair then and gave an approving grin. "Wonderful. Before we go upstairs, are you hungry or thirsty? There is all this yummy stuff on the table, I am a generous Master, you can stuff yourself if you'd like." Satin's stomach grumbled and his throat ached for fluid. "Yes, please." Loras had Satin tell him what he would like, then brought him a plate. Relaxing a tiny bit more, Satin thought this was a nice man. He even brought food to his pet. Maybe I am to be a little pampered pet, like a lap dog for society folk. At least he doesn't want to hurt me.

However, when Satin reached for the plate when Loras sat down, he was reprimanded. "No. Put those hands down, please. I am going to feed my pet myself. Now open up, there is a good boy!" Satin turned red and wanted badly to refuse Loras. Yet all others were watching, the twins were right there and he opened his mouth. Loras fed him the whole plate in between sips from a glass of juice. He cooed at him, spoke like Satin was really a freaking little dog. It drove him nuts and he couldn't wait till they were alone now. He might be stuck in this place but this Loras was not like the others really. Satin will find a way to turn this situation around. He simply won't continue being treated this way and later he will tell this man that. This course of action relieved him a little and he relaxed enough to look around. That proved to be a mistake.

Satin looked at the two other "pets" in the room. With the degrading names of Kitty and Reek. They wore collars and knelt or cuddled against their masters. He can understand that, he is not sure he can do it. What sent his heart racing was the words carved into the girl, into her freaking forehead! All over her body are words, cuts and bruises. Satin cannot imagine that sharp steel pointed teeth are something Kitty was born with. Both the lady and Reek were scarred, branded, cut and...Oh yeah, here is a funny one, both seem to be missing toes and fingers. Another laugh sob burst out of Satin and he curled into a ball very slowly. Yep, that is what he saw and Satin just knew he was fucked. He can't be that, can't go through that. A light touch on his back and he felt his Master lean over him. The gentle smell of a musky sandalwood caressed his nose and soothed his nerves.

"I am sixteen and I can't have this happen. I can't be like them, this isn't what should happen, don't you understand that? Please, I don't want to have words cut in me, I don't want to lose pieces of my body!" Satin was amazed when he realized that he spoke out loud. As he went to start apologizing, Loras interrupted. "Listen to me carefully. Kitty and Reek are very strong creatures, they both started as pets much earlier than you. They were both stubborn and rebellious. And they had very strict masters. You are a gentle pet and a very good one already. And I am not like Ramsay or Damon. I won't take any parts off of you, I won't scar you or cut you up. You could never be bad enough for that. I promise to be very kind and patient as long as you try hard to behave. Easy now, you need to breathe slower. Good boy, slower." Satin felt absurdly grateful for Loras promising not to maim him. He didn't move as Loras rubbed his hair and back, massaging. It started to feel good and Satin began to relax under it.

"Aww...he is so timid, Loras. Be careful not to break him, he is just a puppy still." Cooed Cat in a way that made him have that unreal sensation again. And yet, the fingers have done their job relaxing him enough that his stupid mouth had to open. Almost not hearing himself until afterwards, he muttered, "I am older than you, kid." Stiffening instantly, Satin sucked in his breath and blurted out, "I am sorry. Please, I didn't mean to say anything at all." He shut his eyes and waited for the girl to eviscerate him. Cat giggled and Satin whimpered when he felt her approach him. Loras continued to caress him as if this terrifying girl wasn't about to pull out his insides. "You are right Loras. The little puppy is so cute when he barks out like that. He gives his little yelps, but then he is so sorry for it. Look how he trembles as if he knows he was bad. But I forgive you, puppy. And you are right, you are older than me. That is why our father will not let us have a pet yet. He says we are not old enough for the full responsibility of a pet. Loras is older than you though. I am jealous that he gets to own you...I am going to beg him all the time to play with you. You will be such a fun playmate for us!"

The words were so sweetly said and yet Satin began to cry. He didn't even know why it was so terrifying, but there was a threat in there, he saw it. Loras cleared his throat then took his hands off his pet. Satin watched as Loras leaned towards the lovely Cat and he wanted to yell a warning. The girl might eat his face or pull out an eyeball! Remaining silent, Satin watched in fascination as Loras changed, as did the girl. Loras stared coldly at Cat, he was a slender man but he was taller and knew how to use it. After a few very tense minutes, the girl shifted her eyes away, flushing red angrily. Then Loras stood there, tapping his foot. "What do I expect to hear from you, young lady?" Came the clipped voice. "I am very sorry for my rudeness, Loras." Nodding, Loras continued. "Thank you, Cat. Now you may also apologize to my pet for scaring him. As you said, he is my pet, not yours. You will certainly not be allowed to play with him if you plan to terrify him like that. His barking is normal, he is scared and he doesn't know any rules yet. I will be patient with him and so will you. Satin, please sit up next to me and look at Cat. She wants to tell you something."

Loras helped Satin sit up, as he was frozen in sheer confusion and terror. He was still utterly in fearful awe of this girl, but he was amazed at how Loras took her down. Satin found it hard to look in her eyes, he didn't want to see the autopsy she must be performing on him in her head. No, she actually looked like a rebellious tween that just got served by her nanny and was sullenly contrite. Another wave of hilarity and un-realness took over and the laugh sob came out. Except this time, to his horror, he couldn't control or stop it. The shaking was another problem that was getting worse. Add the disgusting tears that won't stop and Satin never felt so miserable in his life. "I am so sorry, I can't stop, sorry, sorry, please." Is all that came out and now his shame was truly complete. "Look what you have done, Cat. He was nice and calm, Satin was trying so hard and doing so well. Now he is panicked and crying, my poor puppy! And he was being good, until you had to hurt him. He is not going to be something you can torment! If you gave me this wonderful gift just to destroy it, that is a very disappointing thing. That would be one of the cruelest pranks you have ever played."

Cat crumbled under the condemnation and disappointment in Loras's voice. Now the tears came and they were real. Her eyes had some guilt and her pretty voice was so sad and needy for approval. "No, never! We got him for you, only for you. I am sorry, I really am. It was wrong of me to tease your pet and scare him so much. I am too impulsive, like you told me before! I didn't get your permission and when he barked, I got too excited. Satin, I am really sorry, please forgive me?" The girl knelt before the shuddering, sobbing boy to look up charmingly at him. Too upset still too speak, he tried twitching his head in a nod, trying so hard to contain himself. Ramsay's cold voice came next, causing Satin to pant harder. "Loras, perhaps your pet should go upstairs with you while you calm him down. I promise that Cat will be very sorry for the upset she has caused your new pet." The tone made the girl give a shiver of fear. Anything that scared that tiny delicate monster made Satin want to faint. Then he recalled Ramsay said for him to go upstairs, with Loras, probably to a bedroom. Even as Loras said that was a wonderful idea and pulled Satin to his feet, he tried to speak through the laughing sob. He tried to say something about this can't really happen but only another wretched sob came out.

 


	5. Can We Just Be Anything Else But What You Want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satin must go upstairs with Loras and he knows damn right well what comes after that. Loras has been kind so far, but Satin isn't sure how long that might last.

"I know you are very scared right now, Satin. You want to run or try and escape me." Loras put his face close to Satin's while his hands gently rested on the boy's slender shoulders. He made sure that eye contact was made. Satin tried to keep in mind this man promised to be kind, to not hurt him. Looking into the eyes, seeing the sympathy there made it worse somehow. He did stop the laughing sob though, so that was something. "You know you can't get away, right? Satin, you need to walk with me upstairs calmly. We can even walk slow if you want, if that makes it easier for you. But we are going upstairs, no matter what. It will just make it worse for you, if you can't obey me. Do you think you can walk like a good boy with me? If you can't, I will understand and forgive you. But I will just force you upstairs anyway." It took effort and Loras patiently waited while Satin struggled to speak. "Walk. I..I can walk."

Loras gave a lovely smile and hands gently massaged Satin's tensed shoulders. "Good boy. I knew you could do it. Okay, I will let you set the pace, sweetling." With a protective arm around him, Loras gave a tiny nudge to get the pet moving. With heavy leaden feet Satin headed with Loras towards the staircase. "Very good. So proud of you already, so pleased with you, Satin. Look, the stairs are up ahead, are you ready to climb them?" Satin could hear the comments in the living room as he began the long winding staircase. Gleaming wood and oh, look, shiny, deadly weaponry on the walls. Swords he could never lift and there was a mace from some way back time era. He looked at everything carefully as he took each step inch by inch. Loras continued to coax him, letting Satin take his time absorbing things. It seemed to calm the boy and he was already silent again. Satin flinched at the tuants and laughter from the downstairs and Loras sighed.

"Ignore them, darling boy. They are half neanderthal I think. They can call you a spoiled lap dog that will never stop barking all they want. Even if you are just that very thing, I don't care. I will never treat you like they do. I hate the way they do things and I would certainly never inflict such cruelties on my good boy. You are so lovely and I want your skin to stay soft and unmarked. I am going to pamper you, you'll see. You will never again wear anything less than designer clothing. You will attend cultural events and clubs you couldn't get in even if you were old enough to. I will let you see a society that glitters and ones that are underground that open your eyes to a new sub-culture. You will attend musicals, charity balls, operas and raves if you want to. Minus the drugs of course. I don't want you drinking or doing drugs at all. Even if that was something you did before, you won't now. If you love video games, I will buy any system you want. If you love music we shall attend every concert and I will make sure you have all the music you could want. Movies, books, I will spoil you to death. In exchange, you will always wear a collar and obey my commands. You will be submissive and affectionate to your Master. And as of now, make sure you remember to call me Master when you speak to me." The tone was firm but kind and Loras said much, but he said it very slowly. When Loras finished speaking, Satin realized he was in front of a bedroom door. He was so concentrated on the walls and what Loras was saying, he made it this far.

Opening the door with a key, Loras swung it open and took both of Satin's hands. "I hear your breathing going fast and your eyes are dilating in panic. It is alright, I am not angry am I? Of course not, I understand. I promise that I will not hurt you or attack you when we go inside my room. Do you hear my words, understand them? If you do then tell me, Satin." Staring into the suddenly authoritative eyes, Satin knew he had no choice really. He had to trust this strange man and hope he wasn't lying. "I..I understand." Loras tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. "Pet? Do you remember what I said on the staircase? I told you I wanted you to call me Master. Do you want to try to answer me one more time?" Loras spoke like a kindly teacher but one that only would offer one extra chance. Nodding, Satin tried again. "I understand..M..Master." Loras gave another one of those charming smiles that seemed to make Satin a little calmer for some reason. Yet it gave him an anger that was buried deep inside for now.

That voice was so soothing, it promised no pain and yet it was condescending, it was talking to a puppy. "Good boy, Satin! See how good you are for me! You are learning so fast, I am very happy about that. Now, I want you to step inside my room for me. I will follow you in and lock the door so we have our privacy. And in case you try and run. If you know it is locked and I have the only key, it will be easier for you. You already know that you cannot leave the room without my permission." Loras maintained eye contact as he spoke and kept hold of Satin's trembling hands. "Hush, calm your breathing, Satin. I already promised to not hurt you, right? Just walk into the room and you may look around it." Taking a deep breath, Satin nodded and Loras released his hands. With a stifled laugh sob, Satin quickly walked into a large room full of luxury. He sunk into the thick rug and he admired the large bed. Hearing the lock click made him flinch but he continued to inspect the room as he studied the items in the room. A large flat screen television, antique desk and chair, a computer and shelves full of very breakable expensive pretty things. Loras showed off his dresser and bed-set, explaining how they are Chinese imports and that they are antiques.

Satin looked at him and asked, "You are a nanny. How..how can you afford all this? Or do the Boltons put this stuff in all the rooms?" Then suddenly added, "Master." This made his new owner chuckle. "You are endearing. No sweetling, they pay me very well. You are terrified of the twins, aren't you? Most are and they are my responsibility. For what I put up with, I am paid a good amount of money. All this and the remodeled private bathroom I paid for myself. This is my room whenever I stay here. I go where the children do. I also have a room at the Southern location and Pyke. The children mainly live with Ramsay and Reek but they visit their aunt and uncle quite a bit." Satin felt safe speaking with Loras at a distance and continued. "That girl is their Aunt?" "Yes, she is. I mean it when I say Kitty is not a good example for you in some ways. Insolent down to the bone, sneaky, steals things, she can be savage too. In fact if she bullies you at all, you tell me right away. What is good about her is that she is loyal, she loves her family and in spite of her power plays with Damon, she accepts who and what she is. Kitty has never denied Damon's ownership, she has never tried to escape him. She has had opportunities to run, to even murder her Master."

Satin relaxed as he listened in fascination about the strange couple downstairs. By the time Loras finished speaking, Satin was sitting on the edge of the desk chair. Loras sat on the bed and Satin quickly spoke again. Smiling at the obvious attempt to stall anything else, Loras allowed it. "Tell me about the other ones. Ramsay and Reek. Are they the twins parents? Like they adopted them?" Satin's voice was truly curious but strained with trying to keep from panic. "Ramsay and Reek are married. The twins are adopted by Ramsay and he is a very strict father but they truly need that. Reek acts the mother for the most part, affectionate and protective too. You will be relieved to know that I also have my own apartment here in the North. The children spend most of their time here, so I have a little place two blocks away. Everywhere else we travel I must stay in the main house with the kids but here I get to leave at night, thank the Gods! I love them but it is nice to have a little privacy! To be fair, Ramsay and Damon allow me a good amount of vacation time. Also, if I need a day off, they never complain of it. We shall stay here tonight but after I finish here tomorrow night, we will go to my place. I am sure you will find it less intimidating. Alright, pet. I have chattered mindlessly away so that you might have some time to adjust."

Satin stiffened but did not move or speak as Loras reached into his pocket. He suddenly recalled the boy handing Loras something he had put in his pocket earlier. Loras held it up so that Satin could clearly see it. A strip of lavender dyed leather with small rhinestones all around it. A collar. A lavender fucking collar for a lap dog and another laugh sob. "No, there is no reason to have hysterics over this, Satin. It won't hurt a bit but you must wear it. All pets wear collars here, puppy. So I can come over there and put it on you or you can walk over to me. I would like you to come here but if it is too much, you can sit there for the collaring." Satin dug his heels hard into the rug beneath him and tried to speak. He tried to stand and he tried to have something to say to stop this and neither thing happened. Loras simply nodded and stood up gracefully. "It is alright, puppy. I can come to you and put your new collar on. Breathe slower, look I am not angry, am I?" Smoothly, Loras walked slowly and spoke the whole time, condescending but soothing, luring.

Satin sat frozen until the man was directly in front of him. "Good boy. You will stay still for me while I put your pretty collar on. I want to hear you say it, Satin." In between more laugh sobs, Satin obeyed. "I..I will st..stay still, Master." "Very good puppy." Crooned Loras as he fastened the collar, making it tight, but not enough to affect breathing. Satin couldn't help it when a small cry of distress and panic leaked out of his frozen body. Loras made little cooing sounds and began to stroke his pet's hair. "I know, that was a very hard part. It is over and done with now. You are collared, you are my pet, nothing can change that. It will take you a bit longer to understand and accept that. I will be very patient with you, little boy. Such a pretty, fragile puppy deserves to be trained with a gentle hand." Suddenly, the panic turned to something else and for a brief second, Satin almost bit his hand. He did bare his teeth and make a small growling sound before he stilled again.

Loras went very still then his hand was clenching Satin's chin painfully tight. He lifted his pet's face until their eyes met. "You do not ever growl or bare teeth at your Master. If you do it again, I will muzzle you like a bad dog. And I will leave it on until you have groveled for me to remove it." The voice was the same awful tone he took with Cat to cow her. Those kind eyes were like steel pennies now and his mouth was pursed in a disapproving way. Squirming suddenly, Satin tries not to cry, why does he want to cry? "I am sorry, Master. I won't do it again, okay? I won't." His voice sounded so desperate and frightened that it's repulsive in his own ears. The thought of a muzzle was just plain crazy wasn't it? And yet, he knew this Loras would do just that. Unreal and here comes another laugh sob, dammit. The man's look softened and then he released his grip and instead ran his hand across Satin's throat.

"I forgive you, sweetling. You are scared and this is all overwhelming, I know. Its worse if I don't establish my dominance over you now, puppy. You have to accept this new life, you have to understand that you are my pet now. That this is always going to be. There is no reprieve, no escape. I am your Master now and you must obey me. You have to really know that this lovely body of yours is all mine. Everything about you is mine and I control your life now. So as skittish and scared as you are, it is time for you to walk over to my bed." I can't, oh please, not that, Satin's head spun and he began to pant. "No, even if you have hysterics, it will happen, sweet boy. Listen, if you promise to try and calm yourself, we will talk for another minute here." Satin eagerly nodded and whispered, "Yes Master. Thank you." Loras sat on the edge of the desk, but kept his hand on Satin's head, petting him. "I have a question for you. I want you to answer me honestly. I will find out the answers anyway. Are you a virgin?" "Yes Master." "How far have you gone with another boy?"

Satin had to breathe in order to answer so he forced himself to calm down. "I..I have made out, necking, touching each other, masturbating together." He turned brick red and looked at his own new fancy shoes as he spoke. Loras was now gently stroking Satin's cheek and his voice was softer now. "I am very glad to be your first time, Satin. Don't be so frightened, pet, I won't be rough with you, as long as you behave for me. Even if you panic and can't behave for me the first time, I won't get angry. I will tether your arms and legs to my bedposts. It will happen no matter how you act, Satin." A laughing sob and a tiny hopeless plea. "Please, don't." Loras gave another tender and adoring look to his pet and kissed his head. "You know that it is going to happen, you need to accept that, little puppy. Do you want to walk to the bed by yourself? Or would you like me to help you there?" A dreadful moan came out of him and Satin clenched his fists tightly. Tears fell and he tried so hard to not freak out.

 


	6. This Was Never Discussed In Sex Education Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satin tries to obey Loras but ends up finding out his patience is not infinite.

Satin forced himself to stand up and begin to walk towards the bed. He couldn't stand the thought of Loras tying him down and then just using his body. At least he needed the control to move himself around. Loras let Satin walk as slow as he wanted as long as he kept moving towards the bed. Reaching it after an eternity, Satin gingerly sat on the corner of it. Smiling, Loras clucked and teased him. " I promise its very comfortable on my bed. It won't bite you, silly puppy. Go on and sit properly on it, please. Much better." Satin adjusted his position but remained stiff with trepidation, warily watching Loras approach him. "Very good boy. You are doing such a good job on your very first day." Loras sat down next to him and pulled Satin closer. "Don't stiffen up, sweetling, I don't want to hurt you. Just explore what is mine. We can take it slower, I am just very excited to have you, pet."

Satin tried to stay still, to not flinch and not seems tense. He failed miserably at all three and Loras laughed. "You are so cute, all over the place like a little puppy. Alright, if you can't stay still for me, I will give your hands something to do instead of mine. Start taking off your clothing." Unable to stop it from happening, Satin shook his head over and over, inching away on the bed. Loras raised an eyebrow and lightly spoke. "No wasn't really an option for you, sweetling. You can take off your clothes, or I can do it for you. Which would you prefer?" Another laughing sob came bursting out and Satin hung his head. With shaking fingers, he started to slowly unbutton his shirt. "Good boy. Why don't you stand up so I can see all of you?" Gritting his teeth, Satin hesitated that slow burn deep inside starting to come forth. "I am not a dog. I am not a whore. Don't treat me like it!" He stood up even as he growled out those words.

Reeling for a second in confusion, was he rebelling or obeying? Loras laughed again and Satin stared at him jumping slightly. "Oh, goodness! You barked while obeying and confused your own self! So damned adorable and that is a good thing. Because if you keep barking at me like that, you'd better hope you always amuse me at it. Otherwise, you will feel more than the sting of my tongue." Eyes bored into Satin that were suddenly not as amused and Loras spoke softer. "I am being very patient with you, little boy. I am willing to be gentle with you, to make this as painless as I can for you, to treat you like a treasure rather than trash. I am not going to ask you again to call me by my title and if you keep barking without at least undressing, you will regret it!" Satin made his hyena sob three times before he got out, "Sorry, Master."

Loras nodded and watched without comment as Satin continued to undress. He could not bring himself to move fast, but luckily Loras didn't seem to mind. "Pants and underwear too." Was the only comment heard until finally Satin had nothing left to remove. Satin tried to cover himself and Loras snapped, "Hands at your sides, please. Face up so I can see your eyes. Get used to my looking at your body, love. It is a very nice one, indeed. Now turn around for me." Another hyena sob or two then Satin turned, face burning red. "Lovely, turn back to me, pet." Loras smiled at the boy's face and said, "Even your pouting is cute. Come here to me, puppy. You can inch your way if you'd like, but I want you to come here now." Satin clenched his fists and made several hyena sobs, his feet rooted.

"No, there is no point in hysterics, is there? You have nowhere to run to, there isn't anywhere in here to hide and you have no way of really fighting. Well, I mean you do, you could be a scrappy little fighter for all I know but I doubt it. I have had to wrestle weapons from the twins. I have killed men. Do you want to see which of us would win in a fight?" Satin had trouble understanding how this slender man ever managed to take weapons from those twins. Then he remembered how Loras had made Cat cry earlier and he started to inch forward. Hearing the impatience leaking into Loras's voice scared him. Satin couldn't disobey, not until he knew more how Loras would punish him. And right now he doesn't want to find out.

"Good boy, I knew you could do it." Encouraged Loras as Satin took tiny steps toward the bed and his owner. Directly in front of Loras, he stood shaking and silent. Loras reached out causing Satin to flinch, but he only took the boy's arms, directing him to sit down again. "The way you flinch, you'd think I have been beating you for the past hour instead of trying to soothe you." Loras joked as he petted Satin's hair. "I want you to kiss me. You can do that, can't you, pet? Kissing doesn't hurt and its not scary." Smothering a whimper, Satin nodded. The hand on his head pulled him closer and Satin closed his eyes, forcing himself to give in. When Loras used his tongue to nudge his mouth open, he did. The kiss was not bad at all, it was gentle but dominant and if it were any other situation Satin would have melted. Satin was passive, he didn't fight nor did he kiss back.

Loras pulled back and gave a small sigh. "Are you going to pout and bark that I am a terrible kisser? I happen to know I am very skilled at many things and this is one of them. Why not relax a bit more and try to kiss me back? That isn't so hard is it?" This time when Loras began to kiss him, Satin responded. He gently dueled the tongue in his mouth but was still too tense to even think of enjoying it. When a hand traced along his chest he flinched away then apologized. Loras rolled his eyes and said, "Well, I can see that seduction won't help you this evening, will it? Poor puppy, you are just too scared to enjoy anything yet. It will come with time. I think delaying things might be just making you more nervous." Satin tried to protest, to delay and Loras pushed him down on his back, leaning over him. "Hush, I want you to be quiet now. I won't hurt you."

Loras waited through the expected hyena sobbing before beginning to kiss gently along his pet's neck. Satin stayed still and let the hands and lips play on his skin. First his neck, then his chest and fingers danced across his nipples, followed by a tongue. It made him squirm and whine a little, part of him responding a little. This just brought that anger and shame upwards and Satin couldn't handle it. His hands flew up and he shoved Loras away, scrambling backwards. "I can't! I can't please don't make me!" Unlike when Satin has panicked before, Loras was not understanding, patient nor gentle this time. Satin didn't register the crack or the pain in his cheek right away. The pain of it hit him right as the second slap came, harder then the first. "NO! BAD PET! You NEVER shove me away, you don't EVER try to avoid my touch!" Blood trickled down his chin as Satin stared in shock at his first glimpse of Loras angry.

He looked like an angry demigod from Satin's angle and he knew he was going insane for sure. "Please, how can you do this to me? Don't you care that you have kidnapped a minor? That you are raping a teenager, that you are trying to force a human being into slavery, into being a dog?" Satin couldn't stop the words or the whining tone they came with. Loras sat up and yanked the boy up with him. The man was seething now and somehow seemed offended. "Don't make it sound like I swiped you from a park while your mommy wasn't looking! When I was fourteen I lost my virginity and I am amazed you have yours at sixteen. And I didn't kidnap you, I had no idea you existed until today. The Boltons took you, not me. You have no idea how lucky you are that the twins chose to give you to me. They have been begging their father for a pet of their own for years. Or you could have ended up with Ramsay or Damon as your Master. You have no concept of what either would have done to you. Ramsay would have fucked and flayed you by now. Damon would have had Kitty beat the shit out of you then he would personally whip you for good measure. And if Ramsay had allowed the kids to own you, you would probably be dead by now. So I really am your best option."

Satin stared at Loras and softly asked, "How can you be okay with owning a human person? I am grateful that you aren't hurting me like they would, I really am. But you act like I should be grateful that you are going to rape me and force me to act like an obedient pet. Do you even know how awful it feels? How really evil this all is?" Satin's words did have an impact on Loras but not one he expected. Up until now Satin has been scared of Loras but not half as much as the others. Now as he watched the face seem to turn to carved stone angles and the eyes were glittering in cold emptiness. It was as if anger strips away everything from the flamboyant man. Like anger is a vacuum for all other emotion and Satin wished for the condescending sweet voice to come back. Until now, Satin was scared, now he was petrified. He finally saw that he thought all the monsters were still downstairs, he didn't know this was just one with a better disguise.

 


	7. If I Back Away Slowly, Can You Pretend I Didn't?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loras explains to Satin his own warped history. Satin is unable to convince Loras not to take him.

Holding his breath, Satin shivered, hyena sobbed and waited for the man to deliver some hideous punishment. Loras spoke and every word was spit out as if bad tasting as he leaned closer into Satin's face. "I was a rich, pampered boy with a wonderful rich pampered family of social climbers. My grandmother was killed, my sister was killed and my father sold me out. I was a pet to a large, very cruel killer thug and his sociopath little son. I was beaten, humiliated, raped, forced to somehow keep this tiny killer under control, even though he controlled me! The boy almost beat me to death with a bat one day. When I was knocked out cold, another person slit the boy's throat. When I woke up, I blew his father's head off and ran for my freedom."

"It didn't take long before another man took control of me and made me his pet. That man was a different kind of Master. He wanted my social skills, liked to have me spy for him and look elegant. Of course, I was expected to be perfect. For very minor offenses, I was given as a sex toy to his female whores. For anything else, I would be castrated. So I learned to be silent, perfect at all times. Because my Master constantly loved to remind me how any moment he could call his private surgeon. There is no sexual act that I have not performed for the sole enjoyment of another. I have crawled, degraded myself, sobbed, begged and screamed in pain. I have gone nearly numb in terror and have known true helplessness. You have no idea how kind and merciful I have been with you. Or how awful I could be if I wanted to be. No one is coming to save you, to help you."

"If I beat you up and down the halls, not one person will stop me. They might offer to help. I am giving you one very last chance, Satin. You are going to lay here and not move while I get undressed. When I come back on this bed, you will not try and run from me, you will not try and push me away. If you do, I am going to tie you, muzzle you and then take you anyway. Without consideration or gentleness." Satin was too afraid to move even to nod his head and simply let Loras shove him down. He stayed perfectly still except for trembling but he couldn't help the hyena sobs. Loras removed his clothing fast and crawled over his shaking pet. The eyes were still hard but lustful too. The slender hands were harder now. He doesn't want this at all, but to have Loras take him with that terrible look on his face was too awful to bear. "Please, Master! I'll be good..I am sorry I made you angry. Please don't hurt me, I will do what you want."

The panicked begging and the large scared eyes were cutting through Loras's temper. He closed his eyes and took a few calming breaths while Satin cried underneath him. Loras opened his eyes and warmed at the sight of his contrite and submissive little pet. "Poor thing, you shouldn't upset your Master like that. Shh, I am not angry anymore. See? I forgive you, little puppy. I know you want to be good for me, don't you? I want you to calm down, hush, try and relax for me. Show me what a good boy you are." Satin let Loras's kind tone coax him into a calmer state. When Loras began to touch and kiss him, he did not move away. He whimpered but kissed him back, he lay pliant under the hands all over his body. True to his word, Loras was gentle.

When Loras put lubrication on his fingers and began to prepare Satin, he remained calm even when the boy panicked. Satin began to give those harsh brays and squirmed until Loras withdrew his fingers. Speaking softly, Loras allowed all his weight to pin the boy into the mattress. "No, it is okay, calm down. I want you to breathe slowly and relax. It will hurt worse if you tense up and move around like that. I am going to wait a minute so you can catch your breath. Hush and just listen to my voice. I am not angry, I know you are trying so hard for me. Good boy, relax a little more." He sobbed as he felt Loras lick away his tears but the voice was helping him calm down. Another moment of Loras using his fingers while praising Satin in a soft voice.

When Loras lifted Satin's legs over his shoulders, it was impossible not to beg and plead. Loras was as tender as he could be, even giving a moment for Satin's body to adjust to him before moving inside him. Satin whimpered but he only screamed once. As soon as Loras had fully breached him, the pain was terrible and it tore out of his mouth. Loras stopped instantly and he cooed sweet words till his pet had relaxed again. Moving slowly, Loras thrust into the hot tightness and lost himself in sensation, it had been some time since his last date. As much as he wanted to be very careful with his pet's first time, Loras started to move faster and deeper. "I am sorry, sweet puppy. You just feel so amazing to me, this time I may just be a pig about it after all." In spite of his increased speed, Loras did not tear his pet, nor become savage. Gritting his teeth, Loras looked down at the scared, sad boy and the tiny cries of discomfort only made him push in harder. "You are mine now. My little pet. Tell me who I am, pet." Satin whimpered at a hard thrust and cried out, "Master!" Loras buried himself deep and had one of the best orgasms he can remember.

Satin cried the whole time and was nothing but grateful that it was over. He rolled away as soon as Loras removed his weight and tried to just hug himself tightly in a curled up ball.  "Poor boy, did it hurt that badly? Let em check and see if I accidentally tore you, sweetling. We have a doctor here if you need one." As Loras moved closer Satin nearly screamed out his protest. "NO! PLEASE!" Satin tried to calm himself and speak in a normal tone, in spite of his tears. "Please, sorry, please, just don't. Please Master? I..I don't feel torn up." Sighing, Loras lay next to his pet and began to stroke the boy's hair. "You know, you shouldn't yell at me, Satin. I don't like it and will only put up with it this time because you are so new and scared. "Sorry, Master." Satin managed then just shook while Loras petted him. "I accept your apology. It is very late and you are tired, aren't you? Would you like to sleep now?" Taking the out with relief, Satin nodded and said, "Yes, thank you, Master. I am very tired." Loras wrapped himself around his new pet and nuzzled him. "Go on then, you can sleep and I will hold you, keep you safe." Satin shut his eyes but sleep took a while. He didn't feel safe at all. Not from Loras, not from the terrifying family outside the door either. Not safe at all.


	8. Scary As Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin and Cat give the morning a rough start to the day. Loras deals with Tywin and Satin finds himself dealing with Cat. Not in a good way either.

Amazingly, Satin did manage to sob himself to sleep and remain so most of the night.  He woke up to voices and pulled the blanket over his head, not ready to acknowledge that it was all real. It must be though, because that is definitely Loras's voice. That other voice was clearly Tywin's voice and Satin cringed. Bad enough to face his new owner after last night, but worse to have to see the twin boy from hell. Better to stay deeply hidden and still. "Ah, too late, I saw your sleepy head!" Trilled Loras and Satin peeked one eye out of the blanket, causing Loras to giggle, Tywin to smirk. "Adorable as ever, still so timid too. You may remain there for another minute while I talk to Tywin."  Satin muttered his thanks but Loras already had turned back to his charge. "Now what do you mean your sister is missing, young man?"

Satin watched them speak and was stunned at the conversation itself. "I went to sleep with her right next to me, now she is gone. Not in my room or hers or any other rooms." Arching an eyebrow, Loras spoke very stiffly. "You had another sleepover? What did I say about those now that you are older? About appearances? There is a reason Cat takes another boy and not you to this dance, you know. Because she understands what your father and aunt have said about it. You may not like it, but you are going to obey it. And you can both expect some extra misery from me later today." Tywin squirmed through the lecture and finally burst out speaking, gesturing wildly as he did so. Satin thought of Ramsay and the way he spoke like that and cringed. Unlike Ramsay, Tywin's face wasn't full of icy mania, no this was like some stern older man mixed with a preteen sociopath. This made his head hurt and Satin burrowed further into the blankets, still watching from underneath.

"Okay, I am sorry, we screwed up. I don't have time to argue about how wrong you all are. We need to find Cat or we will be tardy for breakfast and you know how father feels about that! Please Loras! Help me find her or we all share the misery!" Sighing, Loras taps his foot and stares at Tywin. "Why would she decide to hide, Tywin? She only does that when she is very upset, what happened after I came upstairs?" Turning red,Tywin yanks at his collar. "A few things upset her a bit." Loras nodded and stared, silently. "And father gave her a few licks with the belt for upsetting your pet so badly." Satin flinched at that and thought, oh good, because I didn't have the girl mad at me yet. Wonderful, here comes that autopsy after all. A hyena sob burst out of him and the two turned to look at that bed. Tywin smirked and teased, "I see your pet just loves my sister already. You really shouldn't let her play with him unless I am there to control her. Cat isn't herself today and she might just need a target." Loras gave a smile to the shaking pile of bedding and cooed, "Don't you worry, pet. I won't let the children to be near you without supervision until they learn to be gentle and kind to you." That wasn't reassuring but Satin managed to say, "Thank you Master." He stayed under the blankets, needing the protection.

"A spanking even in front of the whole family wouldn't make her this upset. What else happened, Tywin?" Those eyes were back on the boy in front of him. Like he did with Cat, Loras stared Tywin down. "Well, I got her back last night for being disrespectful and hurtful to me in front of Satin. I was tired so I wasn't all that hard on her. She didn't even bleed all that much and I didn't bruise her where anyone could see." Loras rolled his eyes at that then glared harder. "Again, though I hate the idea of you hurting your sister, still not enough for her to run and hide. So what did you do, Young Mister Bolton? I am losing my patience with you." Slowly Loras had begun to lean over Tywin, his tall willowy figure somehow eclipsing this nightmare boy. "What. Did. You. Do?" With a sound that Satin recognized quite well, Tywin the momentary hyena, nervously defended what he didn't say yet. "I was very upset with her. She provokes me, you know how she provokes everyone!"

Here came that sudden change that Satin witnessed the other night. He was very glad to be hiding while Tywin was the one Loras was pinning against the wall. "Explain to me carefully, what you did, please." Loras spoke so soft and politely, but the boy was scared and pinned like a bug, arms, legs splayed out. "I said some means things and I really didn't mean them. I told her that her dress made her look like a slut, that her hair and make up plans were stupid. And I told her that her date only wanted her for the fame of her family name, not because he likes her. The kid just wants a trophy date and she fell for it. I..I said that once Cat knew it that she would lose control and kill him. That she has no impulse control and she shouldn't keep trying to be in their world. She has no right to leave me and go to that damned school! No right to let me rot here while she goes dancing with the sheep!" Loras dropped Tywin to the floor and said sternly, "You and I will have a very long talk later today. Right now we must find your sister before your father sits at the table. Damn it, get looking outside, boy, now!"

Tywin ran off and Loras ripped off the towel, throwing on clothing. "I used to need hours to dress and primp before leaving the room, you know. Now I cannot remember what it's like to be fully thrown together in the mornings. Go take a shower and I left you some clothing on that chair over there. We shall hope it fits and go shopping tonight for better things, Satin. Get ready then stay in here until I come get you. Soon as I find Cat, I will come back for you, pet." Satin was thrilled to have the privacy of a hot shower in a closed room by himself. He was sore in certain areas, but so much less than he thinks it could have been. Not that he was looking forward to Loras doing that again, but at least it wasn't the things the others might do. Under the right circumstances, Satin might have wanted to lose his virginity to someone like Loras. He took his time showering, forcing his wandering thoughts to cease. Focus one thing at a time and that way I won't panic, he thought to himself. This worked all the way until Satin was buttoning his pants and reaching for the shirt. That is when he noticed something in the open window of Loras's room. Cat sat on the windowsill grinning so charmingly and sweetly, that Satin screamed.

Another feeling of utter absurdity, as Satin had hidden under the bed. He is pressed as far back as he can go, hyena sobs tearing out of him as he shakes. The little girl was kneeling down, her head almost upside down, grinning at the terrified boy. A pretty hand stretches forth and sweetly Cat tries to coax the little pet to crawl to her. Satin responds by shaking his head and issuing his high pitched laughing cries in response. Promises of cake for breakfast, a nice brushing of his hair and even a stolen bottle of beer if he would emerge to play. When not one of her offers works, Cat starts to show impatience. "It will hurt less if you give in to me, Satin. You don't want to make me have to force you out, do you? Look how scared you are, sweet little puppy. Come here and let me feel you shaking. I want you to just come a little closer at least." Her voice got lower and the stance more predatory. This prompted words to burst out of him in desperation, not wanting her any closer."Tywin and Loras are looking for you! You are late for breakfast! Tywin said that your father will be mad! You should hurry, you should go to breakfast! Please, I am being good for my Master. He..he told me to get dressed and wait for him. He never said for me to play with you. Please, go and let me obey, okay?"

Cat began to move another inch closer to the darkness under the bed and Satin gave another loud hyena sob. Where the hell was Loras? Or anyone for that matter? There was no choice, not as Cat began to crawl under the bed. "Stay right there puppy, you are too scared to obey me. I will come get you, hush, stay calm and still for me." Satin flew out the other side and ran for the door. He remembers that Loras left it unlocked, knowing Satin was too timid to leave on his own. If there wasn't a deranged little girl trying to "play" with him, Satin would have obeyed. At the moment, nothing was more terrifying than letting Cat catch hold of him.  Cat gave a gasp of surprise as the panicked boy ran out the door into the hallway, racing down it blindly. "You little brat! Oh, bad doggie, get back here!" She cried and gave chase. This prompted Satin to grow invisible wings of hysteria and go faster.

"MASTER!" He screamed as he rounded a corner, slamming into another person. Cat skidded but couldn't stop either and joined the collision. As the jumble of limbs began to untangle, many actions happened at once. Satin babbled apologies as he tried to hand the silver cane back to the giant man about to eat him. Satin bets it isn't often that someone manages to topple this giant and the laughter of his pet who had just managed to avoid it wasn't helping the man's mood. Cat tried to grab Satin and drag him away, but he screamed and tried to crawl forward, away from the grasping little hands. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Roared Damon and Satin's panic went into high gear. Shaking off Cat, Satin took off running as if his father were trying to kill him again. "Kitty, go get him. Cat, get over here. Don't you dare run from me, missy or you won't sit for a month!" Satin heard all the words but the ones about getting him were the words that really upset him. He had to find a new hiding place before the sharp toothed, skin word lady could hunt and skin him.


	9. Advice From The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satin gets help from some unexpected sources. Loras forgive his pet and Satin gets treated to how arguments and discipline happen at the Boltons.

Satin had no concept of direction in this place, only just enough self preservation to not go near the staircase. He not only would have catapulted in panic and broken his neck, but Satin sensed Kitty would tackle him faster to prevent it. Instead he veered left and started to run down another hall. There was a sharp corner and he took it, nearly running through another person. Satin's mind supplied that it was Reek but he flew past him. Just then both Kitty and Reek screamed in unison, "Not down there!" Such panic was in their voices that Satin skidded to a halt. Hands grabbed him, one hand covered his mouth and he was lifted up. The pair ran, dodging into a small corridor with a steep staircase going down. They pressed against the wall in the dark, waiting. Not daring to breathe, hearing measured footsteps with a very mild limp go by, Satin nearly fainted. He almost ran straight into Ramsay Bolton himself. Dear Gods! He started to go limp and Kitty hissed at him. "Don't you dare faint on us now! You need to get down those stairs silent and fast."

They carefully but quickly got the boy down the stairs, but paused at the bottom. Waiting for the maid to leave the kitchen, they spoke quietly. "If you can remain calm, I will take my hand off your mouth." Kitty offered and Satin nodded. Reek sighed and leaned against the wall. Almost tearfully, the thin man said, "We are all going to be late for breakfast now." Staring at these two, Satin burst out, "Why is this place obsessed with getting to breakfast on time? Ramsay can't punish everyone if everyone is late for breakfast, can he?" With honest wide eyes both pets nodded. Satin let out a hyena sob and yanked at his hair. "Hey, no, hush, calm down. Trust me when I tell you panic here is not your friend. Kitty and I want to help you, okay? Just stay calm and tell me what happened. Why did you try to run like that?" Satin needed a kind voice and when Reek spoke, gently holding his hands, he broke down. Sobbing, Satin explained how Cat climbed in and scared the living shit out of him. Then when Damon roared, it just made him go blind with fear."I am really sorry. I just couldn't let her play with me, I think she'll really hurt me or kill me." Kitty shrugged then said, "Loras won't let her. And her father will surely put the fear of all the Gods in her for her actions today." "Yeah, after all, she is making breakfast late." Satin muttered, then jumped when both of the pets laughed.

"You are funny, Satin. You will need that sense of humor with this family. Just be very careful where and how you use it." Commented Reek as they tiptoed through the kitchen. "I think the coast is clear, we will fly and get to be the first three at the table. If we are all sitting down even before our Masters, we just might get out of this mess." Whispered Kitty as they slipped into the dining room to stand directly in front of a frowning Loras. Who was standing right next to Ramsay. "Who do I punish first?" Ramsay inquired and Damon roared from the background, "I will punish my own!" Kitty huffed and looked past the terrifying icy eyes to stare at the angry giant. "How is that fair? What did I do wrong now? You told me to catch him and I did. You never gave me orders on what to do when I got him, so I brought him down here. So what is wrong with that?"  Satin had the urge to beg Kitty not to antagonize the very angry, very large man. In his wheelchair he was imposing, with the cane it was like looking at Mr. Hyde. Or maybe the Incredible Hulk's evil twin. "Not for that, you arrogant little bitch! For laughing when I fell down, let's see how funny you find it when I knock you down a few times?" "Unreal." Kitty commented and Satin gave a hyena laugh causing eyes to turn back to him. Satin stared at each set of eyes then instinct from who knows where takes over. He lunges forward and hugs Loras tightly. "Please Master, I got so scared. Cat tried to make me play with her and I tried to hide first! I wasn't running away, I swear it!"

After a very tense moment, Loras sighed and put his arms around his pet. "I already heard about it and I will forgive you. Cat will be punished for scaring you so badly and for playing without my permission. She was having fun scaring you and it got out of control as I knew it would. I am very sorry that happened, sweetling. You are lucky that Kitty and Reek helped you. I understand why you ran,but I am very glad you didn't dare try to leave this house. That would have been very bad, pet. No matter how scared you are, you can never run away for real, or fight." Satin gave a hyena sob and nodded. Then his mouth opened even as he tried not to, even as Reek winced and Kitty mouthed the word no. "Master, what else can I do but run if someone is trying to hurt me? I mean, do I just let her eviscerate me next time?"  A very icy cold voice returned as Loras dropped his arms away. "No. You do what any good, clever pet would do. You grovel and go low before the predator until you can get help for yourself. Cat would never dare to eviscerate you, dearest pet. She might cause you terror and even some pain but never too badly. She fears her elders too much for that. You should fear us even more." Satin cringed and whispered, "Sorry, I'm sorry, Master."  He gave a few hyena sobs before Loras forgave him. Guided into the dining room, he was stunned to see that he, Kitty and Reek ate on the floor. After so many colossal screw ups already, Satin didn't dare protest though. Kneeling silently next to Loras, he waited to see what happened next. Please, not a dog dish, I can't take it. I will laugh until I choke or they beat the shit out of me.

It was an actual china bowl with some chopped fruit in it and another bowl of water. Satin looked and watched as Kitty and Reek were on their hands and knees eating. Like dogs, like cats, like human fucking pets and he can't do it. Even as Satin thought it, Loras looked down and spoke softly to him. "This is the only way pets eat here, Satin. At my apartment you can eat at the table with me but not in Ramsay or Damon's presence ever, okay?" Satin nodded and red faced, he managed to eat and drink, messy as he was. Above him, was a cacophony of noise that Satin listened to as he ate. In order to get through such a humiliation as this, he needed to keep his mind off it. First was a sobbing girl that was so contrite it hurt his tooth fillings. "I am so sorry. I really just wanted to have some space but then I saw the sad little doggie. He looked so scared and lonely, I just wanted to comfort him. I didn't mean to scare your pet, Loras. Uncle Damon, I didn't mean to have you fall down. And Daddy, I didn't mean to make everyone so late. Please forgive me." All three men plus Kitty and Reek burst out laughing, Tywin giggling too. "Oh Gods, are you really that transparent today, dear? Daddy is something you only call me when you are really nervous. Perhaps you sense how badly in trouble you are with everyone?" "I really am sorry but Tywin upset me and I just needed to get some air, then saw Satin. So really, its Tywin's fault." The girl twisted logic like taffy, thought Satin as he finished his fruit.

"I shall be speaking with your brother about his behavior today, Cat. What he said to you was wrong and I can see how upset it made you. It is still no excuse to terrify my pet so badly he put himself in danger. He could have fallen down the stairs in panic!" Loras admonished the girl who was now whining. Cutting through her voice was Ramsay's like steel. "After breakfast you will meet me in the library, Cat." Satin heard the girl whimper and in spite of how she scares him, he feared for her. Kitty was now sitting up next to her Master's leg but was frowning and hollered upwards, "Did I catch that right? Tywin and Cat, did you have another sleepover? Is that when you had this argument, Cat? What did I tell you about sleepovers with your brother?" Damon gave his pet a kick then another for good measure. Satin flinched for the growling lady, then they all heard Cat make a sweetly mean comment. "Oh, poor Aunt Kitty, worried about my purity even as she is kicked half to death by her Master. How hard to be an authority on your knees." A loud hard crack was heard and a cry of pain, then Damon's roar. "Don't you EVER speak to your aunt like that! She might be my pet, but you are her niece and will act like it! Apologize or you'll feel more than the few hits of my cane you got earlier!" Tearfully, Cat spoke. "I am sorry Aunt Kitty. I was rude and hurtful, please forgive me." Even on her knees, Arya was able to sound dignified somehow. "I forgive you, Cat. I know you are having a rough time right now and I want to help you out. I really do but you cannot keep sleeping in the same room as your brother. Your mother would have told you the same thing." With a burst of frustration Cat wailed, "He is the one having trouble with it, not me! I just want to have fun, go to a dance and meet others! Tywin wants to make me feel bad and just stay here with him!" Tywin immediately begins to yell as Cat tried to yell over her brother.

"That is a conversation you may have later on, Cat. You are hoping to divert the conversation and delay your punishment and hope to gain my sympathy. After you and I discuss your behavior this morning, you can talk all about this problem with your aunt or Loras. Right now, I think you are done and should head to the library. Now or it shall be the basement instead." Reek was twisting his hands and now made a whimpering sound at Ramsay. "Hush. Don't you even think to defend her, Reek." Ramsay said harshly in a sneer that made Satin press against Loras's chair in panic. Reek simply looked up with huge eyes full of submission and some unspoken dialogue. Glaring then rolling his eyes and trying to hide a smirk, Ramsay gave his pet a tug on his hair. "I am not going to flay the girl before her big dance, foolish pet. And you have been a busybody today, haven't you? Think I didn't notice you shoving the boy out of the hallway? It was amusing to watch you and Kitty trying to silently carry the frozen thing. Now you want to save Cat too? Keep that mouth shut Reek or else I might forget how much you amuse me, love." Reek pressed himself against Ramsay's leg and put his head on the man's thigh. Satin felt Loras rub his head and was embarrassed how much he welcomed the soothing touch. Then he saw how Reek was cuddling his Master, how Damon had now pulled Kitty into his lap and what was Satin doing? Oh, just kneeling against his Master's chair while letting his Master pet him like a dog. A hyena sob pulled out of him while Satin struggled not to pull away. "Good boy, it has been a very rough start to your day. Stay calm and let me pet you. I am going to keep you safe, you will stay with me or an adult at all times, okay?" Again, not exactly what Satin wants to hear, but it is something at least.

 

 

 


	10. Lap Dog And Hating It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After such a rough start, the rest of the day is easier, at least for the most part.

For the most part, considering Satin's start to the day, the rest wasn't as bad. It mainly seemed to involve following Loras around and keeping silent.  They spent most of the morning in a room designed for school work, high end computers and all latest educational equipment. Satin looked uneasily at the dissection lab as well as the chemical one. These kids shouldn't have scalpels or chemicals and Satin wonders how many "accidents" have occurred so far. Only Tywin was there this morning, since Cat was receiving punishment from her father. He refuses to think about what that might entail. Loras directed Satin to use a little reading area to rest and he lay on the matt, head on a bean bag chair. If it weren't for his fear of the boy, Satin might have even dozed out. However, he felt compelled to keep an eye on where the boy was at all times. To his relief, Tywin never came near him at all or even looked at him once.

Loras gave the boy a blistering lecture on his careless painful words to his sister. He told Tywin that he shared some of the blame for Cat's behavior. Then he spoke to the boy about appropriate behavior with sleeping with Cat in a way that suggested it was a very familiar discussion. "You want to carry on the Stark Lannister Bolton operations someday? To follow in your birth-parents and adopted fathers traditions? Then you will need to be educated, not just here. Eventually, you must go to a college and after that will come tutelage with Ramsay and Damon. You cannot hide forever. Someday you will be expected to marry and further the family business. How will you ever marry if you don't date?" Tywin glared and spoke with the arrogance of ignorance and puberty. "First off, I can marry whomever I think is disposable and as soon as she gives me babies, she can die. If I want companionship besides my sister, I will just hunt down a pet." Loras shut his eyes for patience and Satin just stared at this boy, giving a hyena sob. Did he really just hear all that right?

"Tywin, you don't hunt down a pet. You get one as a gift, you take a hostage and make it a pet, or you can even buy one. You will NEVER go and just decide to stalk and hunt down a person as a pet. Not unless they are to be taken for another reason that is for business reasons. Understand me, young man? And no, you cannot just pick up a wife with the intention of killing her after she is a brood mare!" Rolling his eyes, Tywin slumps in his chair, moaning. "Anyway, I can let Cat be the social person and I can deal with all the real work behind the scenes, the action. Like Aunt Kitty and Uncle Damon do it. He is the person everyone sees, no one ever sees Auntie unless they are about to be in trouble. But she is just as much in charge as Uncle is." Loras leaned closer and smirked at Tywin. "So if you plan to have Cat do the public work, then isn't it useful that she goes to school part time with others? Go to dances and join activities so that she can learn the socializing you don't want to do?" Muttering, Tywin's only response was that she didn't have to go with another boy. Loras sighed and it became another useless lecture that ended with the boy being told to get some work done.

With some effort, Loras kept the boy on his school tasks and Satin would change positions, sometimes shut his eyes. Assured now that Tywin won't be bothering him, Satin relaxed. He tensed only when Tywin went over to the lab area but Loras only had the boy work on a microscope and slides. After awhile he must have dozed out because there was a new voice suddenly. Looking up while stretching, Satin saw that Reek had joined them. "Its lunch time. Loras, Cat is looking for you to talk. I can take Tywin and Satin down to the kitchen for lunch. Kitty is down there too. Satin is perfectly safe with us, isn't he Tywin?" Reek was not speaking nor looking at the boy with any threat or domination but the boy nodded. "I promise, Loras. I won't bother him at all." Loras nodded and called over to Satin, who was now sitting up in alarm. "Master, can't I just stay with you?" He asked as he stood up and inched closer. "Cat will not be in a very good mood right now, pet. Seeing you won't help any of us. Kitty and Reek will take good care of you." Loras walked over to his very slow moving pet and began to stroke his hair. "You just need to do what you are told and no one will hurt you. Go have lunch with the pets and do not provoke Tywin. I will be down very soon." 

Satin walked next to Reek, keeping an eye on Tywin who charged ahead of them downstairs. "Unlike breakfast and supper, lunch is casual around here. Usually it is just me, the twins and Loras. The others are all working and won't be all together till dinner." Reek spoke lightly to keep Satin moving. He was surprised to see that Kitty and Reek were both sitting at the table along with Tywin. "Come on, take a chair and eat." Kitty urged him into a seat and put a sandwich and chips on a plate for him. "When our Masters aren't around, we use the furniture. They are aware of it, Satin, you won't be in trouble." Explained Reek as he began to eat. Tywin looked at Kitty and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you eating with us? Didn't Father and Uncle Damon want you at work today?" Shaking her head, the lady frowned and sneered. "No, today is all boring meetings with boringly impressive folks. I don't look pretty and pour coffee and they don't want to scare these investors so...here I am."  Satin ate his food quietly while watching the most entertaining thing ever. Kitty sat on Tywin's right and Reek was on Tywin's left. Together they took turns nagging the boy into his meal. They also took turns lecturing him on the exact same thing Loras had. By the time lunch was over Tywin was begging to get away.

When a knock came at the back door, Satin jumped then stared at the others. Kitty saw his face and burst into laughter. "What? Think we are going to muzzle and hide you fast? I doubt anyone would dare to come here looking for you. And why would anyone look for you, your father knows damned well where you are, hon. Just stay right there and calm down. Its just Tywin's personal trainer." Satin turned red and watched as Tywin nearly killed himself to get out the door. Reek gave the terrifying savage looking lady a small shove and said, "Be nice, Satin is new and scared. Its not like we weren't scared to death once too." Kitty rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, we also were a lot younger and had much harsher masters. This is a teen boy and Loras who is like a delicate fuzzy thing. The only reason Satin is scared is the rest of us." Satin blurted out words, unable to stand the other pets talking as if he isn't there.  "I am not going to be able to survive this. Because even if Loras never hurts me like Ramsay or Damon would, those kids will kill me. Or I'll say something wrong and one of the rest of you will kill me. And once you all see that my father won't care if I live or die, it's over for me anyway." Kitty burst out laughing and even Reek gave a little smile. "You are so dramatic,boy. I forgot you are only a little older than the twins, aren't you?" With some indignation Satin announced "I am sixteen. Older and way less dramatic when I am not kidnapped, raped and traumatized by sociopaths."

Loras leaned in the doorway and drawled out, "Oh dear, is my pet barking again?"  Satin tried to say an apology as Loras came over and stood over him. Cutting off the timid sorry, Loras asked, "Have you finished your lunch? Good, then why don't you get on your knees while I have my lunch?" Reek brought another plate for Loras and he and Kitty chatted with him. Satin sat on his knees, trying to ignore the ache growing, not used to the position. Kitty offered to take Satin with her for a walk along the grounds since Cat needed Reek and Loras for her to get anything done today. Satin wondered what kind of horrific punishment has happened that the girl needs this much aftercare. He didn't dare ask until he was walking outside with Kitty. Satin had promised Loras that he would obey Kitty and not dare to leave her side once before he was released. As the two slowly walked the back lawn towards the forest, Satin asked what happened to the girl. Kitty snorted and said, "Don't worry about her, she is fine. Ramsay just striped her ass and thighs with a riding crop and lectured her half to death. Cat is just over emotional sometimes and it takes extra help to get her to stay focused. In order for Cat to attend this dance with the private school she has to pass this next test with flying colors. It will take the patience of Reek and Loras to get her to study today." Satin looked at Kitty and asked, "What kind of test does a school make you take for a dance?" Grinning Kitty said, "A test devised by Damon and Loras. You will get to see it later on with the rest of us." Satin didn't understand and Kitty didn't elaborate. 

After the long walk which did help Satin feel more relaxed, Kitty brought him to Loras. She had texted him on their way back and to Satin's relief Loras was ready for him again. He liked Kitty and truly felt she would protect him but she also made him a little uneasy. Satin had the feeling that she could genuinely like him but if Damon said to kill him, she would rip him to shreds happily. Regardless, Kitty managed to make him laugh several times and give some good advice as well. "Loras is a very gentle man but some things he has become very serious about. Take care to never hurt his pride, never insult him on purpose, Satin. Has he told you of his past yet? Never mention about his former masters to him, it will set off his temper. He can become very spiteful and over-dramatic if pushed there. Flatter him, pleasure him and let him dress you all pretty. You will be the most pampered pet in history. Don't ever betray him and never try to escape. Easy enough to follow, Satin. Oh, and if you ever hurt Loras, physically or emotionally, we will all take turns in your very long and painful demise." Kitty let her sharp teeth show and she steered Satin inside the house. "I like you, kid. Don't mess it up or I will have to hunt you." The only thing Satin could respond with was his hyena sob. As they headed towards the staircase, the front door opened and Damon wheeled in, Ramsay behind him.  Instantly, he dodged behind Kitty and looked at the staircase, hoping to see Loras. "Don't be so jumpy, they aren't coming to attack you, just coming home from work, fool." She muttered and yanked Satin back to her side.

The first one down the staircase was Reek who nearly flew to Ramsay, hugging him tightly. "Rough day, little pet?" Satin couldn't understand how the smaller man could get so much smaller when next to his master. Reek nodded and whimpered when Ramsay kissed him and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. "The kids are having a bad day. They are both very emotional and I think you should have a talk with Tywin soon. His idea of pets and wives needs a little work from his father. Loras talked to him, I talked to him and so did Kitty. He just doesn't seem to understand. Cat is all wailing emotion and her confidence is wavering about her test tonight. I still think maybe you could make Loras and Damon bend the rules a tiny bit. Let me or Kitty at least give her a hand with getting ready?" The question was very timidly put with large begging eyes but Ramsay tugged hard on Reek's hair. "Stop nagging and interfering with Cat's test. I will talk to Tywin later. Now get me a drink and stop worrying so much."

Without another word, Reek ran to do Ramsay's bidding and Satin felt humiliated for the man since he apparently couldn't feel it for himself. Then Kitty looked at Damon as he came closer and grinned. "I have to return Satin to Loras. Maybe Reek can get your drink?" Kitty tried to walk away with Satin, who was caught between admiration and terror at her attitude. "Maybe you can get my whip for me on your way back down then." Damon said with a thunderous expression and Kitty sighed loudly. "Satin, please just wait right here. Apparently my Master must have greatly dehydrated during the car ride." Though this was muttered to Satin who was trying hard not to smile, Damon warned, "Kitty, you are mere seconds from getting that whip for your dehydrated master." 

 


	11. Just A Puppy

Satin stared at Kitty wide eyed, as the girl gave him a little wink and smile then turned away. Heading to the bar, Kitty got Damon a beer. How she ever walked over to the man that was glowering at her and not run away, Satin didn't know. Instead, the crazy word skin lady just got on her knees and handed up the bottle. Her eyes looked straight up into her Master's and she continued to grin. Damon took a pull of the bottle then grabbed his pet by her hair. He yanked her closer then while putting the bottle right in Kitty's face he whispered something into her ear. It made Kitty's smile leave and Damon grew this really wide smile. He looks like the Joker on steroids and Satin tries to cover a hyena sob with his hands firmly over his mouth. Now Kitty's eyes were no longer amused, they were truly like Reek's, all round and timid. "Master please, forgive me. I was being bratty, I'm sorry."

Now Damon was the one utterly thrilled while his pet cringed and groveled. He shoved Kitty away and said, "You are very busy, remember?  You don't have time to serve me, you have to return Satin to Loras. Then you need to help Reek set up everything for the test. Don't worry, I will save a beer or two for when we go to bed later." Kitty got to her feet and stormed over to Damon, trying to not look as desperate as she really did look. "Can I at least challenge over it then?" The grin got so wide on the man's face that Satin started to slowly inch backwards, towards the stairs. "If I win it will be more than just once, more than just one place too." Satin watched Kitty drain of all color and decided he has an idea what the threat was. He decides to never think of it again as inch by inch his feet try to leave the room.  "Still want to challenge me over it, girl?" Kitty shook her head and now had tears in her eyes. "No Master."

An icy voice suddenly seemed to break through Satin's fascinated terror and inch by inch feet. "Whether you do it slower than a snail or fast as a rabbit, leaving without permission is still going to get you hurt. No one has threatened you or touched you, there is no reason for you to try and run. Stand still and give your little sounds if it helps. Making little sounds is something my pet does too, it is amusing. Trying to constantly back away or run from us, isn't amusing at all. It is annoying and you really don't want to annoy me, do you?" Satin saw Ramsay's eyes trying to suck the life out of him and it nearly did. Satin tried to stammer out an apology and hugged himself while the damned hyena sounds just kept coming.

Reek gave a sympathetic look and offered, "Just take some deep breaths. You are going to be fine, just stay calm and obey, that's all." Ramsay turned those dreadful eyes onto Reek and Satin thought if he was that close to those eyes, he would piss down his leg. Reek did not drop of heart failure but leaned closer and nuzzled under the nightmare's chin lovingly. "What did I say about interfering just a minute ago? I hate it when you make me repeat myself, Reek. You will be crying later on for it." In spite of the terrifying threat, the smaller man just trembled but continued to cuddle on his lap. Ramsay was petting the long tousled curls and was looking at Satin again. "I accept your apology. Now stand there and look pretty like your Master would want you to." Satin stared at the floor, not wanting to see that hurtful smirk or the icy eyes any longer. Even in his terror that taunt upset him and he would be damned if they would see it. His emotions could be his own at least.

A more subdued Kitty came over and grabbed Satin's arm not too gently. "Come on before the three of us pets end up need Qyburn before dawn." Satin followed her and asked, "Who is Qyburn?" over the laughter of Damon and Ramsay. "The private doctor the Boltons use. You really don't want to meet him. Creepy, cold death like hands and if he is here for you, it means you had one hell of a punishment or injury. He is old now so his assistants work on us more. You won't like them either. The main one he brings around is a nut case named Karl. He is a lot like the dentist from Little Shop of Horrors." Satin made another hyena sob and Kitty just said, "Exactly."

Satin was so unnerved that when Loras stepped out of a doorway up ahead, Satin did truly run. He flew to the slender man and tried to enter his ribcage, tears and hyena sobs buried into the man's chest. "Well, it is certainly nice to be missed. Tell me this isn't because you are in trouble and begging for mercy." Kitty answered for the trembling, overstressed pet. "Satin has been fine, he just got spooked by Damon and Ramsay. He started to back away a bit and Ramsay lectured him. But he was being really good for a new pet, I was impressed he lasted as long as he did down there." Loras stroked Satin's hair and spoke. "Thank you Kitty for helping me with him. We will be down later for supper, I want to let him rest for a bit first." Satin no longer cared that he was being spoken over, he just wanted to have that safe rest Loras might offer.

He should have known it would include Loras in that rest but Satin was too relieved to even care as much. Loras undressed them both and pulled Satin under the covers. "Hush, I won't hurt you. Good boy, I just want to let you relax and feel your body against me. That isn't too scary, is it?" Shaking his head, Satin stays still and is find himself soothed by the warmth and firm but gentle hands massaging him. Even hearing Loras croon at him like a little dog was not keeping Satin from shutting his eyes. The hyena sobs have gone away and was replaced by just quiet breathing. Satin began to drowse a bit, fully relaxing into his Master's touch now. It actually seemed to dawn on him slowly that Loras was stroking his cock. Hitching his breath, turning red, Satin found himself moaning, getting hard. "Good boy, very good pet. I want this to feel nice for you. Stay calm, just let me make you feel good, puppy. You like this, show me how much you like it."

Satin was more embarrassed than anything and began to try and go still. "No, you are doing so well for me. Kiss me and relax, you are mine, my pet forever now. Don't you think it would be nice if you felt some pleasure too? Silly to deny yourself when I am offering it." Loras pulled Satin's hair until their lips met. After a minute Satin was back to gasping and to his shame started to move against Loras's stroking hand. "That's my good boy. Ask if you can orgasm, like an obedient pet, Satin." Loras whispered into his ear when Satin was starting to whine in real need. Biting down without breaking the skin on Satin's neck, Loras began to coax him to a fever pitch. "Master..please..I need..can I?" Loras sounded amused and said, "Yes, darling pet, go ahead and come for me." Satin cried out and shuddered clutching hard to Loras as pleasure crashed over him.

Satin was ashamed but he really wasn't given time to think on it. Loras dragged them both to the shower and then new clothing. "Tonight I expect good behavior at supper. Afterwards you will stay with the other pets so I can give Cat her test. You can help Kitty and Reek set up and then watch with them."


	12. Dinner With A Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supper and a test.

Supper seemed tense for everyone, not just the pets. Satin only could see the faces of Reek and Kitty but that was enough. Both pets seemed a bit pale and kept fidgeting nervously. This made Damon swat the back of Kitty's head twice and Ramsay gave Reek several hard nudges with his boot. The twins were sniping at each other and the adults. Loras finally told both children if they could not behave they could miss dinner completely. This created a dead silence that only made everyone more jumpy. Satin nearly screamed when Damon accidentally dropped his fork, causing Kitty to jump a little. "Stupid fool, get me a new fork and stop that flinching. When have I ever stabbed you with a fork or even threw silverware at you?" Grumbled Damon as Kitty got up and stomped to the kitchen red-faced.

"This is all stupid, so stupid! Father this social outing has not only destroyed dinner but is killing our family. Everyone is tense, the pets are jumping and Uncle Damon is throwing the cutlery at Aunt Kitty. Sir, please just can't we wait until Cat is older? This is all too much and there is a new pet that is already a wreck. Shouldn't Uncle-" Ramsay could do more than open his mouth, before Damon started to yell. "I didn't throw the fucking cutlery at your aunt! The only reason everyone here is so damned stressed is YOU! Talking to everyone else here has done nothing so I guess its my turn. Hear me carefully, Tywin. You don't own your sister. You don't treat her like a pet, a girlfriend, a fuck toy or anything but a sister. If I catch you sleeping in the same room as her, if I see you trying to kiss her, I am going to beat the shit out of you. Then Ramsay and I will see you separated.  One of you will move in with us, one will stay here. Is that what you want?"

Satin watched Kitty walk back in to hear that little tirade and she sighed, shutting her eyes. "And in three two one.." She muttered before all hell broke lose. Twyin was now standing and hollering that he has never fucked his sister and how could they even think of parting them?  Cat stood up and screamed, "Look what you did now, Tywin! Now we will never see each other again and how can you all do this to me on the night of my test? A few days before the first dance I will ever go to?" As Tywin started to threaten to run away with Cat, Loras stood up and grabbed his arm. "That is enough young man, upstairs until you can stop screaming and threatening." Satin has inched closer to Kitty who was still standing nearby, glaring at her Master. Ramsay was ordering for silence but no one was listening except Satin who was already quiet.

Tywin was very angry and as young folks often do, he became bravely stupid. He gave a shove that knocked Loras's hand away then sneered, "Don't touch me! You are just the nanny, a pretty babysitter, not any real authority here. Why don't you go play with your useless terrified pet and fucking leave me alone!" "Excuse me?" Loras ground out coldly just before Tywin threw a punch at him.  At first Satin didn't even understand what had happened. He just knew that everyone seemed to move at once and the most surprising part was Reek grabbing onto him and yanking him backwards. As Satin found his feet along with Reek, he wanted to say something about they weren't allowed to run when the chaos nearly ran them down. Kitty had launched herself forward and was sitting on Damon. She was pinning him into his wheelchair, trying to keep his temper from hurting his own self. "If you try and jump at Tywin, you'll injure your leg. Instead of a test you'll be seeing Qyburn, please calm down, Ramsay has it, okay?" To his amazement, Tywin has found himself on the ground where Satin had been. Loras had Tywin's hands twisted up behind his neck and his knees on the boy's back.

Ramsay has already shoved Cat back into her chair when she tried to go to Tywin. "Move just once and there will be no test at all. You will stay buried on Pyke for the next two years. Hear me?" Cat nodded and Ramsay walked over to Loras and Tywin. "Move off him, Loras." As soon as Loras moved, Ramsay grabbed Tywin by his neck, yanking him upwards. "Basement until morning." Now everyone seemed to have something to say and Ramsay ignored all of them. No one dared to actually get in the way as Ramsay dragged the half angry, half scared boy away. Damon was roaring at Kitty, who still wouldn't move off his lap. "There! Happy now? If you would have stayed the fuck out of the way, I could've stopped that!" Shaking her head, Kitty argued back. "Not true! Loras and Ramsay were both closer. And Ramsay was going to bring Tywin to the basement whether you got there or not. I am trying to keep you from wrecking your leg and back, Master." Damon growled, "Well, its too late now so get the hell off me. It is time to get this test done one way or another. This is better actually for her. If Cat cannot keep control of herself even when upset, better we know now." Now that Damon was calm again, Kitty got off him.

Loras had tried to follow Ramsay and Tywin, but Ramsay snapped at him. "Not a word more! Get back to Cat and that damned test!" Satin was relieved when his Master did move away from the pair. Reek still had Satin's arms in his strange not enough fingered grip until Loras had sent a crying Cat upstairs. "Get yourself calmed down and then pull yourself together for your test. It happens no matter what. Go!" Satin was scared to approach his Master. Loras was livid and wiping blood off his bottom lip. "Thank you Reek. Come here Satin." Timidly, he went to Loras and let himself be embraced. "I am sorry, you must have been scared. Good boy, you didn't panic this time, very good. I need you to help Kitty and Reek setting up for the test. Can you behave for me and be helpful?" "Yes Master." Satin said, trying not to make any hyena sounds and failing only a little this time. Loras smiled and kissed Satin's head. "Good pet."

Satin listened as Reek and Kitty argued about the twins. He listened while they argued about Damon and Ramsay's methods. They also argued about Loras and the test in general. He had no idea why they were decorating the already elaborately decorated garden area. Reek had explained that he had done most of it earlier and only needed minor assistance. Finally Satin saw that it was to be a mini version of what the dance must look like. Kitty had Satin help her string lights through a trellis while she continued to argue with Reek. When the place was declared completed by Reek, they all went to sit on a nearby patio. Kitty had put down mats and blankets for them to sit on. As night came onward, the garden took on a magical glow. He looked up in confusion when two men he didn't recognize at first came through the gates of the garden. Then he gasped while Reek and Kitty giggled. "I was waiting for this part, I love watching how stunned folks get." Whispered Kitty to Reek who was grinning at Satin. In the twinkling lights it had taken Satin a moment to recognize his Master. The outfit, the hair, the man was stunning, as if he should be on a red carpet. 

The real shocker was when Satin saw the handsome man that was using an expensive cane. Holy hells, Satin saw it was Damon but he went from terrifying giant to high society gentleman somehow. He smiled as if he was an easy going playboy and his voice was soft, cultured. Loras was a laughing, charming flirt and Satin was so confused, he felt dizzy. Then came Cat, who was now looking like she stepped out of a teen Disney movie.  Lovely, charming and sweet as cake, she swept into the garden and the test began. They conversed, ate and drank small party items, then even danced. Damon and Loras threw several different scenarios at her, even ones designed to upset her and Cat remained calm. She managed to even navigate some cruel taunting that she might experience about her brother and family. All three pets watched in silence, mentally cheering the girl on. Even Satin found himself completely fascinated and silently rooting for the strange girl. They looked like they should be at a rich country club surrounded by glittering high society. Satin was more scared than before. He saw now how they can each change masks. Great, the monsters can have the power of camouflage too. He covered his hyena laugh behind his hands.


	13. Who Are You Again, Please?

Cat was impressive, almost as good as the two men and Satin was staring. The girl was a vision in a formal dress with gloves, for Gods sake! Her hair was up in some elaborate bun and eyes full of joy. Someday that girl will be quite a lovely woman and Satin shuddered to think of her future victims. She will call them boyfriends perhaps, but they will be victims and this set forth another round of small hyena sobs. Kitty and Reek were terribly amused and Satin didn't understand why. They kept looking at him and giggling, leaning against each other whispering. "What is so funny? I can't help those sounds, you know!" He snapped at them in a low voice, not wanting Loras to think he was barking, interrupting. Dammit, they even have him calling it barking now. Reek shook his head and said back in the same quiet voice, "No one cares about your hyena noises, everyone here has quirks, trust me. It is just seeing you watching them."

Kitty snorted then added, "Hyena boy, don't worry about those sounds, it's actually really cute. Loras loves it and that is really all that matters. You have your mouth hanging open and you have a mix of emotions on your face, hon. You look like you are watching a really good movie that is also scaring the shit out of you. It is creepy, isn't it? That they can just change who they are like that. Just remember one very important thing. You have already seen the reality behind them. What they are like inside our safe walls, that is the real people you are dealing with. I made that mistake with my master and have paid for it dearly. Never assume that the mirage will give you different results. That Damon right there, that suave, handsome man so kind and polite, that is an act. The first time he showed me that side of him, we were in a hotel like no other. A Southern club of killers, assassins. I was learning how to kill, how to sneak and stalk my prey. Damon became this new man and I started to act like that was what I could expect him to really be. I took advantage of it and I fucked up badly. Be careful not to assume that this delicate gay socialite man is the one who owns you."

"Is..is that when Damon wrote all over you?" Satin asked, finally giving in to that temptation. "Or when he took your finger and toe?" Reek sucked in his breath and shook his head at Satin wildly. Leaning very close, a true predator, flashing her sharp smile, Kitty's eyes were like empty pools. "No, it wasn't. Damon wrote on my flesh when he first took me. I ran from him, I fought him and cursed him, defied him and he spent hours carving into me. I was thirteen years old then. That same summer is when Ramsay and Damon took my finger and toes. Any others questions about my personal life you want to hear, hyena? Oh wait, let me think. I know! Would you like to hear how at that age I was sterilized because Roose Bolton ordered it? He didn't want me to accidentally ever breed a Stark baby. I discovered my lost sister was living in luxury, married and pregnant with twins while I was recovering in a shitty motel. Or how about I tell you all about when Damon decided to give me pointy teeth? Want to read all the words on me?" Satin was backing away and Kitty was advancing on him. On all fours in a menacing hunting crawl, teeth flashing in the lights. "I am sorry..please, sorry I asked." Reek was now whispering to kitty to knock it off before they got in trouble.

"Would you like a full report on how I became a pet, Satin? Want to hear how my family was lured to an island for a human hunt and torture session? I watched my brother become a lobotomized fuck toy for fucking Roose. My whole family is dead now. Should I tell you how they each died? What else would you like to know, hyena? I have an idea, why don't you tell me about last night? Did Loras fuck you? Were you a virgin and how much force did he use? What about during your rest time today? Did you enjoy yourself or did he discipline you for anything yet? Does he spank your bottom red for you or just lecture? Why are you turning red, boy? You want to ask such personal questions, then you have to expect to get them back." Satin was nearly cringing on the ground as Kitty was now fully in his face, over him like a vengeful beast. He gave several loud hyena sobs then burst out, "I am sorry! Please stop now!" With a growl, Kitty responded. "You need to learn that just because we offer advice it doesn't mean you can just ask questions like that. You need to learn when to question and when not to." Reek put his hand on Kitty's shoulder and softly spoke into her ear. "He is new, he is just a scared little boy and doesn't know any better. Let him be, he understands, he got the point. Come on, sit with me before they notice, okay?" 

Just like that, Kitty has tears in her eyes and moves away into Reek's embrace. Satin sat up in a hurry, staying the distance. They had all hoped that it had gone unnoticed but of course it was noticed. Damon was walking over, barely using the cane at all with a charming warm smile on his face. "Oh fuck, I am gonna get the bottle in every fucking way he can think of now." Groaned out Kitty softly, but Satin saw the tears she was trying to wipe away. He felt terrible, he not only hurt the girl who was trying to help him but now she might get hurt by her master over it. "I hate beer bottles." Said Reek with a shudder and Kitty shot her mouth off at Satin a final time as Damon approached. "Hey, good news for you, hyena! Tomorrow when you see me moving a bit funny you can hear all about how I was fucked by a bottle in every hole I have. We can have a breakfast time story about it! Sound good to you, Satin?" Hyena sobs and another burst of I am sorry was all Satin could get out.

Damon towered over the three pets like a God about to smite the peons below him. His voice could have melted butter and made any woman swoon it was so smooth. Yet there was a threat in there, Satin could hear it perfectly clearly and knew the others heard it too. "Kitty, when we talked about the distractions for Cat, we never said it would come from the patio. It worked though, Cat never even looked over and she is still dancing with Loras. This is very important for your niece, why would you cause a scene during her test?" Kitty looked so miserable suddenly that Satin burst out with words. "Please, its not her fault, its mine! I asked her questions that upset her, I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings." The cane was suddenly under Satin's chin, lifting his face up till he looked at Damon's face. It was still a gentleman's face but there was a look that flashed in those eyes, a fire banked. "Stop barking." Damon spoke quietly but Satin could hear the thunder in it and flinched. "I won't bark." Satin replied timidly and shifted his eyes away. Satisfied, the cane went back on the ground and Damon turned back to his pet.

Slowly, very slowly, he crouched down and still managed to tower over his pet. Lifting her face with one finger he frowned at the tears that Kitty was trying to stop. Kitty looked into his eyes and silent words seem to fly between the two of them. Satin held his hands over his mouth to stifle the hyena sobs that came back. When Damon raised his other large hand, Satin was positive that he would backhand the pet. Instead, he wiped the tears away and spoke in such a honey covered dominating tone that Satin was even caught in. Hells, even Reek was hypnotized by that voice. What the hell is happening? "Poor little girl, did you get your feelings hurt? Hush, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks, does it? Who matters to you, Kitty?" Staring up at Damon, Kitty responded in a voice so little and lost that it made Satin cry. "Only you matter, Master." "Who is my good girl?" Giving a small sharp smile, she seems to melt and try to move closer to him. "I am, Master." Damon caressed the messy thick hair then pulls Kitty forward by it. He is trying to force a kiss but the way Kitty leaned in, let Satin know how much she wanted to fall for this other Damon. When he released her, Kitty just stared at him, eyes glazed over. "Do you think you can behave if you I let you come sit with me?"

Satin watched in numb confusion as Kitty nods eagerly and goes to snuggle into the man's lap on a chair. This man who has beaten, whipped, carved and removed pieces of her. All the horrible things he has done to this woman, since she was Cat's age and she eagerly wraps herself around him? He couldn't comprehend that and so Satin looked away. Reek moved closer to him and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, Kitty just gets a little upset when her past is talked about. She will forgive you by tomorrow. She always does. Just be careful about talking about the past and asking personal questions. Kitty will be fine, Damon is comforting her and look, Cat is doing so well." Satin began to relax again and watched as the lady was enveloped by Damon's strong arms. Loras and Cat were finished with another dance and went to sit down. Cat didn't even blink over Kitty being there. She simply acted as if there wasn't a human pet pressed up against Damon. The three quipped and then both gave Cat more challenges. Satin leaned against the frail looking man and was stunned to feel all that inner muscle underneath the thin scarred skin.

When the test started to wind down, Satin heard footsteps and looked up. Icy eyes looked down at them and then a cold voice. "Reek, get off that boy. He can sit without you wrapping yourself around him." Reek was kneeling before his Master a second later and both he and Satin flinched under that possessive, jealous look in Ramsay's face. 


	14. Why Am I Part Of This?

Ramsay stepped past his kneeling pet and stood directly in front of Satin. Oh Gods, he will take one my fingers or maybe an eye just to mix things up a little. Fingers and toes must get boring after awhile, he thought and gave a very loud hyena sob. Those icy eyes stared into him, Satin felt that the man could see right through him. A whimper tore out of him and more hyena sounds as Ramsay just dominated every inch of space between them. What do I say, what do I do now? He thought wildly and then found himself not just kneeling anymore. Without even knowing he did it, Satin has gone and hands and knees. Eyes were glued to Ramsay's unable to break the contact but desperately wanting to. Putting his chest to the ground nearly.

Pitiful sounds are mixing with the panicked hyena sobbing and Satin knows he is a disgusting mess. It was only when Satin was nearly flat on the ground before him that Ramsay broke the intimidating silence. "Better. This is how I like to see pets. Groveling, scared and obedient. I expect that all the pets should get along and Reek is a very good example for you to follow. However, unlike Kitty who has known us for many years now, you don't have the privileged of clinging to my pet. Do you see the collar on his neck? That tells you he is MY REEK. See the ring on his finger? That tells you he is legally mine as well. So until you have been here long enough for me to trust you, the only one you cling to is Loras. Do you understand me?"

Satin nodded over and over, stammering out, "Y..Yes, I understand. I am sorry, please, I am." Tears flowed, he shook and was beyond shame, heading straight into black self hatred. He begged as if he were Reek and hated it. "You may kiss my boot and beg my forgiveness." Flinching, Satin pressed his lips to the leather, seething and cringing inside. "Please forgive me." Satin managed to sob out and he was sinking down into such a terrible place in his head. Easier to give in and not lose any parts, easier to give in then have words cut into me or skin flayed off my body. All Loras has done is threaten and maybe hit him twice in the face, raped him. At least he hasn't hurt him the way he could have..what am I thinking? So confused and unable to stop this spiraling confusion of thoughts so think nothing at all.

So Satin begged forgiveness again and forced his mind to stop, freeze. Try to be a robot, try to be blank, to be stone, anything but this. "I forgive you, Satin. Now kneel up and stay quiet like a good boy." Trying to halt the tears, unable to do anything about the hyena sobbing, Satin went back to his aching knees, head down to avoid that terrible gaze. Ramsay walked over to Reek and Satin was so relieved, he began to cry again. "We will talk tonight about this at bedtime, loving little Reek. Stay at my side, pet." Reek looked upset about what might happen during that talk later, but he followed his Master eagerly. I will never be eager or loving like that. I will never just meekly accept that Loras could hurt me that way and decide to enjoy him anyway. A tiny voice didn't want to let it go. "What if he really did do that to you? What will you do then? I will run, I will find a way, but only if that happened and it won't. Loras promised. The tiny voice said, "You have seen his temper. You saw how easily he took Tywin down and heard that he KILLED his Masters. What was it Kitty had said, not to push Loras's temper too far or something like that.

Alone on the mat and blankets now, Satin knelt and peeked up to see what was happening next. He wouldn't have been surprised to see anything at this point. So he was doubly surprised when Tywin came out, looking just fine, smiling and clapping. Then they all joined in and clapped, smiling at Cat. The girl gasped and looked at her brother then her father. "You..you didn't punish Tywin? Oh Gods, was that part of it?  Oh that was cruel of you, do you know how upset I was over that?" Cat looked so angry then so relieved and then bashful. Tywin grinned as if he just won an acting award. "I really got you didn't I? We can do acting too, see that? I totally had you!" Even Ramsay was smiling now and Loras grimaced. "You sounded very realistic and that punch was quite hard, young man. I am very sure that you meant every bit of it, but yes, you did quite well." Damon was still allowing Kitty to curl up in his lap, her head was out of the crook of his neck now, looking over at her niece. "Bravo, kiddo. In spite of all the earlier drama, even though you were so upset about your brother, you did it. Dried those tears, got yourself all costumed up and performed beautifully. Not a single distraction bothered you." Cat giggled and said, "So does this mean I passed the test? Can I go to this dance?" 

Damon and Loras looked at each other and then at Cat. Loras nodded and gave the girl a kiss on the forehead. "I think you are ready. Go ask your uncle what he thinks, lovey." Cat ran, making her lovely dress flutter about her and grabbed Damon's large hand in her two small ones. "Uncle Damon, please can I go? Did I do well enough? Please say yes, Uncle Damie?" The girl fluttered her long lashes and gave such a charming smile that Kitty and Damon burst into laughter. One large arm kept Kitty tethered against his chest as Damon used his other hand to pull Cat closer. Hugging her tightly, he gave his answer. "Enjoy your dance, darling." Squealing, Cat twirled around and leaped on her brother. She went between scolding him and then punching him. "That was so mean, you scared the hell out of me, Tywin!" Then the boy managed to get her in a bear hug. When he wouldn't let go and Cat was about to start biting herself loose, Ramsay pulled them away from each other. "Enough. It is getting very late and you have classes out of the house tomorrow, Cat. Tywin you have classes and training yourself. Say goodnight and go to your own bedrooms please."

The children hugged the adults and left together, proud of themselves and their accomplishments. Satin began to hyena sob when Loras finally started to walk towards him. He put his head down and shook, waiting.  Designer shoes appeared in front of him then a hand gently began to pet his hair. Letting out a whimper of both fear and relief, Satin leans into the touch unwillingly. "I am sorry you had a such a rough time. I heard you barking and we can talk about that later on. Here, stand up and you can join us. I am going to let you sit on my lap and show me that you can be good and stay very quiet for me." Satin followed Loras towards the table where the master sat with their pets on their laps. He wasn't sure at all he can do this. I am not a lap dog. This thought kept echoing in his head all the way till Loras sat down and patted his thighs. "Up, Satin!" Loras trilled and Satin stood frozen giving his hyena sob. Damon was content with his pet wrapped around him and she was calm now. In fact, Damon seemed to have roaming hands and his pet whimpered and squirmed. I can't do that I cannot be that. Reek was curled up trembling and affectionate to the extreme with Ramsay. He cannot do this, no. And he inched backwards slightly, hyena sounds are now building up again. "No, Satin. That is being a bad pet. Come sit in my lap or I am going to punish you and I WILL do it here in front of the others."


	15. A One Runt Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion and challenge happens that Satin is scared of and doesn't really understand.

Every predator in the room was staring at him now and Satin whimpered. He inched forward, while the eyes tracked him, by the time he reached Loras, he was a trembling wreck. "Sorry, please." He whispered as Loras reached for him and pulled the boy onto his lap. "Hush, no more words from you unless I ask for them." Satin nodded and sat in Loras's lap, trying not to feel relieved to lean onto the warm chest. Loras cuddled and Satin pretended it wasn't happening.

He saw Ramsay's icy eyes and Damon's wide grin, Kitty's smirk. Reek had actually giggled into Ramsay's neck, causing the man to give him a very tight squeeze. Clearing his throat Ramsay said, "Loras, don't pamper him over everything. He is capable of handling a smack for his hesitation. Just because he is cute and amusing that doesn't excuse bad behavior. Taking too long in training him is going to just make it worse for him and you. Be firm from the start. Even a lap dog needs proper training, you know."  

Loras stiffened and Satin gave a muffled hyena sob, pressing his face into the silk covered chest. "Satin is just scared and timid. He comes when I call, just a little slowly." Damon snorted and said, "He is in charge of the order then not you. He hesitated, backed away from you, hesitated again before taking a century to reach you. It is a way of him still keeping control, even if its a small bit. You don't completely own him, until you have all the control. Right now, he is training you."

Satin felt such a flush of hatred for these men that his eyes should have shot fire. He knew they could see his rage, that Loras could feel it and didn't give a fuck. As if HE has any control? Really? Blame the victim, of course. Damon laughed and Kitty rolled her eyes while Reek gave Satin a look of alarm. Ramsay pointed and said to Loras, "See that look of rage? How angry he is with us, with you? The first chance he thinks he has, your puppy will run like hell. When you bring him home tonight, don't be surprised if he tries to run."

Damon shook his head and rumbled, "No. I don't think the boy will do that. I think that Loras will get an earful of barking, tears and dramatic manipulation. Eventually, Loras will get sick of hearing it and maybe give the boy a crack on the face or ass. Maybe even a full spanking before just fucking the hell out of him. Then as soon as Satin knows that is the worst things might get...he will run or challenge you." Loras sounded offended yet unsure, his arms tightened painfully. "He knows not to run away or ever try to fight, don't you, pet?" "Yes Master." Satin's answer was fast and he nodded out another hyena sob.

"I do not have to train my pet by the same methods you used. You both are completely different than each other with your pets. Damon lets Kitty mouth off constantly and even allows her to fight him. Ramsay, you MARRIED your pet! Just because I allow him to move a little slow doesn't mean I do not have control of him. I don't need to flay or beat my pet into submission just because it was your preferred methods." Shrugging, Damon drawled, "Hey, it's only advice that we had to learn the hard way. You want to go through it too, be my guest."

"But as for your comment on Kitty's challenges.." Damon grabbed Kitty's hair and yanked her head up to see her eyes. "Kitty, if you want to challenge me, do you have to have permission first?" "Yes Master." She spoke without hesitation or anger. Her face wasn't fearful but it was submissive and respectful. "And she is allowed her smart ass mouth because it amuses me. When it doesn't amuse me, Kitty rarely has to be told to stop. It was something she had to learn and it took time. For both of us, not just her, I had to learn how to control her. How to train her." Nastily, defensively, Loras retorted, "Well, you are certainly doing a great job with teaching her not to mouth off when you don't like it. After all, I am sure the reason you plan to fuck her with a bottle tonight has nothing to do with her mouthing off earlier?"

Ramsay spoke and his voice terrified Satin, burying his face further into Loras's shirt. "Watch your tone, Loras. Don't forget your place, either." At that Loras gasped and his body was rock, Satin felt such hostility from his Master that he shrank. Even though the words let Satin know this wasn't directed at him, he was still scared it would land on him. "I am simply trying to train him the way I want to. What is wrong with that?" Loras stared at Damon and Ramsay who stared back, all the pets tensed, waiting for an explosion. Then Loras relaxed his body and in a very stiff voice spoke. "Forgive me for such rudeness. He is my first pet and I am just trying out my own methods before trying others. I thank you for your suggestions."

Satin peeked up and saw that the other pets have relaxed again and assumed it was safe now. He has no idea why Loras was trying to challenge the other predators. Loras seems to have lost with grace and the men began to speak of the twins. Kitty and Reek also were involved in the discussion. Satin was not, he remained silent and as still as he could. Loras started to pet his hair, Satin made no move or sound, just accepted it. "I hate to say it, but Sansa was sleeping with our uncle Benjie and we know for sure that incest was in the Lannister line." Kitty was saying and then Reek said, "Yes but if we can be firm about it and make sure they have little opportunity for it. Keeping them in different homes would not help, it will make them want it more. Besides it was only kissing, nothing else that I caught them doing."

In the end Damon and Ramsay decided to give the twins one more chance before separating them. Then they all stood up to head to their bedrooms. Satin shivered as he saw that Damon brought a beer bottle that he stuck into his suit jacket pocket. Kitty either didn't see it or didn't fear it much because she was clinging to her Master as they headed away. Ramsay had his arm slung over the smaller man and was whispering in his ear. Whatever it was, it caused a look of fear and lust on the thin face. Loras was guiding Satin towards the door, his hand holding tightly to the collar. "We are going to my apartment tonight, I don't care that it's late and I have to be back early. I want us to be truly alone, away from them." Loras spoke sharply and gave a small tug on the collar just before he opened the front door.

"I am in no mood for games or disobedience right now, Satin. If you try and run or scream for help, anything at all, I will ask one of Ramsay's men to help tie you up. Then you will be thrown into my trunk for the ride to my house. Once I drag you inside I will beat you with a belt. Do you understand me?" With a hyena sob, Satin nodded. He walked next to Loras, never once trying to move away, even when Loras released him to open the car door. "Get inside and put on your seat belt." As he shakily put on the belt, he watched the men with guns, watching them. Loras never even noticed them at all, except to say goodnight to the man at the ornate gate. Satin leaned his head against the window and watched the world go on without him.


	16. Housetraining A Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satin sees Loras's apartment and what Loras is like away from work. Satin has a temper tantrum and meets a very scary new person.  
> (sorry for the long wait on the update and I know this is a very short chapter but more is coming I promise!)

It was only a five minute drive really but Loras's demeanor changed during it. His body became less tense, his face less severe and as they parked, he smiled. "I am not angry with you, don't look so terrified, Satin. I just wanted to be home where I can relax and have you to myself. No scary hunters here." Satin almost blurted out, "You are a hunter too!" but luckily a hyena sob burst out instead. "I want you to wait right there until I open the car door for you. Can you do that for me?" Satin flushed angrily in the dark at the condescending sweet tone but nodded. "Good boy." Loras guided Satin into the luxury apartment building by holding his arm. Part of Satin hoped a door would open, someone would question them or anything really. Silent hallways were encountered until Loras led Satin into his own apartment.

"Here we are, home sweet home." Trilled Loras as he turned on the lights and Satin was impressed. It was not enormous like the Bolton home, but it was cozy and it was fashionable. Unlike the Bolton's which looked like a hunters lodge for sociopaths, this was plush carpets and expensive furniture. "I bought everything here piece by piece until it is nearly perfect. I am sure at your age teak wood floors mean nothing but even you can appreciate comfort. Go on and look around while I get some wine. Would you like something, I have milk or juice?" In spite of it all, Satin grinned and Loras raised a brow. "What did I say?" "Milk or juice? You have been around those twins way too much." With a small laugh, Loras replied, "Way too much time. Sorry about that, sweetie. How about cola instead?" Satin nodded but has already started to wander the apartment. A living room, kitchen, den, bathroom, master bedroom and guest bed room.

There was a small stone balcony in the large bedroom and Satin impulsively went out onto it. Looking down, he saw a swimming pool, lawn chairs and an empty deck. Not a sound to be heard except Loras coming up from behind him. "Hoping to leap into the pool and run away? Or scream for help?" The voice was amused and Loras handed Satin his drink, even as the boy tried to stammer a denial. "Hush. Of course you were thinking it, any newly made pet would. There is no one in these apartments that doesn't in some way work for the Boltons. It is their way of keeping their employees very close and loyal. A luxury apartment and high pay. So that also means I am not the only employee here with a pet. There are a few others and that means, you will be known for what you are. And no one here will help you. The only person you can rely on is me. I am the only person who will care for you and protect you. I know this is very hard but you have to accept your new life now. I am going to help you but you need to really try your best."

Satin gave another hyena sob and tried to cover another one by sipping his soda. "You are truly the most lovely thing and I won't lie to you. I won't lie and say I am sorry that you are here. I am sorry that you were ripped out of your old life and into a very new and scary one." Loras had empathy and understanding all over his face but no regret for slavery. No sense of morals or ethics that told him to help Satin out of such a thing, just a gentle sadness for Satin's life change. Oh well wasn't that fucking nice of him? Flushing with anger, with outrage really, it took all of his willpower not to be stupid with anger. So he threw his glass over the balcony, swinging his arm out hard and the expensive crystal smashed down below. Loras looked at Satin with cold eyes, standing in what Satin already called his nanny mode. "That was very rude of you and that was part of a collection. A very costly collection at that." Backing up a bit Satin muttered an apology. "No. If you are going to apologize, do it correctly. Look me in the eyes and clearly speak." Flushing with a mix of anger and fear Satin looked up. "I am sorry that I was rude and broke your glass, Master."

Sighing, Loras came closer and touched Satin's cheek gently even though the boy flinched away. "Oh silly boy! I am not like Ramsay or Damon. You need time to adjust and learn to accept things. Now we must go clean that mess up, Satin. Come along." Grabbing the slender shoulder, Loras steered the boy through the apartment. Satin couldn't believe he was just letting this man talk this way, drag him around like this. Why not run, why not try and get away? Loras doesn't want to hurt him, sees him as a little puppy after all. What if I show him how I can bite and run? Or beat him to death with a rake? Even as he mused this, Satin took the dustpan and brush from Loras, bending to sweep up the glass. I could swing up hard with the brush and...and what? This man may be slender of build but he managed to restrain Tywin. He was able to spend years keeping two little killers in line. It wouldn't take more than seconds for Loras to have him pinned down. A hyena sob burst out of Satin as he stood back up with the full dustbin. Loras showed him where to empty it and then as they began to walk back inside a door opened.

Out stepped a very large man, scars littered his bald head. The man was so imposing, his eyes so menacing that Satin hid behind Loras. "Who is your pretty little pet? Was that the birthday present the kids were babbling out? Tell him to come into the light so I can see him." The voice was a low hiss and Satin couldn't understand why Loras wasn't afraid. Instead, Loras beamed and pulled Satin in front of him. "Yes, I was so surprised! I had no idea the kids were even thinking of it! His name is Satin, he is just a little puppy and very timid still. A bit of a barker too. He threw my glass over the balcony, naughty little guy. We were just cleaning it up." As Loras trilled away, Satin wanted very badly to be annoyed at being discussed this way. However, he was too scared of the terrifying man who was now way too close for his comfort. Satin backed into Loras's chest and began to burst into hyena sobs. "See what I mean? Very fragile but we will work on that."

Styr studied the little pet and then snorted. "They found you a perfect lap dog, didn't they? Be careful though, Loras. Little pups bite and run too. He has a look in his eyes, he will run soon. If he slips your leash let me know, I will be happy to help you out." There was a threat in those words for Satin and he cringed. It was exactly what he has been thinking about all night. Getting away or fighting. And this man knew it, Damon and Ramsay knew it. Loras probably did too. The bleak despair that he has been fighting was winning and Satin wanted to scream. Laughing, Loras nodded and confirmed Satin's fears. "Of course he will. And I expect a few more temper tantrums as well. Don't worry, Satin won't cause anyone trouble. I will see to it. And he will try very hard to be a good boy, won't you pet?" Satin turned red with shame but he lowered his head and managed, "Yes Master." With a gruff sound of amusement, Styr gave a heavy pet to Satin's head. "Did you hear that grumpy little voice? Oh,  my pet hasn't dared to take a sullen tone with me in.."

He seemed to think on it and Loras snapped out, "At least two weeks ago since the last time. Yes, it was during that little party we had, remember? And I had warned you then, never give a small sized person that much of my special mixed drinks. But you didn't listen and the poor girl was smashed." Loras spoke so warmly yet lightly and Styr just grinned shaking his head. "True..true. I do like my pets feisty, but when we are near others, she is perfect. Just be careful that your lap dog learns that. You are with those kids so much and oh shit! Do you remember the last time they had a rabbit for a pet?" Loras waved frantically and moved Satin past Styr. "Don't talk about such things! You will just panic him worse! Anyway, have a good night and I shall bring Satin by soon to meet your pet." Satin found himself nearly running back to the room, wanting to get away from that scary man. "He..he looked at me like he would eat me!" He gasped out as Loras shut and locked the door to the apartment. For the first time, Satin was happy to be locked inside somewhere.

  


	17. Sorry, I Forgot I Wasn't Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loras gives a little advice to Satin that may backfire on him sometime. We meet Tywin's trainer again. Loras, Satin and Cat go to the mall.

Loras laughed a bit at Satin then wrapped his arms around him. "Don't worry, Styr won't hurt you, silly. Not as long as you don't try to run away. He was just warning you and giving you a fright for fun. See, you are safest right here with me." Satin said nothing but nodded, stiff in Loras's arms. Sighing, the man released him and said patiently, "Why don't we sit on the couch and talk? I am sorry we left too late tonight for shopping, but we can do it tomorrow. I am sure there are a trillion last minute items that Cat will want to pick up for her dance."

Satin paled thinking of the terrifying little girl.  Loras laughed and lightly said, "Don't look so nervous, she will behave. Her focus will be completely on this dance, I am sure of it. We can buy you some new clothes and stuff you are into that you would like. What are you into, movies, books, music, games?" So for the next half hour the two sat side by side on the couch and Satin answered questions. What was his favorite color, what were his favorite foods and drinks? Nothing about his past, his family or his personal life.

When Loras took Satin into this bedroom, he was too tired to bother resisting. He let himself be undressed and tucked into the large bed. "Behave for me, be good and I will be gentle." Loras had whispered and even though Satin hyena sobbed, he didn't try to escape Loras's touch. It still hurt when Loras took him but not as much. Satin even found some pleasure himself, to his great shame as Loras stroked him with a maddening finesse. Tears ran down his cheeks as he whimpered for permission to orgasm into Loras's shoulder. They finished nearly the same time and Loras held the sobbing boy tightly afterwards.

"Hush, I know it's hard for you to accept this. I once felt the same shame when I came for my Master, a caveman named Gregor. I was so horrified that even though it hurt and I was so degraded that I could feel pleasure like from anything he did. I won't let you suffer like I did, I will tell you it isn't because there is something wrong with you. Our bodies just find the good in whatever they can. The worse we feel the more it just wants to feel better, even if for a second only. Don't be embarrassed. Be glad that you can still have pleasure, be grateful for small things, Satin. There is nothing wrong with you wanting and enjoying some pleasure."

It was still rape, you raped me and I let you without a single protest, thought Satin and he lay still, silent. Eventually, he felt Loras drift into sleep and he tested his boundaries. Satin simply had to use the bathroom but refused to wake Loras to ask, still embarrassed. How easily he gave in and how cried out in pleasure for his Master. He couldn't look at him or speak to him yet, so Satin slowly inched himself out of he sleeping man's embrace. Then he eased his way out of the bed and tiptoed for the bathroom. "Are you a ballerina?" Came a sleepy amused question. "What?" Yelped Satin as he nearly leaped in the air then grabbed his chest to calm his pounding heart. "You are running on your tiptoes like you were in a ballet. Care to tell me what you are doing, silly pet?"

Satin felt himself blushing as he answered. "I have to use the bathroom, Master." Loras giggled and waved a hand. "You can use the bathroom whenever you need to here without permission. Without dancing your way there." "Thank you." Satin managed before fleeing to the privacy of the small bathroom attached to the bedroom. When he returned, Loras was silent and asleep. Or at least he seemed to be. Either way, Satin was done taking chances today and lay down again. When Loras pulled the boy against him, Satin didn't pull away. After a few minutes of deciding he would never sleep, he dozed out.

Satin was thrilled that Loras let him sit at the table for breakfast as if he were equal. "You are not equal to me, Satin." Loras reminded him. "You are my pet. But lots of pet owners spoil their pets, let them sit at the table. Only when it is us, otherwise you are on the floor or my lap." Once they were in the car driving to the Bolton house, Loras became prim and proper again. His back was straight as a board, chin up and his most snooty proper voice returned. Unable to help it, Satin grinned. "What is it?" Loras asked arching an eyebrow. "You are back to Nanny-mode." Loras cracked a smile and then pinched Satin's thigh lightly. "Yes, so be on your best behavior."

To his relief Damon, Arya and Ramsay were locked away in some meeting room on the other side of the house when they arrived. Satin only saw Tywin. "Reek drove Cat to the school today since breakfast was interrupted." This was said in the same tone that an invasion would have been announced. Satin bit back a laugh and waited while Loras rolled his eyes. "Well whatever it is, it is clearly not our worry, else we would be in the meeting too. Since we are not, let's get to work. I just know you are very eager to show me how your brain is functioning today, aren't you, Tywin?" Heaving a sigh, the boy followed sullenly as Loras led the way to the classroom. Satin tried to stay very close to Loras but Tywin only said hello to him absently. He was still wanting to discuss whatever caused men to enter the house during a meal time to disturb Ramsay. This was unheard of and Tywin continued until they entered the class room.

"Oh, what is that?" Asked Loras as he saw something new in the corner near his desk. "Cat got that last night for Satin as an apology. It's a really nice dog bed." Both Loras and Satin stared at it suspiciously. "I already checked it twice for anything but it's clean. Perfectly safe." Tywin admitted but Loras himself checked it one more time. "Okay, it seems safe enough, Satin. Lay down and enjoy your new bed. You can thank Cat for it when you see her." Swallowing nervously, Satin inched into the dog bed, waiting for pain or death. Both Tywin and Loras pretended they weren't waiting for the same thing. After a moment when nothing happened they relaxed, but it took Satin a bit longer to stop waiting for a shattering boom then nothing.

Watching Tywin learn was boring, it was mind numbing. Satin remembered that middle school was boring, it still was. He dozed off twice before Reek entered to call them for lunch. Kneeling on the floor eating a sandwich from Loras's hand was not embarrassing today. It was downright exciting compared to that dreary classroom. Just as they finished lunch the same knock came at the door and Tywin nearly killed himself to answer it. Sighing, Loras called out, "Don't barrel into Karl, let him actually enter!" Tywin yanked open the door and almost slammed into his trainer. "Back it up, I heard your nanny speaking to you. Don't be rude in my hearing, boy." Loras smiled and trilled, "Hello there, Karl. So nice to see you." The hostility and disgust in the trainer's eyes for Loras was hidden, but it was there. Satin shrank back from it and the man himself.

"Nice to see you Loras. I see you are bringing your pet to work with you. Such a cute thing, I told the kids it was a great idea." Loras smiled charmingly at the man until he left with Tywin. "I hate that homophobic caveman." Snapped Loras once they were gone and Reek patted his hand sympathetically. "Where the hell did Ramsay find him?" Reek shrugged and said, "He came highly recommended by many that Ramsay and Damon know. The hotel in the South had many willing to vouch for him and Ramsay has seen his work here in the North personally. I hate the man as much as you do. Something isn't right about him but you know Ramsay isn't about to take just my word for it. When I said something he gave an extra look into the man's past. Found nothing bothersome and let it go as me being paranoid." 

Reek had gotten to sit at the table as the only two who could dare to tell him to do otherwise weren't home.  He offered to pick up Cat but Loras shook his head. "You never get to just sit and have coffee anymore. Why don't you do that and we'll go fetch her. I want to take them to the mall anyway. I need to get Satin some new things and you know Cat will want a few things for the dance." Reek thought it over for a second then said, "You know, I could use the rest. Thank you, Loras. Enjoy the shopping trip!" Pulling Satin to his feet, Loras gave one last baleful glare out the window towards Karl. Satin just cared that he was getting out of this house of horrors, even if it meant picking up that scary girl.

Cat squealed when she saw who was picking her up and grinned as she ran. Leaping into the backseat, she leaned over to kiss Loras's cheek. "It must be special for you to pick me up. Oh, did you like my gift, Satin? I really am very sorry, you know." The girl bat her long lashes at Satin and he nervously said, "Yes, thank you very much. I, uh..you don't need to be sorry. I am fine. Thanks." Loras gave his stammering pet's knee a caress and smoothly cut in. "Cat, you are forgiven and it all is forgotten. Now, don't you care where we are going?" The girl was thrilled and not only picked out her own few items, but helped with Satin too. Together Loras and Cat picked out a new wardrobe that Satin had utterly no say in at all. If he objected to something, hey shushed him and spoke right over his objections. By the third store, Satin stopped bothering and sullenly obeyed.

Once the two finished dressing him like a doll, Loras allowed Satin to buy some fun things. A gaming system and four games, a few books. Loras got his pet a cell phone that once Ramsay got down with it, will allow him access to certain numbers and music. It is of course a tracker more than anything and Loras didn't bother to hide the fact. Earphones for the phone and any other accessory that Satin wanted was bought. He was even allowed to pick up any and all of his favorite foods and snacks at a grocery store nearby. Satin had to admit, he was being spoiled and felt it was his right and due. After all, if he had to obey, had to play the whore and the dog for this man, he should at least get something out of it. Just like Loras had said, shouldn't he at least get some pleasure out of it, as much as he can at least?   


	18. Don't Muzzle Me And Take Away This Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loras tries to treat his pet with as much pampering as he can. Kitty and Satin speak of Karl.  
> Satin finally has his tantrum.

Over the next few days Satin's life began to take on a bit of comfort. He learned fast that as long as he obeyed there would be no trouble. Satin did as every teenager ever did and learn what the limits were on each thing. At the Boltons when Loras was in nanny mode, Satin went into meek mode. Staying quiet, keeping his head down and only treating Loras with the utmost respect. Taking his cues from Reek and Kitty how to act in each situation. At the apartment it was a different story.

Satin watched television and played computer games on the couch, got things as he wanted to and rarely asked for anything. He was careful to never cross into outright disobedience. It was more like a dominant relationship is how Satin thought to deal with it. Satin still had trouble with how Loras can have full access to his body whenever he saw fit. And he still sobbed when it hurt but cried worse when he enjoyed it. Loras would soothe him and hold him, telling him it was normal, it was okay. That made it so much worse and Satin would clap his hands over his ears, trying to inch away.

The boy still resented it when Loras would put him on his lap or hand feed him. When he would chirp at Satin like he was a little dog and treat him like a damned toy. If they were alone he would allow Loras to see his frustration in his eyes or even groan at him. As long as Satin complied, Loras would just tease him for the attitude.

If Satin grumbled or whined over an order, Loras would lecture him for yapping or barking. The few times that Satin continued his arguing instead of falling silent to the lecture, Loras would do something twenty times more annoying. Every time Satin would open his mouth Loras would clap his hands sharp and fast. "Hush!" The first time it went on for a minute before Satin finally gave up and went silent.

On the days that Arya was at home with Reek instead of with the Masters, she would go for walks with Satin. He looked forward to those walks even though she was still scary to him. The kids have not hurt him once but that classroom was so boring and Satin got sick of being there. It was sad that the highlights of his day were lunch with Reek and walks with Kitty but there it was.

Satin and Kitty would sometimes watch some of Tywin's training sessions. It terrified Satin that the boy wasn't just learning how to fight but also firearms and archery. On the days that Cat had a full school day at home, she would also take lessons with Karl. "There is something very shifty about him." Satin said softly to Kitty and she nodded. "I know it, you know it and Reek knows it. But we are pets and our opinions don't count for much."

Satin blinked and then said, "You aren't just a slave, you are more like a partner aren't you?" Shrugging, Kitty said, "It is complicated. Even if I ran the whole damned thing, I am still just a pet without a say. Hell, Reek is married to Ramsay and he has less say than I do." "Loras knows it too, I heard him say so. Can't he say something to Ramsay and Damon then? I mean I know a nanny doesn't have much pull but it's worth a try." Kitty looked uncomfortable for a second then smirked.

"Sweetie, Loras has the same amount of power and pull that I do. When it comes to the children. It is the only thing Loras would ever dare express an opinion on. He knows his place as well as any of us. Loras could only tell Ramsay that he felt Karl had a bad character. He did that and was shut down.  And you should be a little less opinionated. Make sure not to bother any Master with them or you'll find yourself in trouble." Kitty warned him.

The next day is when Satin finally had his first true tantrum and his first real taste of discipline. Loras had kept him up late, he had drunk a bit too much wine before bed. Even after he was rough enough that Satin cried and begged, Loras took him twice more before passing out. Satin was still sore and angry, not to mention overtired. Satin was obedient but refused to speak with his Master unless he had to. Loras figured it out himself and tried to apologize.

Giving a glazed stare, Satin made no response, even after Loras offered to allow his pet a night of nothing but snuggling. "Well, fine then. Be in a pout over it. I am sorry and will try to be more careful in the future. You have until tonight to get over this attitude. Otherwise, you can spend your one free night without a single thing to do at all. I will take away every toy you have, little puppy."  Satin hyena sobbed but refused to say anything, just crossed his arms tightly.

All day he stewed about it, about the unfairness of it all. So when Loras took them all out for a walk on the lawn, Satin couldn't enjoy it. That pissed him off even worse. Finally they leave the damned classroom, something Satin longs for and would normally love. Right now, his backside hurts badly, he should probably tell Loras, but fuck that. Satin hopes he isn't torn or something but it was too shameful to mention. On top of that he is so angry with Loras for hurting him and then treating it so casually. So when the rest of the family showed up on the lawn, Satin just felt even worse. Now it was completely ruined.

Everyone could see that Satin was sulking, but he remembered every rule. Loras then made it so much more terrible for him. When the kids were out of earshot Damon had asked, "Okay, why is your pet so pouty, what did you do? Take away his extra pillow?" Satin kept staring at the ground, silent but he never expected Loras to actually tell them the truth. He listened to Loras his face bright red, horrified. "Oh, I made a little mistake last night. Drank too much wine and was a caveman. Satin won't tell me if I hurt him enough for a doctor but he just wants to be mad about it first."

The bright red ball thrown by Cat stopped in front of the still reeling boy. "Hey puppy! Let's play catch. Bring me the ball and I will throw it for you." Satin was unable to think, to breathe and the anger it was mixing sickeningly with humiliation. One more degradation to act the dog for a little girl, playing catch in front of them all while they discuss his rape? "No!" Satin snapped. "Excuse me, pet?" Loras was standing fast from his chair and his voice was deadly. Satin should grovel, should beg forgiveness, but he scrambled to his feet, fast. He started to back away slowly and everyone was frozen, silent.

They all watched as Loras was walking towards him and Satin just kept moving away, a very slow chase. "Satin, stop and kneel now." Loras commanded and Satin wanted to yet he wanted to scream, to attack, to run. "No! It's not fair!" He yelled and then screamed as Loras lunged. A moment later he was over Loras's knees in the grass and his pants were tugged away. "Don't, no, please!" The humiliation was terrible but the pain was worse. Satin was begging and howling before Loras stopped whacking him. "Now you have a reason for your attitude to be so bad." Loras sneered as he shoved the pet into the grass and stood up. Satin pulled up his pants over his burning ass and lay curled sobbing.


	19. Lets Play A Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Damon feel that Satin needs just a little more reinforcement to make sure the lesson sticks.

Satin did not move, trying so hard to just sink away into the lawn, to be invisible. The eyes he could feel on him were even worse than the burning of his ass. They heard what Loras had said, they watched Loras bare his ass and spank him like a child. Unless Loras called to him, Satin had no plans to ever move again, keeping his eyes tightly shut, hyena sobs ripping through him. "I am sorry about that, Cat. He is being naughty today and he is still learning. We shall give Satin time to let his punishment sink in, then we will teach him to play catch together." Satin cringed under the shame of Loras's words and curled into a ball tightly.

"He should learn it right now while the pain is still fresh. While the humiliation is hitting him the hardest. After all, the punishment was so mild, he needs the instant reinforcement." Ramsay commented and Satin began to shake. No, just leave me be, let Loras leave me alone for just a bit longer. "He was punished and is now on a time out for his attitude to change. Then Cat can have her game with him, I will supervise carefully, there won't be any problems." Loras responded and Satin barely relaxed before Damon spoke up. "You are giving him the same damned punishment we gave the twins when they were toddlers! If you are going to be that easy on him then you should follow it up with the original command right away."

Sighing, Loras snapped, "Satin, come here now." Fuck. Satin didn't dare not respond, not with the other two calling for harsher methods of discipline. Shuddering, he decided to crawl, it seemed safest considering all eyes stared down at him so icily. Head down, Satin stopped before Loras's shoes and stayed very still. "Apologize to Cat for being so rude." Satin nodded and turned his head to stare at Cat's shoes. "I'm sorry for being rude." He muttered, hyena sobs interrupting the words. "Are you saying sorry to her feet or to Cat?" Satin flinched at Loras's tone and looked up at Cat. "I am sorry." He said again, her features blurring under his tears. "I forgive you, Satin." The girl said in her sweet little voice and he hated her. Face flaming worse, Satin hunched before Loras's feet again, trying to hide himself.

"Let's have all the pets play catch with Tywin and Cat." Ramsay suggested and Satin heard Kitty and Reek sigh at the same time. "Thanks a lot, Satin." Kitty snarled and he felt even worse. Great, now everyone down to the other pets were against him. At least at home he had his mother be a bit fond of him. Please say no, Loras, please? "Fine, then. A great game of catch." Loras sounded less than enthused but resigned to it. Tywin grabbed a ball and then crouched in front of Satin. "Okay, here is how this game goes. We throw the balls and you must try to bring it back to us, even if you must fight the other two for it. Its okay if you don't win, but you have to try." Satin nodded misery making him move even slower. When the ball was thrown, Satin crawled after it fast but got nowhere close.

As if they were born to be on all fours, Reek and Kitty were flying after the thing. Satin crawled, trying to catch up but then paused watching them collide over the ball. "You have to try, Satin!" Called Cat and Satin edged closer to the fight, then saw the ball roll out from under them. Snatching it in his teeth, he flew back towards the kids. The humiliation and pain still stung but at least he could have some form of redemption from it. So he moved even faster as he heard Cat shriek a warning that the other two were after him. It was no good, he was flattened seconds later, eating dirt and grass. Kitty landed her full weight on him, also taking the second to bite his ear and hiss, "Idiot. Save your temper tantrums for Loras in private. We all suffer now and if you think Damon and Ramsay will let it go, you are wrong."

Reek bit the ball out of Satin's hand and flew to drop it into Tywin's hand. "Kitty! What the hell was that? You taking a nap and a snack on the boy? Spend less time beating on him and more time getting that ball!" Roared Damon and Kitty scrambled off Satin, grumbling. "Now Damon, don't be mad at her. Reek has always been faster, you know that." Ramsay taunted and Loras ignored the other two, watching only his pet. "Good try, Satin." His voice was still very firm but not angry anymore and Satin felt happy for that at least. The sooner Loras calmed himself, the sooner he will feel sympathy and stop this game. Satin chased the stupid ball but was unable to get it for another three rounds. Instead he got kicked, pummeled and run over by the other two. Kitty had won the next round, then Reek again.

"Here puppy, watch the ball!" Called Cat, who was trying to make sure Satin could get one win. She purposely threw it so it landed very close to him and he bit it. Heading for the girl who was calling out cheers, he veered the way he saw Kitty do, trying to avoid her leaps. Reek was snapping at his foot now and Satin decided if the other two could fight dirty so could he. A foot kicked back, sent Reek to the ground, yelping, but recovering fast. "Yeah! You go, Satin!" The twins and Loras were all yelling now and Satin went skidding before Cat just before Kitty got a hold on his waist. As she clambered up his back to steal the ball, he dropped it into Cat's hand.  His victory was short lived, it was his only win. They played another few rounds and Satin got pummeled.

When it ended, Satin was covered in dirt, blood, aching everywhere and panting. He gratefully accepted the water from Loras's glass and sipped it carefully. "Next time Cat asks you to play catch, you'll say yes, won't you?" Loras crooned to Satin who instantly sputtered, "Yes Master."


	20. As Soon As I Learn One Thing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of Cat's first dance and Satin must stay with Ramsay, Reek, Kitty and Tywin. It does not go very well.

For the next few days Satin was subdued and Loras was very watchful of his behavior. That night after the spanking, Satin had cried and confessed that he felt possibly torn inside. Trying to be gentle, Loras checked and called Qyburn for some advice on what he saw. To his ultimate shame, Loras took pictures and sent them to the doctor. "Its your own fault. If you would let him actually examine you, I wouldn't have to do this." Loras clucked but Satin was determined not to have some creepy old man poking up in him. The doctor sent someone with a cream and told Loras to let the boy have a few days rest from sex. Satin has remained a bit sullen, but he is behaving, following every rule. He uses his hands and mouth to please his master. Follows him about the Bolton Estate and today is finally the day of the dance.

Satin sat in a corner of Cat's room watching her twirl about in her dress. "Tell me Satin, how does it look?" She asked breathlessly as she spun again. Truthfully, Satin responded. "You look amazing." "Young miss, if you don't stay still I cannot finish your hair." Loras said sternly and with a small giggle, Cat stood still. "It's too bad that Tywin won't get to see how nice I look tonight." The girl said whimsically and Loras rolled his eyes.

"You just want to torment the poor boy! Let him get pounded on by his trainer, get out all his angst and testosterone while you are at your dance. That way when you come home with lovely stories, he will be too tired to try and bait you." Cat muttered but she let it go and concentrated on getting ready. Loras was already a stunning sight, as was Damon who stopped by a moment ago to tell them to hurry up. Loras and Damon were chaperones at the dance. There was no way they were going to allow a thirteen year old Cat to get into another person's car. She would ride with Damon and Loras, meeting the boy at the actual dance. 

When the three of them went to leave, Satin couldn't believe how good they looked. He knelt with Reek and Kitty, Ramsay standing near them. Loras had told Satin earlier that day that he would stay with Ramsay and he argued, he begged. "Please, isn't there anyone else? Or can't you just lock me in here? Please? I don't want to stay with Ramsay, he scares me really bad! He hates me, he'll find a reason to flay me!" Loras had stood firm. "No, who would I ask? I don't feel comfortable asking Styr to take you when you are still not fully trained. Ramsay isn't going to flay you. He is very strict but he is fair. Don't bark, don't disobey and you should be just fine. And there is no way I would allow you to stay home by yourself. Not until you are trained and loyal."

Satin tried to continue the argument but Loras was done with it. Clapping his hands fast in front of Satin's face, Loras snapped. "Hush. No barking!" So Satin knelt there in utter terror as his Master left to attend Cat at her first dance. Taking pity on him, Kitty said, "Ramsay, I am taking Satin for a walk along the grounds to get this extra energy out that we seem to have." Ramsay nodded but his glacier eyes followed Satin as they began to stroll out the door. "Stay within the lights, no woods, no going close to fence." He warned, but let them leave.

"Thank you for that." Satin muttered once they were outside and away from Ramsay. Kitty shrugged, giving him a crooked grin. "Figured would let you get that nervous energy out before you do another stupid thing.  I fucking hate it when Ramsay makes us do that shit. Fetch, tricks, tag, wrestle like dogs, track and hunt. So fucking degrading and its always a competition. Always a lesson. He annoys the hell out of me sometimes. So before we all end up in another game, let's make sure you are nice and calm this time, okay?" Satin nodded and felt better knowing that Kitty hated the games.

They walked from one pool of light to the next on the lawns around the house. A turn through the well lit gardens and then they went to the side yard. That was where Tywin and Karl were training this evening and from what they could see, the boy was getting one hell of a work out. Karl was truly tiring the boy out tonight and Kitty winced in sympathy. Silently, they went past the two and headed towards the side door. It was just before they got on the porch that the lights all went out. There was gun fire and shouts from guards and whoever was attacking. Swearing, Kitty threw herself and Satin into the bushes. "Follow me, crawl quiet and fast." Kitty whispered and together they made their way towards the back of the house.

Then storming feet, more gunfire and all the feet pounded away. A car screeched, doors slammed and Kitty burst out of the bushes. "They took him, oh fuck, they took Tywin!" Satin felt bad, that was horrible and maybe Ramsay was dead or not, either way, he ran. The second Kitty left his side, Satin flew, heading for freedom. 


	21. Running Puppy, Stupid Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satin makes a break for freedom that doesn't end well.

He ran and ran, through and past trees, tall grass cutting into his legs, no direction, just away from here. Just out of this situation, anywhere that couldn't be here. Panic carried him and made his natural speed and grace have wings and he knew he was free now. Then his face was smashed into the dirt, he tasted blood and mud. A heavy weight was crushing him to the ground then it left and a hand spun him onto his back. Trying to blink crusted black dots out of his eyes, Satin weakly attempted to move. Moonlight glinted off silver points, eyes dilated, Kitty was hissing and he saw her fist then stars of pain. The next blow was in his stomach, then the girl stood up and switched to kicking him everywhere.

Satin curled up in pain and yelled for her to stop. Kitty did and stood over him panting, he understood with pure terror that she has been holding back from truly hurting or killing him. He tried to stay still and silent, hoping she gains control. "What the fuck were you thinking? I am telling Ramsay, it is too dangerous for you to ever attempt that again. You could be killed. Do you understand that? Telling Ramsay and letting him punish you for this might be the one thing to save your stupid life." Kitty's voice was ragged and even held a tiny bit of regret which scared Satin the most. "Please don't say anything! I just panicked! I'll come back with you, okay? Please don't tell!" Shaking her head, her mouth a grim line now, Kitty yanked him up by his collar. "Don't bother begging me, Satin. I have to do this for your own good."

He tried to beg as she dragged him back the way he had fled. After a bit Kitty slapped him hard enough to make him cry. "Shut the fuck up now. I am not Loras. Don't yap at me, bitch. Do you understand that something really bad has happened? We don't know if Tywin, Reek or Ramsay are hurt, if they need our help. So shut up and let me get back home to help my family." Satin went silent as Kitty rushed them towards the estate, while she kept trying to call Damon on her cell. She kept getting his message instead of him. That was not usual apparently because Kitty seemed extra worried now. They moved faster and then Kitty stopped dead just before the pavement began. Standing just within the line of trees they watched the blinking, swirling lights covering the drive and street before the Bolton Estate. An ambulance had a man on it, it looked like Ramsay and what confirmed this was Reek. Who was crying and following the stretcher into the back of the ambulance.

There was no sign at all of Tywin or the several body guards that were working that night. "Oh fuck. Shit. What do I do now?" Breathed Kitty, who in shock and worry loosened her grip on Satin. He watched those lights and saw all the police roaming about. How easy to just run up to them and yell he needs help. Kitty is afraid of them apparently, she won't chase after him. The second her hold lessened, Satin ripped away and ran as fast as he could. It wasn't as fast as earlier, he was beaten, his ribs hurt badly and he was trying to fill his lungs to scream, get their attention. Kitty grabbed his hair and yanked him backwards by his head and neck. Then a fist flew into his throat. He was momentarily paralyzed, just clawing at his neck, trying to breathe. Every part of him was unable to resist Kitty dragging him back into the woods.

She dragged him too far away to scream or run back. Then dumped him down and kicked him some more. "Stupid fucking little bitch! Dumb idiot child! Know what would have happened to you? They would have heard your story, sympathized and told you they would help you. Give you a blanket and snack and then someone would come kill you. Because most of them are on Ramsay and Damon's payroll! Why are you dead set on getting yourself killed? Is death better than Loras?" "If they are all on their payroll then why won't you go over there?" He shot back in a strangled voice, sitting up, his arms curling around himself defensively.

Rolling her eyes, Kitty said, "I said most of them, not all of them. I don't know what happened yet and I don't see Tywin anywhere. I also can't reach Damon or Loras by phone. Or Cat for that matter. While we were walking I tried to call all of them. Something is way wrong here and I don't know who I can trust yet. I'll tell you one thing, you had better trust me and listen to what I tell you. Because if you don't, this might be your last night on earth. I don't have time to coddle you and no one else we run into will either." Yanking Satin by his collar, Kitty picked a different direction and began to walk them again.

"Where are we going?" Satin asked and Kitty grumbled at him. "The closest place we can go that I know I can find loyalty. Our employee apartments. I know Styr is home tonight and we can count on him to help us. We need to find out where Karl and Tywin are. What happened to our men and how injured is Ramsay? I need to know where Damon is, where Cat and Loras are, are they all safe. Then we can find out who the fuck is after us all and destroy them." Satin felt himself pulled along and he did start to worry a bit. He hated the thought of Loras shot and being put in an ambulance, or maybe dead. If this was a different kind of relationship, he would be nearly hysterical with worry. Still he did worry.

By the time they walked into the driveway that would lead to the lovely apartment complex, they were filthy and Satin was very tired. Both were worried nearly out of their minds and even with Kitty's reflexes they were taken unawares. The black van came out of nowhere and the door slid open. "Fuck, run!" Kitty ordered and Satin forced his sore feet and body to run as fast as the girl was. It didn't matter because as they evaded the men pouring out, another van stopped right in front of them. They were taken down in seconds, overwhelmed. Satin saw Kitty fighting them even from the ground, under a pile. Some in that pile yelped in pain and came out of it bloody before they subdued her. Hands were tied behind his back and then a hood was pulled over his head. He felt himself thrown into the van and he lay curled on the floor, afraid to move. Satin could hear Kitty snarling and the thud of her body hitting the van floor.

"Satin! Are you alright?" Kitty called out and as Satin said a quiet, "Yes." He heard Kitty yell in pain and someone's rough voice command, "No talking. Stay still and silent if you want to live." During the ride, Satin didn't dare to move or speak and he guessed Kitty didn't either since he heard nothing from her. Grumbles and mumbles that he couldn't really decipher from men sitting around them and that was all. When the van jerked to a halt someone grabbed him to pull him out. "Don't resist, don't make noise and you won't be hurt." Was gruffly said to him as he was pulled about like a large doll. Satin had no choice but to hope this was true and stay compliant. The men swearing behind him let Satin know that Kitty didn't appreciate that order. She was having trouble with it and it sounded like took all the rest of the men to move her.  Chuckling, the gruff man said, "Glad I got you. That crazy bitch is way too much trouble for me to deal with."  Satin is sort of glad he cannot answer, having no idea what to say to that. Thank you?


	22. A Terrible Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satin finds out he and Kitty are not the only ones kidnapped.

It is the worst case of deja-vu ever. A van, strangers with threats and warnings shoving him. A bag over his head and a ride to who knows where. Satin half expected to be in the presence of two kids ready to gift wrap him for yet another person. Forced into a kneeling position, Satin felt the bag ripped away and blinked for a moment at the sudden light. Someone was kneeling in front of him and another to his right. The growling and instant lunging at the man taking the bag off let Satin know it was Kitty. Staring stunned at the kneeling figure in front of him as the men tried to subdue Kitty, Satin whispered. "Tywin? Are you alright, can you speak to me?"

The boy was kneeling with his hands cuffed behind his back the same as Satin but he was also further restrained. He had a long thick chain attached to the cuffs on his wrists that bolted at the wall behind him. Tywin was not looking up at Satin or Kitty, his head was down, but he was panting. Then the boy looked up and the pets saw he was muzzled in the most horrific way. Barbed wire was wrapped around his head, digging into his mouth. Trails of blood went down into his shirt, showing how hard he has struggled. To Satin's horror he realized that the boy had been trying to CHEW through the barbed wire in rage.  

"Oh Gods, I will fucking kill whoever did that to my nephew! Ramsay and Damon will skin you all alive, do you hear me?" Satin was pretty sure that this whole place could hear Kitty. She has stopped struggling however, she also was eyeing that long chain and the barbed wire that was laying nearby. Satin knew she had some form of a plan and it wouldn't work if she was so restrained. Good, get us the fuck out of here please, I will help and not ever run away again, just save us from this, he thought frantically. Seeing Tywin so brutally ripped from his own and treated so cruelly sent Satin into more hyena sobs. Even a kick from one of the men with an order to knock it off couldn't stop it, just increased it in fact. Very calmly, Kitty spoke. "It is alright, Satin. Calm down and take slow breaths."

Kitty turned to look at the angry, scared boy. "Tywin, you need to stop panting like that. Remember the meditations you were taught." That for some reason seemed to upset the boy worse and garbled sounds came from the bloody wires. "No, stop that. Just be still, okay? Don't give them a reason to hurt you more, Tywin. Stay calm, boys, let me handle this." Once Kitty felt the two were as calm as they would get for now, she turned to look at one of the men guarding them. "Who is in charge here? Who can I speak with?"

A good kick into Kitty's stomach was her only answer and after she was able to straighten, she glared but went silent. After a few minutes of not moving, the men stopped paying so much attention to their captives. One was speaking into his cell phone quietly and moved out of earshot of the kneeling victims. The other two were speaking with each other and looking out the window nervously. In a flash, Kitty's head darted at Satin and she bit down. He didn't scream because it happened so fast and also because there was no pain. Her head moved back and he saw his special lapel pin that Loras had bought him in her teeth.

Watching tensely, the boys kept an eye on the men as well as Kitty. She did a contortion that made Satin wince for her spine and the pin was gone. Satin leaned back slightly and could see her fingers nimbly working on straightening the pin out to use as a pick. When the men turned back around Tywin drew their attention by making a lunge at one of them. Sneering, they both started to turn on the boy and Satin found himself doing something crazy. He just couldn't see a thirteen year old boy tortured even if he was a scary as fuck little psycho.

"WHO THE HELL IS IN CHARGE HERE? DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU HAVE FUCKED WITH? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THE BOLTONS WILL DO TO YOU? IF YOU TOUCH THAT BOY ONE MORE TIME, I WILL PERSONALLY HELP THEM FLAY YOU ALIVE!" He hollered and then there was a boot upside his head, another in his stomach, then a third that paralyzed the biggest muscle in his thigh. "Shut the fuck up you little shit! Look at the pretty pink collar on his neck. You are a fucking lap dog of a pansy nanny. You might bite at our ankles, is that it? Want me to kick your head in for you? Shut the fuck up and kneel there. I said kneel!" With a groan of pain, Satin flinched and got back on his knees awkwardly.

It was enough, they were no longer wanting to beat on Tywin. Also, Kitty had gone still and there was no sign of the pin. He could tell that her cuffs were no longer locked, but she acted as if they were. Tywin gave Satin a questioning look and he gave the tiniest of nods. The men have gone quiet at the third man ending his call. "She will be here in a minute." Satin saw that Tywin and Kitty seemed to be communicating through a rather intense stare. Great, they are having a ESP moment and crafting a plan I can't help with because I have no idea what they will do.

Suddenly the door crashed open and they all stared at the cocky cheerful man that came in, humming a tune. "You fucking traitor." Kitty said flatly to Karl. It helped a little to see his arm was swollen and in a sling. "That looks broken. So does your nose and looks like someone took a few good chunks out of you." She commented, amused at the injuries Tywin must have inflicted. "Yeah, guess that goes to show how great of a fucking teacher I am, huh? I will tell you, I was truly impressed at how hard he fought. The barbed wire is his own fault. Tywin is just a little boy and little boys that bite need to be taught a fucking lesson. I never told him to try and freaking eat his opponents." Joked Karl as Tywin growled and glared with bitter hatred at him. Playfully, the man smacked Tywin's head, causing the boy to try and lunge again.

This set Kitty off and she threatened the man. "Karl, why don't you try picking on someone that isn't a little kid. You fucking cowardly piece of garbage. Afraid to take on adults? Come smack my head, see what happens." She taunted and Karl did walk slowly towards her with a grin almost as large as Damon's. "You in need of a good beating, is that it, sweetness? Missing your Master's punishments already? Tell you what, I will help you out. I bet I can fuck you harder than he ever did and hurt you twice as bad. I don't have a whip but I have some lovely knives. I will carve you and fuck you at the same time. She don't care what we do to you as long as you can still hear her before you die."

As soon as Karl bent down towards Kitty she came flying upwards, her head slamming into his jaw. He reeled back for a second and it was enough for Kitty to grab the knife from his belt. Satin threw up when she plunged it into the man's gut and tried to disembowel him. Karl screamed and struck her hard with both fists clenched together. She fell back to the floor, spitting a silver fang to the floor and the other men rushed to restrain her. Karl clutched his stomach and staggered towards the door screaming for someone to get him the fucking doctor. One of the men helped him leave as the other two fought the crazed lady. Just as they got Kitty in handcuffs and chained to the wall like Tywin, more commotion came.

The door opened and this time another person with a bag on their head was thrown to the floor. The ripped and bloodied dress made Kitty, Tywin and Satin all groan. The bag was barely ripped off her head before the highly insulted and angry girl began to complain. "Look what you did to my dress, to my hair and makeup! Do you have any idea how slowly I am going to kill you for this? YOU RUINED MY ONE BIG NIGHT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO LET ME GO TO THE DANCE FIRST!" It was only after Kitty called her name softly that Cat noticed the other captives. With such deadly softness that even these tough armed men flinched, Cat said, "You used barbed wire on my brother's flesh? You have beaten and chained my brother? My aunt? I am going to slowly murder you. It will be so very slow for both of you."

"It is okay, Cat. I already just tried to remove Karl the traitor's intestines. They are aware that we are very dangerous. Stay still and quiet though so they don't chain you too." Kitty cautioned then waited while Cat got herself under control and was still, quiet. Then with a composure that was only surface deep Kitty asked, "Honey, what happened to Damon?" Cat started to cry huge tears and sobbed out, "Uncle Damie was fighting the last time I saw him. And Loras was still in the car. He was driving when they started to shoot at us, he wasn't hit, at least I don't think so. But he lost control of the car and hit a tree. He was knocked out cold and they pulled me from the car but I saw Uncle Damie fighting three of them when they took me." Kitty gave a sigh of relief and blinked rapidly, turning away to face away from them all. 

Then the door opened and a lovely older redhead walked into the room along with a greying man. 


	23. Family Can Be Merciless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satin is treated to a terrible family reunion.

The old man, at least his own dad's age looked like a self important rooster strutting forth next to the aging flame haired woman who had a faded beauty to her. She did not move with the same pompousness, no she looked more like a female James Bond villain who thinks she has won. The ego on her was less annoying than on the man.  The pair stopped in front of Kitty who sneered up at them fiercely. "Do you remember me, Arya? Uncle Edmund?" Without a single flash of recognition she responded. "Arya Stark died at thirteen. My name is Kitty and if you don't know who I am then you have no idea what hell you have wreaked for yourselves."

With a small indulgent chuckle as if she were a toddler that did something cute this Edmund shook his head. "No dear, regardless of what name you choose to use, you are Arya Stark. My sister's youngest daughter, we had only met a few times. In fact, I don't believe you ever even met your aunt Rosalyn. You are the last surviving pure blooded Stark, you are a heiress, you are also a major player in the Boltons criminal grip on the North." "You are really very tiresome, what is it that you want?" Yawned Kitty, arching an eyebrow as unimpressed as a person could ever be.

The woman pushed past her disgruntled husband then and stared down at the apparently bored captive. "You are the little sister of Sansa Stark. And these are the children of Sansa Stark. I never got the chance to murder her myself, I had a plan you see. I had purchased a special chair, special items to use and it was going to take a year for her to die. At least that long, I would try to be so careful. I would have never bothered you or that little brother of yours. The children would have died in front of her of course. But then he went and killed her, how unfair was that of him? I never raised a hand against her, my children were innocent of any crime to her or her family. She killed each of my family and I could have lived with that, they had wronged her. What did my babes ever do for her to take their lives? I should've received my due, my revenge. So we hid away and I grew stronger, we made alternate plans."

Kitty still didn't seem too impressed but she was shaking her head at the woman. "I am truly sorry for what happened to your children. My sister went insane after the birth of her own. In fact, Rickon shot her because she was trying to murder her own babies." Kitty shot a quick look of sympathy towards the twins who both went pale. "I am sorry for you both to hear this, but I have no choice but to tell the truth about it. I was estranged from her, hated her in fact for not helping me. And Sansa didn't want anything to do with her children, wanted to murder them. So how can killing us now give you any revenge?"

Her face contorting, Rosalyn screamed, "Because it is the only revenge I can have left!" Her hand swept out like the claw of an ancient angry bear and tore bloody lines across Kitty's face. "Cunt. That fucking hurt." Kitty growled, while Satin flinched for her. A hyena sob tore from his throat drawing eyes towards him. "You shouldn't be here. You are just one of the pets, aren't you? We won't torture you, poor boy. You have done nothing wrong to deserve any worse than you have probably received at the hands of the Boltons. You will die a quick death, I promise." Satin didn't feel like thanking her for the mercy even though she and her husband were beaming at him expectantly.

Giving him a small pout, Edmund steered his wife away from him, towards the twins. "He is a teenager, they can be so rude. Just ignore his behavior my dear, don't encourage it." Cat was nearly bristling in hostility and hissed, "It was my first dance and I had to work so hard to get that chance. I don't remember my mother or my father but I do know that I am going to be one of the last things you see before you die. Even if you manage to kill us, don't you know who is coming for you?"

With a smile as bright as any mad hatter's, Rosalyn giggled. "No dear, they won't be coming here. Ramsay Bolton was caught in the gunfire. And orders were left to murder Damon as well." In spite of the tears that came down her face the little girl stared up with steel determination. "That leaves Reek and Loras."  Edmure scoffed. "A cringing wife and a nanny? We didn't give orders for their deaths only out of mercy." With a bright smile back that mirrored a similar deadly lunacy to Rosalyn's, Cat chirped merrily. "Then you are just living on borrowed time. You are right that Reek can be timid with strangers. But you apparently have never met his other half and that is the half that will be drinking your blood pretty soon. As for the nanny, he murdered his last two owners and has dedicated his life to raising and protecting us. For you two, Loras might even try his hand at torture before killing you."   


	24. Has Everyone Gone Crazy Or Just Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another surprise or two is revealed. The couple discover that it doesn't matter how chained up they are, the trio is dangerous. Their insane female captor makes a terrible decision. Satin discovers what it takes to make him join in the attack.

A light happy sound, the sound of a delighted little girl filled the room as Cat laughed at the couple. Rosalyn started to slowly walk towards the girl, her eyes full of fire and a humorless grin stretching her lips. "Shut up you filthy little bitch. I can see and hear your mother in you and it makes me so sick. But I can fix that, I can make it better, you see. Once you stop laughing and start screaming in pain, begging me to end it, you'll still sound like her and that will be so good to hear. Sansa was no different than her mother except perhaps a little worse of a whore. But just like her, taking whatever she wants not caring who she hurts." As she spoke of these other people that Satin didn't know except by legends and rumors, Kitty stared then narrowed her eyes.

Sneering, the silver points shone in the light as she began to smile as widely as Damon ever did. "Oh geez..you are fucking insane. Truly and completely out of your mind. And only one person is that insane in our family line. I saw pictures of you....I heard all the stories from my mother and father. Aunt Lysa, why the hell are you pretending to be Uncle Edmure's wife? Sansa never hurt Robin, why would you want to get revenge for another woman's children? I can't believe there are any other kids on this planet that you would care about, you only think of your own son. We all knew that. Sansa told me what it was like visiting with you. She said you spent the whole time bitching about our mother. Well, you also spent a shitload of time telling my sister how she was just as horrible and accusing her of trying to seduce our cowardly weak little sniveling cousin which is stupid, funny and sick all at once. Really stupid of you since it was well known how much she liked the older men in our family. Then again all the stories of you were about how nuts you were, you were never spoken of for your wit or smarts."

The hooked claws sank into Kitty's flesh and Satin flinched for her, his hyena sob louder than her pained hiss. "You little cunt! Both of them were greedy whores but you have always been the outcast little savage. We all knew that too. Sansa told me all about her horse-faced little sister. Bad grades because of your bad behavior and fighting at school, how you were a little sneak, a thief too. How your parents were so disappointed and confused about you. They were considering everything from therapy to military schools. Sansa was thrilled when she told me that she thought they were leaning towards a military school in the west. Though Sansa was actually further off than she knew, Cat was already on another plan. When you returned from your island vacation, your father was going to be driving you to a mental facility in the deep country. Of course they said it would only be temporary, for some evaluations. But I think we both know how your parents dealt with anything that messed with their reputation." Kitty sucked in her breath fast, her eyes suddenly turned shiny and for one second, she looked as young as Cat. Then she gave a smile and her clear challenging look was back in place.

"Yeah, well that was the past. I am sort of more interested in the present, like what the fuck is your issue? Why the hell are you taking someone's revenge? Someone who isn't your spouse but your damned brother, I mean are you a damned Lannister or Stark?" The high heeled boot slammed hard through Kitty's left shoulder. "Oh fuck me. I can fucking hear Damon laughing when he gets here and sees this. Now I know how much it hurts, shouldn't have laughed at him when Nymeria did this to him." Kitty looked down at the bloody hole, groaning as Cat and Tywin who apparently know of this story, laughed while nodding agreement.

The woman seems to be filling with indignant anger that she has lost any fear, awe or even attention from the captives. Only Satin was looking at her and he didn't count apparently. Not that he wanted to attract this loon's attention.  He has been around Cat and Kitty long enough to see how they were taking turns distracting her. They were being very deliberate then suddenly Kitty had become rattled. Now they all seemed dead set on antagonizing her and Satin doesn't think that is very safe.  "Before you torture us, please tell us why you are doing this? The real reason? I am a very curious person and this sounds like it could be a very interesting story." Cat chirped brightly and charmingly just as Lysa was readying herself to make a matching wound on Kitty's other shoulder.

The woman's crazed vanity and pride made her lose interest in poking bloody holes in her niece. "Rosalyn died awhile back, the poor dear. She was so devastated she had sunk into a depression so bad she was hospitalized. They released her and she lasted a few months before committing suicide. My brother needed help, he was so sad, lonely and so he came to stay with us. Robin loves him like a father. We needed each other, needed someone who understood. Sansa destroyed Edmure's life the same as her wretched mother tried to destroy mine by taking my future! So we buried the lovely sad wife and I took her place. Became the lovely redhead Rosalyn. I will be richer than Cat and Sansa were, I will be twice as powerful. And I intend to make sure that I destroy anything that was ever theirs."

Kitty joined the childish giggle from Cat with an even louder bray of laughter. This made the woman turn away from the girl again. That was all they were waiting for and the Satin heard the cuffs Cat was wearing clink to the ground. The girl had launched herself forward and her small hands were going for the gun on the woman's belt. At the same time Kitty lunged and bit deeply into the woman's leg, keeping her pinned in one place. Edmure grabbed Cat then shrieked when she latched onto him like a deranged monkey, climbing him. Satin observed with a strange numb feeling in his body that Cat seemed to be literally eating and shredding the man. They crashed to the ground, rolling towards Tywin, who was growling and thrashing in his impossible to escape bonds.

Lysa roared in pain then had grabbed the gun and began to hit her in the head with it. A thwacking sound that was causing Satin to start begging. "Please stop! Please! Don't bash her head in!" Kitty gave a yelp and fell to the ground, spitting a huge chunk of flesh and a stream of blood onto the floor. Satin began to dry heave in between his hyena sobbing, shutting his eyes against the gory sight. A moment later his eyes flew open hearing another crack of metal against skull. Now Cat was laying curled up, holding her bloody head moaning, then she vomited on herself. "Disgusting little girl." Snapped the woman with a revolted look as she knelt on the girl's back while Edmure fussily handcuffed the girl.

"I think we are going to start with you, dear. I want to take my time and I don't want to waste more time with you trying to run or fight. So we shall visit the next room, its a very special one." Lysa said happily as she kicked the girl very hard in the stomach. Cat struggled to breath and looking at her eyes, Satin was sure she had a concussion. The man was torn deeply in many places and only Satin isn't covered in blood. While Edmure stood guard over the preteen, Lysa approached Kitty who was sitting cross legged, trying to shake the blood from her aunt and herself out of her eyes. "My husband did warn me that to take all three of you was dangerous. The three of you will plan and plot just to annoy me."

To Satin's horror, Lysa pointed the gun at Kitty and flicked off the safety. "You aren't going to be any fun to torture. Even that was taken from me, I mean look at you. Carved words everywhere, scars all over the place and the freakish teeth. You have spent most of your life being tortured, you probably would just make me angry by yawning instead of sobbing or begging. I have had enough disappointment, this is my time to be happy. I won't let another Stark bitch ruin it." Tywin froze, Cat screamed and struggled against Edmure, trying to run forward. Satin pleaded but Kitty kept her back straight and stared with no expression at her crazy aunt. As the gun fired, Kitty said one soft word clearly. "Damon." Satin watched Kitty fly backwards and crumple against the wall. Blood began to slowly pool around the still woman who was face down, her limbs in strange positions. It was like looking at a broken mannequin.

Then a worse horror happened, causing Tywin to thrash until he was just as bloody as his Auntie Kitty. It caused Cat to go wild again but she was easily restrained. Edmure had called some men back in and they were on top of the hysterical girl. With a howl of unrestrained madness the crazed vengeful woman attacked. She began to kick and punch Kitty even though it just caused limbs to move about. Seeing Lysa savagely continue to pummel the body was more than even Satin could handle, this time he was the one who attacked. Hyena sobs instead of a courageous roar, he stood and ran into Lysa hoping to knock her down. "Leave her alone! She is dead, what more do you want, leave her alone!" He shouted as they both hit the floor.


	25. How Do I Get Out Of All Of This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We discover the fates of a few others.

Satin found himself on top of the cursing lady but it was no real avail. He was still handcuffed and had no idea how to fight. It was only seconds later that that same dreadful sound of metal hitting bone, accompanied by a terrible pain and black flowers bloomed. For awhile, everything came in flashes as Satin lay limply aware of blood against his face on the ground. Tywin making harsh screams, blood covered barbed wire digging into his mouth. Cat howling as men carried her out of the room by a different door. Even after the door was shut behind Edmure and Lysa, they could still hear Cat yelling till another door slammed.

Things went away again then Satin heard this horrible sound. It was like harsh barking, it was the sound of someone trying to learn crying. Without moving, afraid it will make his head worse, Satin looked over at Tywin. His eyes were dry but the shudders and strange sounds were not much different then his own hyena sobs. Looking into those dry eyes, Satin saw more than icy anger, he saw pain, emotional sadness and the fear of helplessness. For the first time Tywin looked his age for real. These were the eyes of a young boy who just discovered he has a fear that won't be leaving. His eyes kept going between his aunt who Satin remembered helped raise him and the door they took his beloved sister through. Opening his mouth to try and somehow comfort Tywin, Satin threw up into his blood puddle. 

He tried to remind himself that head wounds, even minor ones bleed a lot. Oh, I must have a concussion if I am puking, he thought. Trying to move himself inch by inch out of his own mess, Satin fought pain and dizziness. It seemed to take forever before Satin was sitting up, swaying slightly but out of his mess. Then something caused the two boys to stare at each other, holding their breath. The sounds of stealthy movement. They live with those who move like that every day, they are attuned to the more subtle sounds other might not notice. The man left with them didn't seem to hear anything, to Satin's relief. Wild hope and a burning rage built in the boy's eyes as he stared back at Satin. The door burst open and the startled man's neck was instantly snapped.

The large bald man stepped over the body and looked over at Tywin. "Boy, what the hell have you done to yourself this time?" Satin remembered the man's name was Styr, he lived in the same building as Loras. With his own wild hope, he looked towards the door as Styr began to try and release Tywin. He honestly expected to see Loras come through the door to save him. Instead the doorway filled with a blonde angry giant. Satin stared at Damon and remembered Kitty is laying in her cooling blood next to him. He is already feeling bad for the man and Damon came into the room. His eyes were scanning, they saw Tywin first and looked even angrier at his treatment. Then those fury filled orbs landed on Satin who cringed down but he couldn't hide his sympathy. Damon's brow furrowed but then it hit him and he stood still. Very slowly, so slowly his head turned and he looked down at the pale lady face down in her own blood. 

By now Tywin was released of the barbed wire and rasped out, "Cat is down the hall. It is Edmure and Lysa Tully. Lysa shot and killed Auntie Kitty." Tywin's voice broke and he let out another dry almost realistic sob. "I am so sorry Uncle Damon, I couldn't save her, I am sorry." He said in a rush and Damon who was still not moving, spoke. His voice was deep and rough as ever, but there was a sound in there that made them all wince. "It is not your fault, Tywin. I am her protector, only I failed her. Styr, if Tywin can help you, take him and go get my niece. Before you go, let Satin out of those cuffs. He will stay right here with me. If you need me, just let me know. I need a minute with my pet." Tywin was able to walk around and he was desperate to help destroy those who have hurt his family. He wants to see his sister and make sure that she is safe. So he followed Styr out the door ready to make those sick fucks pay for what they have done.

Satin rubbed his wrists and leaned against the wall. Damon pinned him with a threatening look and growled, "Stay and no barking." Instantly, he nodded and pressed himself further into the wall. Satisfied, Damon walked over to Kitty and knelt down next to her. Gently, his hands caressed her hair and then he carefully turned her over. As the man did so, a trick of light allowed him to see the look of incredible pain on the dangerous giant's face.  Satin looked away, tears streaming down his face and he hugged himself. Then he heard the most unexpected thing. Damon snorted then grumbled, "I hope you are having yourself a nice little fucking nap." Then a very faint voice, full of pain and a dreadful relief of finally seeing someone that you thought you would never see again. "Yeah, I got bored. You are late. Couldn't be bothered to show before that crazy fucking loon shot me?"

"Well, maybe if you had been obedient and stayed inside the house like I ordered you to it wouldn't have happened in the first place." Damon grumbled with a clear threat but he was actually trying to asses the damage, his eyes scanning for the wound. Kitty coughed and blood came out of her mouth and seemed to turn paler. Damon found what he was looking for then Satin saw the man go almost grey, jerking down her shirt again. He grabbed a cell phone and typed something fast. "Stupid little girl, why are you wasting my time by getting shot. Now I get to miss the fun killing those assholes. Instead I have to get you to someone to run you to Qyburn's little hell hospital."

Kitty groaned and mumbled, "Don't send me there. He will autopsy me alive. Just take me to a real doctor." Damon shook his head and lifted her easily, holding her against him tightly. He covered his worry over her by forcing himself to offer his angry warning. "What are you forgetting, pet?" Kitty gave a tiny smirk as her eyes were already starting to go unfocused. "Sorry, Master." As he rushed her out of the room, leaving Satin alone, he heard Damon order her, "Don't you dare die on me. That is an order, Kitty, not a fucking request. Hear me?" Satin sat there and began to hear more sounds, not as sneaky now. A few cries of pain, the sound of a gun with a silencer being fired. Other even more unpleasant sounds, like sociopath voices, one grim, one cheerful and sweet against the sounds of bones cracking and flesh being ripped off. Hyena sobbing, Satin pulled himself into a fetal position and waited for Damon or Styr to return.

Damon came back into the room a bit later and he was covered in Kitty's blood. His face was a mix of worry and smoldering fury. He stormed over to Satin and snapped, "Stand up. Are you hurt or can you walk on your own?" Shaking his head, Satin scrambled to his feet then grimaced about his head injuries. "Follow." Satin nodded at the grumbled command and went behind the giant and walked into the same doorway that the others had gone. "Oh fuck." He breathed, causing Damon to spin around and cuff him hard enough to cry out slightly. A harder swat, this time it made his head explode in colors and Satin was back on the floor moaning. Bending over him Damon had a humorless wide grin on his face. "Until I find Loras and dump you at his feet, you will do what I tell you. I said no barking so shut your fucking mouth. What's wrong, does your dainty head hurt, poor little lap dog? I don't care, stand up and move." Satin managed to get to his feet, slipping briefly in blood.

A moment later the others came into view all of them covered in the fluids of the bodies littering the floors around them. A screaming woman was thrashing between Styr and Tywin who were holding her as Cat stood before them. Lysa was bound with barbed wire, cutting deeply into her skin and Cat was about to remove the woman's eyes with a small lock pick she still held. "No." Damon roared as he stomped over to them. Breathing heavily, Cat turned and flung herself at her uncle sobbing. "She killed Auntie Kitty!" Sighing, Damon caught the little girl and gave her a kiss and hug, keeping his eyes on the woman. "No, she didn't, sweetie. Your aunt is hurt very badly but she isn't dead. She is on her way to Qyburn's clinic now and he will do everything he can." Cat and Tywin looked relieved and then Damon walked over to this lunatic woman. "Who are you and what made you do something so fucking stupid?" Tywin answered when she just turned to look away, trying to hide how scared she was. "This is Lysa Tully, Auntie Kitty's aunt. Edmure got away but we caught her."

Damon seemed to grow larger and more terrifying. His face had such a look of malice and violence that even the twins backed away slightly. A large fist pulled Lysa's hair back so she had to look up at him. "You dared to touch my pet? You tried to kill MY Kitty? Tried to torture my niece and nephew? I am going to make it so slow for you, its going to be the worst last days of your entire pathetic life. We are taking her with us, I think she might enjoy our basement." Lysa sneered, eyes rolling in fear and insanity, beginning to curse at Damon. With a  wide smile, he crashed his fist into her face, crushing her cheekbone and knocking her out cold. "Take her and lets get the hell out of here. Loras is missing and so is Reek."

With a look of any child worried for their father, Cat and Tywin hold hands. "Did someone hurt them? Is..is our father alright? Kitty said he was shot." Leading them all back out, Styr carrying the limp woman, Damon assured the kids that Ramsay would be fine. "Yes, but they weren't even critical wounds really. He is already in recovery and bitching about getting released." "Will the police question him?" asked Tywin and Damon shook his head. "Nah, the ambulance was for the public. They drove away,shut the siren off and took him to Qyburn. No more questions. Let's get you all home safely, get this cunt downstairs to your dad's favorite room. Then we need to find Reek and Loras."


	26. More Changes, Always More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Ramsay have the care of Satin until Loras is found. Satin meets Gilly.

Styr carried the redhead ahead of them, yelling he would chain her in the basement. Damon was limping heavily now, if anything it seemed to make him angrier. Satin walked just mere inches from the angry giant where he was yanked to. Suddenly, he could actually hear the pop in Damon's overstretched knee and then the most horrific thing blotted out the moon above.  Satin thought he was dead as Tywin and Cat tried to help Damon back up. The large man must have thought the same thing as he straightened and leaned on Tywin's shoulder. "Is he dead?" Cat giggled a bit and shook her head, helping Satin to his feet. "Good, then he best be walking where I put him." Aching in a dozen places, Satin hurried to walk faster, as they went inside the house. 

There was Ramsay with a sling on his right arm, roughly hugging the twins. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE CLINIC!" Shrugging, Ramsay said, "I am fine and was more concerned for my family. I am just glad you two aren't really injured. Where is Reek, wasn't he there?" Damon shook his head. "No, Loras is still missing to. Let's hope they find each other and get home or call us. We can organize search parties for them." Ramsay seemed very concerned about Reek but then his eyes landed briefly on Satin. "Oh yes, before Kitty went into surgery she told me something. She said that Satin had tried to run from her twice."

Satin winced and hyena sobbed as Damon looked down at him with narrowed eyes. "Is that why you two were caught in the first place?" He shook his head and stammered out, "No. When we first got home from our walk, all the lights had gone out, we heard shooting and shouting. That is when I ran away into the woods and she came after me. Kitty brought me back but we couldn't cross the street she said because of the police and ambulance. I..I thought the police might help me so I tried to run but Kitty stopped me. We ran to the apartments where Loras stays for help and that is where we got caught."

"You are lucky my arm is in a sling and there is a crazy woman in our basement. Else I would handle you myself." Ramsay said as Satin flinched. "I am sorry. I won't do it again." He whispered with a hyena sob or two. "Oh, you will be." Growled Damon. "Until I have time for you, you are going to stay with Gilly, Styr's pet. Don't you dare bring a single bit of attention to yourself with any of your dramatics. If you catch my notice, or annoy anyone else, I swear you'll go in the basement too. Hear me, boy?" Satin nodded his head and hugged himself.  

With that Damon had Cat bring Satin to meet Gilly in the kitchen. "Until this whole thing ends and everyone is found, all employees will stay here. That means all pets too and guess who gets the chores? Ramsay dismissed all the maids and cooks until it is safe again. Lucky for you, we will mainly work in the kitchen, away from everyone. I heard Loras finally got a pet. Styr told me you were a fancy little lap dog. That really fits how you look but Loras always seemed like the type that would want something like you."

Gilly wasn't unkind, she was just blunt and she gave him time to adjust before having him help her make stew. She told him how unlike the other pets around, she was no hostage of a needed family. No, her father was an old lecher that lost her in a drunken poker game. She found herself happy to be leaving her father even if it was with this large behemoth. Shrugging, Gilly said, "I won't cry if he ever gets killed at his job, but Styr at least takes care of me. And I am used to him now, I like him a lot better than I liked my dad."

Satin couldn't imagine feeling so blase about being owned but he said nothing. Nervously, he watched as Damon came through the room with a few terrifying items in his hands. "I need a large basket for this stuff." Gilly rushed to bring him a large weaved basket and Satin continued to quietly wash dishes. He watched as an electric drill disappeared into the basket along with a flaying knife set and a blowtorch. Damon took the basket and left, leaving Satin trembling.

It was after most had gone to bed and Gilly was declaring the kitchen clean that Styr came into the kitchen. "Damon has gone to the clinic to stay with Kitty for the rest of the night. Take him to Ramsay then come to bed, Gilly." Styr gave a hard slap to Gilly's buttocks as they walked past him and she made a little cry of pain. The man chuckled as he walked away and Gilly just sighed.

Ramsay was still sitting up in the living room when they entered. "There you are, lap dog! I am too worried about my Reek to sleep. I am sure you are worried for your Master." Ramsay gave a snap to his fingers and said, "I want to stretch my legs out, Satin. Kneel before the chair for me." Satin grunted under the weight of Ramsay's boots on his back, but stayed still and silent. He really did start to wish his own Master was here. 


	27. Pass Around The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satin must deal with the twins and Damon in the morning. He is also treated to Gilly's temper as is Ramsay.

A loud slam of a door and Satin was startled by it. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and groaned at the pain of Ramsay's boots finally moving. Satin sighed with relief at the removal of weight on his back and stretched himself out on the rug for a second. Damon appeared in the doorway, disheveled and half awake, clutching a large store bought coffee.

Satin was still trying to understand why it was so bright when Damon laughed. "Did you two really sleep like that all night? Oh Gods, wait till I tell the kids, they'll love it!" Ramsay eyed the tired man who was back in his wheelchair. "You should talk! Go shower and go to bed." Damon told him to fuck off and left. Satin was relieved that Damon wasn't after him yet but he was still with Ramsay and that wasn't any better.

Ramsay stood and stretched out, then said, "Come with me." Satin didn't know if he should crawl or stand, so he figured he would just stay down. "Good decision. You haven't earned the right to walk about like a regular trained pet yet. So you can crawl in the presence of your betters, until you are told otherwise." Satin gave a soft "Yes Sir." and crawled next to him.

Entering the kitchen, Ramsay saw Gilly cooking breakfast and said, "You need to take this boy and get him washed up. And dressed. Loras left clothing for him hear, I think. If not I know Loras has two closets of clothing that the boy can borrow. Get him ready in time for breakfast." Ramsay stared at Gilly who was looking as if someone asked her to eat bugs. She finally responded, curtly. "Fine. If you could please tell me if you wanted breakfast at the normal time? Because if you do, then I need someone to cook while I tend to Satin. Sir."

Satin dropped his jaw and stared at the defiant girl that was wearing a collar and didn't care. She did not glare, she did not clench her teeth. Gilly just looked at Ramsay as if inquiring how he wanted to get this all done. Ramsay waited a minute before walking forward very slowly towards Gilly. Then he smirked and said softly, "But my dear, that is YOUR problem, not mine. You are going to have a hot breakfast cooked on time for us. And you are to see to the lap dog as well. YOU figure it out and Styr may enjoy your attitude, but I don't care for it."

Gilly's eyes were saying so many things but out of her mouth just came a flat sentence with no emotion to it. "Sorry Sir. Breakfast on time and take care of the lap dog. Yes, Sir." Ramsay looked like he was debating on disciplining her, then he just left. "Behave, Satin or you'll answer to me, understand?" Already nodding, cringing down from the angry man, he responded, "Yes Sir."

After Ramsay had left the room, Gilly let out a ton of guttural curses as she slammed things around. "Oh, get up, would you? It's just us and it drives me crazy to see someone crawling across my clean floors! Go sit in a chair and wait till I can get to you." She snapped as she tried to hurry with her prep work and put all pans on simmer. "Okay, we have to hurry, or the food will burn." Gilly grabbed Satin's arm and ran up the back staircase with him. They flew down the hall towards Loras's rooms. Cat and Tywin were in the hallway and grinned.

"No time to chat, kids. Have to get this puppy showered and dressed while making breakfast." Gilly grumbled, shoving Satin into the room after unlocking the door. Cat came forward and said sweetly, "Oh, don't worry about him, Gilly. We were on our way anyway. Damon asked us to get Satin ready for breakfast and bring him down. So go ahead and make breakfast. Thank you for helping, Gilly!"

Gilly was not sure if that was true or not, but she didn't dare to screw up the meal. One time she had heard that a servant burned the food, Ramsay buried him the next day. She may not have an ideal life, but it was hers and she planned to keep it. "Thank you, children." Gilly turned to Satin and whispered, "Obey everything they say. They won't hurt you if you behave for them, okay? Good luck, I will see you at breakfast." 

Satin watched Gilly disappear then he backed further into Loras's room as the twins came forward. He backed into the bed and sat on it. Clasping his hands into his lap, Satin put his head down and stayed silent, waiting. He felt them coming closer and a hyena sob burst forth. "Aww, still so scared of us, even after our huge bonding adventure?" Cat teased so gently as her little hand traced Satin's collar and then swept across his cheek. Tywin sighed and snapped, "Cat, don't tease him. Just do like Uncle Damon asked and get him ready."

Cat gave her brother a look then grabbed Satin's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Fine then. Time to shower, pretty puppy. Uncle Damie wants to see you all groomed and pretty, like the lap dog Loras wants. You really need to try and impress him and Father today. The whipping will only be worse, if you are not behaving. Don't give them any extra reason to hurt you."

The girl gestured for Satin to remove his clothing. Turning red, trying not to look at the twins, Satin hurried to strip and cover himself. Cat and Tywin were amused by his antics but seemed uncaring"We are going to try and hide you between us and Gilly today. Maybe Uncle Damie will be too tired or busy to get to you today." Satin listened with worry to Cat's words as she shooed him into the shower stall. "Get washed up, pet." Under his breath as Satin started the water and grabbed the soap, "I am not your pet."

The curtain whipped open and Cat stepped closer. Satin yelled, "Hey!" and tried to cover himself. "Did you say something, puppy?" Stammering, he shook his head and backed against the tiles. "No..No, sorry..please, can I just shower?" "Perhaps you should stop whispering and clean yourself then. You have five minutes to finish and get dry and dressed." Tywin said, pulling Cat away from the shower. "Let him finish up so we are on time."

Satin hurried to finish and get dressed, sitting stiffly, he allowed Cat to fix his hair. He noticed something was wrong with the twins. Tywin was impatient, sullen and seemed to actually be mad somehow with his sister. Cat was more hyper than usual, chattering away and it was driving Satin and Tywin crazy.

They made it to breakfast at the same time as Gilly finished setting food on the table. Cat had Satin kneel between her chair and Tywin's. He knelt quietly, feeling strange to be the only one on the floor. It helped a bit when Styr came in to eat and Gilly knelt next to her master.

Damon came in and with bloodshot eyes, though he was cleaned and dressed, he still looked awful. "How is Aunt Kitty?" Asked Cat, watching her uncle thump in with his cane. "She'll be fine soon enough. Qyburn said its going to take some time before she is well again. But your aunt is very strong, you know that. I am going to bring her home as soon as the doctor lets me. Maybe in a few days or so."

Damon suddenly noticed Satin crouched between the twins. "You. After breakfast, you are coming with me. We are going to discuss your running away." Satin hyena sobbed and nodded, cringing at the thought of the whip slashing through his skin.

Cat looked at her thunderous uncle with a sweet smile."But maybe you could wait until you are not so tired and stressed. Loras will be very upset if you rip his little lap dog apart." Grunting, as he sat in his chair, Damon muttered, "Loras will be more upset to find his pet missing or dead because his little pet wasn't behaving. You don't think that Loras would have reacted very strictly to Satin running away? I think you all misjudge him then. Loras is kind, he can be merciful and nice..but he is not stupid. He knows that sometimes we must be harsh to survive. I am taking care of Satin until Loras returns and I plan on doing just that. We are taking care of his misbehavior right after breakfast."


	28. Ripped Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon gives Satin a punishment and the others follow to object strongly at his methods.

Satin was barely able to eat, he did notice that Ramsay wasn't eating much either. In fact, Damon just kept drinking coffee and stabbing at things on his plate. The kids, Gilly and Styr ate but the kids kept trying to ask questions that they got no good answers for. Finally, Ramsay slammed his fist onto the table.

"Enough! Look, we have told you all that we know. There isn't one of you that cares more about where Reek is then me, right now. I am doing all that I can to find them. Your aunt will be fine and home as soon as possible. You cannot leave to see her, you cannot help to find Reek and Loras. You may not leave the grounds until we have located our family members and have killed Edmund. That is the end of it. I don't want to hear another word of any of it."

The children pretended to eat in sullen silence until Damon pushed his chair away. Then Cat leaped up in front of Satin and stared up pleadingly at her uncle. Growling, Damon lifted up the girl and brought her up to his angry face. Before he could start to yell or threaten Cat, she put one small hand on either side of his face and spoke quickly but sweetly.

"I only wanted to tell you something important before you whipped Satin. That when that terrible woman shot Auntie Kitty, it was Satin who tried to help her, save her. Even though he had no chance of it, he tried to attack the lady and almost got his head bashed in for it." Damon sighed heavily and put Cat down. Then he leaned over Satin and said loudly and clearly, "Thank you for trying to help. For that, I won't make you need to have to see the doctor when I am finished with you."

Satin nodded, afraid to speak, afraid what might come out of his mouth. His world has gone into that numb place where things didn't feel real again. It was all too much and was he really going to feel a real whip across his skin? Damon reached down and put his hand under Satin's collar and yanked upward. He started to walk away and Satin was choking. His feet got under him and he was still struggling to keep up.

Satin's head was forced awkwardly high by the huge fist just below his chin. He managed to rasp out, "Please, I'll walk, I won't fight." Damon shook his head and said, "Nope. Walking or crawling is for good pets. Bad ones are dragged by their collars." It wasn't long before Satin discovered they were being followed. "Please, Uncle Damie, you will go easy, won't you? He did help us, he really did." "Uncle Damon, if you rip him up, he'll need bandages or stitches and it would be a pain to deal with." Another huge sigh from the man.

"Cat and Tywin, I am not going to be told how to discipline a pet by two kids. And I don't need a fucking escort. All of you, go away." Satin was given the slightest of slack, so he could breathe a bit better. Damon suddenly turned and approached the grey basement door. Now Satin heard Gilly's voice, "Oh no, is he going to the-" A hard clapping sound with a cut off cry and, "Shut the fuck up." from Styr. Satin was starting to panic, but he was dragged forward relentlessly. Ramsay's voice cut through the upcoming twin protest. "Damon, the crime isn't bad enough to warrant basement level whippings. Be reasonable. You are too tired to judge correctly right now."

 Damon wrenched open the basement door and dragged Satin down the stairs. "I don't need a fucking entourage." He roared over the protesting crowd, following him. Satin was hyena sobbing and thrashing about now in panic. This is where they took that woman and that basket! Loras had warned that he never ever should be down there. "Please, I'm sorry!" He tried to sob out, but Damon twisted his collar harder. "Shut up. No speaking unless I ask a question. Do you understand me?" Satin whimpered a yes and Damon shook him hard. "YES, WHAT?" "Y..Yes, Sir."

Dragging him forth, Damon brought him before a hideous sight that Satin tried to shut his eyes from seeing. Another harsh shake till his teeth rattled and he screamed.  "Open your eyes now. You will look at her until I tell you to stop. NOW!" Ramsay gave a mild, "Oh, I see. Sorry about that. Okay, everyone, upstairs. The lap dog is going to be fine, just very scared and very sore." Satin heard it but he was staring in such horror at this former woman. A former good looking woman, one still alive but Satin can't figure out how she could be.

Allowing the boy to stand on his feet, Damon's grip in the collar loosened again. "Keep looking." Damon had bent down and was speaking directly into Satin's ear. The warm air and deep rumble made him shudder and whine softly. "I know what you are thinking. You are wondering how she is still alive with such injuries? How a person can be half flayed, whipped straight to the gleaming bone and still not have died? Because we are very very good at what we do here. I learned this from Ramsay who learned it from his father. Each of our employees were taught how to do this, as well as our pets. Loras knows, he threw a temper tantrum over having to do it. Then he vomited when he did it. But his cuts were perfect, the skin peeled like an onion for those delicate fingers."

Satin hyena sobbed, wished he could shut his eyes and cover his ears. Instead the voice went on and so did the horror in front of him. "He was almost as good with the lessons I gave him with the whip. I would say he is good enough to make the average person confess any crime. As I said upstairs, you all misjudge Loras if you think he cannot be ruthless if needed. So you should be grateful it's me and not him. This would be so much harder on you if it were him. Because he actually cares about what happens to you. I just care to keep you alive and trained until he returns. You know how emotional Loras can be, imagine him using my methods or Ramsay's on you like that."

So to his horror, Satin thanked Damon for being the one to discipline him. Then he knelt without a shirt in front of the half skinned woman nailed to the wall. As Damon wielded the whip, Satin screamed and stared up at the crimson nightmare that stared back. With every crack, Damon would ask a question, "Do good pets run away?" "NO, SIR!" "Do you want to be a good pet?" "YES!" "Then you won't run anymore, will you?" "NO, SIR!" By the time Damon gave the last stroke, the woman was blurry in front of him. "This is what we do to traitors and runaways, Satin. What you see in front of you. Loras has much freedom with us, but if you keep running, e won't be able to stop us. Ramsay will make it a lesson for the other pets, you would die a terrible example. Do you understand?" "Yes, Sir."


	29. Laying Down And Playing Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satin gets some aftercare. Cat and Tywin have some issues.

When it ended, Satin was a mess. Tears, snot and sweat covered his face and his hair. He could feel some blood trickling down his back, which was still on fire. "I am sorry, so sorry, please. I'll never run again." He babbled and Damon simply said, "You should be. That was a very bad little lap dog. But you will do better now, try harder, won't you?" Nodding, trying to calm himself, hugging himself, Satin whispered, "Yes, Sir."

Damon used Satin's shirt to clean his whip then threw the shirt in the incinerator then coiled and put his whip on his belt. The woman was trying in vain to speak without use of her tongue, teeth or lips and Satin shuddered. That just hurt his back worse and he cried out. "Shut up, cunt. Don't worry, I'll be back for you very soon." Damon grumbled at the woman then he snapped his fingers. "Satin, come. Don't worry about not having a shirt, you won't be able to wear one anyway."

It was hard not to continually hyena sob as Satin struggled to his feet. Every twitch set his back into agony and walking seemed so difficult.  Damon stared at the boy with merciless eyes and said, "If you can't keep up, I can always leave you down here until you feel like moving." That did it and Satin forced himself to move faster. He managed to scurry at Damon's side and breathed a sigh of relief when they were back upstairs. Damon locked the basement door and Satin hyena sobbed. 

Within seconds, Cat and Tywin were there. "Take Satin and fix up his back for him. Then he may go with you two while you do your studies. I am sure Ramsay will be checking in to make sure your work has been done, so get moving." Damon grumbled and then stormed away. "He just needs some sleep, he is really worried about Auntie Kitty. Oh, your poor back, we shall fix it, little doggie." Satin allowed Cat's sweet voice to wash over him. Normally, it terrifies him but he has seen something worse in the basement and he was in so much pain.

To his own numb shock, Satin not just allowed Cat to touch him, but he leaned against her and sobbed. "Oh, poor, poor thing. It's okay, it's all over now, Cat and Tywin are here for you, sweet puppy. Come on, let's get you patched up. Good thing for you, we both know how to stitch and bandage after a good whipping." With one on each arm, the twins led Loras towards their classrooms. He didn't get nervous until he saw they were heading for the lab section. "No, wait..please. Don't experiment on me, please!" The twins burst out laughing while Satin sobbed, trying to dig in his heels to stop.

"Oh, scared little puppy! Are you afraid we might dissect you? See if you are as sweet on the inside as on the outside?" Cat taunted as she tried to tug the now panicking boy forward. Tywin stopped laughing first and said, "Enough, Satin. You are making those cuts on your back worse. We aren't going to hurt you, we just need the first aid kit and the brighter lights. Calm down and walk with us." Tywin's voice was impatient and Satin cringed, nodding. "Sorry, sorry." He managed as he walked forward then lay on a mat.

Tywin started to set up a Novocaine needle while Cat set up the sewing kit. Satin gulped and asked in a cracked voice, "How..how do you two know so much?" Grinning, Cat said, "I will admit, we probably shouldn't know this much about repairing cuts. But our father and uncle are big on making sure punishments stick."  Cat stroked his hair while Tywin administered the Novocaine and she kissed Satin's head when he cried out in pain. Then while Cat sewed up his back, Tywin stroked Satin's sweaty head to keep him calm. 

When Cat was done, Tywin gave Satin two painkillers then walked away to start his school work. Cat stayed to bandage him up and make sure that he drank some water. Satin lay on the mat and shut his eyes, whimpering slightly as Cat kept stroking his neck. She was whispering to him so sweetly, but it was starting to scare him. "Good little puppy. Such a weak, hurt, helpless thing. Poor little boy, lost without your Master. Don't worry, I am going to take such good care of you." Satin hyena sobbed as Cat began to lightly caress his stitches. 

"Damn it, Cat! Stop tormenting him and do some of your school work! What will Loras think when he comes back and you haven't done a thing but terrify his pet!" Tywin burst out suddenly and Cat stood up fast. "Why are you acting like this to me? You have been mean ever since we have returned! Why? What have I done to make you so mad?" Cat tried to make Tywin turn and look at her but he shoved her away. "Just leave him alone and leave me alone. Get your work done." Cat knocked the pencil out of Tywin's hand and swept his papers off the desk. "Why won't you just tell me what is wrong?" She hollered just before her brother leaped on her.   


	30. Caught In A Storm With No Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin and Cat have the worst sibling conversation ever. Styr and Gilly have a conversation. Satin is witness to all of it and wishes to have seen none of it.

Satin stared as Tywin held Cat down and kissed her. Oh. He started to blush then Tywin yelped and pulled back, blood pouring from his mouth. "You are lucky I don't bite your tongue off! Get off of me, dammit!" Cat snarled, showing red teeth and she shoved hard at her brother. "I am just going to take you." Tywin muttered as if to himself then landed on Cat again. OH. Satin tried to figure out what to do but Cat was not losing. A well timed knee has allowed her to shove her brother off, long enough to get to her feet.

Lust turned to rage and Tywin launched at her, this time with intent to injure. As fists and feet flew, Satin scuttled backwards into a corner. He gauged the distance to the door but was too scared to try for it. They looked like two feral animals and Satin had visions of them just taking him down like a deer at his first quick movement. So instead, he stayed in the corner and stared at the door, willing anyone to wander on in. His eyes were drawn back at Cat's screeching. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS? HOW DARE YOU JUST TRY AND RAPE ME? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE?" 

Tywin threw a chair at Cat that she easily dodged and hollered back, "YOU HAD TO GO TO THAT FUCKING DANCE! YOU HAD TO BE IN REAL SCHOOL, HAD TO BE IN PUBLIC AND BE A FUCKING CELEBRITY, DIDN'T YOU? WHERE DID IT GET YOU? IT GOT YOU CAUGHT BY A CRAZY LADY, ALMOST KILLED, CAT! IT GOT OUR AUNT SHOT, OUR REEK, YOU KNOW PRACTICALLY OUR DAMNED MOTHER IS MISSING AND SO IS LORAS!" With a gasp, Cat paled then grabbed a scalpel from the half broken lab table and hissed, "You blame it all on me? That because I wanted a life besides just right here with you, that our biological mother's crazy aunt would attack us? Have you gone fucking insane? How can that all be my fault, you prick!"

The thrown scalpel landed inches from Tywin's face and he yelled back. "It isn't all your fault! But you getting caught was your own fault! You should have stayed home where it was safe." Cat screeched in sheer frustration and grabbed another scalpel. "It wasn't safe here either you idiot! Father was shot and you were kidnapped! Whether I was here or not, it was happening! I was in danger either way." Another scalpel flew and this time it sliced through Tywin's arm, making him wince. "I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU! I COULDN'T SAVE YOU OR AUNT KITTY! HELL, I COULDN'T EVEN SAVE THE DAMNED LAPDOG!"

Cat just stared at him. "Moron. Aunt Kitty is stronger and way more deadly than us and she was shot. She couldn't save us either. Is this some macho bullshit? Go fuck yourself, Tywin." Turning away in disgust, Cat put down the last scalpel.  Giving that much truth and having it thrown back was too much for him, Tywin attacked.

The two of them hurled insults, traded punches and smashed things, while Satin cowered under the broken lab table. He crawled there when Cat started to hurl scalpels. The door burst open and Satin heard Styr's voice boom. "What the fuck are you two doing? Get in your rooms now and clean up for lunch. Go now or I'll have your father come see to you." 

Snarling at each other, Tywin and Cat separated and staggered away. Snorting in disgust at the sight of Satin hiding under the table, Styr turned away. "Get out of there. You can stay with Gilly until lunch. Fucking stupid kids. Come on, why are you so slow, boy?" Styr got a good look at Satin's back and grinned. "Damon did a very good job, I see. Fine, don't rip your stitches, but move a little faster."

Satin followed Styr to the kitchen. "Gilly, watch Satin until lunch. Also, after lunch go upstairs and fix the schoolroom. The kids tore it apart fighting." With a very loud sigh, Gilly spoke without looking up from her cooking. "Of course, Master. Are there any other miracles you would like me to do for you today?"

Gilly's voice had remained so submissive, soft and respectful sounding that it took Satin a moment to hear the words themselves. Styr seemed to suppress a smile as he tilted his head and responded, "Did I detect some sarcasm in there? Are you upset about something?" Shaking her head, continuing to work, Gilly murmured, "Not at all. I love to complete several tasks then have even more heaped on me. I always obey, Master, always manage to complete every task, even if they are absurd to ask one person to do."

Styr walked over to Gilly and then backed her into the wall. "No, I really do think I am sensing some attitude, Gilly. As if you had anything to complain about. Do you, girl? Do you have any complaints?" With a bright smile, Gilly said, "Of course not, Master. I love being a cook, a babysitter, a maid and your own personal-" Styr's fist hit her stomach hard and her last words became an "oomph" instead. "Good, I am glad that you have no problems today. Good girl." Styr kissed the head of the angry Gilly and strolled out of the kitchen. Satin looked at his own shaking hands and thought today could only get worse.


	31. A Good Meal Solves Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A use is found for Satin while Loras is still missing. An unexpected person arrives.

Satin helped Gilly with her prep work, she saw nothing wrong with handing the boy knives. Shoving him into a chair at the table, piling vegetables in front of him. "Peel and cut. Carrots, onions, potatoes. Then you can start the salad and grate the cheese for my soup. Get working and careful not to cut yourself." Trying to get his hands to stop trembling, trying to ignore the pain in his back, he worked. Just before he started, Gilly had covered his bare chest with a heavy apron, clucking in sympathy at his back.

He managed to soothe himself as Satin worked. The rhythmic movements, they were relaxing and comforting in some way. Gilly was nearly ready to serve lunch before Styr came back into the kitchen. Raising an eyebrow, he observed Satin cutting potatoes with a small blade. He looked at the other blades next to the boy. Styr walked over to Gilly who was rushing about, cursing. "Yes Master? How can I please you and can it be done while I don't burn this gravy? Ramsay has me on a rather tight time for serving a meal, if you would be kind enough to recall that."

Styr cocked his head, stared at Gilly then looked back at Satin. "So..you took a boy who was punished for running away and you hand him blades?" Sighing softly, reaching to remove the gravy away from the hot coils. The stove is top notch but one particular burner always takes a long time to cool down. Suddenly, Styr's hand was in Gilly's hair. He forced her face very close to the now orange coils. Gilly whimpered now. "Master, please don't." "Why did you give that naughty boy weaponry? Were you angry and spiteful, wanting to cause a little trouble?"

Gilly whined as the coils slowly turned pinkish but her cheeks and nose were getting hotter as Styr pushed her closer. "NO! I never even thought that, I swear it! I am overwhelmed, I have too much to do and he was here! I told you, begged you to hear that I needed help! So Satin was willing to help and he is timid. I am sorry! I won't do it again if it angers you, Master! Please!" Styr let go and Gilly moved back, unable to stop the tears running down her face. "You are right, he is very timid. Fine, I will allow it but you keep a very close eye on him, girl. If he takes you hostage or cuts you up, I'll beat you for it every night for a week."

Satin sat frozen until Styr left and Gilly started to rush to serve lunch. "Thank you." He blurted out and Gilly grimaced at him. "Oh Gods, don't turn this into something that would require me to tell you that I don't care about you. I care about getting the shit done I need to do. I needed help and you were here. So thank you for the help but I wasn't saving you. Now hurry and grate that cheese, we have five minutes till we serve!" He found himself hurrying, not at all offended by her brisk voice.

They got the food on the table and Satin wondered where he should kneel. Gilly had set her small plates at Styr's place setting, so he can fill them. Not sure where to go with it, she had Satin simply put his on a corner of the table. So Satin sort of hovered about as everyone filed into the dining room. Cat saw the problem and beckoned to him. Satin nearly ran to grab his plates and go kneel at Cat's chair. He was almost kneeling when Damon came in and snapped his fingers. It was a miracle that he didn't drop the china. He managed to scuttle over and kneel next to Damon's chair. It was so ungraceful and strange, his antics that all but Damon and Satin laughed.

Ramsay said mildly, "Perhaps we should do Loras another favor for when he returns with my Reek.  Loras would be horrified to have such a clumsy pet. Some training lessons wouldn't hurt and some exercise to help this panic of his." Damon shrugged and said, "No one has time for that right now. I will find something for him to do though. The little lap dog isn't going to doze on rugs all day while others have things to do." Styr cleared his throat and offered, "Damon, I have something that would keep him busy. Gilly here needs some help, she is overloaded. The other two pets roaming about are not exactly helpful. Satin helped her and that is the only reason the food was on time today."

Nodding, Damon said, "Good idea. He can help Gilly in the kitchen and anywhere else inside the house." Cat groaned and pleaded, "Uncle Damie? I thought that Tywin and I could take care of Satin, he can help us with our school work. Please, at least some of day?" Ramsay pinned the twins with his icy gaze and his voice was clipped. "No. You will panic him and that is the last thing Satin needs. Besides, right now I believe you and Tywin are having some issues. After lunch I expect to see you each and I want to hear what is wrong with the two of you. Each will have a say and then we shall figure out how to fix it. Too much is at stake for any of us to be distracted, weakened. We will sort out this problem."

They were all just standing, Gilly and Satin were about to clear the table when the next commotion started. A youngish employee came rushing as they heard the doors slam open and he hurried, "I am sorry! We tried our hardest to make her stay there, but-" The young man had a bloody nose, black eye and teeth marks in his neck. Damon gave a roar and lunged past the stammering guy. Everyone followed as Damon stormed into the hallway. There was Kitty, pale and weakened but determined. She rolled her own wheelchair, the men hovering near.

"WHAT THE LIVING FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU WERE TOLD TO STAY AND GET BETTER!" Damon roared as he grabbed the arms of the wheelchair, stopping her.


	32. Just Another Day At The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This can just be summed up with this question...  
> can any of you remember the day when you suddenly discovered your life was taken over by your pets?

Damon stormed threats down at his his pet, roaring in anger while she yelled back up at him. Then Cat zipped straight past the giant terror and threw herself at her aunt. Satin winced, expecting the girl to suffer extreme wrath from her uncle but he just growled and crossed his arms, waiting. Smirking, Ramsay joked, "Damon Dance For Me out maneuvered by little girls. Our enemies only have to stop using real weapons and adults. They only have to send a girl scout troop."

Snickering, Tywin muttered, "It's too bad Uncle Damon wasn't in his own wheelchair, the two could have acted out Mad Max!" None of them could help the laugh but all of them were smart enough to smother it. Ramsay reached out and whacked the back of Tywin's head. "Disrespectful. Apologize then go see your aunt." With a red face, Tywin blurted out a sorry and quickly went to Kitty, kissing her cheek.  With a loud sigh, Damon leaned against the wall. "Oh, go get a drink and calm yourself. She is injured, you cannot hurt her and you know it. So does Kitty. The both of you are just going to yell yourselves hoarse."

Taking Ramsay's advice with ill grace, Damon left in search of a stiff drink. Satin barely even heard Damon snap his fingers, but Gilly shoved him. "Go, get him a drink." She hissed and he lurched after the man. He had to run to catch up and Damon kicked at him for it. "The scotch. Now." Satin tried to catch hold of one of the crystal glasses without trembling. "Not a glass, you idiot! Bring me the bottle!" He nearly swiped everything off the bar in a fearful scramble for the bottle. A hyena sob or two burst forth as Satin grabbed the bottle and rushed back to Damon. "Clumsy little fucker, aren't you? Ramsay is right, you do need lessons." A terrible wide Joker smile came over his face and Satin hyena sobbed as he inched backwards.

"You aren't going to panic and run, are you?" Damon asked softly, still smiling. Satin shook his head and went still, hugging himself tightly. "Good boy. Just stand there pretty and stupid." Damon took several swigs out of the bottle before saying anything again. "Starting tomorrow, we will add training time to your schedule. Starting now when you are not with me, you are working with Gilly. And you will obey her, you will treat her with respect. Even as a pet, she is above you." Satin nodded. "Yes, Sir." He followed the calmer Damon back into the living room where they had all gone to. "Go help Gilly." Damon commanded and Satin scurried over to the girl. "Help me serve the tea." She whispered as she served pieces of cake.

"Since when do we get cake and tea after lunch?" Damon asked. Cat piped up, "When our aunt comes home from the hospital after being shot." Gilly went to hand Kitty a small piece of cake and Damon swiped it. "No, invalid food only. So weak and helpless now, I want to make sure my poor dear pet eats only bland light things. She is sick after all, needs hospital food. And rich, homemade cake full of chocolate is not hospital food. I'll eat it for you, Kitty." Sullen and muttering under her breath, Kitty watched Damon eat her cake. Satin wondered if he should serve her tea and decided to be cautious about it. As he brought a cup of tea over to Damon, he asked, "Sir, can I give Kitty a cup of tea?"

 Arching an eyebrow at Kitty with a nearly demonic grin on his face, Damon waited. After a three second count, the chair-bound pet blew up. "Oh, come on! Why can't I have tea?? What could possibly hurt me from a cup of tea, Damon! Now you are just being an asshole!" With an insane glee that scared the shit out of Satin, Damon exploded out of his chair and pointed two fingers at Kitty. "That is two! Forgetting my title and insulting me! I am keeping a tally, I am keeping count of every infraction! As soon as you are on your feet again, I am going to punish you for every single one of them. Think on that when you want to open your mouth, Kitty!"

Kitty gritted her teeth and slumped into her chair, glaring at Damon. With a much more relaxed demeanor, Damon sat back down. "Yes, give her a cup of tea. No sugar, no cream or milk. Black. No lemon or honey either." Satin brought Kitty the cup of black tea which she took but grimaced at. "Thanks, Satin." As he turned away, he could almost feel Kitty's eyes on his torn up back. Glad she said nothing, Satin hurried back into the kitchen with the empty tea tray. He nearly sobbed before he could help it as he bent over the dishwasher. Gilly was coming behind him with the cake tray and almost fell over him. "What the fuck, Satin, move it!" "Sorry." He gasped and stood up fast. Too fast and he yelped then froze in agony.

"Let me guess. They gave you to me for hard work and gave you nothing for the pain. Wonderful. Fuckers." Gilly helped Satin to a chair and after making sure no one was about, reached into her little satchel she carries around. Bringing Satin a glass of water and nearly stuffs two capsules into his mouth. "These are not narcotics but they are muscle relaxers, it will help some. Now sit here and dip this chicken into egg and breading for me. By the time you finish this they should have kicked in." Slowly, Satin breaded the chicken while Gilly was a one man demolition derby. She stacked, racked, washed, dried and put away. Swept and mopped both rooms, reset the dining room table for viewing then began dinner prep.

Satin finished the chicken and Gilly lifted the heaping mountain of breaded chicken to a large skillet for frying. Setting all the items out for Satin to cut, while heating the oil to the right temperature, Gilly was grimly speaking. "You are looking a bit better now. Good. Because you need to cut these potatoes for me, then start the salad. By the time I make it a third way through frying that chicken, I need those potatoes ready to boil." He cut through the third potato, his pain was still there but it has lessened. The medication and the work were relaxing him into an almost doze. Then Styr came in with that sickening smirk that meant another chore.

Gilly let loose a small string of curses under her breath. "Yes Master?" Styr moved closer so he could enjoy his pet's little tantrums. "Damon wants a separate meal for Kitty. Dry toast, clear broth, black tea and lime jello." With a brilliant smile and submissive eyes, Gilly gushed forth with extra sweetness that should have killed Styr with diabetes instantly. "Of course, Master! I am delighted to add an extra meal to the menu." Styr reacted with the same charm. "I am so glad to hear that! You are such a multi-talented girl, it's hard to believe I found you dirty and stinking, hiding under your father's chair at a poker game! When you finish making Kitty's supper, bring it to Damon's room on a tray." Her temper was making Gilly's voice a tad sharper now, but still so respectful sounding.

"Yes Master. I do have one small question and I apologize for being so silly but I need your guidance. I just want to know whom I should give the burned portion of chicken to?" Styr chuckled warmly as he pinched Gilly's cheek. "Well, there shouldn't be any burned chicken. If it does happen, then you and Satin will eat it." Just then a piece of chicken started to smoke and Gilly swore. "Master, may I continue working now or should I wait until the burned chicken just starts a grease fire?" As a hand came down fast on her ass, causing Gilly to jump and hiss, Styr replied. "Nah, don't start a fire, it would be so much work for you to put out and clean. Not to mention the punishment for it afterwards. Tend to your chicken and bring Kitty her tray."

 


	33. Surviving Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pets fail at dinner.

In a miracle of quick movements that dazzled Satin, Gilly managed to cook everything. With only three burned pieces of chicken. Gilly set up the tray and told Satin he had to bring it up. "I need to finish tossing the salad and whisking this gravy. Just bring it to her and come right back to start setting up the dining room." Now that Satin's pain was less, climbing the stairs while carrying a tray was possible. He still moved very slowly and carefully. Setting the tray on a table next to the door, Satin knocked. "Come in!"

Satin opened the door and picked the tray back up. Kitty was laying in the super sized bed, looking nearly eaten by it. "Thank goodness. I was going to start eating the furniture. I was thinking Damon was starving me as part of my punishment." Kitty was pushing herself to sit up against the pillows and Satin heard the slithering of a chain. He saw the chain that was bolted into the floor and watched as it go up to a cuff attached at Kitty's ankle. "Yeah, I am stuck here, the asshole even stole my wheelchair." Kitty snarled then looked eagerly at the covered tray that Satin set on her lap.

He removed the cover and she yelled in frustration, "What the hell is this? I hate toast, I hate lime jello and why do I have a bowl of warm water? I need real food, how will I ever get better starved? BRING ME REAL FUCKING FOOD, SATIN OR I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR ARMS AND LEGS OFF AND EXCHANGE THEM!" As Satin jumped out of the way, Kitty threw the tray hard into the opposite wall. Satin flew down the back stairs, not daring to let Ramsay or Damon see him like this. He had picked up what he could and threw it on the tray. Leaving the ranting, threatening angry pet, Satin went into the kitchen.

"Kitty threw it all against the wall and floor. I picked up what I could, do you want me to clean it up?" Gilly threw a potholder across the room then kicked the cabinet hard. "Dammit! Did it land on the rug? It needs to be cleaned right away! The rug cleaner is in the small closet over there, hurry and get it! You need rub it in circles, gently and for ten minutes. Hurry up, dammit, dinner is in fifteen minutes and I-" Her words cut off into a stream of cursing as the potatoes boiled over and the gravy simply gave up the fight to be gravy.

Dinner was the worst in history at the Bolton house. It was delayed by forty full minutes.

Gilly had forgotten to warn Satin to use gloves when using the very toxic rug cleaner. Or to open windows. She also couldn't revive the gravy and accidentally put the not burned chicken into the oven not on warm but on broil. As Styr commented on it later, he could have beaten Gilly with her own chicken and it would have killed her, it was so tough. The potatoes had over boiled so much that when they were whipped they dissolved into soup. A panicked Gilly added an entire block of cheese to thicken it up but only after it had melted in, did she see what cheese she had used. Instead of a thickened mash tasting of sharp cheddar, it was a stringy soup full of mozzarella.

Damon went to gloat over Kitty while he made her eat his bland supper menu. Instead he found himself throwing open windows and slinging both Satin and Kitty out into the hallway. Only after they were brought downstairs and sat next to an open window, did Damon start to treat Satin's chemical burns. Ramsay sat with the twins and Styr staring in disbelief as the destroyed food began to be served by a sobbing Gilly. "I don't know if you should beat her or comfort her." Commented Ramsay as he watched Gilly began to wail into her apron.

Tywin tried to get the potatoes onto the serving spoon. "Maybe twirl it like spaghetti." Offered Cat and Twin did. "Hey it works!" Styr attempted to spear a piece of chicken and the tines of his fork bent. "I wouldn't ask for gravy for it." Advised Ramsay as he noticed the sludge in the gravy bowl and pushed it further away. Satin couldn't eat with his hands bound instead he just knelt quietly. He was floating away on real pain medication that Damon gave him. He was watching the miserable Gilly slump down next to Styr, wiping at her eyes.

After a few attempts at eating, all of them pretending not to hear Damon and Kitty fighting in the living room, Ramsay gave up. "Okay, someone order some pizza or something. Gilly, stand up please." Styr looked nervous as Gilly stood up and tried to calmly face Ramsay. "I am very sorry, Ramsay. I swear it won't happen again." Ramsay folded his hands and then spoke. "Exactly what have your duties been today? Just today. List every single one of your chores since you have gotten up this morning."

Taking a deep breath Gilly began. Her list was so long that they were all stunned. Even Styr looked as if he didn't quite know how much he had piled upon her. Nodding, Ramsay looked over at Styr. "That is way too much. I would never have asked Reek to do that much in one day and expect it all to be done right." Invoking his own personal pet was enough to make Styr start to pale. "You are right, I didn't see it." Styr said and Ramsay asked, "Aren't there two other extra pets we have floating about here? Didn't Luton leave his here while he went on the search team? And I believe we have one of Manderly's boy's here don't we? He is on guard duty outside, where did he stash his pet? Put them to work, under Gilly's charge. She is HEAD of housekeeping and cooking until you return home, Styr. And Gilly, if they give you any trouble at all, you may tell Styr of it right away. He shall have the responsibility of punishing those that work for you."


	34. I Only Want To Please You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satin has a traumatic night.

It was decided that since Kitty was home that Satin would sleep in Ramsay's room at night. Satin was relieved. He wanted nothing to do with knowing what went on at night between Damon and his pet. The two of them fought nearly all night. Damon could not use any physical punishment upon Kitty and she knew it. Kitty also was aware that her Master was keeping count of every single infraction. That he would inflict hell upon her skin when she healed. However, how could she not enjoy this one rare time to get away with so much?

Gilly had whispered to Satin that any pet with that opportunity would do no different. Satin and Gilly could hear Damon roaring and Kitty hollering back all the way into the kitchen. They cleaned up then went to find the others. Ramsay beckoned to Satin and used him as a footstool again. He only spoke to tell Satin of the sleeping arrangement and to occasionally order the pet to refill his glass. Styr and Gilly had gone to their room. The children came in and watched television for awhile but they were awkward and stilted with each other. Satin had started to doze off right after the two kids had said goodnight and went to bed.

Ramsay kicked him awake and said in a voice thick with whiskey, "Wake up. You can sleep upstairs, let's go." Satin crawled until they reached the staircase, there was something about Ramsay that was scaring him. The man was intoxicated and his eyes were crueler, more intense, almost hungry. Something told Satin to be very careful, to be very obedient. So he didn't dare to stand without permission. "S..Sir? Can I please walk up the stairs?" Satin was careful to sound very submissive and stayed low to the ground while asking. "Only for the stairs." Thanking him, Satin stood and followed Ramsay upstairs.

As soon as they reached the landing, Satin went to his hands and knees, scurrying after Ramsay. They entered the room and Ramsay locked the door. Ramsay only turned on one dim light on his nightstand, shadows ate the room. Satin wanted to hide in the darkest one to get away from those horrible eyes. Ramsay stood near the bed, just standing there staring at Satin. A hyena sob burst out after a minute of this and Ramsay smirked. "Such a scared little boy, aren't you? Well, a puppy really. Runt of the litter, like my Reek. Smoother skin, fancy hair, pretty clothes and not as thin, but scared, lost and just an unwanted runt. Hated by your father, just like my pet. Poor things."

Now tears came falling down Satin's cheeks and Ramsay seemed to like this even more. Satin wasn't crying over his father hating him, he was weeping out of terror. That smirk, the comparison from him to Ramsay's pet, this was dangerous to Satin somehow and he knew it. "Come here, puppy." Satin whimpered but he didn't dare to do anything but obey. He crawled over to kneel in front of Ramsay, shaking like a leaf. "Good boy. Kneel up and put your hands behind your back." The hyena sobs were uncontrollable now and Satin did as he was told. His head was at Ramsay's crotch level and Satin was seconds from panic. Ramsay undid his pants and pulled out his cock.

Satin moaned and tried to shrink backwards without actually leaving his spot. Ramsay grabbed his hair and yanked him forward harshly. "You know what I want you to do. Don't tell me that you don't understand, I am positive that you do. If I feel a single tooth, I will pull them all out. Poor Loras will have to buy you dentures." Sobbing, Satin tried to beg. "Please, Sir! My Master would be angry if I touched someone else! I..please-" That was as far as Satin got before Ramsay forced his cock down the pet's throat. Satin choked as Ramsay began to ram himself down his throat. "I gave you the chance to obey me, to get to pleasure me on your own. So since you didn't want to do it willingly and use your mouth however you wanted, you can suffer my fucking down your throat instead."

Ramsay held Satin's head with both hands and pumped into his throat. Gagging and choking, Satin tried not to move to just pretend it wasn't happening. It was impossible and it took everything for him not to try and get away. Ramsay gave a final hard push and spilled down Satin's throat. With a shuddering groan that sounded like "Reek". Then he said harshly, "Swallow it or I swear I will beat the shit out of you." Satin had no choice and swallowed. Then he spent the next few minutes heaving, trying not to vomit, afraid of what Ramsay would do to him for that.

As if nothing happened, Ramsay pointed to the pet bed in the corner.  "Go over there and go to sleep." Without a word, Satin crawled into the small bed and curled up, crying and hyena sobbing. Ramsay undressed and got into bed. He shut off the light and not long after he was snoring. Satin cried himself to sleep after awhile.


	35. When The Past Comes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New pets show to help Gilly and Satin with chores. Arya and Damon get a surprise.

Satin found himself in the absurd position of being thrilled to see Damon the next morning. The second Ramsay had opened the door and Satin saw Damon, he moved. He crawled as fast as he could to huddle at the giant's feet. Damon arched an eyebrow and asked, "Holy hell, Ramsay. What did you do to him to make him run to me?" Shrugging, Ramsay truthfully responded, "I have no idea. I didn't hit him or even threaten to flay him. He is so jumpy. I hope he grows out of it."

Numbly Satin listened to them and thought, Ramsay doesn't even relate why I would be upset to what he did. After all, he didn't beat or flay me, right? Satin gave a hyena sob and Damon just sighed saying, "Go downstairs and help Gilly set up for breakfast." Nodding fast, Satin crawled past Damon towards the staircase. "Idiot! If you don't stand up, you are going to break your neck on the stairs! Stupid dog!" Cringing at the roar, Satin jumped to his feet. In such a rush to obey and get away from the men, Satin nearly killed himself on the stairs anyway.

Satin was finished setting up the table and asking Gilly if she wanted the food to come out when Styr came in the back door. Groaning softly, Gilly turned around from the stove, anticipating extra orders. Instead, Styr came in dragging two annoyed men. One was somewhat heavy, his attitude was surly and he was openly yawning. The other one looked shifty, sneaky and was thin with a snarky smile.

"Found these two lazy pets hiding in their Master's rooms, still sleeping. Their Masters have been told they will be working for you here at the house. Put them to work and if they don't do their jobs well, let me know." With the first real smile that Satin ever saw her direct at Styr, Gilly thanked him. Styr petted his pet fondly then said, "Oh, almost forgot. Here is a list of a few more things needed today. Since you have the extra help, it should be no problem." 

Satin watched with sympathy as Gilly took the three page list and choked back curses. "I know how grateful you are to me, Gilly. No need to try and stutter it out and choke yourself. You can show me tonight just how grateful you are." Styr sauntered out and the two boys stood there smirking at Gilly's impotent rage. Thrusting the papers at Satin, Gilly snarled, "Get those two started on this list then help me with serving breakfast."

Tearing the third page in half, Satin handed each boy two and a half pages. "I will show you where all the cleaning supplies are." Satin pointed out everything they would need but was mostly ignored and shoved by. The boys bitched loudly as they started to gather cleaning supplies and then headed up the backstairs that Satin pointed out. He ran back to help Gilly just in time as the family was gathering at the table. Satin heard Cat saying, "It isn't fair Uncle Damie. Auntie Kitty is right, the only reason you won't let her eat with us is because she would be at the table next to you. Not in your lap or on the floor and your ego won't handle it!"

Styr waited until Gilly was kneeling before asking, "Did you put those two to work?" "Yes Master. Lommy is taking care of the children's wing and Hot Pie is cleaning the Masters wing." Satin looked up in surprise when Damon dropped his fork and said, "Lommy and WHO?" Just then two excited squeals came from upstairs and Damon groaned. Scraping his chair back, Damon stomped out of the room. Crashing and yelling ensued then Damon appeared with Arya. Dumping her into the wheelchair, he rolled her up to the table. "Satin, give her a plate of eggs and some juice."

Arya was frowning at Damon and accusing, "You let me think my friend was dead all this time! How could you?" "Shut up and eat before I just make you wait until lunch for some broth and jello. I didn't know what the hell happened to him at first. When I did, I didn't care so why tell you? And what did you forget?" Arya and Damon both stared at each other. He began to growl and Satin flinched down low, even Gilly moved closer to Styr's leg but Arya just stared back. After what seemed like an eternity, Arya managed to get out, "Master. Sorry, Master."

"Satin, after you finish helping Gilly with the breakfast clean up, come see me. We are having a training lesson today." Damon announced, ignoring his angry pet. Nervously, Satin hyena sobbed and said, "Yes Sir."


	36. Just A Nice Chat Between Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon gives Arya a challenging task to prove a point. Hot Pie and Arya manage to chat.

"Okay, go see Damon. He is in the study with Ramsay. I really hope you will be back before lunch, I really need you to set the table and help serve at least. Those other two are so fucking lazy, they are still on the first page of their lists." Gilly complained and Satin slowly left the kitchen. He wanted to stay and do prep work, or even go help the boys upstairs cleaning. The last thing Satin wanted was another lesson from Damon.

He knocked on the study door and Damon opened the door, his grin wide. Ramsay was sitting behind the desk and Satin shivered. He didn't want to be in there with both of them, he didn't want to be near Ramsay at all. Luckily, Damon just tossed over his shoulder, "Let me get Satin and Kitty set up, then we will go search with them, alright?" Satin followed Damon into his bedroom. He said nothing as he scooped up Kitty and carried her downstairs. "Hey! Where am I going? I am barely dressed, Master!"

Damon put Kitty in her wheelchair and told Satin to push her. "Outside, near where Tywin is training, so someone has an eye on you two." Kitty huffed and Satin did as he was told, pushing her until they reached a small cement porch area. Nearby, Tywin was practicing with blades and stopped long enough to wave. "Satin, kneel." Instantly, Satin moved to Damon's side and knelt down as the large man positioned the wheelchair where he wanted it then set the brake.

"Now, since you don't want to lay in bed and recuperate like a normal person, I'll put you to work. It has been noted that Satin is very clumsy and way too jumpy. So for the next hour I want you to train him and I expect to see improvement. You will do this everyday until he is perfect. Oh, and you may not leave this chair, hear me? No matter what, you will stay sitting or else." Kitty stared up at Damon's wide grin and exploded. "How the fuck am I going to teach him to be graceful and less jumpy if I can't get up?" Damon stuck his face in hers and growled, "Figure it out, bitch. And what did you forget?"

"Master, you are asking me to do the impossible." Kitty gritted out, not giving an inch, even as Satin cringed upon the ground, terrified. "Oh? I thought you thrived on fucking danger and doing the impossible? I mean, a big tough girl like you, not even bullets can stop you, can they? Not even almost dying or surgery, so this should be nice and easy." Damon grabbed his protesting pet by the throat and squeezed until she shut up.

"If Satin doesn't serve me a whiskey in my favorite glass at dinner in the most graceful of ways, you'll both pay for it. And you know exactly how to serve me my favorite drink, don't you? Make sure Satin can do it because I will ask him for it right after supper tonight." Damon gave an angry biting smile at the enraged Kitty and walked away. Unlike Gilly, Kitty had no problem with hollering her curses into the air, as Damon ignored her and went inside. Sighing, Kitty stared at Satin and sneered, "Why do you have to be so clumsy and jumpy, dammit!" This made Satin hyena sob and Kitty cursed again.

Thirty minutes into the training session, Hot Pie appeared. Kitty grinned at him and beckoned the clearly hiding man over. "Trying to get out of your chores?" She teased and Hot Pie complained, "That cunt won't let up. She told us after everyone else has lunch that we can have some. Until then we are to just keep working without even a damned break. I mean, what the hell does she think? She is just a damned slave like us, Gilly can't tell us what to do like that!" Kitty chuckled and said, "So tell me what happened, I missed you so much! I am so happy to see you alive and kicking, even if you are a pet. That alone is hysterical, actually!"

Satin continues to practice moving with fragile things, kneeling, bending and climbing while carrying them. At least now he doesn't have Kitty yelling at him or throwing things with painful accuracy as he does it. Hot Pie dragged a patio chair over to sit next to his friend and chat.

"After Damon whipped me, I knew he would tell on me, they would kill me. So I ran and fast, before Damon could carry out his threat to tell on me. By the time they started to search for me, my friend Lommy had the plane tickets. We went west and thought everything was good. Until I ran into Jorah and Osha, those fuckers. The only reason they didn't just kill us and take the bounty pay from the hotel was my damned cooking. They were running a small restaurant and needed a good cook. Lommy cleaned and served, I cooked. Then they finished their undercover work there. The restaurant closed but in mercy, Osha and Jorah sold us rather than kill us."

 Hot Pie took a deep breath before speaking fast again. "So Luton took a shine to Lommy and I don't ask why it hurts him to sit sometimes. And I was sold off to his damned friend. I don't have to do sexual things, just cook, clean and do as I am told. Oh and take all sorts of physical and verbal abuse from my asshole Master who loves to make fun of me. He makes me tell him how awful I am and how great he is. Fucking Karl is a sociopath and I keep waiting for the day he finally just rips my head off and skull fucks it. He threatens to do it enough times. I think if I wasn't such a good cook and such a good toadie, he would too." Hot Pie complained loudly, Kitty grinning madly at it.

At the end of the hour, Hot Pie had Satin push Kitty inside and there stood a very pissed Gilly.


	37. Snapping Like Rabid Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty and Gilly go head to head. Gilly makes a costly mistake and all will pay for it.

"What the fuck? I mean, really, what the fuck, Hot Pie? This is the third time you stopped barely working and took off. Well, you can consider that your lunch time that you have used. Get the hell back upstairs and finish the rooms!" Hot Pie stamped his foot with indignation. "You can't starve me, bitch! I have the right to three meals a day." Gilly snorted and said, "You have no rights as a pet, stupid. And you can afford to miss a meal or two, trust me."

In spite of their heated words, Gilly and Hot Pie were careful to keep their voices low. Ramsay, Damon and Styr have left for the day to try and follow a lead towards Loras and Reek. They left Luton and Karl to stay in the house to protect Tywin and Cat. Luton would just beat whatever pet he felt was causing the trouble. Having Karl come in would be so much worse, Satin has heard about these two from Hot Pie while he was practicing graceful movements. Where Luton just randomly hits with a club, Karl has to properly harass everyone into near tears plus deliver some pain. Usually with a blade.

So the two kept their argument to a normal tone. Kitty rolled closer putting herself between them and looked at Gilly with a cold smile. "Wait, Gilly, calm down and listen. You are wasting Hot Pie's talents and your own time putting him on cleaning duty. He spent years as a chef, went to school for it and everything. I have tasted his cooking and its amazing. Let him be the cook and give his work to another."

Gilly narrowed her eyes and drew herself to full height, insulted beyond belief. It was enough that her voice got a bit louder and Satin winced a bit. "Now you listen to me. Just because you have pointy teeth and are allowed by your Master to play with the big boys, doesn't mean you can tell me what to do. I don't give a shit if Hot Pie ran a fancy kitchen or if he was on a cable TV cooking show. I gave him his chore list and that is what he will do. I run the kitchen and the meals myself. Ramsay himself gave me full control of the housekeeping and cooking. Ramsay gave me the authority to tell the others what to do. If they don't do it, I am to tell Styr, who would punish them. Since he isn't here, that means I will tell their Masters. I don't think Hot Pie wants me to call for Karl."

At that, Hot Pie started to leave, giving Gilly a dirty look. "Hot Pie belongs in the kitchen. I tasted your cooking and it isn't bad. But his is twenty times better than yours. And Gilly, I may be a pet but you really don't ever want to talk to me like that again. I won't just go whining to a Master to tattle, I handle my own problems. I would be happy to handle you, bitch." Hot Pie halted to watch this interesting battle, he was dying to see Gilly brought down a peg or two.

Gilly was not intimidated, she snorted and dismissed Kitty from her mind. "Satin, get those plates on the table, the twins will be down to eat soon. I am just finishing up the salad." Satin scurried past the angry woman to bring the plates to the table. It was only the twins and Arya today, no reason to use the dining room for such a small group.

  Seeing Hot Pie giving Kitty a thumbs up rather than go upstairs like he was told, was Gilly's breaking point. "You want me to handle problems myself, I will." She grabbed a wooden spoon and started to whack Hot Pie with it. "Now get your fat ass up those stairs and get cleaning!" Hot Pie cried out in pain, throwing his arms over his head and staggering towards the back staircase. "Okay, alright, stop it, I am going!"

Satin watched while clutching the plates, as Kitty slowly stood up from the wheelchair. "Cunt, I am about to shove that spoon up your ass." She warned as she began to walk forward, only her pale face betraying her pain. Before Kitty could even get close to Gilly, the door slammed open and there stood Karl. He took in the sight of Gilly beating Hot Pie with the spoon. And the very pale but determined Kitty attempting to inch towards the woman.

Shaking his head and grinning fiercely Karl sneered, "And here I thought today was going to be boring. "Now Gilly, you have five seconds to put that spoon down or I will fuck you with it in front of all the other pets." Gilly dropped the spoon, letting it clatter to the floor. "Good girl. Now explain to me why you think you have the right to beat my property. Then Hot Pie will explain to me why he drove you to that point. And Kitty, I will let you explain to Damon why you got out of that wheelchair."


	38. How Many Of You Are There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the other Karl. No traitor to the Boltons, but he is just as sadistic as his employers. Kitty challenges. Hot Pie is given a little chance. Gilly pays for her temper flare.

Kitty growled at Karl and said slowly, "Your cousin was a traitor, I don't trust you. Send in Luton if you feel punishment must happen to Gilly. I may be angry with her right now, but I would protect her from a possible traitor touching her. And go on and let Damon know I am standing up. Tell him I plan on standing until you have left this room."

Karl gave a chilling smirk to Kitty and spoke slowly, letting every word be understood.  "I had no idea what my cousins were doing. I never hung out with them, only saw them on jobs where Damon and Ramsay stuck us all together. I never called them, spoke to them and they never did anything I would suspect. Ramsay and Damon have ripped my house apart, they searched our entire family. Every single one of us were put through intense questioning in that fucking basement. And I think you would know that the questioning wasn't all in words, right? I am innocent of any betrayal. I am loyal to the Bolton empire."

Snorting, Kitty looked extremely unimpressed. She was also trying to grip the counter to remain standing straight, sweat dripping down her white face. Gilly and Hot Pie stood still, Satin tried to smother a hyena sob and quell the urge to hide under the table. Instead he kept holding the dishes tightly, shaking like a leaf.

Karl laughed at Kitty's obvious pain and weakness. "Look at you, trying to be all that. Damon would be ashamed to see this, to have anyone see this. You were trained to do two things. Be a good little fuck-toy for Damon and a fearsome cannibal bitch for his enemies. Your reward for it is you get to be in meetings and they pretend to let you have a say. But you are useless now, aren't you? Can't fuck, suck, amuse or fight. If you tried to shove that spoon up Gilly's ass like you threatened, you would fall flat on your face. Gilly could beat the shit out of you by herself. Hell, that fancy tiny shaking thing over there could kill you as weak as you are. Sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up, useless pet."

Kitty glared and growled at Karl but she was slowly sinking down, unable to even get back to the chair. Satin forced himself to move then. He put the plates on the table and rushed over to help Kitty. She snapped at him to leave her alone, but Gilly sighed and got involved. Without a word, she shoved the wheelchair up behind Kitty who instantly fell into it. "There, back where you belong, girl." Karl said happily and Kitty told him to fuck off. Karl just laughed at her and turned his attention back to his own pet. 

Grabbing the hair on the top of Hot Pie's head, Karl nearly lifted the heavy pet off his feet. Hot Pie screeched in pain and Karl dropped him. "You sound like a squealing little pig, Hot Pie. That is what you are, isn't it?" Wiping the tears away and rubbing his scalp, Hot Pie reluctantly agreed. "Yes Master, I am just a squealing little pig. Sorry." Turning his head to look at Gilly, Karl beckoned her forward. "Now, I will ask just one more time, bitch. What made you decide to beat my piggie with your spoon?"

Taking a deep breath, forcing her composure back, Gilly went to stand in front of Karl and Hot Pie. "I gave Hot Pie a list of chores to complete. Instead of doing the work, he has been running off and hanging out with his long lost friend. Now he and Kitty want him to work the kitchen instead of the jobs I gave him. Ramsay gave me the authority to decide what the pets do for work at the house. I chose work for Hot Pie and he refuses to do it. I lost my temper. I am sorry for that." Karl gave Hot Pie a hard whack to the side of his head. "Is that true, piggie? Did you ignore your work to play with Kitty? After Damon told you he didn't want you to spend time with his pet without his permission. Did he happen to give you permission before he left?" 

Hot Pie shook his head and muttered, "No Master. I..I don't belong cleaning upstairs though. You know I can cook well, Master. It is my ONLY good quality, you have told me so, Master. Gilly should let me cook but she refuses to even taste my food. Then she attacked me." Karl seemed to think on this a moment, his brow furrowed as if in deep thought. This caused Kitty to roll her eyes, Gilly to tense further and Hot Pie to bite deep into his lip. Satin took his cue from the nervous pets and he inched away as far into the kitchen as he could get, away from the scary new man.  

As if getting a wonderful idea, Karl's face bloomed into manic good cheer. "I have it! Piggie of mine, if you can get your list done within the afternoon, you may cook tonight's dinner. We shall let the diners decide who should be cook!" Gilly opened her mouth to fiercely defend her new position of power and decision making. That is when Karl punched the woman hard enough on the cheek to send her reeling. He grabbed her long hair and the cheese grater. Kitty tried to roll closer as if to help Gilly and Karl simply used his foot to shove her away. He merely had to say, "Piggie." Hot Pie grabbed Kitty's wheelchair and kept her at a distance as she cursed them both.

Karl held Gilly against the wall and put the cheese grater on her swelling face. "If you ever physically touch my little squealing piglet again, I am going to grate your face, have Piggie cook it up fancy and serve it to Styr for dinner. Hell, I might even give a bit to Kitty. We all know she would love a nice bite of human flesh. Do you understand me, you uppity piece of white trash turned pet?" He pressed the sharp metal against the tender sore skin and gave one quick upward push. Screaming, Gilly responded, "Yes! Yes, I understand! I'm sorry! Please stop!" Kitty was trying to leave the chair to help her and Hot Pie pushed her easily back down. He kept whispering that she will only make it worse.

Karl released Gilly who held her swollen, bleeding face, running to the sink, sobbing. "Now, all set? Good. Piggie, you'd better jiggle your fat self upstairs and get moving if you want to cook the dinner. If you don't finish in time, you can't cook tonight or any other night for the Boltons. You can be stuck as a maid until we all go back to our homes. Oh, and if you fail at the cleaning or at dinner, I am going to make you squeal until you have no voice left. Don't worry, Kitty, I didn't forget you, sweetheart. I am texting Damon now about you leaving the chair with the intent of attacking Gilly and to challenge me." Whistling a happy tune, Karl left the kitchen.

 


	39. The Bad Behavior Of Betters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins come in for lunch and don't react well to Gilly's face. Or to each others solutions.

When Cat and Tywin entered the kitchen for lunch, they were complaining loudly. "Oh my Gods, Aunt Kitty! How are we supposed to concentrate on our schoolwork or anything else with Lommy up there? He is crashing around just splashing bleach everywhere and making dust fly with a dirty rag!" Cat whined.

Tywin grimly added, "And I swear later on I am going to break his hands. He is looking way too closely at every little thing. He is a thief and I am going to catch him. Then break both his hands slowly." A bit too quietly, Kitty responded, "Tywin, you cannot break his hands unless you have proof that he stole something. And if you do break his hands, your father will flay yours. If you catch him stealing, drag him downstairs, give him a bit of beating on the way and tell Luton. It's his pet, he can punish him."

It wasn't until they were all seated at the table that Cat and Tywin really looked at them.  Because it was just the children at the kitchen table, Gilly and Satin sat with them. Kitty's chair was drawn up close and she was stirring a spoon in the soup listlessly. Her face was still washed out and her hair stood up in sweaty spikes. Satin knew that he was still shaking and the hyena sobs kept bursting out, he must look a mess.

What really got the attention of the twins was Gilly's face. She had tried to put some ice on it but she had to remove it to keep working. She allowed Kitty and Satin to staunch the blood and put ointment and bandages on it. Then she went right back to setting up for lunch.

"Gilly, what happened to your face?" Cat burst out in horror and Tywin looked properly upset, waiting for an answer. Shrugging, as if it was not an uncommon thing she said causally, "I had a run in with the cheese grater." Kitty choked on her soup and Satin hyena sobbed then clapped his hands over his mouth. He hurriedly stuffed some grilled cheese into his mouth.

Arching an eyebrow, Tywin asked, "You accidentally grated your face instead of cheese?" Gilly shrugged again and after sipping her tea, replied, "It was more of a forcefully suggested item for the menu." Kitty was shaking with laughter now and Satin stared at her as if she were crazy. Then, he hyena sobbed which turned into a smothered giggle. They were going crazy under it all. They must be.

Cat tilted her head and a small delighted smile played upon her lips. She loved games and her eyes glittered now. "Oh? Well, what was the suggestion?" Gilly gave the slightest of smiles as she dabbed her lips with a napkin.

"It was truly inventive, actually. It was suggested that I add a little more of myself to the menu. That perhaps a small taste of Gilly might truly stimulate the pallet. I have to say, it makes me feel very honored. After all, how many cooks could ever boast that they served themselves?" Snorting, Kitty leaned back in her wheelchair, nearly done in. Satin stopped laughing and shivered at Tywin's cold eyes.

"That is a fist imprint underneath those cuts, Gilly. Who did this to you?" His serious tone made Gilly lose some of her fun. She might be able to distract Cat with a clever game but not this boy. He was impatient and not one for the games.

Sighing, Gilly played with her food, as she softly said, "I did run into a fist before the menu suggestion was made. Karl was punishing me because I hit Hot Pie with a wooden spoon." Cat stared at the woman and said, "I am not sure whether to be amused at the thought of you hitting that lazy boy, or whether to be angry with Karl for hurting you like that. Both. I am going with both."

Tywin was not amused at all and pulling out his cell phone. "I will text Styr about what happened and if Karl comes near you again before your master returns, call for me or come get me. Run from him if you have to while hollering. I will come right away and make sure he regrets attempting to hurt another person's pet."

He was stiff with indignation and Gilly touched his arm gently. "That is very honorable of you, Tywin. Thank you. But don't bother Styr with this right now. They are searching for Reek and Loras. He can't afford distractions. I am fine and will stay out of Karl's way."

Begrudgingly, Tywin admitted Gilly was right not to disturb Styr right now and put away his phone. Cat finished her soup and said brightly, "Just because your Master cannot be bothered by this, doesn't mean Karl should get away with what he did. What if he tries again, Gilly dear? I think I should speak with him personally. That should help keep Karl away from you until Styr comes in."

Gilly narrowed her eyes and her voice was steel. "Young lady, you just want a good excuse to terrify and hurt someone. I don't need you to go after Karl. I will let Styr handle this when he returns. Chances are, he is going to laugh at me and tell me to behave better next time." Cat shook her head and replied, "Well, then all the more reason for me to punish him for it."

Grabbing Cat's arm, Tywin accused, "You just have to dish out the pain first, don't you? Always have to prove to everyone how scary you can be. Being stuck inside is just killing you, isn't it? Instead of being with me, you are running around trying to make everyone cringe! First Satin, then Lommy, you had him dropping our lab equipment! Loras will kill us for those broken tubes! But you don't care, now here is another reason to go actually injure someone. Don't you have any control at all?"

Cat yanked her arm away and spat the words into his face. "Loras won't kill us for the fucking tubes because he isn't here! He might be dead, Reek might be dead and don't you think that is eating at my mind? I am just as helpless to change that as you are! Get over it! I can't change who and what I am, Tywin. In my own house, I can be myself, whether you like it or not. And yes, I like to scare them, so what? And I want to hurt Karl for what he did to Gilly! He had no right to injure her face like that!" Tywin snarled back, "You have no right to touch him! You aren't her master, Styr is! Only he can do something about it, or Father or Uncle Damon. Not you."

Satin was ready to go under the table when the fight seemed like it was about to get worse. Just as Cat and Tywin each grabbed a fork as if to stab each other, Kitty gave a cry of pain. That got the attention of the deadly twins. Kitty moaned pitifully and asked to please be put to bed. "Oh, Aunt Kitty! You are just wiped out. We will get you all tucked in with your pain medication." Cooed Cat and Tywin leaped to help his slumping aunt.

Shaking, Satin helped Gilly clear the table while the twins took their aunt upstairs to rest. He was glad to recieve the order to go dust the living room. Anything that took him away from all of these strange, scary people that he lives among now. 


	40. My Nerves Are Past Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satin tries to calm himself with little success. Battles ensue.

Satin cleaned the living room and as he dusted, he spied the lovely, rare crystal whiskey glass that belonged to Damon. The one thing his father ever gave him before he died. Shivering, Satin wondered what Damon would do to him if he wasn't graceful. Or gods forbid, actually broke that glass. No matter what has happened to make me a nervous wreck, I have to calm down. Satin started to take deep breaths and the mindless work started to relax him a little.

Calm as he can be, Satin finished his work and went into the kitchen to start prep work with Gilly. He walked in and stood still, just like Gilly was. There was Cat and she had grabbed the pan full of hot sizzling oil, threatening Karl. Satin hyena sobbed as every muscle in his body contracted, causing pain to his still healing whip cuts.

"Don't you even dare think of threatening me, little girl. Your father will blister your ass then take some skin off for extra measure." Karl sneered, refusing to back down to the little brat. Cat smiled sweetly and threw the burning oil.

Karl screamed and ran for the sink, his arms and hands blistering. Cat walked towards the door, saying, "I have already texted Qyburn, he should be here to see your burns soon. If you ever touch someone's pet like that again, I will burn you alive."

Cursing, the man doused his arms and hands in water then stormed out of the room. Gilly and Satin didn't move for a second, then Gilly burst out laughing and Satin found himself joining her. Except he was also crying and he tried not to think about why that might be. I am going crazy, slowly. Don't think about it. Satin started to cut celery and onions as Gilly washed the pan and restarted the oil.

Satin was almost done with his cutting when Hot Pie came staggering into the kitchen. He smelled of every cleaning product ever but he ran to the sink and washed his hands and face well. Grumpily, Gilly said, "Too late. I am already started, guess you lost out."

Hot Pie glared at her and shoved his way past to the stove. "Oh fuck you, bitch. You are still heating oil and Satin isn't even finished with all the prep. I made it just in time and you know it. Let me cook!" Gilly threw her apron across the room and yelled, "FINE! YOU WANT THE TROUBLE OF IT, ENJOY!"

Gilly grabbed dishes out of the cabinet, slamming it shut and headed into the dining room to set the table. Satin watched as Hot Pie rushed about and changed some of the menu. Then he instructed Satin to slice new things and he obeyed. He tried to use the prep work to calm himself again. Gilly going and going slamming things didn't help much. 

Satin started to almost drool at the wonderful smells coming from the stove and oven. The lazy man who didn't want to work was now all energy and focus. He flew across the room, creating a meal that would stun Ramsay and Damon. Twice he had Satin taste test something and Satin moaned in pleasure at the rich tastes. "Hot Pie, this is wonderful." Smiling, Hot Pie puffed himself up and smiled. "Wonderful!"

Kitty came wheeling herself in, sniffing eagerly. "Shouldn't you be resting?" Gilly snapped as she went by and then plopped herself into a chair. "Table is set and I am going to just rest since I am no longer cooking." She grumbled but no one really paid any attention. "I did rest but I smelled Hot Pie's cooking and had to get up." Gilly rested and sulked, Satin shaved Romano cheese for Hot Pie, who was whisking while chatting with Kitty. It was peaceful and slowly Satin regained composure.

The door burst open and Satin shrieked, almost grating his hand. Styr came in and stopped the second he saw Gilly resting. She was leaning back in a chair, her feet were resting on another chair. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Why is that fat boy cooking while you are taking a nice break? Did I give permission for that? I don't think so."

That is when Gilly looked up at her Master to answer him and Styr saw the damage to her face. Cutting off Gilly's words, Styr walked fast to her and grabbed her chin to pull her face into the light. Examining the damage, even looking under the bandages causing Gilly to wince in pain. Very softly, he asked, "Who did this to you?"

Gilly started to silently cry and her face turned red. "Karl. Because I hit Hot Pie with a wooden spoon. He punched me then grated my face. I am sorry, Master." Styr made Gilly tell him the entire story from the beginning. His large hand stroked the uninjured side of her face as she spoke. When she had nothing left to say, Styr petted her head. "I want you to have Qyburn look at it. Since this fat boy is cooking, you don't need to be in here. Go see the doctor and I am going to have some words with Karl."

Sniffing, Gilly thanked Styr and the two of them left the room. Satin was trying very hard to stop trembling. He was trying to season several different items, trying to remember the measurements and type of seasonings.

When he got it wrong, Hot Pie snapped at him making Satin hyena sob. Hot Pie would look at him with disgust and tell him to man up. "I get that you are still a kid, just a teen but you aren't going to last here long if you don't toughen the fuck up." Morosely, Satin responded, "I know, I am trying to work on it."

Satin tried very hard to stay unmoved by anything scary. Even when he could hear Styr and Karl yelling at each other, he didn't flinch. When the crashing of two men beating the shit out of each other began, Satin tried hard to smother his usual hyena sob. Karl screamed for a minute then another crash and it was silent. Hot Pie kept his attention on his cooking but he did listen carefully and looked a tad nervous. "Oh fuck, if Styr wrecked Karl, he will wreck me for it tonight. If he killed him, the Boltons will have me."

Kitty wheeled back in, she had gone to watch the fight. Grinning wide, she said, "I don't think your Master will be hurting you for a while, Hot Pie. Styr just broke his hand then fractured his skull. In fact, Styr might get in trouble for putting Karl out of commission. Should be an interesting dinner tonight. Satin, you look too jumpy again. Try and breathe, remember our lessons outside. Do I have to get cans from the pantry to chuck at you?"

"No! I have been trying to be calm all day, Kitty! But this shit just keeps happening, everything made to scare the hell out of me happened all day! Every day in fact!" Satin burst into tears but Kitty and Hot Pie had no sympathy for him. "Get a hold on yourself, Satin." Kitty sneered. Hot Pie looked at Kitty and said, "You are going about teaching him wrong." The two of them whispered together and it only made Satin more tense.

He began to stir the soup and this was calming. He ignored the other two completely, shut everything out and just stirred. Damon came crashing through the door roaring for Kitty. This caused Satin to shriek and the spoon flew out of his hand and across the room. "YOU GOT OUT OF THAT FUCKING WHEELCHAIR!" Almost comically, Kitty and Hot Pie had clutched each other. Hot Pie to keep from jumping through the ceiling and Kitty to keep from falling to the floor. 

Damon glared and growled at Hot Pie as he came forward. "What did I tell you earlier, boy?" Hot Pie leapt away from Kitty causing her to fall. Just before she hit the floor, Damon caught her. "I am cooking dinner tonight and she came in." He said hurriedly as Kitty gave Hot Pie a disgusted look. "Then go cook, now." Growled Damon and Hot Pie ran to the stove. Satin inched his way to pick up the spoon, then inched his way to the sink to wash it.

As Damon dumped Kitty into the wheelchair, he watched Satin timidly tiptoe around. "Did you even try and work with Satin today? Seems like the only things you did today was everything I said not to do. You are pushing me, little girl. You won't like the results." Damon truly looked thunderous now and Kitty began to cringe in her chair a bit. Gilly had come back in silently, her face patched by Qyburn.

She took in the scene before her quickly then spoke. "Kitty did work with Satin today. I watched her throw cans and rocks at him while he stumbled everywhere. Alone and stuck in a chair it is all you can really do. If she actually had a bit of help from other pets and could move around, Kitty could have had the boy serving you and Ramsay by now." Gilly sat down in a chair and just looked blankly and innocently at Damon.

Slowly, a wide grin appeared back on Damon's face and he looked from Gilly to Kitty. "I think Gilly just fucked you over, pet. I am giving you exactly one hour after supper. Use any method you want, you may even leave your chair for it. But in one hour I will expect Satin to be at his most graceful. He will pour our drinks, he will serve snacks and do it all without a single hyena call. If Satin messes up just once, he will be punished. And then I will take away your wheelchair and keep you cuffed to the bed for the next five days." Kitty paled and Satin hyena sobbed. "Oh, Gilly? Since you meddled, if they fail, I will be sure to ask Styr to have you personally clean the entire basement tomorrow." Gilly turned even whiter than Kitty and Satin.


	41. Harsh Sentances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time. Hot Pie receives a decision from Ramsay. Cat is found out and receives a reaction she never expected.

Damon wheeled Kitty into the dining room and the other three pets began to serve the food. Satin knelt beside Damon, Kitty on the other side of the large man. Gilly knelt next to Styr and Hot Pie stood tensely near the table to await the verdict on his cooking. Everyone, even the twins all moaned in pleasure at the taste of the food. Ramsay looked up and said, "Hot Pie is the new cook. Gilly is still in charge over household pets and chores. So Hot Pie will still abide by her rules even if he is doing the meals."

Hot Pie thanked Ramsay and flew from the room. Only after he left did Gilly taste the food and shudder with pleasure. Styr grinned at her. "Shall I call him back in so you can tell him how much you like his cooking?" Lowering her eyes, blushing, Gilly shook her head. "Please don't, Master. My ego is already so flattened that it might disappear completely." Styr laughed and went on with his own meal. After a moment Ramsay spoke again. "I understand that Karl is quite injured. He won't be able to work for a while. I understand of course, why you did it Styr. But you will have to take up the space that will be left behind while he recuperates."

Nodding, Styr agreed. "It is worth a few sleepless nights to have broken that pompous fucker's skull. He dared to hurt my Gilly and he threatened Kitty too." "Then its a good thing he is unconscious and in Qyburn's hospital now because otherwise I would be whipping him half to death." Damon said casually as he ate. "Instead I'll wait till he is better and just break his nose again. He hates that." Kitty rolled her eyes along with Gilly and said nothing. Ramsay looked over at Cat and Tywin then spoke again. "What confuses me is why Karl also had some severe burns." Styr shrugged and muttered, "I didn't deep fry him, just beat the hell out of him. Had we been in the kitchen, I might've though."

Tywin narrowed his eyes at Cat and said, "You told me you wanted to go study in your room!"  Cat slammed her fists on the table and shot back, "It's your fault that I am caught! I would have done something a lot sneakier and poisoned him a bit. But you made me so angry today that I just threw hot oil on him like an amateur!" Damon turned to give his niece a thunderous look that she has never been treated to before. Her father looked utterly merciless and Styr was glaring. "What? I am sorry but Karl can't just go around thinking to hurt pets!" Damon's voice was a threatening grumble and Cat flinched back. He has never spoken to her with that tone. 

"And when you attacked Karl, was he hurting Gilly or Kitty  or Satin?" Cat shook her head and Damon continued. "The only reason you would have had for hurting Karl would have been to stop him from injuring a pet that wasn't his. You have no right to touch him for what he did. It is up to the pet's Master to handle it. Not you, or anyone else. I protect Satin only because he has no Master to do it for him right now. But Gilly has a Master and it's up to him to deal with her problems. It was an insult what you did, Cat. I am very disappointed and angry with you." Cat looked as if someone had slapped her in the face. "I..I am sorry, Uncle Damie. I just wanted to protect the pets." Tears began to stream but none of the adults seemed impressed.

Ramsay pushed back his chair slightly and Cat paled. Satin noticed that Gilly and Kitty both looked nervous and he hyena sobbed. "Cat, this was a very important rule you have broken. I recall explaining this very thing to you before. The first time you had ever hurt one of our men for hurting another man's pet. We had this very discussion and I punished you to make you remember. Since it didn't stick in your head that first time and you are making me repeat myself, we shall do it differently. It was Styr that you insulted, he shall choose and administer the punishment." Kitty gasped, Gilly dropped her jaw and Styr looked very put on the spot. His anger overcame it though and then he smirked at the little girl's horror at the mere thought.

In front of everyone, Styr put the girl over his lap and spanked her without mercy. Until Cat screamed, kicking her legs and wailing. As soon as she had made a proper spectacle of herself, Styr stopped and released her. Cat stood there hurrying to pull up her underwear and pants when Ramsay spoke. "By the way, clever little daughter, the real reason you did such an amateur move, was because you were too impulsive and it made you angry and sloppy."  Whether the humiliation or the pain was worse or equal, it made Cat run out of the room and upstairs the second it was allowed.

Tywin sat there glaring at his father with tears in his eyes. "May I be excused?" Ramsay looked at him and icily responded. "No. If you try and go comfort your sister now, she will break at least one of your bones. You are the real reason she did it in the first place. So you and I are going to chat in private now." Ramsay's voice was not dangerous, but it was serious. Tywin didn't seem to fear going with him, more like annoyed. Satin heard Damon sigh then Kitty spoke. "Master, can I be excused? I need to grab a few things for the training session. All the pets are going to help me, can we wait until they finish picking up from dinner?" Damon allowed both things and did so with a wide sadistic grin. 


	42. A Pack Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pets teach Satin how to serve drinks.

Satin started to shiver, perched on a lawn chair in the yard. Hot Pie and Lommy have confirmed not a single Master was anywhere near. Kitty got Damon to agree that not any Master could see or hear any of the training. He agreed on the condition that they stay within a certain walled area that was continually patrolled. So he waits with the other boys until Gilly and Kitty arrive. Kitty wheeled herself and Gilly carried several items.

"Stand up, Satin. It is time to end this stupid little panic of yours. Panicking sometimes is fine, so is slipping up, losing your temper or sobbing like a little girl." Satin thought instantly of Cat a bit ago and winced.

"This all the time terror and jumpiness only irritates our Masters. It won't help them go easier on you or like you any better. So let's work on this jumpiness and I bet that your clumsiness will go away with it." Kitty got out of the chair and wobbled for a small second. Gilly snorted and said, "I told you that two injections of morphine was too much. One would have gotten you out of the chair long enough."

Hot Pie giggled and nudged Lommy saying, "The second shot was just in case Satin does fuck up later." Kitty grumbled at them to fuck off then took a moment to walk back and forth. After a moment, she not only got her balance but was graceful, like a feline. Then Satin watched as she became another person.

It was not as impressive as when Damon did it, but nearly as much. Kitty threw on Damon's jacket and magically grew. The shoulders were set the same, same scowl, same glowing eyes and when she grinned wide, Satin scrambled backwards a bit. Her voice was the same deep growl. "Time for a little role-playing, boy."

As Kitty stormed towards him, Satin hyena sobbed then Gilly asked, "Well? When Damon looks like that, what should you do?" Instantly, the boy went to his hands and knees, huddled low and sobbed, shaking. A sharp kick to his ribs and Hot Pie spoke. "No, stupid. That is what you do when he is angry at you."

Gilly added, "Like that expression he gave to Cat at supper. This is only Damon grinning, that means he is in a play or challenge mood. That is when he wants you to be amusing by trying to win whatever the game is. Tonight it is keeping your composure and serving flawlessly. So stand and try again. Remember what the game is. To stay calm and serve, right? Try again."

This time when the creepy Kitty-turned-Damon came forward, Satin knelt quietly. "Get me my drink, now. Are you already shaking, lap dog? Hurry up, stand to get it, only kneel when you serve it." The voice was the same impatient, needling deep threat Damon does and he whimpered. It made him go too fast and knock over the plastic glasses on the patio table.

Lommy whacked his head and made him pick up the cups. "No. Damon uses that voice to rattle you on purpose, he is trying to make you fail. Ignore it and keep focus." Another two tries had Satin pouring water into the cup easily and turning to bring it back. Just as Satin was about to kneel in front of Kitty to offer up the water, Gilly shouted close to his back.

The water flew everywhere and Kitty cuffed his ear. "This house is full of barbarians and sociopaths. Every day someone might scream, crash things around or attack each other. You can't pay attention to other things, only the Master in front of you matters. Only the orders he gave you should matter. He is the one person who will hurt you faster than any other chaos around you. If it is a real danger that is causing the noise around you, the Master will protect you from it. So only pay attention to him. Try again from the start." Soon enough, Satin was serving Kitty the water gracefully. "Good." He breathed a sigh of relief until Kitty said, "Stand up and get ready for round two."

Taking the cane and the special belt that Ramsay always wore, Kitty transformed again. Icy eyes, a small limp and a hand that sometimes played with a small flaying knife. It was ruined for a slight second when Gilly muttered, "I still say if Ramsay finds out you borrowed that, he will make you feel it and Damon will let him. Probably laugh the whole time too." 

Kitty hissed at her, "You have to bitch about everything, don't you?" Satin still shivered a bit when the icy eyes landed on him but Hot Pie assured, "Extra submission and fear with Ramsay is perfect. He expects it as his due. One or two hyena sobs is fine, but don't start sobbing or wailing, that will piss him off."

Twice Satin was struck, once for getting caught up in Ramsay's cane, the other for a third hyena sob. Soon Satin had it down though and was able to properly serve the drink. Kitty now put on Styr's tattered fur vest and his bland yet somehow threatening voice. Satin did fine at first, until he was kneeling to offer up the drink.

"I swear I saw your knees wobbling over there. I thought you would drop that drink, look even now your hand is shaking. Are you that scared, Satin? Was it that horrible to serve the drinks, boy?" Satin stared up at Kitty wearing Styr's face, saying nothing. A blow to his ribs prompted him. "I..I just want to please you."

Gilly burst out laughing as she whacked Satin's head. "Really, are you offering to blow him or fuck him? Saying shit like that you save for Loras, when he comes back. Never say it to another or they will probably take you up on it."

Suddenly, Satin recalled with horrified clarity the other night, when serving that last drink to Ramsay. The man asked if Satin was too tired to pour, since he was moving so slowly. Satin had blurted out that very thing to Ramsay. Stifling a hyena sob, Satin nodded. "I..didn't know. I won't say that ever again."

Lommy suggested, "Pay attention to Styr's look, he has that smirk on his face, the same way Damon has that grin. Styr is wanting to be amused, he wants to rattle you to see what you will say." Gilly shoves Satin slightly out of the way.

"Not at all. I love serving drinks when every predator is watching my every move for weakness. It makes me feel so special that all the focus is on me. I have never been so honored, Master." The sarcasm thread through such respect and submission it made Satin grin.  "See? No wrong answer and I have amused him."

"But sometimes Styr hits you or gives you a worse chore afterwards." Satin said and Gilly nodded. "That extra chore or hit was coming anyway, otherwise he wouldn't have been seeking me out in the first place. How hard or miserable the hit or chore has to be can depend on how well I have amused him."

Lommy rolled his eyes and said to Satin, "Listen carefully, kid. No matter what, you are going to get hit or told to do something you despise. Over and over again. You are a pet now, nothing will change that. You have to adapt because here there is no room or mercy for useless pets."


	43. Like A Steward During Turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satin takes his test.

"Good luck, dude. Just try to relax, remember their expressions and you won't need to make that sound,alright? Or only make it once in front of Ramsay, he probably likes it." Lommy said, not seeing how Satin shuddered. He didn't want Ramsay to like anything he did but don't think about that right now. Arya wheeled by and whispered harshly. "Stay focused. Nothing else matters, nothing at all. Hear me?" Satin nodded, he remembered that he, Kitty and Gilly will all suffer if he fails.

Hot Pie and Lommy had no real stakes so it didn't concern them enough to try and watch. Grinning, the heavier pet headed towards the back door with his arm slung over Lommy. "Just think, for the next few days I get Karl's large bed to stretch out it." Satin watched Lommy punch Hot Pie as they went out. "Hey! At least Karl shares his bed with you. OUCH! STOP!"

With a snap of her fingers, Gilly caught Satin's attention. "This is no time to daydream, boy. I don't know if you took a look at that basement yet, but I don't want to clean the fucking thing. So pay attention. As soon as we walk into that living room you need to be calm. Gracefully, you know how to be graceful, you grew up being graceful. Only panic can make you clumsy and since you know what to do there is no need to panic. Let's go."  Satin stood tall and tried to walk like he wasn't terrified. Kitty narrowed her eyes and hissed, "No. Stop the panicking. Look, Damon is grinning, Styr is smirking and Ramsay just looks his usual crazy. So calm yourself."

Taking a very deep breath Satin nodded and tried to relax himself. Kitty brought herself over to Damon, who was nearly shining in sadistic joy. Styr watched Gilly kneel next to him and then drawled, "Had to stick your foot in their business, couldn't help your big mouth, could you? I hope you have fun cleaning that basement, Damon has been doing a great deal of wet work down there recently. In fact, she isn't quite dead yet. Don't let her mangled body or begging bother you, Gilly. Oh and when you are done with that? I am going to beat your ass for being impulsive and arrogant enough to think Damon needed to hear from you."

Gilly looked up then and Satin saw something that finished calming him down. A small smile played on her face. "If we win, Master? If Satin does manage to serve all of you, it cancels the basement. Would it also cancel your beating for me? It would be fair, Master." Styr was trying to trip her up, he was trying to get her to lose her temper or weep. Instead she made it into a challenge, a game that Styr is amused by. Still smirking, Styr stroked Gilly's cheek and nodded. "That would be fair, yes. If Satin manages the impossible then I won't beat you for being impulsive and arrogant. I am sure I can find another reason if I feel the need to." Now a wrinkle of anger mixed with fear crosses Gilly's face and she lowers her head.

Satin stood near Damon, waiting for orders. Damon's eyes narrowed slightly, but the grin was getting wider, a bit meaner. He is going to roar or snap or lunge, try to scare me before I even get started, Satin thought. Braced for it, Satin managed to not make a sound or jump when it happened. Slamming a fist onto the side table, Damon roared, "Well? Get the glasses and whiskey!" "Yes, Sir." Satin managed out and started to slowly walk towards the side bar. "Are we going to drink it tonight, Satin? I know that lap dogs have tiny legs, but skip if you have to!" There was the needling and Satin merely moved a little faster. "Sorry, Sir." He said and said it louder when Styr shouted, "What did he say?"

Taking a second to let his hands stop twitching, the only parts of him betraying him so far, Satin breathed deeply. He must steady his hands and take the glasses off the small shelf. He looked up at the glasses and willed his fingers to stillness. "By the time the boy manages to get enough courage to lift those glasses, they will be dusty." Ramsay mildly commented, but his voice was amused. They are still amused, no need to panic, no need at all. Satin reached up and took down three glasses as if they were explosive if jostled. All three men laughed but he paid no attention to it. He poured all three and steeled himself for the worst part.

"For the sake of my glasses and the rug, you may carry them one by one, Satin." He thanked Damon and sighed with relief. That made it a little easier and Satin lifted Damon's drink with more confidence. He began to carry the heavy crystal glass without tripping or making a sound. Kitty and Gilly were both watching him as intently as the men. Don't think of it, don't think of it, pretend you are on stage, act out your part. Satin took the longest walk of his life then knelt gracefully in front of Damon. Here is when he will try and make me spill it and he was right. Damon moved fast but Satin kept his hand steady. Scowling now, Damon took the drink from Satin. "Two more to go, boy. Don't you dare drop my beloved glasses."

Serving Ramsay was next and that was twice as hard for a whole different reason. Satin was careful to not look up at him further than his lips once. That helped with keeping him from getting clumsy or stiff with terror. He could not help one small hyena sob as Ramsay took the glass from the kneeling boy. The biting grin told Satin Ramsay didn't mind it. Well, good, Kitty was right, Ramsay wanted him this afraid, this submissive. Fine, it helped to serve him this time but tonight? Shaking off the thoughts, keep focus and he tried to. Satin brought the last glass and knelt in front of Styr. "Had I known how long it would take you to serve, I would have just gone to a bar. Takes the same amount of time." Gilly's eyes warned him and Satin took another deep breath.

"Sorry, Sir. I am new at serving Masters that scare me so much. I am sure I will get better at serving while you all get even better at scaring me." Kitty let out a sigh of relief along with Gilly as Styr actually laughed for a second. "Get away, stupid dog. I can see Gilly's work written all over you." Satin quickly stood up and went to nervously kneel next to Damon, head down, awaiting judgement. Judging by Ramsay's small smile aimed at the scowling giant, Satin has won. Yet he still didn't move or breath until Damon begrudgingly spoke. "Fine. Satin, you did well. For now on after dinner you shall serve drinks. Gilly, I guess we can hold off on the basement. Oh, Kitty, you are the winner again, sweetheart. That is good news because Ramsay is just hearing now about how you borrowed his flaying knife. I saw you take it, pet. So I am sure he really would like to talk to you about that." Kitty glared at Damon then flinched as Ramsay glared at her.


	44. Crashing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat finally has her breakdown. A terrible present is opened by Tywin.

Ramsay was leaning forward now telling Kitty he would be sure to ask Qyburn when she can withstand a flaying. That is when they heard slamming, banging and the eventual thud. "I warned that boy that Cat would hurt him." Ramsay sighed as Damon went to stand over Tywin's bruised, groaning body. "I was trying to stop her. She has been going to the basement over and over tonight. This time she has an axe." Managed Tywin then Damon and Ramsay flew past him. Styr easily overtook both of the limping men and got into the basement first.

Satin and Gilly tended to Tywin while Kitty tried to wheel herself to the basement door. "Don't you dare try and walk down those stairs, you'll break your neck. And if you don't, Damon might break it for you over the stupidity!" Gilly called out and Kitty grimaced at her. "I wasn't going to, but I want to be here when Cat comes back up. She is going to need all the help she can get, I think." The door was open and Satin pressed ice against Tywin's head while wincing at the screaming. The roaring of the men didn't cover up the woman's horrid squeals or Cat's demented hollering.

Kitty paled and rolled backwards as Styr carried a restrained, blood drenched Cat into the hallway. "Don't worry, none of the blood is hers. She damn near ended that sad cunt downstairs though. Ramsay and Damon are cauterizing the wounds now. They want Lysa to live long enough to see her husband die. Cat just hacked off the woman's arms and legs. I have to call Qyburn, he won't be happy to deal with that thing downstairs. Oh and Gilly? NOW there is true need for housekeeping down there, pet. You'll see to the details, won't you? Good." Gilly growled, Kitty stared with concern at her wildly squirming bloody niece. Satin hyena sobbed and Tywin tried to figure out which way was up.

Just then as Cat tried to fight the tight cuffs on her hands and ankles, she caught sight of Tywin. She stared at him as his vision seemed to get clear enough for him to look back. Then Cat went very still and spoke clearly, calmly, so coldly. "See what happens when I feel closed in? I get bored, I get angry, I get..." Cat drifted off and looked dreamy, like a young girl seeing her first crush. Then she shook some blood from her eye and continued. "When I feel trapped and without my freedom? This time it was a prisoner. Next time what if its Satin? Or you, Tywin? Do you know how terrible I would feel to kill a pet or my very own brother?" Two tears tracked down those pretty cheeks, but Satin could only see the empty eyes.

The woman screamed piteously again before Styr got the door closed. Cat had smiled hearing it and Satin tried to repress a shudder with little success. "Okay, enough of this horror show." Kitty snapped, clearly disconcerted. "Gilly, come on, I need you to help me give Cat a bath and get her into bed. With or without restraints depends on you, young lady." Cat giggled as the two women lifted her and made her hop to the staircase, which was next to an ornate elevator. "Well now what? I can't hop up all these stairs, Auntie Kitty can't climb them. And you two won't trust me in a confined space like our elevator. So now what?" The girl's voice was a delighted seven year old winning a game. Gilly and Kitty looked at each other then Gilly snorted at the little girl.

"You think you would be my first risk in a tight space? How about this, then? You won't give us shit on the elevator and here is why. In order to escape us, you would have to hurt us. After what Styr did to you earlier, do you think hurting me would be a great idea? As for your aunt, you wouldn't hurt her, she is injured and it wouldn't be fair. If you did injure her, even by accident, what do you think your beloved Uncle Damie will do to you then? I don't think you'd like it one bit, sugarplum. So cut the shit and let's go. Your aunt is ready to drop, not that you care about that." Kitty did suddenly look paler but Cat was even paler with anger and humiliation. "Fine. Elevator it is." Snapped the girl refusing to look at anyone, pouting like a toddler. Satin has decided that not a single killer here scares him more than this little girl.

Styr grumbled at Satin to care for the injured Tywin while he went to call the doctor. When Satin tried to help Tywin stand up, the boy pushed him away. "Let go, Satin! I can stand by myself! Just get me some more ice." Nodding, Satin hurried into the kitchen to fill bags with ice. When he returned to the living room, Tywin was gone. He whimpered for a second, trying to figure out what to do. He had no one to ask, the females were all upstairs. Styr has gone somewhere to call Qyburn and the other two Masters were in the basement. No matter what, Satin was not going down there to ask questions or to look for Tywin. Sighing, Satin began to timidly walk through the rooms, clutching melting ice bags and softly calling for the boy.

He found Tywin standing in the foyer along with two somber looking Bolton employees. Satin saw they were all looking down at a box. "We checked it and just came to find your father. I don't think you should look inside there, Tywin. Get your father, kid. Please." The taller of the men was urging softly but the boy knelt down and opened the flaps. Satin watched with awkward pity and horror as Tywin began to sob like a lost child. "Satin, get my Daddy."

 


	45. Grave Thoughts

Satin was momentarily stunned by the never heard before tiny voice using such an unfamiliar word. He watched as Tywin continued to cry, pulling out what seemed to be so many pictures. Then when Tywin echoed the word, "Daddy?" Satin ran for the basement door. Gagging on the stench of burnt flesh, body fluids and blood, Satin yelled down the staircase. "Sir! A box came! Tywin is screaming for his daddy." That stopped both men for a second then Ramsay asked, "He said daddy, not father?" "He said Daddy."

He barely got out of the way before both men nearly ran him down. Satin hurried to shut the basement door and followed the running men. Kneeling at Damon's side when the large man stopped, Satin saw the pictures then wished he hadn't. Ramsay starting to paw through them, but even in his grief at a certain picture, he grabbed Tywin. "He is alive, look he is alive, see?" Tywin shook his head and said, "No. These aren't in order anymore, I dropped them. He isn't alive and Loras isn't either. Look again."

Satin saw only some of the pictures, of tortured men. One looked an awful lot like Loras and he had a crushed face. The other photos he saw showed clearly Reek's face as he was being hurt. There was no doubt that was who was being cut up. Then Satin saw that other picture, the one that showed two bodies, the longish hair was partially over the very thin one's face. "NO! REEK IS NOT DEAD, HE WOULDN'T DARE DIE ON ME! TAKE THAT BACK OR I SWEAR I WILL PUT YOU IN THE BASEMENT UNTIL YOU SCREAM THAT REEK ISN'T DEAD!" Screamed Ramsay, becoming truly unhinged and Damon stopped him from shaking Tywin. "No! Ramsay, stop it!"

"HE IS DEAD! YOU LET REEK DIE! YOU LET REEK AND LORAS DIE! THEY WERE THE CLOSEST THING I HAD TO A MOTHER AND YOU LET THEM DIE! I HATE YOU!" Screamed Tywin and Damon had to fight to keep Ramsay from an attack. The chaos has brought forth a wet Cat barely in her nightgown, having escaped when the yelling started. She made it down to the foyer but Styr had returned and grabbed hold of her. "No, stay here." He tried but Cat had heard what Tywin said. "Dead? Loras and Reek are dead?"

Ramsay began to roar again and Damon was never so happy to see Qyburn show. It took Damon and Styr to keep Ramsay from heading out the door to massacre all the land if that is what it took to find Edmure. He insisted Reek and Loras were not dead, that Reek would never dare to die on him until the sedative slipped into his vein took effect. Satin, Gilly and Kitty tried to comfort the two children.

Kitty looked at the pictures and then flatly said, "I agree with Ramsay. This isn't Loras, first of all. I have seen Loras sprawled out after a good whack. These limbs don't belong to our graceful Loras. As for Reek, sure, he was tortured, but really kids, he has survived that before. The reason the hair is covering his face is to probably hide the fact that he is alive. Just knocked out cold or sleeping." Kitty was resolute about this and all wanted desperately to believe her.

Satin watched as Tywin finally began to calm his tears against Gilly's breast when Cat spoke again. "Aunt Kitty, do you know that my mother used to keep heads? Her and my father, they kept heads and did things with them? Lysa told me about that before we got saved. Did you know about that?" Kitty paled at that and Tywin screamed. This brought Damon and Styr. Damon glared at Kitty and snarled, "You can't keep them calm just for a little while? I need Ramsay to rest so he won't go completely fucking crazed and useless on me!" Kitty just looked up at her snarling Master and softly said, "Lysa told Cat about the heads."

"Aww..fuck me." Damon said as Cat and Tywin looked at him, one screaming, one in silent pain. 


	46. History Horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya Stark tells a story.

Taking a deep breath, Damon said to Styr, "Take Gilly and go make sure that Qyburn won't need your services. Then call the clean up." After the two had left the room and orders were given to the men about the box, Damon sat back down. By now, Tywin has gone into a morose silence, Cat was staring with an intense anger at Kitty who seemed at a loss for words.

"I heard so much, Auntie. Like that isn't even your name, is it? You are really Arya Stark, turned Bolton, turned Baelish. Is that still your last name?" Kitty visibly flinched and Damon exploded. "Don't ever call her Arya. She doesn't use any of those names, it's only on paper for legal purposes." Damon snapped and Kitty growled deep in her throat.

"Oh, knock it off. If I was going to leave you over a name I could have done it a long time ago and you know it." Kitty snapped back causing all to stare at her. Damon went thunderous in his expression but Kitty just stared at him. "No. Not this time. They need to have their questions answered. Look at what Cat already did, look at what Tywin is going through. I have to be the one to tell them because I am Arya and I am the only left left alive to know the real Sansa. So I don't care what you say, Damon, or what you might do to me. I am talking to my niece and nephew now."

All looked terrified as if Damon would reach out and snap Kitty's neck as she stared defiantly at him. Then he kicked at Satin to bring him a drink. Crossing his arms, Damon stared at his pet then nodded. Kitty looked softer for a small second then and said, "Thank you, Master." It was gone and Arya turned to Cat and Tywin. Satin brought Damon three drinks during the time it took for the twins to hear what Arya felt they needed to know.

They heard about dysfunctional crime families that produced Sansa and Tywin. A somewhat edited vacation gone wrong, Sansa marrying Tywin. They heard of how both families were full of incest. They heard of how their parents were into sick things, how the sick Tywin made an even sicker Sansa. How when he died and the twins were born, Sansa was very mentally ill. Arya explained it was in their family line, look at Lysa after all. "Lysa told me that our mother tried to kill us..is that true, too?" Cat asked with bright eyes and her smile was full of pain. "Yes. Sansa had finally just become fully delusional by then. Our little brother Rickon shot her in the head. He was very fond of both of you."

"But he went crazy and was killed too, right?" Asked Cat and Kitty was unaware that she had tears on her cheeks now. "Jaime, Sansa's stepson and lover killed Rickon. They tried to blame Loras for it, but Rickon had beaten him and Jaime got scared. My little brother was only a preschooler, hunted and raised by killers. He was very dangerous and Jaime put him down like a rabid animal. By then Robb was dead of an blood clot, Roose Bolton saw to that the day he lobotomized him. I was all that was left. They had all gone crazy and died on me. Then I found out that you two were still alive and I was so happy when we came to get you. You don't have to follow in their footsteps. Let Lysa be the last crazy Stark to die. The Lannisters are already dead and you are Boltons."

Tywin shuddered and hugged himself. "I am just like my father, aren't I?" Damon snorted and said, "Your father is in the bed fighting a sedative. You are a good amount like him, yes. But the biological father? Well, maybe you should stop trying to shag your sister and then any of the other traits Tywin Lannister gave you might serve you well." Satin had brought hot chocolate in that Damon had requested for the kids. Both took their drinks and sipped at it while Satin knelt back at the giant's side. Cat tilted her head and the tiniest grin played on her lips. All tensed in warning, knowing the girl's signs of verbal attack. "Let Lysa be the last crazy Stark to die? But you almost died the other night and you have to be crazy, Auntie Arya." Cat full out laughed at the flinching that time and Damon growled, "Don't ever say that again."

Kitty was full out shaking now and unable to speak. "That's enough. You told them what they had to hear. You are going to bed now." Spinning around, Damon glared at the kids. "Stay right there, I am putting your aunt to bed then we will talk. Satin, come. I don't trust Cat alone with you." Instead of wheeling her, Damon lifted Kitty out of her seat and carried her up the stairs. He murmured to her and Satin tried to not notice how the tough pet was clinging to Damon and crying on him. 


	47. A Better Day Has To Happen

Satin knelt waiting in the doorway as Damon tucked Kitty in the bed. "You know by the time you get downstairs, those kids will either be hiding or killing each other." Kitty suggested sleepily but Damon grinned and shook his head.

"I don't think so. I drugged their hot chocolate, just like I drugged your drink. Now all of you will sleep so I can plan for tomorrow. Ramsay will want to be gone by first light and I am leaving Styr here in charge. No, don't bother trying to complain, you are injured, you can't take control of things this time. Go to sleep, I'll wake you before we leave." Kitty fell asleep mid argument and Damon went downstairs to lift the drowsing children to their beds. 

While Damon made his plans, Satin knelt next to him, until he started to doze. A kick in the ribs and a grumble of "Go to sleep next to the fireplace." Satin gratefully collapsed onto the thick fur wolf skin in front of the crackling logs. Damon might have been up all night for all the boy knew, he woke up only when Damon thrust another foot into his ribs. Squinting in the early morning light from the windows, Satin peeked up. Damon was already showered and dressed, so was Ramsay. The icy eyed man was giving final instructions to Styr and Damon had Satin stand up.

"Until we return you will be in Styr's care. You will stay with Gilly or Kitty at all times. Do not go anywhere even in the house by yourself. Do not go anywhere with either of the twins unless you have Gilly or Kitty with you. At night you will sleep in my room. Kitty has an extra dog bed in there for when she is being a bitch. It will be fine for you." Satin nodded and began to wring his hands together nervously, but kept from hyena sobbing. Just then the twins came running downstairs in their pajamas. The elevator was moving too and Damon groaned.

"You lied! You said you would wake me before you left!" Kitty's voice could be heard through the grating. The twins were just as irritated that they were not even being informed that their father and uncle were leaving. "You won't be back until you find them or die trying! Don't you think that warrants at least a goodbye?" Wailed Cat and Ramsay rolled his eyes.

He grabbed the twins and forced them into a hug then hissed, "We aren't going to die. We are going to bring home Reek and Loras. And it would make my job easier if I could trust you two here at the house while I am gone. Do not kill Lysa. Do not injure or kill Satin. Do not injure any of the pets or the men. Do as you are told. Styr is in charge and regardless of what Damon yells, so is your aunt. Obey them."

"Sorry, hope I am not disturbing you all but uh, did you guys happen to lose something?" An unfamiliar voice boomed and Satin turned along with the others. Bronn was grinning as he tried to help hold up the two dirty, bloody men. Though he was filthy and bloody too, thier injuries were a bit worse. Ramsay was the first to react. With a howl, a twisted hungry sound, Ramsay ran forward and yanked Reek into his arms. He held so tightly that any words Reek might have tried to utter would have been muffled.

Cat and Tywin both screamed and flung themselves on Loras, almost knocking him over. "Holy shit, are these the twins?" Bronn asked as the two kids went from clutching their nanny to running to leap all over Reek. However, Ramsay was not releasing his pet and the kids just joined the embrace the best they could.

"Oh, I see you not only brought the guests, but the party favors too." Damon said dryly to Bronn as he observed the bloody bag the man was clutching. "Oh, this? Yeah, Theek took this personally and felt that the family would enjoy the trophy." Kitty opened the bag and lifted the head of Edmure Tully. A fight broke out between Damon and Cat over who would show it to Lysa then kill her.

Satin has tiptoed away from Damon and was kneeling before the grimy, gore covered Loras. Who smiled down happily. "Oh, poor pet! Was it awful to be here with Damon and Ramsay to care for you? They didn't hurt you too much, I hope. Are you happy to see me, Satin?" Truthfully, Satin nodded and then spoke. "I never want to be with anyone but you again. Please, never leave me again, Master."

Tywin looked over at Bronn then happily went to shake his hand. "I don't know who you are, but thank you for returning Reek and Loras! For saving them!" Bronn arched an eyebrow and said, "You are welcome, Tywin. You don't remember me, but I certainly remember you. In fact, when Reek called me the night you were kidnapped, I thought I was coming to save you and your sister. You can imagine my surprise when I tracked Edmure just to run into Loras. Scared the shit out of me too! He slithered out of the sewer like a shit monster and I nearly pissed my pants. When we got Reek out of the cell they locked him in, it was ten minutes of him laughing at Loras's look and smell before we could keep going. Then Theek took over. Oh, well, how about a drink then? Then we can tell this story from the start."


	48. Confess And Be Absolved

It was decided that everyone would shower, dress and reconvene for breakfast. Then they could hear the tale of how Reek and Loras were captured and escaped. Satin was thrilled to follow Loras into his room and help him into the shower. He felt a bit awkward, forgetting how strange it all felt, but he was grateful too. Compared to Ramsay, Damon, even to Styr and Karl, Satin really did get the best deal for a Master. He sees that now and is so afraid that Loras won't want him anymore. It was a stupid thing, a dumb thought, but what if Loras can sense that Ramsay sullied him. Or what if Loras was just plain bored, thinking of how bad Satin was before?

Loras was almost done in the shower and Satin found himself hyena sobbing, trying to muffle it with his hands. Then the water was off and a wet Loras was standing over him. "Hey, calm down puppy. What is making you so upset? Are you scared?" Shaking his head, trying so hard to regain his composure, Satin tried to explain. "I..please...do you still want me? Do you...still want to keep me? Master?" He was enveloped by wet arms that squeezed tightly and then a damp kiss on his head.

"Yes, Satin. I still want to keep you, my lovely little puppy. I am so thrilled to have you so concerned about it. To be honest, I was afraid you would run away the second you thought you had a chance to. I was scared that if Damon or Ramsay had to keep you that you wouldn't survive it long. I don't want my delicate little boy broken, just trained." Trying to choke back a sob, Satin whined and squirmed a little. Damon or Ramsay or Kitty will tell him, plus Loras would ask about the whip marks once he saw them. Also, Loras was a nanny and already was tapping his light fingers on Satin's arm.

"Is there anything that you need to confess to me before I speak with Ramsay and Damon, Satin? Best to get it over with now. Also, I will be fair, if it is something you have already been punished for, I won't add any punishments. I know how harshly they discipline, I am sure whatever the lesson, you have learned it." "Master, I..I tried to run from Kitty twice. Right after the attack. Damon whipped me in the basement while I watched that tortured woman. I will never try to run again, ever, I swear it. Please forgive me, Master?" Satin cried when Loras lifted him up and carried him into the bedroom, saying nothing.

Loras laid the weeping boy gently on the bed then slowly climbed over him. "Please forgive me, please don't hurt me, I am so sorry. Don't get rid of me, I will be good." Two more hyena sobs as Loras slowly took in the sight of his nearly hysterical pet with a small smile. And Satin knew, this made his Master happy. This desperate need for approval, this desperate need to be with Loras and not have him disappointed in him. That is what really calmed him, not his Master stroking and kissing him.

"Good boy, calm down now. I forgive you. That was very bad of you and you are lucky that it was Damon who whipped you. Ramsay would have flayed you and I am not sure what I might have done. It would have been very bad, I can assure you of that." As Satin gave another small offering of apologies and assurances to never do it again, Loras began to remove his clothing. "We don't have a lot of time, my sweet Satin but it has been too long. I will be honest, I have missed you terribly. I want you to be very good for me right now. I know we don't have enough time for me to make you as interested as I am, but I don't want to hurt you, Satin. So you are going to relax for me and I will try to be gentle as much as I can."

With a whimper, Satin nodded and tried to be good. He was still too nervous right now but Loras tried hard to be gentle. Using lubricant and taking the time to ease his fingers in first, Satin was still whining with a little pain but not much. Loras tried to be careful but it had been so long and he has tapped into his darker side for the past few days. So Loras suddenly discovered he was enjoying Satin's pained little sounds and the fear that still seemed to stay with him. It was almost like an intoxicating scent and Loras sank into it. Then he sank his teeth into Satin's neck lightly, glorying in the fear he created. "Please, I am being good, I am!" Satin suddenly cried out so timidly that Loras lost all control.

Growling, he went hard and fast, snarling into his pet's ear, "Who owns you? Who do you belong to?" Throwing his arms around Loras, trying to placate his suddenly terrifying Master, Satin whimpered. "You do, Master, you own me. I belong to you. A good puppy, a good lap dog, I swear!" When Loras stiffened and shuddered into him, Satin nearly smiled. He was sore, it was scary but he has pleased his Master. And he has learned more about what Loras might want from him. Loras carefully checked to make sure he didn't injure his little puppy. Satisfied, Loras dressed his pet then himself for breakfast.


	49. New Sights To See

When Loras and Satin went downstairs, he said softly, "Master..I..I help to serve breakfast and have other chores, too." Smiling, Loras patted his head and said, "Well, things will go back to normal soon. Until then, go and do your work. I will see you at my side to eat." Rushing into the kitchen, his face reddened, not used to being spoken to like that again, Satin went to help. Hot Pie was just setting up plates for himself and Lommy while Gilly grumbled, bringing the food out. He grabbed a large platter full of fried potatoes and brought it to the table.

Reek was in Ramsay's lap, the man wasn't letting him go even to kneel on the floor. The twins kept taking turns going to sit with Loras then going to sit next to Reek. Satin knelt down next to Loras's leg and was thrilled that it was nowhere near the legs of Damon or Ramsay. Loras filled his plate and leaned down smiling. "You must be well fed if you are working all day, puppy." That condescending tone made Satin almost flinch in annoyance. At that moment, Gilly made a coughing sound. Satin's eyes went to her, he was across from her and under the table. She gave a tiny smirk.

Blinking fast, Satin hid a smile and knew that Loras was amused. If it amuses him, good enough for Satin. "Thank you, Master. I will eat all of it." A small pat to his head, then Loras paid attention to Cat who was trying to nearly climb into his lap to talk. When her foot glanced off Satin's head, she muttered a quick apology. "Stop squashing Loras and Satin! Sit and eat your breakfast." Ramsay snapped and waited until she was settled before continuing. "Now," Before Ramsay kept going he found himself snapping again. "Tywin, stop holding Reek's hand, he can't eat that way." Ramsay soon gave up trying to speak and fed Reek with his own hand when he saw the kids wouldn't leave Reek alone.

Satin kept his eyes low, ate his food then slowly caught on to something a little strange. Both Gilly and Kitty weren't paying a great deal of attention to their food or their Masters. No, they seemed to be watching Bronn. He supposed it was because he was not like the others. I mean, he knew the man was an assassin, he was deadly, but he didn't look or sound like the other men. He wasn't as bulky nor as large or gruff. Not polished or with a feline grace like Loras either.  Something was very casual, yet very deadly about him. Since he has gotten downstairs he has been making everyone laugh with his wit. He was as friendly with the pets as he was the Masters. 

Bronn had wandered into the kitchen while Satin was serving and taunted Hot Pie about his fall from top chef to pet chef. Then he had flirted with both Gilly and Kitty. After Gilly offered to refill Bronn's coffee twice, Styr started to kick at her. He frowned at her until the flustered girl decided to start clearing the table. Damon wasn't giving Kitty a friendly look either. She was so caught up in Bronn's latest joke that she accidentally stole her Master's fork to toy with the food. With a usual lack of restraint for a boy his age, Tywin blurted out, "Are Aunt Kitty and Gilly crushing on Bronn?"

Cat giggled, thrilled at the rare show and Loras sighed. "Very tactful, Tywin. None of your business what the adults might be doing, is it? I think you should go gather all the work you have been doing while I have been gone. Surely, it will take you and your sister to carry it all?" The twins both groaned and Bronn loudly spoke up. "Wait, wait! We have to tell you our adventures and you don't want the twins to miss it. Besides, what is wrong with liking other folks? The girls aren't crushing on me, they are just appreciating a different view is all." Damon swore and Styr glared. "Let's go into the living room then." Ramsay said, finally allowing Reek off his lap. Just to grab his pet and haul him up against him.

Once they got settled in the living room, Ramsay put Reek right back in his lap. Reek just snuggled further into him, seeming delighted to be there. Satin couldn't imagine anyone wanting to be that close to the icy eyed man, but Reek looked as if he has never felt safer. Gilly and Satin served more coffee before kneeling at their Master's sides. Styr took a chair that was as far from Bronn as possible, making Gilly give the tiniest of glares at him.

Kitty was fully frowning at Damon who has taken her wheelchair away. Instead she found herself sitting in Damon's lap. He deliberately turned her so she couldn't see Bronn at all. "Really? Am I supposed to stare at you while listening to the story, Master?" Her voice was exasperated and Damon just gave her a wide grin. "Don't you like to look at me, Kitty?" They all watched Kitty struggle with answering that one. Finally, she settled for biting her lip and nodding.

Before Tywin could be stopped, his mouth opened. "If Auntie Kitty has to stare at Uncle Damon the whole time, does that mean Gilly has to stare at Styr? Because Gilly is getting all the enjoyment of looking at Bronn. Doesn't seem fair." Gilly shot a dirty look at Tywin as Styr boomed out that it was a wonderful idea. 


	50. Not Without The Children

Ignoring the fierce staring contests between the girls and their Masters, Reek said, "I will start. Master, you might get a little bit mad at me for it." Reek was already wringing his odd fingered hands and Satin almost whined. He caught himself and instead moved closer to Loras who instantly began to soothingly run a hand through his hair. Ramsay tilted his pet's chin up and asked, "Oh? You couldn't have possibly have been meddling? It is alright, this one time, Reek. I understand why you called Bronn to help. You probably couldn't reach the others by phone and decided to call the one person who would help the twins without question." 

Reek nodded but then grimaced before continuing. "That isn't the part I figured you would be mad at, Master. But remember, they are my children and someone had them. And they dared to injure you, try to kill you. So after I called Bronn, Theek went hunting. I tracked them down, but before I could call anyone, I fell into one of their traps. I was thrown into a cell with this poor new guard of ours. He told me that he told the men he was Loras so they wouldn't kill him. Didn't matter, they killed him anyways. Some asshole Stark uncle that I barely remember seeing a few times with the Starks. He came into the cell one day and just started beating the hell out of us along with his men. They took pictures and then I blacked out. When I woke up again the kid was gone. It was just me and then I nearly died of fright when shit monsters popped up though my toilet at me."

Ramsay was giving Reek such a look of icy menace that Satin was now clutching Loras's leg. He tried to hide his hyena sob in his hands. Loras lifted Satin up and set him in his lap, shoving his head against his chest. "Hush." Loras said in his ear and Satin didn't care about the humiliation of being settled on his Master's lap. Satin tried his hardest to not make any sound and let Loras's arms around him make him feel safe. I am safe here, Loras will keep me safe.

Reek was cringing and whimpering now, but his voice was resolute. "Master, I love you but I love those kids too. I had to try and save them." Cat and Tywin were both holding Reek's hands now and glaring up at their father. Even the staring contest was broken and all were looking at Ramsay. "I forgive it, Reek. I am angry about it, but I understand why you did it. But we will talk about it later on." 

Loras continued to cuddle Satin as he started to talk next. "I suppose I had better explain my end and let you all have your laugh. I am immune to it at this point thanks to Bronn and Reek. I remember waking up and trying to figure out why I put the car into a tree. I couldn't see Cat and I could hear Damon fighting nearby. I was trying to get the gun that I knew was always in the damned glove box. But I couldn't get it open then I was being dragged away by my foot. Some asshole had left the fighting to the others and was pulling me towards a van. I could hear Cat in there so I let him, hoping that he was going to let me stay with her! But no, the jerk yells up to the others struggling with my poor little Cat that he wants to shoot her Nanny in front of her. He had apparently taken to heart the things she had said and done to him during her initial capture."

Taking a sip of his coffee then letting Satin have a little, Loras continued. "I wasn't about to allow Cat to see such a thing, so I attacked him." Damon arched an eyebrow. "You attacked him. You?" Loras bristled for a moment while Cat supplied, "I do remember that wretched man saying that then he screamed and screamed." Loras turned red and said stiffly, "I was desperate so I fought dirty. When the repulsive creature tried to grab me to pull me up, I bit him. In a most terrible location judging by his screeching. I didn't let go until he blacked out and then I ran. I channeled Rickon, Tywin and Cat, I hit the woods and went right up a fucking tree. I clung to it for dear life and pretended I was a squirrel." The laughter took a moment to die down.

"Well, the van and cars took off, I finally managed to climb down and Damon was gone. I lost my cell in the car somewhere and I wasn't waiting around for any authorities to show. I figured whoever had Cat was probably taking Tywin if they could too. There was no question of my coming home without the child I had left with, of course. One man had been left behind to make sure that the police found nothing on these others that Damon had killed. I waited until I was sure which car was his then slipped into the backseat. Luckily, the car was a trash pit and I was easily hidden. As soon as he parked somewhere, I flung the back door open and booked it. I had to hide for a good twenty minutes before the jerk decided to give up searching on his own for me."

"While he was getting more folks to help find me, I did the only thing I could think of. I ran into the nearest doorway and went down into what I thought was a basement. Next thing I knew I was knee deep in a filthy sewer. I had to feel my way around and I refuse to rethink on it. I eventually discovered I could hear voices from the other tunnels that led upwards. The cells had holes in the floor for bathrooms, you see and sadly, the tunnels were just sloped enough that I could climb them. And I knew that if the kids were somewhere in those cells, I had to go find them. Just as I came back down the most horrific tunnel with finding nothing more than an empty cell, I saw Bronn. I thought he was one of the men at first and nearly screamed as loud as he did."

After the giggling died down again, Bronn muttered, "I screamed because I had seen my first ever shit monster. I didn't even recognize him until after I stared at him for a few minutes. Turning on the flashlight just made the sight worse. The smell was already beyond help." Winking at the girls who were back to blushing at him, Bronn picked up the story from there. "So when Reek had called me, his was a voice I have not heard in a very long time. The second he told me that the twins had been taken, I was on a plane to the North."

Bronn looked somber for a quick second before continuing. "Lollys nearly shrieked in my ears, my wife still haunts me to this day, as she once promised to do. She made sure I moved fast to come protect Sansa's babies. It didn't take me very long to track down the enemy. They made enough noise that I wasn't here long before I was sneaking into the sewer. I had planned to do exactly what Loras was doing, except I would do it correctly and bring actual weapons, not just my good looks. And if you thought to charm the enemy into giving up anyone, Loras, I think you didn't consider the sewer is usually a filthy smelly place. They would have run from you alright, from the smell alone!"

 

 


	51. Monsters Win The Day

Loras stiffened as a few more jibes and titters went around the room. Surprising himself, Satin smiled up at his insulted Master then kissed his cheek fast. Licking it was just too far but for once, he felt bad for Loras and wanted to cheer him. Acting like the lap dog would do that and it worked.

Loras seemed shocked then glowed with pleasure. His pursed lips smoothed out into a lovely smile. "Thank you, Satin. At least someone appreciates me." That got another round of laughter and insults which Satin and Loras ignored. Kitty, Gilly and Reek all made eye contact to let let Satin know he did exactly the right thing. He was learning, whether he liked it or not.

Reek wrapped his arms around Ramsay and nuzzled into his chest, then continued the story. "I was walking around the cell, trying to find anything to use as a weapon. I had done this a thousand times while I was there but it was at least doing something in my mind. Then I hear strange sounds coming from the hole that they said was a toilet. I stopped and flew to the other side of the cell, fucking terrified! There was this horrible moaning sound and slithering, sometimes thudding sounds. A shit covered shape of a head popped up and I nearly had a heart attack. I screeched like a little girl and tried to climb the wall."

They were laughing so hard, that Loras and Satin couldn't help but just grin. Tywin was on the rug, rolling, holding himself. Cat had tears running down her tomato colored cheeks, then fell to the floor along with Tywin. She was giggling in bursts, nearly heaving for breath. Damon was actually shaking, his head was on Kitty's shoulder. Kitty was in full out mirth, her head flung back so the light caught on the silver points as she squealed laughter.

Styr had his head in his hands, trying to regain composure and Gilly was laying on the rug. Her head and Tywin's were nearly crushed in his rolling. Ramsay was chuckling and squeezing Reek. Bronn and Reek were mainly laughing at the mess on the floor of limbs and hysteria. It was as if they all needed this to release it all. To laugh about the horrors to banish them and Satin knew this was healing something for them. After a bit everyone calmed enough for the story to continue. This time Bronn picked it up.

"When I climbed up behind Loras, there was Reek. I didn't expect to see him there, I expected children. So once he calmed down and we had a proper time harassing Loras, we all went back into the tunnels. After a disgusting hour or two of eavesdropping through damned toilets, we pinpointed Edmure's location. Well, when we climbed that particular tunnel, Reek went first. Or rather, I should say Theek did. Before I could climb out behind him, I heard screaming. By the time Loras climbed out, everyone was dead, except for Edmure. Theek tortured him until he told him that the children were saved and that Damon had kidnapped Lysa. He also told us that Kitty was dead, which made Theek and Loras go crazy. That is when they tore his head off. I mean really TORE his head off...you don't want details, trust me."

At that point, Kitty was blushing and Loras reached over to grasp her hand. "We have our issues sometimes, but you are my friend. I know you are more than that, you are my family. All of you are. I couldn't stand the thought of someone taking you from us." Damon growled softly and he removed Loras's hand from his pet.

Satin realized that Damon was upset at the thought of Kitty dying. Kitty saw it too and began to snuggle against the large man. She nudged him under his chin, then bit him gently, a playful nip on his chin. Damon seemed to calm then. Reek was smiling at Kitty and just said, "You are my friend too, more like my little sister. I was in tears, I was devastated."

"Well, she didn't die and she is safe at home. Where she will heal nicely. And then we are going back South where I can keep a better eye on her." Grumbled Damon, ending the moment.  Kitty rolled her eyes then just wrapped herself around him. "I won't die and I will heal fast, Master."

Loras lightly spoke. "When we left, there was no one uninjured, most of them were killed. The men had weapons, so then we had weapons. We heard what was done to our family and we did not show any mercy to them. The shit monsters destroyed them all. Reek wanted to bring Edmure's head back, he said that he knew you would all want Lysa to see it before she died." Satin struggled with panic, he was sitting on the lap of a killer, a true killer. Remember what Kitty said about their masks. A hyena sob burst out and Satin chastised himself mentally for it. Loras just kissed his head and pulled him a bit closer.


	52. Stepping Out Of The Past

After the story was told, they all were made to go on with their day. Damon decided that he and his too pale pet needed a nap. Styr told Gilly her break was over and to get back to work. Both women looked somewhat disgruntled to have to leave Bronn's company. Damon and Styr had the same irritated expression. It made Damon carry Kitty faster in spite of his growing limp and Styr to give an encouraging kick to Gilly to get moving. Ramsay had his arms wrapped around Reek, together they walked towards their own bedroom. Loras smiled at the kids and both began to sigh. "Oh, come on. You just got home and Bronn is here, please just let us skip school for one day! Please?" With a very dramatic sigh, Loras said, "I am sorry children. But education is very important regardless of the circumstances. Even if you weren't in class, you should learn to extract all the knowledge you can each day."

As he spoke the children were protesting and Bronn was smirking back at Loras. Satin was looking up at Loras, even he thought it would be cruel to make the kids work today. But he had no say, he knows better now to dare to voice an opinion, at least not in front of others. Instead, he tried giving pleading eyes and Loras nearly laughed at the sight of it. "Today children, we are having a very special lesson right here. With a guest teacher." Cat caught on first and clapped her hands, delighted. "Oh, Bronn is our teacher for the day! Well, that changes things then!"

Nodding, Loras said, "Today is finally the day you are going to hear all you ever wanted to know about your mother and those that loved you dearly. Not the dark gory stuff. I heard about what you were told so far and it was all true. But there was more, so much more than just death and horror. I was friends with Sansa when she was a young girl. She would stay with the Lannisters while she dated a boy named Joffrey, Tywin's grandson. During that time, she was carefree, she was a great dancer and was amazing. If I had been interested in girls, I would have stolen her from that little shit in a heartbeat. I knew her as a young woman when she first came from the island and married Tywin. They were truly happy with each other for the most part. During that time she became very good friends with Bronn and Lollys. Bronn knows a side of your mother that had nothing to do with the image she created. It had to do with a real person that you might like to know about. So today we learn the better parts of your past."

Both children sat quietly while the two talked about Sansa. Loras told them of a girl who glided across a dance floor or club like she owned it. Of glorious styles that magazines went crazy for. About how she was nearly royalty to the South. Bronn told stories of a giggling, full of dry humor redhead who cheated at poker. Who went on crazy little adventures with his creative crazy wife and he always feared for anyone who was near them. He told them of how she would hold her stomach and beg Lollys to protect her children always. Then Bronn spoke of Jaime and Tyrion which had Satin and the twins giggling. The golden handed, golden haired man who dedicated his every breathing moment to caring for the twins. How no matter what they did, nothing ever made him upset with them. How he would defend their every action. Bronn told them of how the funny little drunk uncle became aware of their uniqueness quite quickly. He told them of Podrick and how they would torture the poor guy.

Satin hyena sobbed only once into Loras's chest when Bronn told of how the twins disposed of Tyrion. They seemed enchanted with their own cleverness as children and Satin shivered till his Master hugged him tightly. "Hush, you are safe. Good puppy." Nodding against Loras's chest, Satin managed to hide his irritation at being called a puppy. It did however distract him from the dark part of the story. "I think you should go see if Gilly needs help, sweetheart. Bronn and I are going to speak to the twins in private now. Go on, good boy. No, don't crawl, you can walk while you are going to do chores, sweetheart." Satin turned red and stood up then muttered, "Yes Master." He fled the room then, in search of Gilly. The next few hours were spent prepping food for Hot Pie in the kitchen and helping Gilly clean the upstairs rooms. It was boring and not too difficult as his whip lashes were healing.

He set the table for supper then went in search of Loras. Satin was a bit of a mess, dusty and smelling of bleach and onions. Going to Loras's bedroom, he planned to ask if he could shower fast. He grabbed the doorknob, opened the door and that is when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Turning fast to look, even as Loras called out to him, Satin stared at the lovely and terrifying sight heading towards him. Loras came to see what had Satin's fascination and turned pale. He clutched his chest and whispered, "Sansa."  Cat had on a dress that was very similar to the one in a picture that Bronn had shown them from his cell phone. Her hair was piled on her head like Sansa had and even the make up was the same. It was as if the picture had come to life. "You look so much like her, Cat. I thought you were a ghost." Loras breathed out, still a bit shaken. That wasn't what was bothering Satin or making him hyena sob so much. It was the fact that the young ghost girl from a picture was holding a head.

At that moment Damon's door opened and the large man stepped out with Kitty in his arms. They took one look at Cat and two fast things happened. Kitty burst into tears and Damon said, "Nope." He turned and went back into his room, slamming the door behind him. Cat slowly walked past Loras and Satin who shrunk back into his Master. "I am going to visit Lysa. We only have a half hour till dinner so I am afraid I can't take time to chat now. Don't worry, Loras. Both father and Bronn approve of this and will be supervising. Oh, and Tywin is coming too. Here he is now." Tywin walked over to stand next to his sister, smiling dangerously. He was dressed different as well, but in just as surprising as his sister. His clothing and hairstyle were similar to Bronn's. Loras gave a small nod and said, "As long as they are aware of it, then go on and do what you need to. I shall see you at dinner."

Satin showered and Loras joined him. They couldn't possibly hear the screams of Lysa yet Satin somehow knew it was piercing and ear shattering loud.

 

 


	53. Goodbye For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months later.....

Loras poked his head into Cat's room. "Almost finished packing, lovey? I think your brother is already on a plane West and Bronn gave your bed away." Cat giggled and said, "Tywin packed weeks ago and I am almost done now. I want to thank you again. I know you really pushed for us to take this trip." Shrugging, Loras sat down on Cat's bed and joked, "Are you kidding? I did it so Ramsay would take you two and I can have not just a vacation, but take over the house and have one HELL of a party!" Laughing while trying to latch the overstuffed last piece of luggage, Cat said, "I hope it isn't too much to have to stay here and watch all the pets at once." Loras quipped, "It will be fine, Damon left one of his whips here."

He went downstairs, lugging two of Cat's bags to set with the others in the foyer. Then went to see Ramsay in his study. "Cat and Tywin are all ready. All the pets are installed back in the house until Styr, Luton and Karl return with you. I have everything set up so that things shall run smoothly. I have down the maintenance contact, the exact hours and picture of every gardener that will come by. I will meet every shift change of your men so I am familiar with them. The pets will keep the house clean and there will be no problems."

Ramsay nodded and said, "I can't believe I am going West to die in the heat while Bronn tells stories I don't care about for seven days. How did I let you and Reek talk me into this? There isn't anything he can teach those kids that I can't. They act as if he is some action hero, haven't they heard our tales? Why aren't our stories good anymore? He isn't any younger than me, how is he somehow cool and relevant?"

Ramsay grumbled and Loras trilled out, "To those kids, Satin is barely considered cool and relevant. And he is sixteen! Bronn is someone very different then everyone they know, that appeals to them. Don't worry, hero worship is fleeting. I wanted to thank you for trusting me to handle things here. To keep the house and pets safe is a big deal. I appreciate that you would feel I was up to it."

Snorting, Ramsay said, "You swam through sewers and shimmied through toilets to rescue a pet. You ripped the head off a human being because you thought they killed a pet. So I think I trust you more than most to keep an eye on the pets." As Loras moved aside so Ramsay could pass him, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You are one of my most valued employees, Loras." Then the hand was gone and Ramsay went out the door.

"KITTY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I CAN'T FIND MY FUCKING WHIPS! KITTY!" A voice from downstairs came floating up. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU NEED THEM FOR? I HAVEN'T DONE A DAMNED THING BUT PACK ALL MORNING!" A booming response winced the ears of their maid who pretended she was deaf and blind most of the time. "DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER WHY I WANT THEM, WHERE ARE THEY? OH, FOUND THEM! WHY AREN'T THEY PACKED IN MY BAGS?" "BECAUSE YOU DON'T NEED THEM TO VISIT ANYONE BECAUSE YOU AREN'T COMING WITH ME! I ALREADY TOLD YOU I AM GOING BY MYSELF!" "AND I TOLD YOU THAT WASN'T HAPPENING! DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT THE DOOR WITHOUT ME! KITTY! KITTY?"

He received no response. 


	54. Gilly Gets What She Deserves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our last chapter of this story.

It was a very quiet day for Gilly. She did not have to pick up much, with only the pets and Loras there, most rooms stayed clean. Hot Pie made a nice gourmet lunch for them all. Loras grandly invited all of the pets to sit at the dining room table for all meals until the return of the Boltons. Loras had made sure most of her chores involved all the upper levels, he told her it would allow her a chance for some peace and quiet. They all knew of her little breakdown. Right after Cat and Tywin went to the basement to visit that woman Lysa, Gilly was ordered by Styr to clean it. He had been so annoyed at her small crush on Bronn, it didn't occur to him to check what what down there first.

Gilly had done as she always had done, even as a little girl. She did as she was told. Wading through guts, burnt pieces she couldn't identify and started to clean blankly. True, she did have to throw up a few times into the trash bags, but she continued grimly. Then Gilly saw the small table, the little one with a plate with what looked like human flesh on it and a fork next to it. Along with a knife and a napkin. The flesh was half eaten and Gilly knew how Cat would have done it too. Kept the woman alive watching while Cat cut a piece off her and ate it. Gilly was barely aware of dropping the trash bag and taking the fourth pair of gore covered gloves off. She wasn't really aware that she calmly walked back upstairs.

Right past her questioning Master, past Hot Pie and out the back door. She walked staggering towards the garden not even aware Styr was following her, yelling at her. Then Gilly went to her knees, opened her mouth and began to scream, howling at the sunny lovely sky. When she began to rip her hair out of her head, Styr was there stopping her. But she couldn't stop screaming, even when he lifted her into his lap and tried to calm her down.

She wasn't aware that he held her, that others came running at her screams. That Qyburn was summoned to give her a shot that knocked her out. The very next morning, Styr took her back to their apartment. He let her do nothing but sleep and rest for the next three days. After that, Gilly was back to her normal routine of caring only for their apartment and Styr. The only new change for her was that Gilly started to spend more time hanging out with Satin. She enjoyed his company and confessed to him that she did miss Hot Pie's cooking.

Now here she is back at the Bolton Estate and thank the Gods so far it was much nicer than last time. She was surprised that her Master was allowing her to stay here. Gilly had expected to be dragged along as she always was if Styr was going South or to Pyke. She had to ask of course, he had that grin on his face. "Why aren't I going with you, Master?" "Because I am going West to stay and guard the twins while they visit Bronn. And you don't want to be in the hot sandy night at a campfire listening to Bronn's voice. He would have no work for you to do, you would be bored to tears without chores, Gilly. So I have decided to be very merciful and allow you to stay here. This way you can keep the big house clean and have company. All the other pets will be there and only Loras as the remaining Master. He will coddle all of you to death I am sure. Aren't I very kind, sweetheart?"

Gilly had wanted to rip his eyes out and managed to smile brilliantly. "Oh yes, Master. Thank you very much. I just love to be at that huge terrifying slaughter house. I just love to clean and clean for a house no one is even in. Of course, it would be silly to think of just resting and hearing an interesting story that I haven't heard a thousand times. Also the weather is a factor I am sure. I would hate to be somewhere that would soak hot sun into my cold aching bones. It would just be cruel, to have those few moments of pleasure just for the cold to come right back seven days later." With an amused look, Styr shoved Gilly onto the bed and then leaned over her. "I am glad you understand. I am sure you will be a good girl for Loras."

Styr began to pull up her dress and unbuckled his pants. "I don't have much time but I want you to say goodbye properly to me." He entered her roughly but Gilly was quite used to that. This was one of the times that her Master seems intent on only himself, though there are many times that he gives her pleasure. Having been groomed to sex since a very young age, Gilly is trained to be responsive to most things. Styr loves the fact that not only does she cook and clean well, she fucks well. She appreciates that she can actually gain some joy from it. Even cooking and cleaning are calming to her.

After Styr was laying next to her catching his breath, he said, "When I looked through the computer history, I saw what you always are looking at." Gilly stiffened and gritted her teeth. "Master, I only look at them, I never once tried to order anything. I wouldn't take advantage of my privilege to use the computer, I swear it." The thought of losing her only link to the world was devastating. Even on her Facebook page it was a fake person that Styr created for her. She had NEVER disclosed anything to anyone to suggest who or where she was. "Calm down. You haven't lost your computer time. I trust you after all this time. I only wanted to ask about the pajama thing. You keep looking at all these different slippers, bathrobes, sleepers, why?"

Gilly heard the sincerity in his tone and took a deep breath. "When I was a little girl, my house was...not a normal one. I would see on our television these shows..the families were different. The girls on the screen were happy and so..the thing I liked the most were the sleep overs. The girls all having slippers and soft pajamas, fuzzy robes. I never wore anything to bed in my life and I have certainly never had a sleep over. I have always worn whatever clothes given to me. I had never even seen a bra until I met you. I had gone outside so little and when I did it was to a place with men that wanted to see my nipples poke out anyway. So I have this little obsession with looking at nightwear. I will stop if it bothers you, Master." Styr chucked, kissed Gilly's cheek and said, "Just wanted to know is all. I have to go...Loras will pick you up in one hour.

Shaking her head, Gilly put the last of the cleaning products away, stretched and headed for the wing where Styr usually stays. It was the same wing as Loras and the twins. Hot Pie and Lommy have been put in the guest room at the end of the wing. The only pets that are not here are Reek and Kitty. The good news is Styr is right, Loras is a very easy person to please. He doesn't pile on work, he doesn't bully or take advantage of anyone. In fact, Loras announced that they would all eat together in the fancier room. That when chores are completed that may do as they will. Gilly was almost inside the room, already thinking of what Hot Pie might create for dinner when Loras stopped her. "Hey Gilly. I almost forgot something! Styr left this list for you! He said when you were done with your work to hand this to you. Sorry, honey." Loras gave her a sympathetic look when she groaned. "Oh, that asshole! He fucking tricked me again, didn't he?"

Suddenly, Gilly remembered this was an authority and she sucked in her breath. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to say that, please. May I rephrase my response?" Damon would have whipped her, Ramsay would have flayed her. What the fuck was she thinking? Loras simply nodded and then calmly said, "You are welcome, my dear. Why don't you take this with you into your room. You are overtired, a nice hot shower will help." Nodding, Gilly took the retreat. "Thank you, Loras, I will do just that." With a little smile, Loras turned and walked away. As Gilly opened the door to the room, she opened the letter.

_Gilly,_

_I have a few more things for you to do tonight. As always, I expect you to follow my exact instructions._

_First, open the box on the bed. Then shower and wear what you deserve. Then you will go downstairs._

_At some point during your evening, Loras will offer you something. You have my permission._

_Styr_

Confused, Gilly walked over to the bed and found a pastel colored box with a gold bow on it. She opened it and started to cry. Her hands rubbed the fuzzy green bathrobe, then looked underneath it. There were matching slippers and a green silk pajama set. Gilly didn't dare put them on until after she showered. When adorned in the pajamas, the slippers and robe, she felt as if she were encased in a cloud. For ten minutes she continued to hug herself and just feel the wonderfulness of it. Then Gilly caught sight of the note and remembered to go downstairs. Maybe it was so she could gloat? She knew none of the pets were allowed pajamas. Why would they need them?  

So Gilly headed down the stairs and saw no one at all. Shrugging and still snuggling into her lovely pajamas, she headed for the living room. When she entered and flipped on the light, all the pets jumped up, screaming. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  Holding her robe closely shut, having just been shocked, Gilly gaped at them. "You all..did this? You remembered and did this?" She stared at everyone while Loras nodded. "This was mainly the plan of Styr and Satin. Happy twenty fifth birthday, my dear!" Looking at the other pets made her start to cry. 

Loras was dressed the way he always did, but not the pets. There was Hot Pie and Lommy in pajama top and bottoms. Lommy wore Yoda pajamas and Hot Pie was wearing Darth Vader. Satin wore an actual pair of red footie pajamas, with a grimace he said, "Loras didn't let me pick my own." Gilly giggled then looked at the funniest one of all. There was fierce Kitty, silver pointed teeth and wearing a fluffy bright pink bathrobe, with a ruffled pair of girlie pink shorts and top underneath. Lommy and Hot Pie had claw feet slippers and Kitty had huge slippers with teddy bear heads on them. "Come on girl! We are having one hell of a sleep over!"

Gilly sobbed and nodded, heading into the living room. Smiling, Loras said, "Oh Gilly. Remember only you, Kitty and Hot Pie are old enough to drink. I left out a very good Merlot. Oh and I accidentally forgot to put away Ramsay's good hard stuff. I believe you have permission to drink, don't you?" Nodding, Gilly wiped her eyes. "He said so in his note. Oh damn it. We better make this party the best ever, can you imagine what Styr will want for such a big gift to me?"

Understanding laughter responded and Loras grinned. "Alright then. The night is yours. Do not destroy anything, please. Satin, I expect to see you before dawn, love." Kitty grinned as the door shut and said, "He acts like he won't be checking on us in secret all night." The music suddenly exploded into the room and Kitty poured the wine. 

A few hours later Loras was sitting on a swinging bench on the side porch when he heard a familiar thumping sound. With a little sigh, he stood up taking a decanter and two glasses with him. "Don't bother, Damon. Come over here with me, I have your good whiskey. Didn't bother to save Ramsay's. He rarely ever drinks it, only when stressed. Kitty is in there, I don't know why you thought she would have flown West. She is challenging, but not stupid." Damon arched an eyebrow at Loras and grumbled, "You must be already drunk on my whiskey because you are dangerously close to annoying me. I am already pissed that Kitty tried to go somewhere without me. Since her accident she has been like this, just constantly trying to get away from me!"

Snorting, Loras said, "I am quite tipsy,yes. Not drunk though, I can still walk a straight line, I am just a little cheekier, a bit truthful. Here, have some and join me, please. If you walk this way...you'll see why you couldn't be invited." Damon grumbled but he downed the two glasses offered as they walked towards the bay windows in back of the house. "Kitty was supposed to tell you it was pets only. Ramsay knows and approves of it. Styr helped my little puppy create it. He gave me money and told me exactly what outfit to get for them all. Today is Gilly's birthday and they are celebrating it. Look."

Damon discreetly looked into the living room and was stunned. There were pizza boxes everywhere, paper plates and cups strewn about. Bowls of popcorn and chips everywhere. Lommy and Satin were sitting on the couch playing a fighter game screaming curses at each other. Hot Pie was drinking wine straight from the bottle while trying to stuff nachos in his face while sitting in Damon's favorite chair. Gilly and Kitty were on top of the large ornate chest dancing. They were all in pajamas and Damon shook his head. He noticed that the girls had put glittery nail polish on and were wearing make up. "As if they were all kids at a sleepover. Let them have it, Damon. Kitty could use it, don't you think?" Loras said softly as he sipped his drink. With a sigh, Damon moved away and went to sit on the swing chair with Loras.

After about an hour, Damon looked drunkenly at Loras who peered back. "How is it...that the pets are inside the warm comfy house....and the Masters are stuck in the cold outside on a hard wooden bench?" Loras grinned and said, "Remember there is some statement about how pets own their owners as much as the owners own them?" Damon stared at Loras for a minute then belched. "You make no sense. Fuck. Now we are out of whiskey and out of the house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this tale. However, I will keep adding here until April. Little stories concerning all of these characters. Perhaps what happens with the twins when they grow older? Or what is up with Kitty and Damon,etc. Thank you all for reading!


	55. Holiday Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us skip to the first December since Loras was given Satin. Things aren't looking so good for some...wonder why...

"You are not welcome at Christmas this year. If you want, just send the kids presents here." Damon blinked in surprise and stared at his cell phone. "Is that a joke?" "No. If you show, I honestly think Reek will lose it. And unless we all wish to be treated to the horrific sight of Theek trying to murder Kitty in a Santa cap, you'll stay away until spring." Damon closed his eyes and sighed. In a dead voice he simply asked, "What did she do this time?" "Showed up and killed Karl, tried to steal Hot Pie." Slamming a fist into the desk, Damon growled, "She has been trying to get Karl to sell him to her. Sorry, how much do I owe?"

Laughing bitterly, Ramsay said, "No. That isn't the real problem here, Damon. Karl was an asshole and I have gained myself a great cook. Here is the real issue, Damon!" Ramsay's voice turned almost dead soft, almost a whisper, but not in threat. "It was inside the house while Reek was doing the wreaths. The blood got on everything, even his Gingerbread House! He went fucking nuts and he ripped down the damned Christmas tree! Theek chucked the whole fucking thing through the picture glass window, ornaments and all! I almost went behind it before he got control! You know Reek's having some trouble right now...he is very sensitive."

Snorting Damon muttered, "Sorry, I know. I lost track of her again. She comes and goes, keeps finding new ways and I am just tired of chasing her down." Ramsay laughed again and said, "Be honest now. You don't want to find her anymore, do you? She scares you as much as mine is scaring me. What the fuck happened? I mean...I can flay him...FLAY HIM and it won't matter. He cries, begs, apologizes and then it starts again. If I didn't just start to give in there would be no skin left on him! Ever since we came back from the West, he has been like this. Every holiday is a quest for perfection. Every single day of the week must be treasured and if it isn't he will destroy everything in his path! A single wrong word can send him into the woods crying for hours. Or it could send him chasing someone with a cookie cutter, screaming."

Damon slumped further into his wheelchair and nodded, feeling empathy. "I have gone through four maids and three cooks, Ramsay. These are pets, not even regular ones. I gave up having so many quit and I had to make sure they never spoke against her. Finally, I started making employees send their pets. I have at least four men that are loyal to the bone and will never speak with me of their own will again. So the last ones, I straight out bought. They have felt my whip and still kept attempting to run away. When Kitty became cold, so sarcastic to me, at first I thought it was Bronn. I read everything she ever wrote to the kids and Gilly about him. Yeah, she and Gilly shared some rather dirty jokes about him but that was all. The kids told Kitty all about their trip but she never asked about Bronn once. So that wasn't it. I thought maybe she just wanted a little more freedom to come and go. So I let her and her mood got better slightly, but two days later she nearly grated our cook to death."

With a despondent tone, Ramsay said, "Hot Pie is safe but one of our upstairs maids isn't. She forgot to vacuum the new holiday rug Reek installed in the hallway before our bedroom. I halted him just before he took her out for a hunt. I was going to ask Gilly to come help instead, but I am afraid Styr might actually say no. I wouldn't blame him. He wouldn't risk Gilly to Theek. Besides, he has never had a Christmas off, I was going to let him have one." 

Damon entered the house and it took a moment before he registered the hallway closet was crying. Opening the door cautiously, Damon saw their little cook tied to the coat rack. As he untied her he simply asked, "Why?" Shuddering, rubbing her sore wrists, the girl responded, "I..Kitty didn't like the way I was preparing the chicken, Master." Nodding, Damon said, "Take the rest of the night off. Go to your room and I will have food sent up to you later on." With a hurried thanks, the new cook ran off towards the stairs. Last time she tried to run, Damon's men found her scaling the roof. He wondered how she will try and escape Kitty's wrath this time. He got out of his chair, deciding for his cane. Best not to look weak in front of Kitty when she was like this. Entering the kitchen, he saw her tending to the whole chicken in the oven.

She has never had a domestic bone in her body nor any desire towards house-making. Suddenly Kitty is ordering around the help like a demented Martha Stewart. This was just one of the many changes he has become to fear and detest about her. He could see if it made her happy, then he could chalk it up to late genes popping up. Maybe she suddenly tuned into her feminine side or something..but no. Whether Kitty was doing it herself or making a terrified servant do it, she seemed to loathe and resent the house work. Even when it was perfectly correct, it didn't make Kitty any happier. Everything Damon did or said had the same effect as well. The only thing he seemed to still do right was have sex. In that, she will become responsive to him, Kitty becomes hot and begs for him. Other then that, she seems to care for him as much as the servants.

Forgetting to call him Master has returned. And the same as with Ramsay, he can only whip and beat her so much without killing her. He has reacted by spending more time working. Kitty still has a great active part in the business, but only Damon goes to the offices during the day. This also seems to make her angry, then it seemed to not make her her react at all. He walked over to Kitty who was ignoring all but her chicken. She had bent over and stuck her head in the oven, her ass enticingly in the air. Damon couldn't help himself and with a grin, grabbed her ass. "Luckily, I can hear anyone coming into the room, otherwise I'd need skin grafts now. Is it alright if I get my head out of the oven before you maul me, Master?" The sarcasm damped Damon's ire and melted his grin into a frown. Backing away, he grumbled, "Why did you tie up the girl like that? I thought we agreed that you weren't going to do that anymore. Not after you forgot the last one for ten hours? Remember?"

Shrugging, Kitty slammed the oven shut and said, "She was drying the chicken out. She also didn't season it correctly. She kept insisting she knew better than I did. So I gave her a little lesson in which one of us is always right." "Last time you held her head over the frying pan full of spitting butter and told her you would cook her face. That is when she tried to run away and almost splattered across our courtyard. I want you to stop making the other pets run away." And here came the flash of cold fury on her face that Damon saw nearly every day at some point or another. "So sorry, Master. Why don't you call her back and let her finish your chicken for you. I am not worthy enough of the honor." Damon roared her name but she kept leaving anyway. He followed her upstairs, determined to have this out with her once and for all. He wasn't going to be like Ramsay, worrying about Theek tossing him out of a window. This was HIS pet, HIS Kitty and she will knock the shit off and tell him what her issue is He will fix it and get things on track again.

Locking the door behind him, Damon confronted his enraged pet. "Okay, that is enough. I want you to stop being such a cunt. I am done tolerating your bullshit, Kitty. I have tried to be lenient, to understand if you needed some space to work out your issues. But this is getting stupid now. I can't keep saving servants from your wrath. I am sick of having my men hide their pets from me! And now I get a call from Ramsay! We are no longer invited for Christmas. You set off Theek with your recklessness. Did you really think you could get away with killing Karl and stealing Hot Pie? What were you thinking? Don't bother to defend it, it won't make any sense to me. Nothing you do makes sense to me anymore. So this is it. I want you to tell me what it really wrong and let me fix it. Tell me and we can deal with it together, alright?" Kitty stared at Damon as if he had four heads. Slowly, she repeated, "Let you fix it. Whatever is really wrong, you are going to fix it." Damon grinned and nodded. This was not as bad as he thought it would be. All along, he just needed to offer a little reassurance of fixing his little girl's issues.

Then he saw Kitty's eyes narrow and she snarled, "I don't want you to fix it. I don't want you to fix my problems." Damon glared and moved closer, his fist clenching on the cane. "But I want to fix them. As your MASTER, I do fix them. Whether you like it or not. But it would be even better if you'd stop causing problems for me to fix. What is it? I am trying for patience here, I know you can see that. I know it isn't Bronn, it's not jealousy." Now Kitty's face was offering a stunned look that Damon couldn't even begin to understand.  He was pretty sure it was insulting though. "It isn't sex, you enjoy it whenever I allow it. And I have even let you pick many different ways for us to play, you even got to use my  whip on me once. If it was more spice in the bed, you know how to beg me for it." Now Kitty's eyes were narrowing again and her teeth were bared at him. "How could I ever be jealous of something I have never had? As for the fucking, yeah, I am so grateful when you let me feel pleasure. So kind of you, as always, Master. That isn't my problem. You may own everything else about me, but you don't own my mind. I can have a problem without you knowing it, without you fixing it. Master."

"No you can't! And I don't like your fucking tone at all, change it!" Kitty blinked away tears of fury and helplessness, then muttered an apology. Damon tried to strive for calm and sat with her on the bed. "Tell me what is making you so angry all the time. So restless and mad, let me help you with it. I don't like seeing you like this." Kitty shook her head but leaned into him and he mistakenly took that for submission. "Is it your past, maybe? When Lysa and Edmure kidnapped you, it had to bring up so many things for you. Then to have to go over everything with the twins, seeing Cat dress like Sansa.  Is it your past haunting you? You were so young when I took you and I know that you only had a short time with them." He felt her stiffen and then Kitty exploded off the bed in a rage. Before Damon could react, Kitty had his cane in her hand and was striking. One hard lane of fire across Damon's shoulder and he gasped. "Don't you fucking dare to do that ever. Give it to me, on your knees." Kitty would run or do as she was told, there was never another option, not for years now.

"Fuck you. You want to talk about my past? You think it's about my family? Or maybe about how you kidnapped me?" Another well placed whack, this one close to his balls, kept Damon from moving to attack her. "Maybe you want to make that my problem instead? Do you want to discuss what it's like to be thirteen beaten and raped, terrorized? Is that what we should be speaking of?" One to Damon's stomach and another to his chest. "How about when you let Ramsay carve me apart? Or when you let me think I could be an assassin? Or how about how you trained me to be a fucking little monster that cannot be seen in public often? Not unless I add so much make up it chokes me! Want to discuss that?" As Damon finally leaped forward, the last hit came. It took him in the head and he fell to the bed, moaning. He heard the cane fall to the rug and her footsteps pad away. As she unlocked the door, Kitty said, "Don't bring up the past. My problem is not the past. And it is my problem so leave it alone."

"Ramsay? Did you give Styr his time off yet? No? Good. Tell him I want him and Gilly to come here for the holidays. Thanks. Yeah, tell Styr I will call him tomorrow about it when I get to the office." 


	56. I'll Deck Your Halls!

Reek might have been the only one besides Satin on his knees, but he might have well sat in a throne. Every one kept their conversations very light and kept an eye on the kneeling man. Ramsay kept feeding his pet the best tidbits from his plate, hoping to keep him placated through dinner. Then without thinking, Cat opened her mouth. "I hope Gilly has a lot of fun in the South, she loves the sun." Reek's head jerked up and he narrowed his eyes at her. "What? Why will Gilly be in the South this close to Christmas? Why would Styr let her go there without him?"

Ramsay sighed and pet Reek's head. "No dear. Gilly will be with Styr and they won't be here for Christmas this year. They have never had a winter vacation before, why should we deny them?" Reek looked up with respect but little fear and replied, "Master, I would never think to deny their vacation time..but why would they spend it in the South? Styr always hated it there, he said the only time he willingly went there was to visit the hotel and train."

Tired of all the drama, Tywin yelled out, "They are staying with Damon and Kitty! Since they cannot come here they need someone to visit them maybe! Why do you have to get upset over every little thing! You are worse than a regular mother!" Ramsay groaned and Loras snapped at Tywin to apologize but it was too late.

"Oh? Sorry for that then. I am sorry that I am even worse than your OWN mother could ever have been. Thank you for reminding me of my place, Tywin. Don't want to just leave that to my Master anymore? Do a me a favor, would you? After dinner, please gather all of the decorations, all of the Christmas items and pack them in boxes. Put them in the attic or give them to a homeless shelter or hospital. They are clearly useless here, I see that now." Rolling his eyes, Ramsay commented dryly, "My love, you are overreacting. How about I just give Tywin a good thrashing for being a little rude brat instead?"

Reek shook his head and asked to be excused. Ramsay took a deep breath then refused him. The rest of dinner might be miserable but he couldn't keep letting Reek dictate things. "After dinner you and I will speak in my study, Tywin." Ramsay warned his shrinking son and Cat frowned. "I don't want you beating him on my account, Master. What he said was only the truth, I am not his real mother and that is that. But I am very tired of attempting to make a nice holiday when no one wants it. So never mind, just please get rid of it or put it all away. No wait, I am sorry, I forgot my place. I will put it away myself, Master." Gritting his teeth Ramsay ignored Reek and tried to eat his dinner.

Styr spoke with Damon on his cell phone as he went to enter the main lobby of the apartment building. "Yes, that is fine. We will leave in a day or so. Gilly won't mind at all, she loves the heat. And she may not cook like Hot Pie but she is damned close. Also, she cleans better than any other pet. Main thing is if Kitty goes after her, she can give as good as she gets. Of course, if Kitty ever does true damage.." Damon hastily assured Styr that he didn't think Kitty would ever take it that far. Both men wished to believe that and so they did.

As he hung up and went to enter his apartment, Styr thought it was worth the risk and the annoyance of the heat. Styr was having his own difficulty with Gilly. Not that she was challenging and running off like Kitty, nor was she out of control or temperamental like Reek. Not at all, not a single moment extra of sarcasm then before. If anything, less. When he entered the apartment it was clean as always and dinner was cooking as always. Nothing out of place, nothing unusual except there was no Gilly to greet him. No flushed girl trying to get dinner on the table to torment a little. No sarcastic brat standing in the hallway trying to make him feel guilty for being late and possibly ruining their dinner.

Instead she was in the living room with her eyes glued to the tv screen and her hands quickly moving over an x box gaming control. Her head speaker was on and Gilly was yelling into it. Styr winces as she bellowed, "THIS IS COMMANDER CANNIBAL ASKING WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, SKULLFUCKER? YOU COULDN'T FIND YOUR HEAD IF IT WAS UP YOUR ASS, COULD YOU? HOW MANY TIMES DID YOUR MAMA DROP YOU ON YOUR HEAD, SIR? AWW, DO YOU WANT TO CRY? ARE THOSE TEARS THAT I HEAR? YOU PATHETIC PANSY, DRAW UP! DRAW UP! WHAT IS YOUR IQ?" Styr thought, Dear Gods, she sounds like R. Lee. Ermey. Leaning over Gilly, Styr whispered into her unoccupied ear. "Commander Cannibal, do you think the troops can manage while you get my fucking supper?"

Instantly, Gilly said into the mic, "Sorry boys, you'll all be dead soon anyway with your own incompetency. Have a nice time eating lead." She disconnected and headed for the kitchen. "Sorry Master. Dinner will be served in a minute." Styr grunted and went to sit at the table. "We are going on a trip. A working one."  "Oh?" Gilly put a plate of hot food in front of Styr then knelt beside him on a padded plastic mat. She had her own small bowl and nibbled at her food. "Where are we going to, Master? Can I get Wifi there?"

Sighing, Styr stabbed into the meat chunk and ate slowly. When Satin, Lommy and Hot Pie first introduced Gilly to gaming, she took to it like a duck to water. Styr would come home to find dinner ready, house cleaned and Gilly not there at all. He would find her upstairs, playing with Satin. Since both had their chores done, neither could be in trouble. Styr bought her the system so she could play from home so he didn't have to chase her down.

Problem is, she pays more attention to her damned gaming then to her Master. "We are going South to stay with Damon and Kitty for the holidays. Kitty is having some issues and I need you to do the servants work for awhile there. While I help Damon straighten his pet out. I am sure if you behave and have time, you can game."

Gilly looked up sharply at Styr and narrowed her eyes. "What have I done? Why am I being punished? We will get there, you will run me ragged and I won't be able to game at all. And since when did Damon ever need help with his pet? Maybe Kitty has valid reasons for being upset, bet Damon is too stupid to figure it out!" Styr grinned, thrilled to hear his own spitfire girl get herself into trouble. Unbuckling his belt, as he stood up, Styr said, "Insolent wench. You have no say in what I choose to have you do. And as a pet, you have no opinion of your betters!"

An hour after the strapping and dinner, Styr was coming out of the shower expecting to see Gilly packing. Instead the luggage was already full and stacked by the door. And Gilly was back on the game screaming threats as she murdered every storm trooper she could reach. Styr couldn't wait to get on the plane. A change of location had to help.

Ramsay came out of the study with a sniffling Tywin who was holding his burning backside to hear crashing downstairs. Heading downstairs as his son ran to his room, he found Reek had dropped a box. "What are you doing, Reek?" With a frown, Reek announced, "I am packing it all away, I told you that. Remember, Master?" Heaving a sigh, Ramsay took the box away from his pet and sat on a chair, pulling his boy with him. "No..you don't really want to do that. I don't want you do that either. I want you to decorate exactly as you wish to, just with a little less zeal, perhaps. Why are you so upset this year, my love? How can I fix it if you won't tell me what if wrong?" Stiffly, Reek turned to look at his Master, right in his eyes. "Ramsay, you can't always fix everything. Sometimes, you are going to not be able to manage everything. My emotions are my own."

Slipping off the lap, Reek went back to open the box, apparently deciding to decorate again. "Don't call me by my name like that. We save that for private times between us, I thought. It's disrespectful, Reek." Ramsay warned, hiding his shock at Reek's slip. Suddenly Theon's head whipped up and hissed, "Oh, I am sorry! I thought this was OUR living room, IN OUR HOUSE AND NO ONE ELSE IS DOWN HERE BUT US! SO I MADE THE MISTAKE OF USING YOUR NAME! WOULDN'T WANT ANYONE TO BELIEVE WE LOVE EACH OTHER! Oh wait, maybe since I am not a REAL mother, I am also not a REAL married person! Actually I am not a person, just a Reek, just a pet, a creature for you. Never mind, I will pack these up in the morning."

Reek ran upstairs, leaving Ramsay to sit and stare. What the hell just happened? He knew he should chase after Reek and punish him for yelling, for being disrespectful. Yet he chose to drink some whiskey and go to bed after Reek was asleep. He took comfort knowing that Damon and Styr seem to be miserable and confused as well. Hell, it seemed like only Loras and Satin weren't having some sort of issue. At least Satin wasn't becoming an unreasonable crazy pet for his Master. Ramsay never thought he would ever feel jealous of Loras.


	57. Not So Merry Gentlemen

Loras sat next to Satin cuddling him while sipping at his wine. They had a crackling fire going and soft Christmas music was playing. Satin drank his hot chocolate and let his head rest on Loras's shoulder. He has gotten much better with intimacy that wasn't for show or safety. Satin allows himself to enjoy his Master's caresses now and finds no further guilt in it. "Can I stay up late tonight? I want a last chance to play with Gilly before Styr drags her away. He will keep her too busy to play like he always does. I want a chance to team up and boost my score before she goes." Sighing, Loras muttered into Satin's hair. "I keep forgetting how young you are. Teens want to stay up late, don't they? What I don't understand is Gilly is older than you. I am so surprised that she is this into the gaming world. Go on then, puppy." 

Satin frowned, he still hated being referred to as a lap dog but he knew better than to ever say a word on it. Instead he replied, "I am not surprised at all. Neither is Reek or Kitty." Loras raised an eyebrow and sipped again, watching Satin set up his controller and headset. "What do you mean? Do you know what is wrong with Gilly?" Satin was more interested in getting himself online and absently said, "Of course I do. We all do. Same as I know what's wrong with Kitty and Reek. It's only Masters that can't seem to figure it out." Loras leaned forward and tapped his pet's shoulder sharply. "Unhook yourself and talk to me, please."

With clear exasperation, Satin obeyed, turning to pout at Loras. "Master, you said I could play." Loras clapped his hands for silence and saw Satin's flash of indignation, the boy hated that. "You said that you knew what was wrong with Gilly. That you knew what was wrong with Reek and Kitty. And yet you are letting the Masters run around miserable along with me! I have to WORK with them, remember? You knew all along and said nothing? What were you thinking? Tell me right now what it wrong with them!" Loras was honestly surprised when his sweet puppy shook his head defiantly and said, "I can't Master. Sorry." Loras stood to his full height and looked down his nose at his pet, icily responding, "Excuse me, pet?" Satin got on his knees fast but looked up with honesty and determination. 

"I really cannot tell you, Master. You told us pets to get closer and work together with each other. To form our own community so we didn't feel alone. We did that. All of us, even Lommy and Hot Pie. We all swore to tell each other our secrets but always to keep them from the Masters. Unless the secret was dangerous to a pet or Master we cannot tell anything we say to each other. I am sorry, Master. But I won't betray my fellow pets." Loras sat back down and gulped his drink, trying to think on this. "But..I, out of ANY Master here  am the most trustworthy to the pets! I am always considerate of them! I am the one who has nearly killed himself to protect and save the pets! There is no Master here that is most liked!" Satin almost felt bad as he looked at his Master's hurt and confused face. "You are known as the kindest, nicest Master. But you are still a Master, not a pet. You can't share in our secrets."

Loras said in a very offended voice, "I see. And I suppose you think that I sit around with the Masters? All of us smoking cigars discussing ways to punish our pets?  Sharing secrets? No, we don't. And we have no pacts for it. If the Masters don't have this and you have not received approval from a Master...then I don't think your little pet contract counts. So you will tell me then after I inform the Masters, you will apologize for your insolence." Now it was Satin's turn to look offended and he said rudely, "I will not! Just because we are 'little pets' doesn't mean you can treat us like animals! We can have discussions without telling you about them! You don't own our minds or our thoughts!" With a gasp, Loras did something he rarely ever did. He pulled Satin over his lap and pulled his pajama bottoms down. Loras spanked Satin until his hand was as red and sore as his pet's ass.

Satin was a sobbing, shivering mess but he still did not apologize, nor would he tell Loras anything. The boy wept, holding his abused bottom while he watched Loras act like a madman. He took all of Satin's items, all media, everything but the cell phone with the tracker. All of it went into a closet that he locked and hung the key around his neck. "There. When you apologize and tell me what is wrong with the pets, I will give your items back. Now go to bed." Without a single word, Satin went into the bedroom. When Loras lay in the bed, Satin lay as far from his Master as he could. Loras thought of pulling his pet over but he didn't want to feel the boy stiffen in anger. It would only provoke another argument. He rolled away and both had an uneasy sleep, both feeling utterly betrayed.


	58. Silver and Gold With A Slight Tinge

Cat slipped downstairs in her night gown to get a glass of water. Her slippers made no sound and yet Reek heard her. She heard a tiny sniff then Reek asked, "Sweet girl, why are you up so late?" Cat told him she was thirsty then came closer as the thin man stood up, joints creaking a little. In the Christmas lights, Reek's tears glowed on his cheeks. "Oh, please tell me why you are crying? I can't stand to see you in so much pain."

Shrugging, Reek wiped away his tears and hugged the girl. "I love you very much, Cat. Thank you for caring but let's get your water and get you to bed. Loras will be angry if you are grumpy and tired. If he has to wait to take you to the private school late, he might make Ramsay pull you out." Reek warned but Cat gave an impish grin. "I do way too well there for father to pull me out now. Oh, you were decorating the tree? Please, let me help you for a few minutes? Or can we do it together after school tomorrow?"

Shaking his head, Reek said, "I would rather do it when they are all sleeping. Its better that way. I suppose you could sit with me and help for a moment or two." Cat sipped her water while helping Reek hang some pretty decorations on the tree. "Do you see these hand prints? You and your brother made me these on your third Christmas here."

Cat listened as Reek hung at least twenty different homemade decorations and explained the story behind each. All of them made by the twins through the years. "Do you recall the year we had to spend the holidays on Pyke and how mad you both were? You each gave me a blow fish you bought at some little shack." Reek flourished them for Cat and she giggled.

Cat reached into another box and pulled out two lovely ornaments. "Oh these are wonderful! Look at them!" They were very expensive, handcrafted ornaments. One was a unicorn, the other an angel, both with their names carefully scripted on them. Theon's face appeared, sad and lost as he spoke. "Those are ornaments your mother made for you when you were born. Bronn found them. I guess when Jaime fled with you both, he took those with him for you both to keep. Hang them, they are very important. They are from your real mother, they deserve a good place on the tree."   

      The words were correct, but they were filled with a pain and longing that caught Cat. With sudden tears in her eyes, she threw herself at Reek. "You are my real mother, you always have been. I wanted to know the other woman, I need to, but you are who is really here for me. Who I have always turned to." Cat muttered it into Reek's neck as her biggest comforter and fan in life sobbed.

Gently, Reek extracted himself and said, "I love you so much, thank you Cat. You need to get some sleep. You are getting so big now. Next year Tywin will learn the business part time and you will go to private school full time. Soon enough neither of you will need me anymore. Go to bed, dear." Reek stood up and walked away, leaving Cat to stare at the ornaments.

"Hello?" "Damon? Its Dr. Pycelle. I have left three messages with Kitty and you have not responded. I need you to come in for the pre surgery tests, please." Slamming his fist on the desk, Damon made an appointment with the doctor then stormed downstairs. He found Kitty in the living room watching some sort of television show. "What the fuck? You couldn't be bothered to tell me that my doctor called? Three times?" Kitty shrugged and muttered, "Must have slipped my mind." Damon snarled, "If you won't let the pets do their job, then at least you can try to do it yourself correctly!"

Ever since Kitty hit Damon with they have been bristling at each other. Damon caught up with Kitty later that night, after he was loaded on his painkiller and whiskey. That way he could walk without the cane, while wielding his whip. He drove her all the way up and down the stairs with it like cattle. When he was done she was bloody and begging for mercy. He made he swear never to strike him with his cane again.

That didn't end the craziness, if anything, it got much worse. Now Kitty was diving out of windows when Damon would tell her no going out. For three nights in a row, Kitty has made pizza. It is the one thing she can cook well. Damon was sick of pizza and sick of fighting with his pet every minute of every day. He hopes getting Styr and Gilly here will help somehow. It has to.

"Styr and Gilly will be here tomorrow. We should make them a proper dinner, not just pizza. Maybe we can order out." Damon commented in bed that night. Kitty turned to him and mumbled, "I don't understand why you even invited them. I mean, I love to see Gilly, but..are they in trouble with Reek too?" Damon hauled his girl up to his chest and replied, "Nope. They have kept away from the fireworks over there. Though I hear that Styr is having some issue with Gilly. Nothing big of course."

Stiffening, Kitty lifted her head from his chest and repeated, "Nothing big of course. No she is just a pet, why would she have a big issue? Only when she screams at the sky does she suddenly have an issue. If it's not huge, why care?" Kitty moved to the other side of the bed and curled up. With a big gust of air and a sound of frustration, Damon grabbed Kitty and dragged over back over to him. "That isn't what I meant. Why does everything have to be a fight with you? Can't we just go to sleep while having a small conversation without war? Come on, where is my sweet girl?"

Damon started to caress and play with his pet as is his right. Kitty did not resist it in any way, but Damon has received more reaction out of blow up dolls. He didn't care he told himself and forced himself upon her. When Damon felt his orgasm wash over him, he saw that Kitty was crying. Damon got out of the bed without a word and left the room.  


	59. Oh Christmas Tree, Don't Eat Me

Damon came in and since all his servant pets have been given new homes, there was no sobbing in the closets. It was a relief. He was in the chair again today, his knee was aching badly. Heading straight for the whiskey, he noticed a huge Fir tree dancing slowly across the living room. Blinking twice, wondering if two Oxycontin was overdoing it, Damon rolled closer. Squinting his eyes Damon found a foot sliding under the tree. An arm poked from the branches and then the muffled swearing confirmed it. "Kitty? Has the tree eaten you? Did it attack you, did you find the one feral tree in the woods?" He was starting to laugh even as the cursing got louder and personal.

"You could help me with this fucking thing instead of laughing at me! Master, the tree is too heavy and it will fall soon. I swear to you, if you don't help me I will tilt it towards your whiskey bar when its ready to go down!" Scowling, knowing she would do it, Damon stood up and limped over. It took a few minutes to fully extract her from the tree. "What the hell even happened?" He muttered but she just shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. Could you help me put this damned thing up? I need to get it decorated before they get here. I don't know how I forgot the tree and decorations." Kitty mused and Damon straightened the tree, grinning. "How about because we never had one here before? We always spent the holiday at Ramsay's with the kids. So you always said it was useless to decorate just to leave. Remember?"

"Oh. Well, now I am trying to scurry around and put things together. So either help me or get out of the way. Can you figure out where to order dinner for them tonight?" Damon sat back in his chair and said, "Yeah, I will order something. Oh, the doctor gave me a date for the surgery. It's going to be right after the holiday. I can't believe how lucky I am to get that spot."

Kitty turned cold and snapped, "I will be sure to write the date on the calendar. That way I won't forget to have all business calls come to me." She turned away from his look of hurt surprise and got his whiskey. Kneeling down, Kitty thrust the drink up at him. "Here you are, Master. Now, I need to finish these decorations and I have cookies in the oven to keep an eye on. So please excuse your pet." Damon said nothing at all, simmering as Kitty stood up and went to put ornaments on the tree. Ever since the night he raped her, Kitty has been cold and he has been sorry. Not that he would ever stoop to apologize to his pet.

Damon decided he would have his whiskey then go upstairs to his study. He wants to play a new game he found last week and he will finally have time for it. He certainly wanted nothing to do with Kitty's decoration frenzy. That was what he was going to do. Until he saw how bizarrely and haphazardly Kitty was decorating the tree. "No, you have five red balls in a row, then five gold going down next to them? What are you playing, tic tac toe? Can't you remember how to set up a tree?"

Kitty snarled at him, "If you don't like it, change it yourself!" Damon stood up, swearing and nearly knocked Kitty over. "Get out of my way, fucking idiot. Look, this is an atrocity! Didn't you ever take art, you freaking cave girl?" With a gasp, Kitty turned and stormed out of the room. Ignoring Kitty's little tantrum, Damon started to fix all the ornaments to his satisfaction. From the corner of his eye, Damon saw Kitty enter the living room again. She had a long green cord with some of it wrapped around her arms, a long cord between them and he waited, tense. Oh Gods, she is going to finally try to kill me.

Then just as he went to turn and break both her arms, she grumbled, "All these damned lights are messed up and stuck together. I can't tell what goes where." Nearly slumping in sweet relief, Damon turned to assist her. Withing minutes of unwrapping the wires for her, Kitty was stuck in them. She was almost in tears with frustration as her Master laughed his head off before unraveling her from the lights. "Why does everything to do with Christmas want to eat you?" He asked as Kitty stormed away.

Damon just got the lights on the tree while Kitty yelled she was getting garland but which color would be best? "Well, what choices do you have?" "Red, gold, silver and green." Damon considered then hollered, "Go with the silver!" He wasn't sure if she heard him because that is when the fire alarm went crazy. "My cookies!" Groaning, Damon slumped back into his chair and rolled towards the kitchen. Kitty threw the windows open, letting the freezing air try and burst through the smoke. She was covered almost head to toe in silver garland, like a drunk drag-queen. 

Kitty grabbed the burnt cookie sheet with blacken lumps hissing and spitting at her. One of the spits landed on her arm and with a very impressive arm, she launched the whole thing out the window. Damon flinched as he heard a pained cry from one of his men. Damn it. "Can you pick a restaurant that offers cookies? Kitty asked in a conversational voice without looking at Damon. "Yeah, I can do that." He responded then descended into gales of laughter. "I..I can't..decide...if you are going to...a Liberace-con...or..a..a...finalist in...RuPaul's Drag Race!"

With her head held high, Kitty left the room, silver trails slithering after her. By the time Damon could calm down the room was clear of smoke and freezing. He shut the windows then went to finish the decorations, assuming that Kitty probably gave up. Instead, he got the scare of his entire life. Though to be fair, she has given him many scares just as bad. He would never get over when she was shot and he thought she would die on him. Damon couldn't imagine life without Kitty. It hurt to even think of it and that is not something Damon ever wants to examine closely.

"Are you trying to kill yourself!" Damon called up as he watched Kitty shakily trying to hammer garland into the molding. "I am trying to get this garland up! Leave me be, would you?" "Well, first off, we use tacks, we don't NAIL the fucking thing into my expensive molding! Second, you have a broken ladder on top of a blue bucket that you are balancing on. Better find a good hold because I have a feeling you are going to be a decoration too. You can hang and look pretty in your silver garland." Snarling, Kitty replied, "I got stuck in some of it so I am going to take if off later on! I know what I am doing, sorry about the nails but I am already halfway done."

With a humorless grin, Damon said, "If you fall, I am going to beat your ass." "Would you just go away and let me do this!" Damon stood up and kicked the bucket. With a screech, Kitty came down and landed on Damon. He caught her like he always has but then his knee gave out. Luckily, he landed in his chair with her in his lap. Usually, when Damon catches Kitty, she snuggles into his, holds his neck with her arms. Not this time, she glared at him. "That was so fucking stupid! You could have gotten really hurt! So much for your surgery then!" Damon turned angry and slapped her face. "I was stupid? And what was it that YOU were doing?"

Kitty leaped off his lap and took off running. "You have to come back before our company comes! Do you really think I won't punish you right in front of them?" He yelled and waited. Damon knew if Kitty hated one thing most of all, it was to be beaten in front of others. He counted in his head to ten and sure enough here she was. Her head was down as she walked over to her Master. Damon grinned widely and praised, "Good girl. Smart choice. I want you to come upstairs with me and then you will bring me the riding crop." Saying nothing at all, Kitty went into the elevator with Damon.

When they got to the bedroom, Kitty turned to look at the weapons hanging on the wall. Her eyes fell to the crop and she stared at it not moving. "Get it and bring it to me on hands and knees, pet. You are getting five for disobeying me and being rude." Kitty took down the crop and headed for him. At the last second, he saw her eyes and leaped from the wheel chair just in time. The crop caught him across his leg, then she leaped out of range. Crouching down a little, Kitty was pacing, watching her prey with narrowed eyes. "Do not dare. Kitty, do you remember what I did to you for the cane incident?" Damon warned. "I am not going to let you hit me today, Damon."

Growling, Damon threatened, "You are putting yourself in so much trouble, little girl. And you call me by my proper title, you disrespectful bitch." Tilting her head as if she hadn't heard him at all, Kitty commented lightly, "Do you know all I have to do is take out your bad knee? Then there is a little spot on your lower back, the right hit hard enough..." Sucking in his breath, Damon was astounded. "Are you honestly talking about taking me down? Paralyzing or killing me? Is that what you want, Kitty? Revenge for what I did to you? Or your freedom? Kill me and run for it?"

Kitty shook her head. "I was only talking about taking you down, not killing you. I would never kill my beloved Master. I don't want freedom from you, where the fuck would I go? What would I have or be then? No, I just am letting you understand that I can take you down, paralyze you or kill you if I wanted to. I could have done it long ago if that was what I wanted. What I want you to hear...I am not taking five hits right now. If you try to punish me, I am going to hurt you back as bad as I can to prove my point. That is the kind of mood I am in right now. So unless you want us to greet Styr and Gilly with casts, you are going to back off." 

Damon stared at her and they were frozen in this moment. He could see that Kitty's eyes were determined but there was a dark terror in there. He was almost positive that the terror had nothing to do with him. Damon's voice was ice. "Fine. Put the crop away. Let's go finish the decorations. I am sick of fighting with you. Just sick to death of it. So you know what? You win. Whatever the fuck is going on with you, you don't want help, you want to just be fucking miserable. Fine. But stop taking me down with you, alright?" Without looking at her, Damon went downstairs and began to finish the decorating.   


	60. Do You Hear What I Hear? Well? Do You?

Satin was annoyed as hell. As he made breakfast, he slammed things around. He couldn't understand what the fuck Loras's problem was. Giving me the silent treatment when I haven't even done anything wrong. Took away all my stuff, beat my ass and what the hell did I do really? I can't break the confidence of the other pets, its all I have! They are my only friends left. At least Gilly enjoys the same games as Satin, in fact she much more rabid and online more. The only one close to his own age except for Lommy. But he rarely runs into him. It's not like they can ask to hang out. Loras might be lenient with him, but not that much. This was unfair for Loras to be mad at him over loyalty to the others.

Loras emerged dressed and ready for work, sitting in his chair. Resisting the urge to slam the plate down hard enough for the eggs to spill on the designer clothing, Satin set down Loras's plate. "Thank you. Go get your own dish ready, please." Loras was very polite and chillingly formal. Satin HATES that worse then the silent treatment. Now he gritted his teeth as he threw some eggs on his plate then knelt at his spot. They said nothing as they ate. Finally, Satin couldn't take it any longer. He was collecting their plates for the sink when he asked, "Am I coming to work with you today? Since you took everything away and Gilly is gone, if I stay here I will be bored to death. Once I finish the chores, I will still have hours before you get home." With a dignified sniff, Loras replied, "Perhaps you could try cracking open a book. Or writing a journal. Draw some pictures. Discover your inner zen."

Satin slammed the dishes into the sink and started to wash the dishes vigorously with much anger. "Don't you dare break my lovely dishes just because you want to have a temper tantrum." "So fucking unfair." He snarled out and then he felt Loras's hands on his shoulder, spinning him around. "What did you say, pet?" Looking up into Loras's eyes with the zeal of a young righteous teenager, Satin said clearly, "I said it's fucking unfair." With an outraged gasp, Loras smacked his pet's face. "I will wash that filthy mouth with soap if you ever dare swear at me again. Do you hear me?" Hands turning into fists, Satin managed, "Sorry Master." Loras glared at the boy, but he wouldn't lower his eyes and give in. "What do you think is so unfair of me, Satin?" Loras ground out, tapping his foot.

"I do everything that you want. You were the one who encouraged me to be closer with the pets. Now that I have done that, you are angry over it. That just makes no sense, Master. I am loyal to you, but I am loyal to them too. I don't know why you can't see that?" Satin pressed himself into the counter as Loras took a step forward. "I am angry because you are keeping secrets from me! You are the one person I have that I can tell anything to! You are the only one I have that is all mine! Loyal only to me. I wanted you to get along with the other pets, I didn't want you to start a damned Pet Coalition!"

With narrowed eyes, Satin replied, "I became friends with them because each other are all we have. I am not your friend, I am your pet. There is a real difference there, Master. We can talk to each other of our Masters and our troubles. Who else could we talk to about these things? We share advice and problems, that is all. Nothing fishy going on." Loras sighed and shook his head. "You really just don't get it, do you? Fine, I told you I will let it go. And your things were taken away because of your attitude, if you recall. I have decided you are coming with me to work. I am going to have you lay in each pet bed as I teach the children. Might as well be bored at the Boltons, since you are intent on being bored. Go hurry and get yourself ready. You only have fifteen minutes!" 

 


	61. Baby, It's Cold Outside And In The Basement

Satin was nearly out cold again, but every time he nodded off, Loras hit him with a ruler. So shook himself and resettled in the dog-bed. He saw it was just in time too, Loras was way too close with that ruler at the ready. Giving him a warning glare, Loras went back to quizzing Tywin. "Why is Piggy's death so significant to Jack?" Loras asked Tywin and the boy snarled out, "I hate those fucking braids on your head." while staring at Cat's bent head. Loras shook his head and said, "Not even close, Tywin." WHACK! The boy stifled a cry and Satin flinched. At least he wasn't the only recipient of the ruler today. Even Cat earned herself two whacks earlier for sarcasm and swearing at Tywin.

"I don't give a shit if you like my braids or not, Tywin. They remind me of mother and you should respect that. Now let me finish this damned science paper, would you?" WHACK! Cat did cry out and Satin whimpered, pressing deeper into the lambskin bed. "That is for swearing yet again, my dear. Okay, listen. I understand why you are both really upset. But whatever side you have chosen to defend, it doesn't matter. It is up to Ramsay and Reek to sort their issues out. Let them do it and then see if things have worked out. With adults, it usually does." A bit later when the kids were done with their work, Loras said he would make them some hot chocolate. Which really meant Satin was making hot chocolate but he was thrilled just to have something to do.

Hot Pie wouldn't let Satin anywhere near the oven though, making it himself. "It has been so tense here, makes me almost wish for Karl back. Almost. I am very good at staying out of Reek's way. He is the ONLY person I never stop from using my kitchen. I always get out of his way and no matter how crazy, I do anything he asks. I am the only servant in this house that has never been struck yet. By either Ramsay or by Theek. I only ran into Theek once. The night they found Karl with his throat ripped out. Gentle, nice Reek suddenly became a fucking madman. Scared me to tears! I threw myself flat on the rug and didn't move until he calmed the hell down. I didn't move until Reek himself told me to get up. Since then we have been very good. But it's nerve-wracking watching the arguing around here. Everyone is in constant warfare. Even my food is getting barely noticed and that is a pure sin."

"Hey, after you bring the hot chocolate, why don't you ask if you can come help me out here? I am dying to have someone to chat with. Reek is my only other real conversation and he has been so distracted...crazed. He used to be great to chat with. Now he mainly floats downstairs or goes nuts with Christmas stuff. Until his crazy ends, I have no one to talk to. Ya know?" Satin nodded, "Yeah, that is me an Gilly. She is going to spend Christmas with Damon and Kitty. Yeah, let me ask Loras." Pausing, Satin said, "Reek is still going to listen every time?" Sadly, Hot Pie nodded.   Satin served the hot chocolate and asked, "Master, Hot Pie asked if I can help him in the kitchen?" Loras narrowed his eyes and asked, "Does he want your help or are you just trying to find a way to hang out and chat with a pet?" Honestly, Satin replied, "Hot Pie has a ton of prep work to do that Reek gave him for Christmas cookies. He really needs the help because Reek is busy."

Shaking her head, Cat stood up. "No, Reek isn't just busy, he is depressed. I saw him the other day sneak into the storage part of the basement. I think he is trying to find more mementos or something." Tywin groaned and said, "I think Reek is actually having menopause. I heard there is a male menopause." "You are an idiot." Cat replied and started to leave the room. "Where are you going, young lady?" "Going to see Reek while I drink my hot chocolate." Satin felt horror wash over him and thought, oh fuck. "Don't!" He hollered then grabbed his own face. They all turned to stare at him. "Excuse me?" Was heard from all three and the deadly little girl had those eyes pinned on him. Oh, he was gonna die today, he knew it. "Reek needs his space...he...you can't go down there!"

In a near whisper, Loras asked, "Have you gone crazy? Like truly utterly drooling insane, Satin? Because you do understand you are not just being rude and disrespectful beyond belief...but you are taunting a very dangerous girl. One you are genuinely terrified of. So..have you lost your mind?" Tywin suddenly stared hard at Satin then nodded. "Oh, I understand it now. He is protecting Reek. The pets tell each other everything. Reek must be doing something we would not approve of. Understandable with his menopause hitting him so hard. We will leave it alone." Twin declared and sipped his drink.  Loras smacked Satin on the head and said, "Again with this! If you had told me what was going on, I wouldn't have this problem now, would I?" Tilting her head even further, Cat seemed to almost glide over to the now shrinking Satin. 

"Oh, pretty puppy, have you been naughty and keeping secrets from your Master? I bet you would tell me anything I wanted to know, wouldn't you, sweet little thing?" Her voice was all sugar and her eyes flowed, cheeks flushed. Satin whimpered and Loras was about to intervene. "NO! I WON'T TELL YOU ANYTHING. I can't, so go ahead and just start the pain already! You can hate me right along with my Master! I don't care anymore! But I am LOYAL! And LOYAL means I can't tell you! Just please do not go to Reek down there! It would only make it so much worse for him." Satin burst into tears and waited for the shock to wear off and Cat to murder him. Instead she stared at him then turned, running towards where Reek was. "Shit. Oh shit. Master, she is gonna need you!" Satin put his head in his hands as Loras took off. Then Tywin ran after Loras. Hot Pie thundered in and said, "What did you tell them? Poor Reek, man!" Shaking his head, "I just tried to keep Cat from going downstairs to find Reek. I failed. But I didn't tell them." Wincing Hot Pie said, "Maybe you should have this time."

The storage area was dark and musty. They were soft on the carpeted stairs and they slowly walked into they heard sounds. A voice that they knew and it turned them to ice. Because here was Reek curled against the grate that led into one of Ramsay's basement rooms. The panting was enough along with grunting and an occasional cry of pain. Enough to cause a look of pain on Reek's sweet face as he stared into the dark of the grate. Enough to cause tears to flow from Cat and Loras to wince, shutting his eyes. Tywin just lifted his chin and his eyes turned to stone. It was the voice that made it worse. It was clearly Ramsay's. "Yes, harder. I said harder dammit, are you deaf? You little fucker, you don't want to listen? That's fine, we can do it another way. Yeah, well, you should have thought of that before, huh? Take it, that's it, take it." Reek turned only when Cat made a tiny sound as Loras tried to move the kids up the stairs. 

Reek just looked so devastated and then he ran to hug Cat. "l didn't want you to know, not ever. Please, let's go upstairs, alright?" As Loras helped them all into the living room again, he sneered at his pet. "Secrets that don't hurt, huh, Satin?"


	62. Rocking Around The Tree And Upside Your Head!

Kitty and Gilly hugged each other and the men shook hands. Within minutes, Gilly and Kitty were in the kitchen. "Oh gods, what were trying to make in here, a bomb?" Kitty shrugged and said, "Yeah, I am not very good with the cooking." "Or with other pets trying to do it for you, I've heard." Gilly said lightly, already starting to put the kitchen in order. "If you want, I can show you how to make the cookies and stuff?" Kitty said, "Well, I have nothing else to do, go ahead, dazzle my mind." Snorting, Gilly threw flour all over the table.

"Do you have a console I can use later? I need to get online and see what the guys are up to on my game." Raising her eyebrows, Kitty said, "Which one? I played the zombie one then stopped." Gilly talked for the next thirty minutes about her one hobby. "Why did you leave the gaming anyway? You were so much fun, I loved it when all the pets played."

Kitty grinned and said, "Wanted to use my dazzling work skills while learning that I have no homemaking skills." Gilly sighed and said, "Let me guess, he has the surgery date all set now." Nodding, Kitty began to murder the dough that Gilly gave her to knead. "Oh yes, right after the holidays. Isn't that wonderful news?"

Gilly gently took away the dough and re-moistened it. "Okay, we don't KILL the dough...we knead it. Try again. Now, we aren't sure what this surgery will actually do. And you don't know how long the recovery time will be either. So...you have murdered the dough again. Okay. Why don't I knead the dough this time...OR...you could just do that. I certainly think it adds an interesting texture on the cabinet. Let's talk about something else while we cook, alright?" Kitty turned around and flashed her fangs. "I need to know these things, so I went to see that doctor myself! Had to sneak into the house and scare the fuck out of him. It will work wonders, be a fucking miracle surgery, minimal time to recover according to Dr. Frankenstein!"

With a tiny laugh, Kitty looked up at Gilly from the chair she now slumped in. "I went in secret to a dentist, a specialty one. He said it would take dentures for me to look normal. They would pull out most of my fucking teeth, Gilly. Went to see plastic surgeons too. Want to know how much these things would cost?" Gilly shook her head and pulled Kitty out of her chair.

"Okay, you are getting crazy here. Stop it. You really think changing your appearance is going to change a damned thing for you? Really? What will you do, run away? Where would you go? What the hell would you do? Not to mention Damon would hunt you to the ends of the fucking world." Wrenching away, Kitty snarled, "I wouldn't run, I would fight back! I could rival him, with plastic surgery I can be in public! I can run a fucking gang bigger then the Cleganes had!"

Gilly arched her brow and gave Kitty a very dubious look.  "The Cleganes, huh? Let's see, do you mean while they were still hit men and bodyguards? Because you already run that here, don't you? If you mean the Cleganes after Gregor took over they were taken down by a fucking Nanny, weren't they? Either way, bad idea right there."

Kitty started to pace the kitchen and Gilly began to scrape up the dough upon the cabinet. "I don't know, Gilly. But I have to do something soon. It won't be very long after the surgery. Soon enough, he will be back on his feet stronger than ever and I will be back at his feet. He won't need me to do anything more than be his fucking attack dog and his toy. I can't go back to just that. Better to just go and prove my worth to him another way."

Gilly stared and nearly shouted, "By what? Becoming his arch nemesis? Are we in a comic book or something?" "Well, we know I can't give him a baby and become a mother. And we both know that I can't do housekeeping or cooking for him. And I can't go back to the type of pet that I was before, half feral, half tame. Worth nothing unless its for my hunting like a beast or pleasing my Master."

Kitty brought the broom over and swept the remaining dough into it. "Fuck it. If I keep trying to cook I am going to destroy more of my shopping list. Then Damon will bitch that I wasted money. Then I will get into another fight with him. Won't he have fun reminding me of every bit of it once he is on his damned feet again." Gilly shrugged then offered weakly, "Well, you can't give birth but you could adopt, I guess?"

Kitty stared aghast at Gilly and said, "Could you see me playing mother? I can barely get aunt right! My nephew and niece are loved so deeply by me that it hurts. I am always thrilled to see the kids, then always thrilled to send them home again! Not to mention with Damon's roaring and my silver fangs glinting off every light, the baby would have never sleep!" Kitty shivered at the mere thought of late night feedings and diaper changes. Only Gilly seemed somewhat wistful at the thought. Then she started to bake while Kitty continued to come up with half thought out ideas that Gilly would shoot down.

Damon told Styr about the upcoming surgery and they toasted it. "Soon I will be as strong on both legs as I was before. Which is good, the way Kitty has been acting, I need it! I am just glad Gilly can cook and clean while you are here. Plus, Kitty needs the company too. Maybe talking to Gilly will help whatever is wrong with her. Another woman, you know?" Styr nodded then said, "My issue with Gilly is not as big really. I just want to have her game less and pay a bit more attention to me. She wasn't slacking at her work or anything, just not as much attention to her Master as before. I miss it."

Damon snorted and said, "Ramsay said Reek has gone crazy too. And I just heard from Loras, he sounds pissed at his pet too. I mean, what the hell is going on? Now I hear that they all heard Ramsay in the basement sounding like he is having a secret affair. First off, if Ramsay wanted to fuck another he just would. He wouldn't hide it, it's not the same as love. He loves Reek, we all know that. So it can't be what they think they heard. No fucking way." Styr agreed then asked Damon if he would tell Ramsay about it. Grinning widely Damon shook his head. "Oh hell no. Why should he have an easy answer when the rest of us Masters struggle?" They laughed and clinked drinks.


	63. Oh Holy Night Of What The Fuck?

Ramsay showered and dressed then headed for the living room. When he had come up from the basement earlier the house seemed empty but he heard their voices from the living room. So he figured to join in. He entered the living room and at first it seemed like a lovely Christmas scene. All of them had hot chocolate, there were platters of cookies. The large tree, the second one, looked wonderful in front of the brand new picture window. The ornaments and twinkling lights were Martha Stewart perfect.

Ramsay was strangling on the smells of peppermint and cinnamon scented candles. Reek, Cat and Satin were all sitting on the rug in front of the tree stringing cranberries from a large bowl. Tywin was sitting on the couch watching the fire roar in it's grate. Loras was sitting in a chair near the pets and Cat, untangling glittery silver string.

Then as Ramsay walked closer he noticed the mood seemed more funeral than holiday fun. Tywin sat straight up like a soldier when Ramsay entered and firmly stated, "I am on your side, Father. Always." Ramsay arched an eyebrow as he sat next to his son. "Oh. Well, I am always glad to be on your side, Tywin. What game are we playing then? Who is against us, Reek and Cat?" Everyone seemed to stare at him with hostility except for Tywin who looked confused and Reek. Ramsay remembers how Reek used to react when he entered a room. He would come to curl against his Master or run over babbling, hands gesturing. If Reek was sad, upset or in trouble with Ramsay, he would just kneel before him.

Now Reek never comes unless he is called. Reek does not show as much affection but then on the rare times he does now, he is frantic about it. He has started to gain an attitude and a coldness towards his Master. It is scaring Ramsay half to death the way his Reek is acting. Now apparently, Reek has gotten others to get tickets on his crazy train. His pet was stringing the cranberries with way too much focus. Cat turned hard sparkling eyes to him. "Father, I want to go out to dinner with Reek, Loras and Satin tonight. We would rather have burgers and ice cream if that is alright?" Ramsay has no idea why his daughter is angry with him but he isn't about to let her ruin supper over it.

"No, Hot Pie made enough food for us all and we will eat it. If you want to go out tomorrow night, I'll tell Hot Pie not too cook as much food." Ramsay said then saw Tywin give an affirmative nod. "Sulking isn't a good reason to ruin a good meal, Cat." Tywin added and Cat glared at him. Loras looked up at the boy and muttered, "Do not antagonize your sister, please." Loras also hasn't looked Ramsay in the eye since he got in the room. "What the hell is wrong with all of you?" He hollered, not meaning to, but just fed up. Tywin raised his chin, puffing out his chest and he said firmly, "We all have a very opposing view on what a husband and Master can do." Ramsay just shook his head and said, "What? That doesn't make sense, Tywin. A Master can do whatever he wants. A husband isn't much different, at least not around here."

Cat glared at Tywin and Ramsay then snarled out, "Well, there are a few common decency things a husband AND master just shouldn't do." Ramsay seemed to consider this for a moment and then shrugged. "Okay, true..I don't think a Master should kill their pet." Now Satin and Reek were staring at him looking incredibly offended. Loras sighed and closed his eyes. "Why don't we change the conversation?" Again, Ramsay asked, "What is wrong with all of you?" Tywin ignored the warning looks of everyone and blurted out, "We are disagreeing on whether or not it is cheating if it's a husband that is a Master. With a husband or Master I think it is the man's right do to as he will." Cat hollered, "No one wants your opinion, you chauvinistic jerk!" Reek touched Cat's shoulder and murmured, "Please, just let it go, sweetie."

"Let what go?" Ramsay was confused as hell then suddenly it clicked in. "Oh..you found out about that. Reek, is that what you are so upset about? It was only once and I was very drunk. I was worried to death and searching for you when Lysa went nuts, kidnapping our family. I was so tired and got too drunk. Hell, when I did it, I called Satin by your name, I think. And I only used his mouth, Reek. Not a single thing else." Ramsay was startled as hell by the reactions around him. Tywin's jaw had dropped at the name, Loras and Cat shrieked, "WHAT?" at the same time in the same pitch. Satin looked utterly horrified and Reek was now giving Ramsay his full attention. Rising up to his feet, Reek slowly spoke. "Let me understand this. While I was desperately searching for our children, while I was suffering in a cell and crawling through shit clogged pipes to get home....YOU WERE GETTING BLOWJOBS FROM SATIN?"

Ramsay stood up as well and growled out, "I don't like your attitude, Reek. You are jealous and upset. I see that now and I am sorry you feel that way. When you are calm and respectful we can discuss it. For now, I want you to go upstairs to our room until dinner if need be to get that disrespectful behavior under control." Taking two steps back from his Master, evading him for the first time since Ramsay can really remember. "Reek, I said to go upstairs, now." Turning to look at Satin, tears streaming, Reek said, "I tell you everything, we pets tell each other everything. You didn't tell me about that." Satin gave a hyena sob and cried out, "What would I have said? Oh by the way, I was too scared to tell your drunk Master to please not make me blow him? My Master was not here and Damon was already asleep, what could I do?" "REEK! Get upstairs!" Ramsay yelled.

Before anyone could see the switch, Theek was among them. Ramsay watched in resigned horror as the second tree went through the new glass and onto the lawn. Then in a blur of speed, he was gone. Blinking, Ramsay hollered, "Reek? Theek?" The door slammed from the front of the house and Ramsay cursed. "How could you? Do you know how much Reek loves you? You MADE him and now you just treat him like he is trash?" Cat hissed as tears rolled down her cheeks. She ran out of the room and the door slammed again. Loras was pale and silent. "Stand up, Satin." He said quietly with wounded dignity. "We are going home now, Ramsay. I am sorry, but I really don't think I can share supper with you tonight. I think I have shared quite enough. Excuse us." Ramsay decided to let them leave, Loras sulking was always irritating.

Tywin stood beside Ramsay in the empty living room until Hot Pie came in to announce dinner. "There might be a real lot of leftovers tonight, Hot Pie." Warned Tywin while Ramsay tried to understand what the fuck just happened. Hot Pie stared at the broken window and the broken ornaments. He said nothing and went back to the kitchen to text Gilly and Kitty. About everything he had just heard as he was setting the table.


	64. Away In A Manger Isn't Far Enough

The food was delivered but Styr and Damon found themselves in the position of waiting to eat. First they had to hunt down their pets, only to find them already kneeling before the food. "What the fuck? Didn't you hear your names being yelled?" Damon roared and Kitty calmly nodded. "That is why we are sitting here. Because we heard the roaring of wounded bears and knew to come eat. You chose to stomp about the house while the food gets cold. Can we eat now?"

Styr kicked at Gilly as he sat in chair and asked, "What the hell were you two doing? Where were you?" Gilly kept looking at the food, but replied evenly. "We were talking on the phone to Hot Pie and it was private. So we took the call outside."

Damon grumbled as the girls served the food. "What could have been so important from Hot Pie?" The girls glanced at each other and shrugged. Styr groaned and drawled out, "Gilly, is this one of those stupid pet things that we can't know about? I really could kill Loras for telling Satin to get you all as friends. It was meant for you to all have a way to help each other out, not to create a Sacred Bond Of Pethood, you know."

Gilly raised her chin and said stiffly, while plopping mashed potatoes on his plate, "Surely our news would be completely insignificant to you Masters. Our words are merely worth nothing unless it is certain words only." Tilting his head, Styr softly asked, "And what would those certain worth something words be?"

Gilly instantly robotic-ally recited, "Yes Master. No Master. Thank you, Master. Sorry Master. Anything you wish, Master. Please, Master. Fuck me harder, Master. Oh yes, Master, please let me suck your cock." Her eyes stared so dead at Styr as her face was zombie slack that he actually grimaced in reaction. Kitty speared a piece of turkey and slammed it onto Damon's plate and added, "If you want to know what is going on, I suggest you call Ramsay. I am sure he can tell you all about it if you don't already know."

Gilly snorted and said to Kitty as they both knelt down, "They are all chauvinist, misogynist men. They probably talked about it while Ramsay was doing it." Slamming his fist on the table, Styr growled out, "It was amusing but it isn't any longer. One more insult Gilly and you will get your ass blistered in front of Kitty and Damon." With a very clear robot voice, Gilly said, "Sorry, Master."

Damon glared at Kitty and demanded, "What did Hot Pie tell you that has you both so angry?" Kitty glared back and said nothing then Styr started in the chair. "Wait! Is this about that rumor that Ramsay is cheating on Reek? It isn't true." Gilly dropped her fork and snapped, "It is true. Ramsay admitted it to them all, Hot Pie saw it." Shaking his head, Damon said, "I don't believe Ramsay would cheat on Reek. He is being an emotional idiot and so are the rest of you pets."

With a gasp of outrage, Kitty hollered, "It is true! Ramsay admitted it!" Damon arched his brow and said, "What did he say that he did?" "That while Loras and Reek were missing, he got drunk and had Satin give him a blow job!" Gilly yelled. Both pets stared in amazement as Styr and Damon grinned. Leaning back in his chair, Styr chuckled. "That isn't cheating. That was just drunken opportunity for a little fun, a bit of comfort."

Kitty and Gilly were speechless in rage as Damon nodded in agreement. "Ramsay would have to fall in love with another person for it to be cheating. And it wasn't even like he actually fucked Satin. I mean, he only used his mouth and only that once while he was hammered. That isn't the same thing as cheating at all." Without a word, both girls stood up and left the room. They went upstairs, ignoring the yelled threats and stomping behind them.

Styr caught up with Gilly in the hallway, grabbing her arm and yanking her hard. "Don't you start being a cunt just because you are with Kitty. You want to try their lifestyle out, Gilly? HUH? I can let you challenge me? I really hope you have some fight moves besides what you play on those stupid games." Shaking her head but frowning up at him, Gilly spoke. "I am sorry, Master. It upsets this silly insignificant slave to see how truly low we are rated. I will watch my behavior."

Damon shoved past them so he could reach Kitty before she got to their bedroom. "KITTY!" She ran into their room and Damon heard the lock click shut. "Fuck!" He screamed then punched the door. Gilly pulled away from Styr and headed for the stairs again. "Where the hell do you think you're going now?" Roared Styr in frustration. Gilly didn't turn around as she called back, "I am going to throw myself down the staircase. I don't want to have a baby with you, after all." Styr screamed out, "WHAT?" as he chased after her. 

Kitty sat on the bed while Damon walked off. She knew he was only going to get his keys to let himself in. Sighing, Kitty knew it was going to come down to a terrible decision for her. I can kill him, paralyze him permanently or leave. Kitty wiped away tears and opened the closet. She had a backpack that was already ready for any emergency leaving. Damon had one too, they all did, considering the enemies they all have. Grabbing it, Kitty slipped out the window and climbed down to the back of the house.

"HA! I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Kitty leaped as Damon came out of the shadows, cracking that fucking whip. Her only hope was that the whip would get caught in the damned Christmas lights on the bushes, house and trees. No such luck. Kitty dove out of the way but the whip cracked down onto her leg. It dropped her and Kitty tried to use her backpack for a shield as Damon arched his arm again.

"I have tried patience, I have tried indifference, nothing works. You don't want to talk, you don't want to fight, now you just want to run away? Well then maybe we need to return to the old ways of things." Kitty screamed out, "I knew it! You can't even wait until after the surgery to do it! You can't even wait until Christmas is over before destroying what is left of me! Fuck you! Whip me, beat me, I don't care anymore. You want blind obedience, you'll have it. I hope it brings you the happiness you want. As much happiness as Ramsay is having after taking what he thought would make him happy. Fuck you both!"

The wind whistled, Kitty screamed while Damon's whip cracked through the air. Inside the house Styr roared and Gilly yelled back. And the wind storm hid the Christmas lights from view which was fine since the house was less than merry this eve.


	65. Silent Night Unholy Night

Loras and Satin said nothing during the short drive home. Soft Christmas music played in the car and Satin stared at the lights on the houses. Only after entering the apartment did they finally speak. Curling onto the couch and clutching a pillow to himself, Satin muttered, "I'm sorry. I was so scared to tell Ramsay no. And he had already brought me into his room and locked the door. There was no way for me to get Damon for help."

Pouring himself a glass of wine, Loras sat on the couch next to him. "I am not mad that you did what Ramsay told you to do. You would have been badly hurt if you tried to resist. I am hurt that you didn't tell me about it, that you didn't trust me enough to tell me. You can tell the pets everything, but not me."

Satin moaned and covered his eyes. "No. I didn't tell anyone, Master. Didn't you see Reek's reaction? He had no idea, no one did. I think Kitty suspected it though. Though that could just be my own imagination. It was fucking awful and humiliating, why would I say anything about it?" Loras growled out, "I am your Master! I should know if someone is touching my pet! It pisses me off to see how little regard Ramsay really has for me! To dare touch my own pet! My gift from his own children, in fact."

Satin stared at Loras and then hyena sobbed out, "Oh poor fucking you? It HAPPENED TO ME, NOT YOU! I WAS VIOLATED, I AM NOT JUST YOUR FUCKING PROPERTY I AM A HUMAN BEING!" Loras almost slapped him, but instead pulled Satin to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so callous, puppy. And I know how upset you are but if you yell at me again this night will end badly for you. I think you will stay in the apartment for now on, no more coming to work with me."

Tywin and Cat had been playing darts when they heard a crashing from the living room. They silently went to see what was going on and Tywin was the first one there. He leaned to look into the living room and then whispered to Cat, "Don't look. Really. Father just crashed Reek's manger scene to the floor and he is fucking him on the display table." Cat could hear Reek's cries of pain and her father's grunting.

"You want to be a sullen little bitch over one blowjob, Reek? Fine, let's make sure that you keep pleasing me enough not to fuck him or other pets then." A howl of rage then Ramsay hollering, "You bit me!" A crack of Ramsay's hand on Reek's skin sent Cat running back upstairs to fume in her room. Tywin didn't move though. He found himself watching his father and the one person who has always been a mother to him. Only after Ramsay had finished did Tywin slip away to his room.

Later that night, long after Ramsay and Reek had gone to their room, after Reek's sobbing faded to snores, did Cat come out of her room. Silently, she went downstairs and looked at the shattered figurines on the floor. She had been hoping to fix them by morning for Reek but Cat could see that they were beyond repair. Angry with her father, Cat got the dustpan and brush, with fast strokes she cleaned up the shards, tossing them into the trash.

I know Father loves Reek, I just know he does. But how can he be so cruel to him? And father only admitted to what he did to Satin, not to what is clearly still happening. Cat wonders if she should just go to the basement and see if there is a pet hidden down there. Maybe it isn't someone who come and goes? Maybe it is just a prisoner that Ramsay has been privately tormenting? Reek would be relieved over it!

Cat was focused on her plan and was nearly at the basement door when Tywin came up behind her. "Hey, what are you doing?" He whispered. "None of your business. Go away." Tywin spun Cat around then said, "Hey! Look up." She did and saw mistletoe hanging above them. Rolling her eyes, Cat sneered, "Really? Get away from me, you chauvinistic pervert." Instead of heeding the warning, Tywin grabbed his sister and began to force a kiss on her. His tongue thrust into her mouth and Cat bit deeply.

Shouting in pain, Tywin punched Cat hard in reaction. Her head struck the wall behind her and she went slithering down the wall. Tywin stared down at her still body and filled with horror. "Oh no...I didn't meant it. Cat, are you alright? Oh Cat, please don't be dead." He dropped to his knees and felt her strong steady pulse then heaved a sigh of relief. She was just knocked out. Tywin stayed kneeling next to her and decided he would just wait until she woke up.

Tywin stared at his lovely sister and then lightly caressed her face, then her neck. Groaning, he snatched his hand away and tried not to think about earlier. That didn't help at all. He started to push up her pajama top so he could touch her breasts. Then he lowered her pajama bottoms and lost his breath but gained a very tall erection. It wasn't wrong, it wasn't. After all, he was Tywin Bolton, someday he would rule his own empire, they are all just sheep to him.

If his father can take what he wants, if Damon, Styr, Loras and his own biological parents can just take what they wanted, why shouldn't he? He pulled down his own bottoms and started to rub his penis along Cat's thighs. Tywin positioned himself to enter her when Cat let out a soft moan. Jerking back a little so his hard cock was on her thigh in surprise at the sound, Tywin looked at his sister's face. Seeing her eyes glaring at him shocked him enough that he spilled on her leg while he harshly cried out.

Oh god, she'll kill me, he thought as he shoved himself back into his bottoms. Cat looked disgusted, confused and enraged all at once. "Did you just try to rape me, Tywin?" She rasped out and Tywin ran for his life. He locked his bedroom door and windows then armed himself. For a moment Cat just lay there feeling her wet leg and her pounding head.

Then things went blank and Cat was standing in front of Ramsay's door. She could get them and she knew how that would go. Reek would give Cat a gentle bath while trying to decide if he should call Qyburn for a head wound. Reek would say all the right things and let Cat cry and rage on him if need be. Ramsay would go after Tywin and probably flay his cock and testicles.

Another blank minute and Cat was in front of Tywin's door. Now she had a loaded crossbow in her arms but she was swaying back and forth. No, he is my brother, I can't kill him. It's wrong to kill my own brother. But I can hurt him plenty though. But if I do it now, I might kill him. Cat walked back towards her own room but then everything went blank.

The next morning Loras appeared at breakfast to see Ramsay looking grim, Reek looking despondent and Tywin looking guilty. "Where is Cat?" he asked. Tywin shrugged as Ramsay and Reek seemed to just become aware of Cat's place setting empty. "Where is your sister?" Ramsay echoed and that is when Tywin muttered, "I..I upset her last night. She hasn't been in her bed at all, she wasn't home when I tried to wake her earlier."

Satin came out of the shower and dried fast, getting dressed. Loras gave him back all his media so at least he wouldn't be bored all day. He wanted to hurry and get the chores done so he could game. Throwing on just a pair of boxers and a t shirt, he headed for the living room. Then his head tilted as he stared at the items on the coffee table.

Along with the gaming console and his mp3 player were things he didn't even know Loras would own. Scalpels, a length of rope and a few things he didn't even recognize. Shivering, Satin heard movement behind him. Then a sweet voice. "Hello puppy. I am very angry with Tywin right now and cannot afford to hurt him too much. Are you familiar with the concept of a "whipping boy?"


	66. All I Want For Christmas Is You To Bugger Off

Kitty woke up and slowly climbed out from under Damon's sleeping bulk. She winced and stifled a cry at the pain from so many whip marks. Thank God, Damon had not really used his full strength or she'd have no skin left at all. Even with Damon pulling back from his full force, it was still harsh, worse than usual. Most of the time these days, its no more than a few licks of the whip, but last night, he was so angry. He had kept going and Kitty couldn't even keep count. She screamed and begged for him to stop but it was as if he didn't even hear her. There wasn't the usual grin on his face, there wasn't even an enjoyment of her pain on his face this time. It was thunderous, it was furious and this was meant to punish, not to amuse.

In desperation, terrified that Damon will go too far, will truly whip her to death, or nearly to death. She crawled fast, slipping in her own blood to his feet. Climbing his leg, winding tightly around it so the he cannot whip her. Kitty begged for him to hear her. "Master! Master,please! You'll kill me! You're going to whip me to death! Please! Are you going to kill me? Then just do it, just shoot me or snap my neck! Don't kill me this way, please, I deserve a better death than that!" Kitty screamed her words up at him, as she clung to him, the man who would kill her is the only one who can also save her. It has always been this way and oh, how she resents that! "Get off me." Shivering, nearly incoherent with pain and fear, Kitty despaired at his emotionless but so harsh voice. It was too calm and soft, she longed for Damon to roar at her. "Please Master. Have mercy...I am sorry..don't whip me anymore..kill me if you want to, but not with the whip...please?" 

Damon seemed to really see Kitty for the first time and he stared at her bloody, clinging form. He then saw his bloody whip and he coiled it up. "Get off me." He repeated, still too calmly for Kitty's liking, but at least now Damon had put the whip away. Whining in pain and panic, Kitty slowly unwound herself back to the ground. Damon's eyes were nearly glowing in their rage and Kitty cringed under their glare. She was pressing her chest against the grass and her head sunk until her forehead was on his boot.

He picked her up after a moment and silently carried her upstairs. Kitty didn't dare speak for fear of setting him off. Silently, she cried and flinched as Damon patched her up. He stitched several areas, just small stitches in each area but it made it no less painful. Burning disinfectant added and then thick bandages as always. Then Damon put away the first aid kit, as Arya lay sobbing on the bed, face down. He pulled her legs apart and slammed into her. Growling that she was his and would never leave him, he brutally fucked her while Arya screamed into the mattress as Damon's chest pressed on her whip wounds. He must have fallen asleep on top of her, she didn't know, she had passed out from pain long before he was done. The last thing she remembers was him fiercely snarling that she could never ever get away from her Master.

She wanted away from him, so in spite of pain, Kitty dragged herself out of bed. Carefully, she threw on a t shirt that was thin soft fabric that was Damon's. It floated around her, not touching her injuries. She put on a pair of shorts that won't touch her whip marks, crisscrossing her thighs. Inching her way stiffly, Kitty went into the bathroom and stole some of Damon's painkillers. A shower wasn't happening, not with her wounds. Brushing her teeth and adding deodorant was good enough. Why bother with her hair, who is looking? Why bother shaving legs? With so much scarring, not much hair ever grew.

A mirthless grin pulled her silver teeth into view of the mirror as Kitty shut the medicine cabinet. She recalled a few years back, the last time she really looked at herself in the mirror. Kitty had been alone in the house with Damon. The twins and Loras had just gone home after visiting for three weeks. Dead tired and thrilled to be done with chasing children around, trying to constantly entertain, the two collapsed on the couch.  Damon had removed her shirt but not his own. While they were kissing, playing around, they got rambunctious. Damon had flipped her over and was dragging himself over her back, to slither up to bite her neck. Kitty not only heard the scratching sounds, but Damon's sweater got caught TWICE on her back. The second time it happened, Damon's shirt actually ripped a little.  

Kitty had Damon hold up another mirror while she stared into the hallway one, which was this large oval atrocity leftover from Gregor. Her back was a mass of twisted, bunched trails. There was barely any soft flesh left at all. Thick lines, thin pencil ones, all over...most were white but a few were red or purple, still healing into their new life as scars. What was worse to her was what kept catching Damon's sweater. Her back has taken so much abuse that it was growing callouses everywhere that wasn't scarred. As if to protect what skin she has left. The doctor was consulted and Kitty spent the next few months convincing Damon to help her remove the callouses.

Grumbling, he would hunch over her back and use a thin razor to slowly slice off the callouses, then rub a prescribed lotion to all her back. It softened the callouses that weren't shaved off and it also seemed to fade some of the scars. Look at me. Jesus, what the fuck am I? She snarled at her appearance in the mirror and started to inch away. She went downstairs and stared at the front door for a moment. I could do it. I could simply go get my shoes and grab some car keys. Walk out the door, into the car and out of the gate. The men wouldn't question or stop Kitty. Was that because of their fear of this freakish, powerful, killer woman..or because Kitty was Damon's pet?

Deciding Kitty didn't want to know, she went to the kitchen. It was empty but there was a pot of coffee, left to warm. Moaning in pleasure at the smell of it, she poured a cup and sat in a chair. Hunching over with elbows on the table, Kitty slowly sipped her coffee and tried to desperately think. She heard the door slam shut and a moment later Styr and Gilly were in the kitchen. Luckily, Kitty's painkillers have kicked in and she only sighs at the sight of a Master. She didn't get off the chair and he didn't try and make her. Styr didn't fuck with Kitty, most didn't. Gilly said hi to Kitty, then stood there clutching a large bottle of prenatal pills. Styr looked like a crazed man, he started tearing through the kitchen, ripping things out to see what they were. Then he grabbed a trash bag and started chucking food.

"Woman! Are you fucking deaf? I told you when we got in to sit the fuck down! NO! In a chair, brainless chipmunk! Yes, in the damned chair, Gilly! Now put your legs up on that other chair. The doctor said the swelling in your ankles will go down if you put them up every chance you get. SO PUT THEM UP AND STOP STARING AT ME LIKE I AM CRAZY!" Wincing, Kitty knew the roaring would wake up Damon soon. Styr started yelling about salt, mercury and Kitty stopped listening. Gilly started asking what she was feeding everyone if Styr threw all the food away? Styr said why should see be cooking and cleaning until after she gave birth. That started them yelling at each other again. Seeing Gilly yelling back at Styr was quite new and kept Kitty's amused attention. "WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? SIT IN A CHAIR FOR THE NEXT SIX MONTHS? IF THAT IS THE CASE, CAN I AT LEAST SIT AND GAME?"

Damon woke up to hearing Styr roaring while skinning a live honey badger downstairs. He felt beside him for Kitty's warm, small body, but it wasn't there. Not surprising these days..not surprising after last night. Did he really whip her enough for stitches and did he really rape her afterwards? Groaning, he shook his head and got out of the bed. Instantly his knee screamed at him and Damon cursed as he lurched for the cane. He would be damned if he had to use the fucking wheelchair all day. Putting on his jeans, Damon went into the bathroom and took his pain pills. He did notice two missing and grinned. At least Kitty was still herself in some ways. Still sneaky, still always trying to find a way to best or challenge her Master. Damon wished for the rest of her good qualities to return but he doubted any Santa would be delivering his wish to him. Did Kitty really mean to run away from Damon just for some space...or truly to escape forever? Damon would never admit how scared and desolate that thought of losing her made him. 

He went downstairs and saw Styr and Gilly yelling at each other. He saw a trash bag bulging and Styr continuing to empty their freezer into it. Kitty was just SITTING THERE letting him do it too! Damon started to roar at Styr, joining the battle. Kitty sat and sipped her coffee watching the show.


	67. What Child Is This...And Oh Child, You DID WHAT?

Tywin flushed and squirmed at first as all eyes were boring through him. In a very clear voice, Loras asked, "What did you do, Tywin?" Clearing his throat and straightening his back, Tywin spoke. And as with all preteens his words were full of false bravado, a sense of rebellion and full of his own twisted concrete convictions.

"I..I followed Cat down here last night while she was cleaning up that mess you had made with the manger set." Reek and Ramsay both stiffened a little at the mention of the manger set. Tywin took a sip of water and Loras said coldly, "Continue, please, young man. Stop stalling, we need to find your sister. Where she would go usually depends on what you did to her. So what did you do, right now."

Ramrod straight, Tywin straight out said it with that glowing preteen dramatic presentation. "Fine! I followed her and when Cat went into the hallway where the basement was, I came out. I pointed out the mistletoe above her and I kissed her. Cat bit my tongue and it hurt badly...so I accidentally punched her and her head hit the wall. She passed out and I sat right next to her, I was going to just stay there until she woke up then help her to bed."

Tywin seemed to have a tremble in his voice but he continued. "But she was pretty and she was something I really wanted. You and Damon take what you want, hell, even Loras can just take his pet whenever he wants. They didn't all start out that way..they were something else until you took them. So I took my sister..or I started to..but then Cat woke up. So I...ended up..not inside her.." His face was red, his eyes were full of trapped terror and elation and Tywin looked defiantly around the room.

Loras looked sick and disgusted with him. His father...Oh God...his father's face, his EYES. He might flay me today, the fucking hypocrite! But thinking curse words and insults for his father did not help any. Tywin didn't think to even look over at Reek's reaction until he saw the fast movement. Then it was too late. Reek was over the table, knocking plates everywhere to get over to Tywin. The boy screamed and the angered man landed on Tywin's chair, knocking them both to the ground.

Loras and Ramsay both ran over but Reek was already up. He had Tywin pinned by his throat against the wall with no effort in his rage. "YOU DID WHAT? YOU DARED TO TRY AND RAPE YOUR OWN SISTER? " The roar and being in the air by his throat has calmed some of Tywin's arrogance. Now his legs kicked against the wall and he whimpered. "I am sorry, Theek. I should not have done it." He said the usual statement to appease and it did not work.

Ramsay didn't dare try and touch his pet right now. Instead he tried to talk him down before he killed their son. He fully intended to flay one of Tywin's testicles but that was all. He would never allow his love to kill their son but he won't resort to force unless there is no choice. "Theek...I can handle this. I promise, he will be punished and Cat found. Reek can soothe her as soon as I bring her home. You do not need to be here." A harsh laughing sound burst out of the thin angry man for a moment.

Then he turned to look at Ramsay while still holding the boy against the wall, slowly taking away his air. Just enough to keep Tywin from being able to struggle anymore. "You know what..fuck you, Ramsay." Ramsay's jaw just dropped, with an audible sound. He shook his head as if he couldn't comprehend what he had just heard. Tywin went dead still more out of the shock than the lack of air. Loras stared at Reek, his mouth also hanging open.

"What...What did you just say to me, pet?" Ramsay's voice was never more deadly and Reek's face was never less scared.

"I said...FUCK...YOU...RAMSAY! If you had paid a single bit of attention to anything else but your work...to your..pursuits...you would have noticed! I tried to even tell you but you brushed me off, fell asleep or stuck your cock in my mouth! THEEK ISN'T AROUND ANYMORE! HASN'T BEEN FOR MONTHS! NOT SINCE I GOT HOME FROM BEING KIDNAPPED! I TRIED TO TELL YOU THAT! Funny, you noticed when Theon was around and when he left...Theek merged with me and you never even took a second to look at me long enough to notice it. SO I DON'T WANT YOUR INPUT RIGHT NOW! HE IS MY SON TOO! NOT JUST YOURS. WHETHER YOU OR TYWIN LIKE IT OR NOT! I MAY BE A PET BUT I AM THIS BOY'S MOTHER AND YOU WILL NOT STOP ME FROM DISCIPLINING MY SON!"

Reek who was Theek had a new voice that was loud and bitter. It was also accompanied by a very dangerous look.

Ramsay went frozen and his eyes just tried to flay his insolent yelling pet alive.  On the other hand, he was relieved to know there was no more Theek. And more disturbed than ever to think Theek absorbed into his Reek. "He is your son as much as mine, Reek. I never tried to take that from you. I never interfered in your rearing of them." He bit out carefully, trying to calm Reek enough to tackle him and save Tywin from a possible strangling death.

Another bitter laugh. "Yes, unless you had a better idea. Or it came to discipline. Or anything else that only your opinion got to matter on. Well, this time you shall not intervene. It's time that I had a very blunt talk with my son. No cookies or milk, no understanding, humble mommy figure for you to just shit on, Tywin." Reek let the boy have his feet only long enough to start dragging him by his throat across the room.

"Reek! Where are you going with him?" Asked Ramsay following, along with Loras. Reek said nothing, just dragged the now terrified boy into the formal living room. It is rarely used except for company of a high class or business nature. It is decorated richly but the room also had contained pictures they hung.

Reek pulled his son in front of a large picture that Cat had hung recently over the mantle. Pushing hard on Tywin's head, he snarled out, "Kneel right here." Tywin snorted and instantly said, "No." Reek kicked Tywin's knees and the boy found himself kneeling. When Tywin tried to get up, Reek had his left arm twisted behind him almost to the breaking point. "Do you think I won't do it, Tywin?" Heaving, panting, Tywin stopped trying to get up.

"Good boy." Reek said the praise in such a condescending tone, that Loras, the king of condescending tones was impressed. Tywin wailed in humiliation and hung his head defeated. "What is wrong, Tywin? Don't like having no control over your own self? Don't like being talked down to and ordered around? TOO FUCKING BAD!" Tywin winced and jumped when Reek's taunting whisper became a roar in his ear. To his ultimate horror, Tywin started to cry and couldn't stop.

"What is this? Are you crying, little boy? I don't care. You need this lesson and will get it." Reek said ominously, then wrenched Tywin's head with his free hand to stare up at the picture. It was a lovely professional photo of Sansa and Tywin Lannister. "LOOK AT IT!"

Ramsay and Loras watched at first to make sure that Reek wasn't about to lose control and murder Tywin. That didn't seem to be his intent so they spoke fast and softly. "Cat would be humiliated and very angry I would think." Loras mused. Ramsay shrugged and said, "Then she won't be hiding, she would be hunting. Wanting to share the hurt, but I am surprised it wasn't her brother she went for...probably afraid she would kill him."

Groaning, Loras said, "Oh no..you don't think she would stalk some poor person and hurt them, do you?" Ramsay shook his head. "No, she knows better, we never would have let her go to school, you know that! She would go after an employee, a pet, an enemy.." Loras suddenly turned white and gasped. "A pet?" Ramsay and Loras stared at each other then ran for Loras's car while trying to call Satin. Neither could reach the pet that was home alone and defenseless. Cat wasn't answering her phone either. 


	68. Little Drummer Boy Better Run

Satin slowly backed towards the side table,  where his cell phone was. One touch and Loras would know he needed help. Cat was not coming closer yet but she was tracking him with her eyes, her body poised. When he got within reaching distance of the cell phone, she spoke. Her voice was lower, deeper and hungrier now. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Right now I only plan to play with you..if you try to get help or fight me..I might not be able to control myself, puppy."

With a hyena sob, he moved away from the table as if it were on fire. "I..I won't, Cat. I'm sorry...I won't touch it, okay? Can't we just talk about what is bothering you? What happened with Tywin that makes you want to hurt me? I didn't do anything to you, Cat. Can..can we talk...?" Cat gave her sweetest smile and Satin shuddered, moving away a little more.

"Here are the ground rules with this game, Satin. No doors, no windows, no phone or computer. No weapons. Stay away from those things and I won't kill or maim you."Cat spoke so calmly as she started to spin and make her pretty dress swirl. Satin wanted to shriek, _but everything else but maiming and killing is okay? That leaves a very wide range of things for Cat to still do. And what about the stuff on the coffee table?_

All of a sudden the girl launched herself and Satin screamed as he flew backwards into the wall. Now just sitting on the coffee table, Cat giggled. "Silly puppy." Cat picked up a scalpel and began to twirl it along her fingers, eerily mirroring Ramsay. Not her eyes though, he has never seen eyes like these expect in pictures. He wondered if Sansa's eyes really looked this crazy and it didn't matter because here came her daughter.

Satin began to slide along the wall to keep a distance, as Cat skipped forward lazily, with her scalpel dancing along her fingers. Then she asked the most unexpected thing..it was enough to halt his movements for a second. "Puppy, when Loras took you for the first time...when my father forced you to blow him...how did it make you feel?"

It was such a strange question that Satin stared at Cat then it hit him. "Cat? Did someone...touch you? Hurt you like that?" The charming sociopath mask seemed to melt away into a very sad, confused little girl. A very small nod. One blink later and Satin could actually SEE Cat pulling the crazy around her as a shield. "We should tell your father and Reek then, right? I mean..I can go with you, hold your hand! Why don't you use my phone to call them? Or I can call us an uber, we can go there, or Loras could come get us?" Cat, your parents needs to know, they will-"

Cat snarled and hissed, "Oh, I know what they would do! Father would take Tywin to the basement and flay pieces off him until he screamed he was sorry for trying to rape his sister. For getting his fucking SPUNK all over my thigh and my favorite pajamas! They are ruined now...just like my relationship with my brother. I hate him, Satin....how can I hate my own twin? But if I try to punish him, it will be bad...I will kill him...I know I will! I hate father too...I think father should just divorce Reek...I will go with my mother and we shall live far away, away from all their BULLSHIT!" Satin watched as the girl heaved with hurt and rage. 

"The stronger take down the weaker. It is just how it works. I know that. Last night I was weaker, taken by surprise. I need to just suck it up and accept it. But I need to do something, Satin....I need to get some of this out of my system before I can go home. I will try and convince Reek to leave with me, maybe...but first...I am really sorry, puppy...but I need you to do something for me....run."

Satin hyena sobbed. "Cat, please...this isn't the way to handle it! I do know how horrible it is! It feels out of control, it feels helpless, but hurting me won't make it feel better or go away..." The charming smile and glowing Christmas eyes were back. "Let's find out! Now run, puppy, remember no doors, windows or weapons. Now go!"

Satin had no choice, as Cat suddenly started forward, the scalpel looking terrifying in that little hand, so he ran. 


	69. Twas The Night Before Christmas Eve And Spirits Came A-Fucking On By....

The house was dark and silent, only a tiny mouse moved about, skittering here and there until a trap slammed shut. It's nose twitched and a drop of blood stayed, growing cold upon it's whiskers.

All day was a battle for the residents, for the guests. Styr kept trying to throw out everything he felt was unsafe for Gilly to eat. Damon kept putting it back yelling that Styr can't tell DAMON what he can eat or not. Gilly kept insisting that she was not an invalid and not unable to eat most foods. She was not heard. Kitty finally started to get involved on Gilly's side and was also not heard. So they left. If they were not heard, then they would not be missed.

The pets were right, Damon and Styr didn't notice them missing until after their fist fight. They stood among the wreckage of food and neither felt like cleaning it up. That is when they noticed Gilly and Kitty were not with them. "Oh gods, she ran away!" Damon muttered as he ran. "Oh gods, Gilly might be hurting the baby by doing something stupid, like eating tuna from a can or scaling a scaffolding." Styr groaned as he went a different direction.

Gilly and Kitty were found in an old den that Petyr had designated a pet room years back. There was one in each house and it was mainly used now by visiting pets or pets of employees. They had set up an impressive gaming console that Gilly had asked Satin to send. Styr stared and then bellowed, "You told someone to send MY gaming shit from MY apartment?" Gilly widened her eyes innocently. "You never told me I couldn't, Master." "BECAUSE YOU NEVER ASKED ME!"

Kitty removed her headset to ask, "Uh..did the doctor warn you about what happens if you scream at a pregnant woman, upset them enough? Can't that cause a miscarriage? So can pain...guess you will have to learn to speak softer and learn patience." Both girls gave Styr the most saintly of looks and he stormed out of the room. Damon came next and he just stood there for a second with a thunderous expression. It hid the sweet relief he felt seeing that Kitty had not tried to leave the house again. In spite of his stomping and his pronounced limp, the pets did not notice him at all.

"What the fuck are you doing, numb-nuts? You just set off every fucking car alarm! If there is ever a real zombie apocalypse, I am not having you in my group! We would fucking become munched in a matter of minutes! Want to sing really loud for them too?" "Listen, you ignorant twat, I TOLD you that we need to draw them this way...so we can go the other way and get to the damned CDC!" Damon shook his head and left the rabid pets to play their game. Damon found Styr heading out to the oncoming trash truck with a trash bag full of his food. Dammit.

For the whole day and evening, the pets and Masters stayed divided except for meals. Styr only spoke to lecture Gilly about bitching at her dinner. He had made her bake chicken with gravy with potatoes. No salt, no pepper, no seasonings, the mashed potatoes had no butter, no seasoning at all. With three different steamed vegetables. Damon and Kitty got seasoning and butter for them, which Styr used as well. Gilly sat eating her tasteless meal, glaring at her Master.

Kitty caused no trouble for Damon all day, even though he only really saw her at the meals. She knelt at Damon's side, replied using "Master" when he spoke to her. Obedient, submissive and responding to any command immediately. Kitty was perfect in behavior to a level that Reek achieves which is a feat for this temperamental pet. Damon was impressed and bored, worried. Not once did she look directly at him, every word was said in an emotionless quiet voice. The phone rang, breaking the silence and Damon answered it after Kitty brought it to him.

"Hello?" "Oh..D..Damon? Sorry about that, Sir...I meant to call Kitty." Hot Pie stammered and Damon grinned meanly at his pet. She just gave a blank face back and looked at his nose. "I have forwarded all her calls to my phone, Hot Pie. She is grounded right now and cannot come to play or to speak with you." Damon growled, then disconnected. Seconds later, Gilly's phone beeped and Stry glowered at her. "You can find out your gossip later. Eat that dinner, all of it and a full bottle of water, girl."

An hour later as the girls gamed they heard the latest of the goings on at the Boltons. They did not share the information with their Masters. Instead they just talked together about how trapped they felt. And how trapped they could see Reek and Satin were. "What the fuck am I going to be like? I can't mother...I can't even adult..I barely manage to keep sane as a pet!" Gilly wailed and killed ten zombies with a machete. "Maybe he'll put a regular collar on me again..this time with a leash. He can be big bad all new Damon and I will be...what? Just cowering at his feet, maybe on occasion I get to act rabid and scare or kill an enemy for him. I can't go back to just that. I just can't." Kitty snarled as she began to shoot into a crowd of zombies. "DAMMIT, KITTY! YOU JUST DREW THEM ALL TOWARDS US AGAIN!"

That night as the mouse was slowly dying in the cold dark pantry, four sleeping bodies were tormented by their playful minds.

Kitty knelt before Damon, clutching his legs, pleading. "Damon...Master, please! Don't leave me like this? What...what else can I be? I never got to know...you don't need me anymore!" With a solemn nod, Damon produced some tools on a small table. "You are right, I really don't have a use for you...I will remove what I made...you can take your real self back and go if you want to." Kitty stayed still in spite of the pain, as Damon pulled out each silver fang. Then he took a scalpel and scraped off every scar, every word, every burn. But when he was done, Kitty turned to the mirror and screamed. There was nothing left. Just a mass of flesh on the floor and teeth. She was a shrunken, bloody horror with a cavernous empty dark mouth.  Damon shrugged and said, "I can't return toes, fingers, real teeth, your uterus or that one earlobe. Sorry. This is all that was left of you. Bye, Arya Stark. Good luck." While she sat crying, Damon turned and left. Kitty tried to call after him, but she had no voice because she was gone. Only this monster with a dead name was left.

Damon crashed through the forest, screaming, threatening, cajoling. She had to be here...she couldn't be gone. He will find her, he always does. Always.  After an eternity, Damon sat against a tree, still trying to scream Kitty's name. Then she was there, out of the shadows, looking every inch the feral bitch she can be. "Let me go." Damon shook his head. "Never. You are mine whether you like it or not." Kitty moved closer and repeated. "Let. Me. Go. Or I am going to kill you. Then take over everything, hell, maybe I'll call Bronn, see if he wants to visit the South. And then I am going to plastic surgeons who will erase everything you did to me." Kitty raised her hand with the gun in it and grinned wide, just like her Master. Damon tried to lunge for her but the gun went off and he was laying at her feet, dying. "I told you that someday, I would win. Now I will be Arya Stark, I will never again be Kitty,your fucking pet. I hated you, despised you...waiting all the time just for this chance." Damon watched in horror as the girl before her changed, she looked like a proper Stark bitch now...and she was walking away as he bled out. "Please, Kitty! Don't leave me! I need you, I love you..." It didn't matter it was too late for the words to matter now as she walked out of his dying world.

Gilly was barefoot, her stomach swung before her like a helium filled nightmare. A toddler was in a high chair, rocking it too roughly, a preschooler was playing with onions, potatoes and a grenade on the floor. A baby was in a small cradle next to the hot oven where she was cooking dinner. She opened her spice cabinet and it was empty except for shark oils, strange vitamins and wheat germ. Styr came in and patted her stomach like she was a dog. Then gave the toddler a gun to play with while tossing the baby up into the air. Gilly opened the stove to check on the dinner and Styr lost his grip. The baby fell into the huge oven and the door slammed shut. Gilly screamed and leaped to wrench the door open. It would not open and then she heard a gun shot. The preschooler pulled the pin on the grenade and everything went red then black.

No matter how hard Styr tried, he couldn't do it. The baby would put a fork into the outlet, fall off the changing table and would hang itself on a loose cord from the window blinds. Every-time he tried to save the baby, Gilly would be in danger. He had to try and get her pregnant ass off of a roof where she was scaling her way merrily towards death. She sat down to a dinner full of exotic dangerous fish and Styr pulled her away. That is when she yelled, "Styr! The baby!" He turned to see the baby crawling as fast as a speeding car towards the large pool. He ran but it was too late. A shark leaped up and the kid was gone in one gulp. Styr screeched in horror then watched as pregnant Gilly leaped onto the shark which then dove deep into the pool and was gone.   

 


	70. We Wish You A Merry Misunderstanding

Damon and Styr got out of the pets' way on Christmas Eve as they were feverishly working. Looking upon the frantic rushing and the grim faces, one would have assumed that Damon was whipping them while Styr was issuing threats. This was not the case, the girls set their pace because they wanted to set up everything just right. Each for their own reasons, but the main one would be to keep busy and avoid thinking or talking. They also wanted to keep as far from their Masters as possible. In case their terrible decision was in their eyes for their men to see.

After their Masters were asleep last night they got back together and planned. The dinner was special because it was the last meal they will ever share with Styr and Damon. "It's bad enough I am the mother, but Styr as a father? What will he teach them to be like? Will he even be capable of caring for a minor of any age? That dream was a premonition, Kitty! I either have to abort or run or both! Once we are safely away and I have the baby...I can put it up for adoption. He'll never find it if I do a private adoption and tell them both parents should NEVER be revealed. Then I can run until he catches me. Stry will never forgive me, might be angry enough to even kill me. I don't care. The baby needs to be protected at all costs. I don't care what happens to me."

Tears poured down Gilly's cheeks and Kitty gave her a tight hug. "I know...it's okay. I am very good at survival and you are too. Think of all you've gone through and you are still going strong. Don't worry, I'll help you. I have made my decision...I am going. I have to. I..do have a contact or two...you will have a new identity and everything...You will never be a pet again, Styr will never find you. I am gifting to you my plastic surgery,  I have set it up already, the first thing they will do after grafting away the scars...is change your face. Including the structure of it." Gilly winced at the thought of it and Kitty was fiercely blinking away tears. Both refused to admit how awful they felt about their decision but both felt they have no other choices left.

"But, you really need that surgery, Kitty! How else will you ever hide? No one looks as noticeable as you. I won't take your freedom away from you and they WILL catch you!" Grinning, Kitty said, "Oh, I'm not leaving forever. This is not an escape for me, it's a challenge.  Damon's biggest challenge ever from me. I am going to the Hotel...I am hiring as many fucking killers as my Arya money can pay for. Stupid giant never figured out I am the fucking hacker." Kitty heard the affection in her sentence and let out a tiny sob of pain. 

"I am coming back with a fucking attitude and really big team of my own. I'll be his arch nemesis until Damon figures out how powerful I am, how I have fucking EARNED the right to stay as an equal at work." Gilly shook her head and gave a lopsided grin. "You are crazy. You are truly batshit, certifiable fucknuts in the head." Sighing, Kitty nodded, "I am from a line of crazy women, sadly. Maybe this is where I finally crack. Hopefully I am not as bad. One night Damon will wake up and I'll probably stand over him with a machete. In a clown suit barking like a seal."

Kitty went to go tell the masters that dinner was ready but never came back. Sighing, Gilly went to go see what her friend was doing.  She found Kitty leaning against the doorway, listening, smiling. Seeing Gilly, Kitty put her finger on her lips and beckoned her forward. By the slight slurring it was evident the men had gotten into the whiskey while waiting for dinner. "Its just..you are a fucking mess, Styr. You are like...going a little overboard, don't you think? What are you going to do, wrap the baby in bubble-wrap when it's born? Are you going to drive Gilly to have a premature birth or give you a premature grave. I really don't think her eating a small amount of butter is really going to threw off the whole thing, ya know?"

"No!" Styr bellowed, liquor having caused his internal volume to crash. "That isn't it at all..See no one get...gets it. I..this baby..it's so important...I mean...I never cared if I was a father or not. But now that it is happening..I..I want it..But. But. See here is the but! I need to be so careful now. I had a bad fucking dad...Damon...he was a bad fucking dude. One Christmas morning he made me watch as he drowned my new puppy because it barked. And that was one of the BETTER holidays we had there. Okay...so bad dude see? I can't be...I can't hit them, spit at them...hurt them and no one else will ever either. Not while I draw breath.  And Gilly...Sweet Mother Of Nightmares, she had the worst fucking father..in his...history! Someday, I will tell..tell her about what I did to Craster...when I ever saw her in that casino. That little tough girl with those Fuck Off eyes...I knew..that was the pet I wanted. When that fucking sick pig started bragging and pawing her right there...and she just took it but those eyes..."

"So I planned to buy her from Craster but the idiot lost her to me in the game. But the whole game, the fat cunt wouldn't shut up. He said every vile thing he's done to her and those other poor fucking girls! After I put Gilly to bed that night, leaving her with her fuck you look all confused with fear and what I was doing. I went and followed Crater home. Those girls watched without a sound while I butchered him like the fucking sick hole that he was. I made sure they had enough money to bugger out of town fast. But I need to show her that the baby will NEVER ever feel not safe...I won't even hit her or make her kneel when the baby is around. No kid of mine will ever see their mother with anything less than respect. She has never had that before, she should have it from her child. And my girl will be a damned princess, my son would be a prince, they will never know poverty or fear. But they can choose their future, they will have a good life and a good future if it kills me."

Gilly was in tears now but she was smiling like a goof ball, Kitty thought. She knew that Gilly wasn't leaving now and Kitty gave her a quick hug. Then she went upstairs. Damon commented that at least Styr knew what his problem was and how to fix it. "I have no idea what the fuck has happened. Except Kitty wants nothing more than to leave me..I gave her so much freedom, so much fucking POWER and she throws it in my face now! I...I can't lose her, Styr." The pain in Damon's voice was all Gilly needed to hear and wished that Kitty could have heard it. Full of a new energy and fondness for her idiotic but sweetly savage Master, she came forth. "I am about to break the Pet Code for the first time." She announced and both men focused on her. "Why the hell are you crying? Are you hurting, did Kitty upset you?" Shaking her head at Styr, Gilly said, "I am fine, Master. Just..emotional."

She turned her attention to Damon and grinned with a fuck you in her eyes. "You are a giant moron not to see what is upsetting her." Damon looked at Styr as if having a polite dinner discussion. "She didn't just call me a giant moron. That didn't happen." Styr nodded very calmly with no expression. "I agree. We didn't hear Gilly say that. Because if we did hear her say that...the punishment she would recieve would be the worst thing ever." Grinning, Gilly looked at her Master. "The doctor told you I cannot take physical punishment until three months after I give birth, remember? I hated that private doctor until he said that." Styr gave a smirk back. "It wasn't going to be a physical thing, pet. I would make you smash up that gaming system and you wouldn't be allowed any media for at least say...six months." How like Styr to return the media just in time for Gilly to give birth.

"I am sorry for insulting you, Damon. But the answer is right in front of you. Kitty is terrified you won't need or want her anymore after the surgery. She is afraid of losing the bit of power and equality that she is allowed once you are fully on your feet again. Then you would have no real interest or need for her. She isn't running away or escaping, Damon. Kitty is leaving to go to the hotel. If Kitty can't show you how useful she can be one way, she will try another. It isn't running..it's a challenge from her. She is going to become your arch nemesis until you see that Kitty is as powerful and useful as ever." Damon stared with his mouth open.

"Arch Nemesis?" Styr repeated and Gilly nodded. "Like a fucked up Harley Quinn to the Joker." She confirmed as she went to kneel next to Styr. He watched, confused as she put her head on his leg. It was rare that Gilly showed affection on her own, even more rare that she would do it in front of another.

Damon stood up and said, "She is such a stubborn fool. Why didn't Kitty just tell me so? I think we might be late to dinner, so go ahead and start without us." In spite of the gruff tone, the relief was noticeable in his face and his eagerness to go fix things with his pet. That is when the gunshot from upstairs echoed through the whole house.


	71. The Weather Inside Is Frightful

Reek brought a chair and sat at level with Tywin. He glared into Tywin's defiant but scared eyes. For once, Tywin is confused, for once he has no idea what to do or say. This was something he never envisioned happening therefore it just can't be happening. "Take a good look at your parents. Both from a long line of insanity which you are not immune to. With a multitude of sins that you are not immune to. You have heard all the good stories, now here is the hard fucking truth,Tywin. They became despised, terrifying monsters and the monsters are always killed in the end."

Tywin got tears of rage in his eyes and tried to look away, crossing his arms. "No, you will not look away." Reek grabbed Tywin's jaw and dug in hard, yanking him to look at him. The boy was staring in shock and some pain. Last time I ever touched him to spank him was when he was nine. And even then he called them love taps. But I have to get through to him now, before it's too late to save my son. I will eventually find my way to forgiving Ramsay for his cheating. I can live with it, I have lived through worse with him. Unless he tries to replace me then...well...then Theek really will be back and it...won't be good. Reek shivered and forced Tywin to look at him.

"I want you to listen carefully. I am going to tell you some things you do not know about your parents. Your father and mother did think EXACTLY like you do. They did things EXACTLY like you do. Where are they now, Tywin? They are dead for it. Both of them died at the very pinnacle of their successes. Because they became so powerful in their own heads that they no longer cared what they did. It no longer mattered how they acted, who they hurt or killed. They lost all ethics, all morals and all the things that folks NEED to see you have. Because without them you are a monster. The world does not stand for a monster to live too long. Eventually someone, somewhere will decide to end you before your atrocities get any worse. And trust me what you did to Cat..that is only a starting point. It is a very bad slope down from there."

Tywin yelled, "Stop, you don't really know anything about them. I won't listen to this bullshit! It's bullshit, Reek!" The crack was astounding, the power of it knocked the boy out of the chair. Snarling, staring down at Tywin, Reek gave his first threat. "If you ever dare to speak to me that way again, it will be my fist. You will treat me with respect. Whether you want to consider me your mother or not, you will treat me as if I am one. Apologize and get the hell back into the chair. We are not done." He hardened himself against both the indignant and hurt look on Tywin's face. With a slight bit of mercy, Reek didn't mention that Tywin had a mix of blood, snot and tears all over his face. He just handed him a tissue and waited until the boy was seated. "Sorry, Reek." 

"Now..I am not blaming them or even judging them. I am telling you the cold hard truths here. If you feel the need, go ahead and research it, it is there. Varys had a book on hold to be published upon his death. It contained the personal story of Cersie Lannister as well as Lollys's recordings of Sansa Stark's dialogues with her. Many tried very hard to blow that book off as a hoax, it was true, every single word of it. You will find plenty of folks that have so much to say about the things they did. Your father grew up in a very harsh home, learning or being born to believe he could take anything he wanted. If he could overcome an obstacle to get it at any cost, he should do it. Tywin Lannister would promise things and not deliver. He would cheat, steal, kidnap, murder, whatever he felt he wanted to do. It was done with style, with flair but it was still just anything he felt like doing. Because he felt if he could..then he should. Does this sound at least somewhat fair of an assessment to you?"

Tywin begrudgingly nodded and Reek could see he meant it. "So what is wrong with that? He got away with it all and look how high he rose." Reek shook his head in frustration.  "And he DIED at the height of his successes! Let me finish the story first...Tywin didn't just do those things, he did much worse. He thought like you did that you can just fuck anyone you'd like. He not only stole his wife and kept her terrified of him, he raped his own daughter. He not only raped her, Tywin...he decided since he can do anything, he can push any limits. He kept human heads, human skins in his closet. He would force her to wear them, to do things to the heads. The man made her deranged and eventually she broke due to his cruelty. As you would say, broken things have no use so he forced his own son to kill her. With his own hands. That was her reward for all the years of unfair torment, Cersie was murdered by the one person who ever had loved her. And that was Jaime's reward for all his years of faithful service to his father, to have to strangle the only woman he ever loved. The one child Tywin had that was fucking BRILLIANT and would have changed everything later...he despised and ignored. Because the son was not normal looking. Yes, that same shudder was how Tywin felt every time he saw Tyrion."

Reek wanted badly to get through even though he ached at the hurt he saw on Tywin's face. The boy had been shocked by some of that, but not enough. He needs to hear the rest, he needs to hear all of it. "So he was surrounded by a family that feared and despised him, all waiting for a chance to rip his throat out. Every social friend, every business partner, every person who knew him or of him, feared and despised him. Then he sends the Starks to a horrible death. All because he could so he did terrible things that made the world his enemy. He spent every single day among bitter foes who wished for a moment to kill him. He took Sansa Stark because he could and so he did. She matched him in many ways, so I will not say that she was a victim. At least she wasn't for very long. But we will get to her in a moment. Tywin already planned to commit atrocities upon his daughter. He was deeply anticipating this and loved to whisper it to his wife as they made whatever it was they called sex. That would have been Cat's fate, Tywin. Because he could...and he wanted to..so he would have. Your sister would have been already raped by the time she was a year old. By three it would be old hat to masturbate on a fucking head. Are you understanding that?"

Whining, Tywin is sobbing now and he doesn't want to hear anymore. Reek was relentless. "He would have beat the living shit out of you and humiliated you in ways that you cannot imagine. Until you were exactly who and what he wanted you to be. Every word out of your mouth would have been scripted. Down to your every action. He would have controlled your world and your every thought. Lucky for you and Cat it never happened. Instead, Tywin had become such a monster that the hunters came. Trained assassins came and murdered him in his own home. Came and tried to murder everyone there because they too were tainted by Tywin. That was at the very height of his success. And when he died, folks laughed, some breathed easier and smiled. No one grieved or remembered him with any fondness. No one even admired him by then and any words said were all fake. All for show. Even his own wife wasn't really grieving. She faked it well though, but as you know...emotions are very messy and best avoided. Right?"

Only after the miserable boy nodded, did Reek continue. "Sansa Stark grew up in a strict fucked up household. I was there, I saw all that fucked up shit first hand. They also just did and took what they wanted. Cat took the part of Sansa she wanted, the feminine golden girl side and ignored the rest. Because Cat wanted society power and was too busy drinking and networking to notice her daughters or sons going through hell with Ned. He put Sansa through water boarding just to make sure she could withstand torture. Didn't teach her how to do anything that didn't involve saving the males of the family. She was taught to protect her brothers at all costs, to never give away secrets and kill herself if need be to save her brothers. Because Ned didn't value girls much but he did value his sons. Sansa then went to work for Petyr where she learned to fuck and kill as she wished to. How to swindle among other things, too. It helped her survive the island and gave her the coldness to leave her siblings to their fates. She never once attempted to save them nor send anyone else to save them until they were too close. Then it would have looked bad if she didn't at least pretend to try. Sansa loved Rickon like one would love a puppy. Her other siblings could recieve half heart-ed attempts on occasion."

"She married Tywin to keep herself alive, to keep going yes. But also because she deserved it, she wanted it and took always whatever she wanted. Sansa Stark would join Tywin WILLINGLY to do terrible things to her OWN FATHER'S HEAD AND HER MOTHER'S SKIN! And it wasn't by force and it was desired. Because the same as Tywin, if you want something, just take it, just do it, no matter if you should or not. No matter what the cost, it was worth it. She slept with her stepsons to keep them close and because it was fun. If their deaths were called for, Sansa would not have blinked a cold eye. When Sansa gave birth, it was evident even to her that she had a mental illness worse than before. That something was wrong, that she was getting too dangerous. But it was fun to have such power, such wrath and the danger was thrilling. She wanted to keep rising, higher, higher. So even though Sansa was aware of how she might never be able to care for you two herself, she refused to take her medications. If having to keep the two of you away from her and raised by others, Sansa would rather do that so she could keep the rush going. Then she started killing whole families, slaughtering every single child, even babies. Except of course, for Edmure and Ros, no her cruelty was to let the parents live with the death of their innocent babes. And We paid the consequences of that, didn't we? Sansa was now hated and feared. Then not taking her medications finally took it's fatal toll. Sansa tried to kill you and your sister right there in the garden. Your uncle Rickon, a very young boy, younger than you are now, killed her to save your lives. At the pinnacle of her success, Sansa was shot in the head by her own brother."

"Are you understanding me? Are you hearing this? Do you intend to follow this legacy? And before you try and convince yourself that it is coincidence, let me continue! Ned Stark, your grandfather. He took what he wanted too. So intent on gaining power and keeping it that he forced his children into torture. He wanted to pay off a debt to Petyr so he gave him Sansa. He denied that he ever knew what Petyr had been teaching her...it was a lie. I drove him everywhere and I watched him SEE his daughter and a fucking client walk down into the motel! He would pretend he never saw it and that was that. Because it didn't matter what happened as long as it in someway served him in the end! Of course he went to the island, Ned thought he had everyone and everything in his control. No one was more surprised than Ned when he was betrayed.  He had become so feared and despised...someone came to take him down. He and your stone cold crazy grandmother, another monster in her own way, they were forced to watch the hunt. They had to see their family slaughtered, tortured before they finally died. Then they ended up in your parents bedroom games..well, parts of them at least. Ned was at the height of his success when his most loyal employee murdered him."

Tywin was hugging himself now, pale and looking like a seven year old that is about to be eaten by a monster. Except he IS the monster and Reek continues. "Roose Bolton would torture, flay and hunt humans because he could. He tortured his own son in ways you couldn't imagine. Hell, emotionally he nearly killed me many times over, among other ways. Roose did it all because he liked to, so why not? He betrayed his best friend so that he could have more power. He bought an entire island simply to slaughter one family. He allowed me to live and stay with Ramsay simply so I could be used as a way to control Ramsay. He let Damon keep a preteen girl, your aunt who was Cat's age, Tywin. Roose tortured your uncle Robb because it would hurt Ned and because he liked it. It was fun so why not? He took a smart brave if foolhardy young man and lobotomized him. He broke Robb because he could, it amused him to watch the boy that way. Roose was a sadist beyond all others I have met, what he did to Robb was worse than anything Ramsay or Damon could do. And simply because Roose could, he did. He was gaining power and feared. Hated by all. And at the height of his rise, his broken pet bashed his brains in. Not that it mattered, because my Master and Damon were on their way to do that very same thing, except using a gun."

"Gregor Clegane did as he wanted, he bullied and took as he wanted, killing with abandon...feared, despised, dead at the height of his success. By his own pet. Loras hated and feared him so much, that he was afraid Gregor would kill him for Rickon's death. So he blew Gregor's brains out as he entered his own home. So many are dead now, all believing in taking anything they wanted without consequences. Most of them committing atrocities and brought down like rabid dogs. Is this the legacy you wanted to follow? Is this how you will live and die, Tywin? Because that is exactly where you are headed right now. Do you have any actual real feelings for your sister at all? If you do then you will see what real consequence feels like. Not just a humiliation or painful discipline, that isn't what I mean. A real regretful, horrid emotion of knowing you caused terrible damage to someone else and really wishing you could take it back. The awful knowledge that you cannot change what you had done. Because you know as well as I do, what Cat is doing right now. She loves you and knows her own temper. Cat has her own sickness, her own monster to fight, Tywin. She would fear killing you, so she has gone to hurt, maybe kill someone else in your place. Who knows who Cat's target might be? Or if the police will catch her in the act. She wouldn't go quietly, no she would go out in a hail of bullets, wouldn't she?"

Suddenly, Tywin sat straight in his chair and turned milk white. "Oh no...Cat would go after Satin! And she might be killing him! Hurry, Reek hurry, come on!" Leaping up, Tywin couldn't understand why Reek just looked at him sadly from his own chair. "It's way too late, Tywin. Satin is either saved by Ramsay and Loras by now, or Satin is dead. Nothing you can do about it now. If Satin was Cat's target, he wouldn't have lasted very long and I am sorry to have lost a new friend. How do you think Cat will feel about murdering Loras's puppy after she calms down? Do you think she will live easy with that? That is if she doesn't get killed by any police before your father finds her. Do you see the consequences of taking what you want now?" When Tywin knelt down in front of Reek and put his head in his lap,sobbing, Reek knew he finally got through. Stroking his son's hair, Reek prayed that both Satin and Cat would be saved.


	72. Carol Of The Fire Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, due to REAL Christmas, this Christmas is a day or two off.

Ramsay drove so fast that normally Loras hated to be in a car with him. Tonight Loras was grateful for it. "Of course Cat is going for Satin, after all, she takes after her father." He couldn't believe he actually said that aloud but it couldn't be taken back.  "I apologize, Ramsay. I am very scared for my pet's life right now."

Shrugging, taking a corner so sharply the car nearly tilted, Ramsay muttered, "Well, it is true. Cat has always wanted to go after Satin because he was the first close up prey she ever saw. But she would certainly go after him now since I told everyone stupidly about what I did. Listen, you can speak your mind to me or Damon, you know that right? I mean...as long as we are in private and you are respectful. I hate it when you are fucking passive aggressive."

Loras took a deep breath, then nodded. "Alright then. I am very angry with you. I trusted that you and Damon would protect and care for Satin until I returned. It never occurred to me that you thought so little of me that you would abuse him sexually." Ramsay arched his eyebrow and asked, "Just sexually? Would it be easier for you if I had drunkenly flayed him instead?"

"RAMSAY! You know what I mean! I trusted you and broke that trust when you used my pet like that!" Ramsay gritted his teeth then said in a long growl, "Don't you ever yell at me again unless there is a fucking fire. I am sorry I got drunk and had Satin blow me. It was a mistake. Happy now?"

"RAMSAY!" Loras screeched and Ramsay snarled out, "What did I just fucking tell you not to do?" Loras shook his head wildly and pointed towards the apartments up the hill. "FUCKING FIRE!" 

Satin was in tears, he was drooling and he was getting tired. Cat was driving him from space to hiding nook, then back to the front room again. She wouldn't allow him to stop, if he did that is when she will get to those scalpels. "Cat, please! Let's talk just a little more, please!" He kept trying but the girl was not interested in talking any longer.

At least not about her problems, all her words now were designed to keep Satin moving. "Here puppy...you are looking so pale now. Come on, if you are done running we will play another game. I want to show you something shiny. Oh, you want to run more, alright, go on, ten seconds head start!"

The girl was skipping after the crawling Satin, giggling,eyes shining with as much cheer as Santa himself. "I like it best when you crawl instead of run anyway, Satin. I will make it a rule of our new game, that will give your feet a rest too. Here, I will move slower so you can have a fair chance...ooh..under the table, nice choice! So close to my scalpels too! You are parched, I can tell. Did your Master leave out a water dish for you to lap at? I will give you three second to stick your tongue into it..oh, he doesn't have you drink that way at home? Pity. Well, pant..it works for regular dogs, I think. Are you going to run again or are you done? Tell you what, if you give up now, I'll let you pick which blade I start with! No? And you are off...oh goodie!"

Satin crawled but accidentally got too close to the coffee-table where the scalpels were. Cat thought he was going fro one and leaped. Pushed too far, the boy panicked. With a hyena sob he jumped up and ran straight into the Christmas tree, knocking it and himself into the lit candles on a side table.

In the blink of an eye Cat went from the sociopath ready to skin her victim to a little girl screaming and crying for her nanny's puppy. Just like any little kid who regrets taking something too far. Wishing frantically for an adult to fix it. "HELP HELP!" Cat screamed to no one as she ran for the fire extinguisher. Thank god her family and Loras made her learn how to use them. By the time she located it in the kitchen the parlor was nearly engulfed.

She could see a figure crawling, coughing on the other side of the room. "Satin? Are you okay? Talk to me! Please don't be all burned up! I am so sorry!" Weakly, the boy tried to crawl forward as if he would enter the curtain of fire to reach her. "Stop! Satin stop!" Cat screamed holding out her hands. Swaying, he stopped and shook his head as if very dazed. "Cat? Are you hurt?" "No! I am fine! You..you have to get help! I am trapped in the kitchen, I think! Get to the door before it's too late! Hurry!"

Satin crawled fast and tried to ignore his hazy, floating thoughts, just keep moving. It's funny, the perspective is different from the ground, where was that door? He whacked his head on something and looked way way up. There was the buggardly thing all silver and round and sly and...GRAB THE DOORKNOB! So he did and Satin discovered it was locked. "It is locked, Cat! I can't..I..." He couldn't stop coughing and Cat's hollering sounded so far away as he slumped down.

Ramsay slammed on the brakes and leaped out of the car. How has his world gotten so fucked up so fast? It was as if everyone had gone crazy except him and he didn't understand. His girl not only might be committing an act that she would forever regret, now she might be burning to death. His son was a rapist to be among other issues and his loving pet and husband has become a jealous lunatic.

He does regret that night with Satin and his apology to Loras was meant.  Ramsay regrets it because it has caused such an uproar now that they all know of it. He still does not see what he did as wrong, but he sees why mentioning it was. Why is everyone I love in such fucking turmoil? Am I about to lose my whole family without even knowing why?

Loras may not have Ramsay's strength but he is faster and got to the door first. It took Ramsay to knock it down. 


	73. Walking In A Winter Wonderland, Ducking Some Bullets

At the first shot, Damon felt his heart nearly give up. He was suddenly thrown into memories of holding Kitty's hand, pale as death, swallowed by a hospital bed. He refuses to ever go through this again, refuses it, denies it.  Styr shoved Gilly into the closet and has drawn his gun, crouching low, ready to fight. Damon took a breath when he heard a second shot and tears filled his eyes which he quickly wiped away. He growled out, "It's fucking Kitty, Styr. She would never hurt Gilly, you can let her out. She can stay down here and just listen to report back to the other pets what she hears."

Pushing the closet door open, Gilly came out huffing indignantly. "That was very mean of you, Damon. See, maybe it's your attitude that gets Kitty so riled." Damon ignored her and started stomping up the staircase, but Styr rounded on her. "You might be pregnant, but you are still my pet and will act like it. Or we are going to be spending a good amount of time finding out how I can safely punish you. I am thinking of starting with your gaming system, maybe setting it on fire. What do you think?"

Gilly dropped to her knees then kissed Styr's boots. "I think I am very sorry for forgetting my place." Styr smirked and said, "You can spend the rest of today trying to figure out how to convince me not to toss your gaming system out a window. How does that sound, Gilly?" Nodding submissively, Gilly threw up all over Styr's boots.

Damon made it as far as the hallway before he heard muttering and another thunderous bang, followed by tinkling glass. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? WHY DID YOU JUST BLOW OUT MY STAINED GLASS WINDOW?" Kitty hollered back, "Because it's fucking ugly, Damon! Like I told you before, you have terrible taste sometimes. Most of the time you know what you are talking about...but every now and then.." Another boom and Damon heard his latest painting by a new artist explode.

"DAMMIT, I AM GOING TO WHIP YOU SO BADLY YOU'LL NEED PLASTIC SURGERY! PUT THAT FUCKING GUN DOWN NOW! STOP DESTROYING ALL MY STUFF!" A click then Kitty was there pointing the gun at him. A large grin on her face, it made him uneasy, somehow it was so familiar to him. "Oh, don't bother hiring a plastic surgeon on my behalf, I already have my appointment set up for it. Skin grafts, facial structure, everything, even the damned teeth, Damon!"

Growling, he took another step forward and shook his head. "You think I was going to let you get plastic surgery? You thought I somehow wouldn't notice?" Laughing, Kitty aimed carefully at Damon's knee, the good one and advised, "I'd stop moving, or your surgery won't be worth as much once I blow your good knee out."

Damon stopped and raised his arms to cross at his chest, leaning against the wall. "Why? Why are you doing this? Is this your big fucking plan? Huh? If you can't manage to get out of here and be my nemesis then you'll just make sure I stay crippled this time? I mean...does this sound plausible to you? Either thing? Why don't you just talk to me? Why don't you just fucking ask me what I intend before you assume and blow up my fucking world?"

Snarling, Kitty yelled "Because I know you! I had to damn near kill you just to get a little teensy amount of power! Once you are back on your feet, you'll take it all back! And just like before, a taste of hope, of something that I can have...and you rip it away! Back to only sucking cock, crying at your feet and being rabid when you need it!" She suddenly burst into tears and wailed, "YOU WON'T NEED ME ANYMORE! YOU FUCKING MADE ME LIKE THIS AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I HAVE NOWHERE TO BE NOW!"

Damon stared at her like she was crazy.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN DRAW THAT CONCLUSION? OF COURSE I NEED YOU AND WANT YOU HERE! WHY WOULD I GIVE MYSELF MORE WORK WHEN YOU DO IT ALREADY? EVER STOP TO THINK OF THAT? IF YOU DIDN'T MATTER TO ME WHY THE HELL WOULD I HAVE NOT TOLD RAMSAY WHAT YOU DID FIRST CHANCE I HAD? HE WOULD HAVE LOCKED YOU UP FOR ME, OR FLAYED YOU ALIVE IF YOU DIDN'T MATTER TO ME! I WOULDN'T HAVE SPENT ALL THAT TIME SITTING AT YOUR FUCKING SIDE WHILE YOU RECOVERED FROM BEING SHOT! IF YOU ARE TOO STUPID TO FIGURE OUT THAT YOU ARE NEEDED BY ME, THEN THAT IS YOUR PROBLEM. NOW PUT THE FUCKING GUN DOWN!"

Kitty stood there and held the gun on him for another minute. Damon started to walk closer slowly and said in a very rare soft voice, "After all this time, don't you trust me when I tell you the truth?" Nodding her head, Kitty grumbled, "I hate it when you sweet talk me. I know it's so fake and I always fall for it anyway."  Damon grinned warmly and drawled out, "It isn't always fake..I just know you like it. How many times have I used it and not hurt you? It always gets you so hot in bed, I don't hurt you there except the way you like to be hurt."

He put his hand on the gun and began to lower it. "First, I am going to take you to bed...then I am going to punish you."  Kitty was worried about how bad the punishment might be, but Damon's charm won out as always. And sure enough, he made her scream and beg, before he made her scream and beg. 

Gilly lay on her side, groaning out orders. "You need to add the cleaner into the water. Now twist the rags..right. Now mop with circles..." It wasn't her fault that Styr didn't see the Swiffer mop and only found this old thing. When Styr figured out that by the time Gilly would be able to clean her mess it would have hardened, he had to clean it himself. In spite of the continual misery of retching and heaving, Gilly found supreme glory in karma style revenge. 


	74. Frosty The Fireman?

Loras pulled his puppy into the hallway while Ramsay went for Cat. However his daughter was not just sobbing, screaming for help any longer. She had been spraying the fire extinguisher and pushing forward. Ramsay grabbed her and ran out the door, heeding Loras who looked up and screamed, "OH JESUS, DROP AND ROLL NOW, DROP AND ROLL!" 

Loras let go of his coughing boy to throw his jacket over the two rolling on the ground, small flames still licking here and there. Once smothered, he moved them to assess the damage. Cat giggled then sobbed and said, "I'm slightly singed. Father, Daddy, are you okay?" Ramsay was still coughing and his arms and back hurt like hell. "Fine. One second." He managed, ignoring Loras's look and fast texting.

"Well, let's get you all back to the house. Ramsay, I'll drive and the doctor will meet us at your home. Of course, now we have to deal with this..." The sounds of firetrucks, police cars and ambulances came next. Ramsay found no amount of discussion or even money got him out of the hospital trip this time. He had started to try and tell the officials what happened, ignoring the fire in his skin. The next thing Ramsay knew he woke up with his face in the carefully tended garden and EMT's over him.

Reek was sitting quietly, Tywin's head in his lap, finally just a tired little sad boy. The phone rang and they both came to attention. Reek spoke with Loras and he told his son, "They are alright. But Cat scared Satin into setting a fire, they were saved in time. Your father got some burns, your sister has minor burns as well and Satin is having some breathing treatments. They will all be fine and Loras will bring them home tonight. All of them refuse to stay overnight at the hospital." Reek assured him when he hung up. "What did I cause? Oh no...I'm so sorry." Tywin moaned, slouching low in shame.

"Well, you didn't start that fire, you can't blame yourself for that. But you see what I mean when you have to think of consequences. It is very late, you should go get some sleep. They will all be here at breakfast." Reek suggested, tousling Tywin's hair. Shaking his head, "I can't sleep. Can I just..rest on the couch and watch tv until they come in?" Relenting, he nodded. "Sure, tell you what, it can be our own sleepover. Turn on that channel that shows A Christmas Story over and over again. I love that movie." Tywin groaned but did so and lay on the couch with a blanket and Reek lay on the other couch. Together they watched and worried.

 When the door finally opened, hours later, both had been fitfully dozing. Both leaped up and ran forward. Reek started to cry at the sight of Ramsay's bandaged arms and back. "Oh gods, look at you! Ramsay!" He tried to hug his Master without hurting him. "Don't worry, Reek, I'm fine. Just a little crispy. They used some fancy burn cream and I'm high as fuck on morphine too. I don't hurt right now, sweetie. Stop crying, we are all okay now." Ramsay kissed his pet and rested his stupid pet's head on his chest. "I am so sorry. Sorry for acting the way I have been. Please forgive me, Master. I love you. No matter what you do, I'll always love you." Ramsay smirked and bit Reek's ear to hear him squeak. "I forgive you, stupid silly Reek. I have been speaking to Loras and I understand now."

Tywin went to Cat and blurted out, "I'm sorry. I never meant to cause...I shouldn't have touched you. It was wrong. It's my fault that you went after Satin." As his sister stared at him, wondering if the morphine and numbing gel she had was making her hear things wrong, Tywin turned to see Satin. "I'm sorry. Its my fault she hurt you." Satin just nodded and stared up at Loras, who was carrying his little pet ever since the hospital. Tywin led the stunned and stoned Cat to the couch to sit down. Ramsay pushed Reek off him and onto the couch as well. "Loras, come help me in the basement for a minute. All of you stay right here. I am clearing a problem up right the fuck now."

Loras was enjoying the confused looks on all the faces as he went to help Ramsay. While they were all lined up in cots waiting for their injuries to be looked at, Ramsay spoke to Loras. He found out how they all listened to what sounded like a rape or fuck session. Ramsay told Loras laughing the whole time, what he had been doing down there. Now Loras felt as much of an idiot as the rest were, but at least he can be part of the solution now. So he went to the deeper rooms of the basement and helped Ramsay carry something back upstairs, followed by another person. 

Cat, Tywin,Satin and Reek all stared at the elaborate and somewhat delicate hand-carved wooden chair. It had a high back and a small velvet pillow on it's seat. All the wood had things carved into it, things that Reek loved. Carved scenes of ships, of krakens, of mermaids and pirates. Along with the chair was a young man, covered in bandages, his hands were nearly wrecked. "This is Wex. I borrowed him from Mance Rayder because he is excellent at woodwork. Unfortunately, he had accidentally broken on of his hands on my hammer when his mouth irritated me. So I had to assist him with the chair. My flaying has allowed me some dexterity, but my patience for it is very small. I took it out on the wood and the boy."

Reek stared with his jaw hanging open. Ramsay smirked at him and said, "You have seen the doctor four times for those knees of yours, Reek. They are getting arthritic and you can't keep kneeling all the time. So I wanted you to have a special chair for when you sat in here with us. Merry Christmas, Reek."


End file.
